Imitating Art
by linnybug
Summary: Bella Swan, celebrated romance novelist, doesn't live a very exciting life outside of her work. Can that annoyingly persistent man she met at a coffee shop one day help break her out of her shell and start living like her characters do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only the story**

**Here's the new story – Bella Swan is a young woman in her mid-20s and a successful romance novelist. She created a strong, courageous young heroine named Emma Malone, an every-girl who always manages to win the dashing young man with her brains rather than her looks. However, Bella's life is nothing like her books – in fact, it's pretty mundane.**

**But, will a dashing young man come out of nowhere and change her life in ways she couldn't even dream up in one of her books?**

**BPOV**

…_Simon took Emma into his steel embrace and kissed her thoroughly._

"_Tonight, Miss Malone, I will make all your dreams come true," he promised in between his fevered kisses._

"_It's Ms. Malone," Emma corrected as she began to take control of the situation. "And, on the contrary, Mr. Andrews, I will be the one fulfilling your fantasies tonight."_

_Emma tore at Simon's white, button-down in her haste to rid him of this bothersome clothing…_

OK, just a few more chapters and I should have this one all wrapped up.

This is my fourth book, _Emma Malone: The winds of change_, and I was hoping to get it into my publishers before the New Year. But, since I've had such writer's block lately, I'm afraid I won't have it finished until Early February.

Though, I can't really complain, I'm only 25-years-old and I've already got three books under my belt. Some people called it a fluke when a 22-year-old unknown got her first book not only published, but put into the New York Times bestsellers list. Well, I'm getting the last laugh now.

And, it's not like I'm some overnight sensation, or anything. I've been cultivating everything about Emma Malone since I was 16. I was just a junior in high school, and I was having daydreams about what adventures she would have. I was madly scribbling these thoughts in my journal every night in hopes I could one day string all of the stories together and churn out at least a book or two.

Turns out, I had enough material for four books. Well, three-and-two-thirds…maybe. This fourth book is just so difficult to finish because every time I write something new, I feel like I'm just dipping back into the same old well. I need some fresh ideas, but I'm tapped out at this point. Maybe all the naysayers were right – maybe I am just a flash in the pan, an overnight success that fizzles out the next day.

I shook my head of such foolish thoughts and got back to writing. This is what you're meant to be doing, Swan! After all, a woman isn't blessed with an unbelievably romantic name like Isabella Swan for no reason. I either had to be an actress on a Soap Opera, or a romance writer. And, seeing as how I get nervous just speaking in front of a group of more than five friends, the whole acting thing was just a pipe dream.

I'm a writer, through and through. It's the only real outlet for the shy and dispossessed, anyway.

I wrapped up the chapter I was working on and shut my laptop with a flourish. It was good to get that love scene out of the way. When I dream up scenes like that, they cloud my every thought for days at a time. And, trust me, there's nothing more embarrassing for a shy girl than getting lost in an erotic fantasy when you're waiting in line at Starbucks. Especially when the very cute young man behind the counter looks like he can read your thoughts and smirks at you when he hands you your Chai tea.

At least I don't have to go out too much. It's nice to be virtually self-employed and work from home – I get to roll out of bed anytime I want and work in my pajamas. And, with the last paycheck I got for my very successful third book, I can afford some nice, comfy PJs, let me tell you.

I looked down and admired the lush, cashmere of my pajama pants for a moment before I stood up to get some more tea. I make at least two pots a day, and my first batch was down to its last drop. After I poured the remnants in my cup, I refilled the kettle and set it back on the stove to boil.

The mail carrier waved at me through the window as I sipped my tea, and I nodded in response. He slipped my mail through the slot in my front door and skipped away down my steps. There seemed to be a couple of fan letters in the mix, which I smiled at wryly before I tossed into the trash. I don't read fan mail address directly to my home – my house number is unlisted, and fans know if they want to reach me, they should go through my agency.

The stray letters like this are kind of frightening in a way, they could be stalkers or who knows what else. I shuddered to think what people could write in a letter to someone they're obsessed with; being a solitary person myself, I can understand the connection – to an extent. But, I was still too scared to chance a look at those letters.

The other fan mail I got ranged from very nice and complimentary, to critical in good and bad ways, to just downright funny. Particularly the women who wrote assuming I am the living embodiment of Emma Malone herself. They imagine I must lead a very romantic and adventurous life. Wouldn't they be surprised to find out I've never even been outside of the continental United States.

And, as far as all of that steamy, erotic sex I write about? Never happens. Ever. I am, in fact, a virgin – I've just never found the right guy. Oh sure, there have been times where I've debated just going out and losing my virtue, just to get the whole thing over with. I'm not an unattractive girl, and I could surly find a guy who'd have no qualms with sleeping with me. But, deep down, I couldn't do that. It wouldn't feel right.

I sat on my couch and switched on my TV to Food Network. It was Tyler Florence making his ultimate chicken salad sandwich. He even slow-roasted the chicken himself, which made my mouth water almost uncontrollably. But, then he had to go and ruin it by throwing grapes into the mix. I mean really, grapes and chicken? They don't go together; I don't care what anyone says.

My cat Luna walked out of her hiding place then and jumped directly into my lap. After I finally get out of bed in the morning, she likes to take my place – since I've done such a great job of keeping the sheets warm for her. She looked up at me with her big green eyes and meowed musically.

"What? Do you not have food?" I asked as I looked towards the kitchen.

From where I was seated, I could tell her food bowl was more than full of the ridiculously expensive cat food she likes so much. I shrugged at her and held up the remote to flip through the channels. And then, from across the room I heard the soulful strains of Kanye West blaring from my cell phone.

I set the cat on the couch next to me slowly stood to answer it, "Hey Alice."

"How's my favorite client?" My agent asked too cheerfully.

"I'm your only client," I replied flatly, "What do you want?"

"Just checking up on you," she said. "The publishing company is breathing down my neck, babe. They want that fourth Emma Malone book, pronto – like, yesterday."

"Mary Alice Brandon," I scolded, "Are you going to tell me that you're letting the blood-sucking, soulless book execs get to you? For shame!"

"Hey! First of all, the only person who gets to call me by my full name is my mother when she's mad at me," she shot back defensively. "Secondly, those soulless blood-suckers sign our checks, Missy! Show some respect."

"I give them all the respect they deserve," I replied as I took another sip of tea. "Besides, if they give you anymore crap, remind them that after this book my deal with them is done; and, if they want me to sign on for another round of oh-so successful novels for them, they'd best step correct."

She was silent for a moment, "Watching "Undercover Brother" again?"

"There was nothing on TV yesterday," I replied.

"Look, just give me some bullshit estimate I can throw at them so they'll leave me alone," she begged.

"Three weeks," I said.

"Thank you," she replied. "Now, resume whatever activity you were engaged in that doesn't include finishing what could possibly be the most important book of your life."

I hung up the phone without another word and set it down on my desk. I sighed and turned to see Luna stretched out across the cushions I had just vacated.

"Am I just a seat-warmer to you?" I asked as I lifted her off my spot and tossed her lightly to the floor.

She meowed at me again before heading to the kitchen for some food. I decided to check one of the movie channels to see if that could inspire me to write another chapter today. I had a rough idea of how I wanted to end my book, but getting from where I was to where I wanted to be seemed like a daunting task at this point. About an hour later, after flipping through every channel and rifling through my movie collection for ideas, I decided to take a shower and go out.

I sped through the shower, just really making sure I washed my hair, and then I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed my lap top before heading out to the coffee shop just around the corner from my townhouse. I decided to forego makeup and just put my hair up into a messy bun, it wasn't like I was going out to snag me a man, anyway.

I sat at my usual spot and the waitress, Lisa, brought me a regular cup of coffee with a smile.

"Working on that book still?"

"Yep," I said. "I've hit a bump in the road, so I need some inspiration."

She stood back with a salacious grin, "I could tell you what I was up to this weekend."

"No thanks," I replied quickly. "I'm writing this for housewives and single gals like me, no ménages à trios allowed."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged as she walked away.

I leaned back against my chair and looked around the shop to people watch for a moment. In the corner, a guy and a girl talked quietly over their coffees. The girl was the most typical blond I'd ever seen – tall, skinny and fake-tanned. She had long nails painted in a French manicure, which constantly pushed her long hair around her ear where some of it tangled in her dangly earring.

I was so busy coveting just about every aspect of the girl's being I almost missed the guy she was with. He was typical of the men you usually find around gorgeous blonds. Tall, as well, with expertly tousled bronzed hair and piercing green eyes. I say piercing because I generally wouldn't be able to notice someone's eye color, considering the distance he sat from me. But, I could definitely tell they were a beautiful, deep, emerald green. And they were staring right at me right now.

I turned my face back to the lap top screen quickly and pretended to be engrossed in my work. I ignored the flush of embarrassment that swept across my face. But, I was finally inspired to begin another chapter – at least that was something.

About an hour later, I had the first four pages of my chapter finished. Though, that was on a Word document – in novel terms, that would translate to about 10 or 12 pages. I decided that was a good enough start and shut my computer down to head on home. But, as I packed my lap top into my bag, I heard someone to my left clear his throat.

"Did you like what you saw?" It was the green-eyed man, and he was looking at me like he was terribly amused by what he beheld.

"Beg your pardon?" I asked, honestly confused by his question.

"Well, I couldn't tell who you liked looking at more – me, or my date," he explained.

I continued to stare at him, debating whether to retort or make a run for it. Instead, I just stood there with a dumb look on my face. He laughed again. "Cat got your tongue?"

I finally found my voice, "I just like to people watch…I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

I flung my bag over my shoulder and started out the door. Unfortunately, this guy didn't seem to want to let the matter drop.

"Hey, I wasn't uncomfortable – far from it," he said. "In fact, anytime any female chooses to give me her attention, I'm all for it. I was just wondering if it was me you found fascinating or Chloe."

Of course Blondie would have some über-cutesy name.

"How about both?" I replied sarcastically.

"Really?" He asked, his interest seemed to be at full-alert – guess my sarcasm was lost on him. "You're into that sort of stuff? Wow, it's always the quiet ones."

"Look," I said suddenly, "Do you have something important you want to say to me? Because we're getting very close to my house, and I'd really rather not have some random stranger following me home."

He looked down the street to see the row of very nice townhouses.

"You live here? Damn! Either you're house-sitting, or you're freakin' loaded – I heard these places cost about $2,500 a month!"

"I have a really good job," I replied, insulted that he didn't think I was capable of earning a good living. "Now, is there anything else I can help you with?"

He stared at me for a moment, "What's your name?"

"Bella," I said simply. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, Bella, do you have a phone number? Or does living on Park Avenue here leave you with little cash left over?"

"Why do you want my number?"

"I would like to call you sometime," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not really into three-ways," I said, "I was just kidding."

"Oh, I'm sure of that," he laughed, giving me a good once-over. "I just want to buy you a cup of coffee sometime."

I was stuck in that age-old debate again – fight or flight? I decided to just give in; it wasn't like he was really going to call me anyway.

"Here," I said as I found a pen in my bag, "Give me your hand."

He reached his right hand out towards me and I wrote my number down on his palm.

"I'm Edward, by the way," he said. "Edward Cullen."

"Well, Edward Cullen," I said as I put the pen back in my bag, "I'm Bella Swan, and maybe I'll hear from you again some day."

As I turned to walk away, I heard him shout after me, "Oh, there's no maybe about that, Bella Swan."

I scoffed to myself and shook my head slightly. This guy was a real piece of work, definitely one of those guys who always gets what he wants from a woman. I looked behind me as I approached my house and was relieved to see he wasn't at the end of my block anymore. Sure, he seemed normal enough, but that's what they said about Ted Bundy.

I walked in to find Luna sitting on the couch. She turned and meowed as if to say, "Where the hell have you been?"

"None of your damn business," I replied as I set my bag on the floor.

Great, I'm officially in a co-dependent relationship with a feline. I've reached new levels of pathetic. I changed into sweatpants and grabbed my running shoes – at least if I got some time in on my treadmill, the day wasn't going to be a complete loss. My phone started ringing as soon as I walked back into the living room and I realized I hadn't taken it with me to the coffee shop. Alice probably tried to call at least five times while I was out.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"Bells, can you make that two weeks? Please? The publishers said you get another $500,000 if they can have it ready to go by Valentine's Day – they're planning a huge promotional blitz on this thing."

I sighed, "Yeah, I actually made some headway today; so, it will be done in two weeks, for sure."

"Awesome!" She squealed. "Love ya forever, babe! ***Muah***!"

She hung up and I set my phone aside for the night. I set my lap top up on my desk and warmed it back up while I turned to the treadmill that sat just to the side of my couch. I turned on the TV and cranked out a good hour of walking/jogging on the wretched contraption before I got down to work again.

I finished the chapter and laid out a rough outline for the next two before I finally stopped for the night. Somehow, in all of my writing and other distractions, time had just flown by. It was 10 p.m. already, and I hadn't even eaten dinner yet. I heated up the left-over couscous I made yesterday and sat with Luna, watching the news and giving the occasional belly rub.

I set my empty bowl to the side and stretched out on the couch. As Luna curled up against my chest, I drifted off to sleep thinking of a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

**So, what do you all think? Now, I'm not one to ask for tons of response, but I gotta say it gets frustrating when you see hundreds – even thousands – of people are, in fact, reading your story, but only ten or so are responding.**

**Please, even if you hate it, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys, you rock! **

**EPOV**

So here I am on yet another blind date set up by my brother's meddling girlfriend, Rosalie. Today's girl was named Chloe, and boy was she a keeper – tall, blond, beautiful and completely vacant. Wow, a quadruple threat!

I took her to a coffee shop, because I figured that was the safest venue for a first date with a girl I've never met before. She was pleasant enough, really; she didn't seem to be very bitchy or catty like some of Rosalie's other friends. The only problem with her is she had no personality at all. At least a catty bitch would have made the date quasi-interesting.

Oh well, it's not like I'm going to marry the girl. I'll just pay for her latte, talk a bit about the weather and then send her on her way. After a while, though, I got tired of staring at her vacant expression. And, I was REALLY tired of listening to her yammer on and on about the stupid club she worked at. She was a bartender at some place downtown, I forgot the name already, and all she could talk about was how great the tips were. They had even paid for her boobs. Wow, too bad money can't buy you a personality, I thought.

Admittedly, it was hard to keep that last thought to myself.

My eyes, of their own accord, drifted to see if there was anyone else in the place worth looking at – old man reading the New York Times? Nope. Gaggle of rich ladies having coffee while discussing who's precious child was the most precious? Hell no!

And then my gaze settled on a pair of deep brown eyes that looked at me like they were staring straight into my subconscious. They belonged to a girl sitting across the shop behind her computer. She looked down as soon as I caught her staring and her cheeks turned a brilliant pink. It was then that I noticed she wasn't wearing any makeup – unlike the girl seated across from me, who seemed to apply her foundation with a spackle knife. It was refreshing, and quite surprising, seeing as how she was still quite lovely without any cover-up.

I stared at the brown-eyed girl long enough to make Chloe sigh in frustration.

"Are you even listening to me?"

I wanted to tell her I had barely listened to a word she had said since we met two hours ago. But, I nodded lightly and took a sip of my coffee to keep from being so rude. She didn't seem convinced.

"Well," she said finally, "I really need to get going now, I have to work soon," an obvious lie, "So, maybe we can hang out some other time?"

"Sure," I replied – hey, if she can lie, I can lie.

She got up and walked out, leaving her cup half full of whatever caramel, mocha, vanilla, skinny thing she was drinking. I threw some money on the table and got up to leave, but stopped. The brown-eyed girl was still sitting there, typing away like a woman on a mission. I wanted to know what she was writing – a blog or an e-mail…to a boyfriend, maybe? I shook my head and tried not to think about that. I remembered what my dad always told me: "Boyfriend ain't married, son."

Good advice coming from the king of the pick up. Guess that's why he and my mom divorced when I was five.

I watched for a while longer, until she finally stretched her arms above her head and checked the time on her monitor. I looked at my watch as well – it was already 3 p.m. I wondered how much time I spent here listening to what's-her-name blather on, and how much time I spent gazing at brown-eyes.

She gathered her belongings and began putting them in her bag. I figured if I didn't make my approach now, I never will.

"Did you like what you saw?" I asked. I think that came out a little more conceited than I had hoped, but maybe she would be into that.

"Beg your pardon?" She asked.

"Well, I couldn't tell who you liked looking at more – me, or my date."

What the hell was I talking about? And why can't I stop these words from tumbling out of my mouth? She just stared at me like she couldn't decide whether to shoot me down with one fell swoop, or turn and walk out the door without another word.

And, for some reason, I just kept on provoking her. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I just like to people watch," she replied quietly. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

She put her bag over her shoulder and walked out the door. I couldn't help it – I followed her. I couldn't let her get away that easily.

"Hey, I wasn't uncomfortable – far from it," I said. "In fact, anytime any female chooses to give me her attention, I'm all for it. I was just wondering if it was me you found fascinating or Chloe."

Why can't you just shut up, Cullen?

"How about both?" She asked – and, I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Really?" I asked, not able to stop the image of me, her and another girl from infiltrating my thoughts. "You're into that sort of stuff? Wow, it's always the quiet ones."

And then, she turned on me. "Look, do you have something important you want to say to me? Because we're getting very close to my house, and I'd really rather not have some random stranger following me home."

I looked around to see where we were at, and was astonished to find us surrounded by some of the nicest townhomes I've ever seen. I recognized the neighborhood; my friend Jasper's father designed this place. And it is not cheap to live here.

"You live here? Damn! Either you're house-sitting, or you're freakin' loaded – I heard these places cost about $2,500 a month!"

"I have a really good job," she said defensively. "Now, is there anything else I can help you with?"

I had to think fast, I was dying here. "What's your name?"

"Bella; anything else?"

Think, man, think!!

"Yeah, Bella, do you have a phone number? Or does living on Park Avenue here leave you with little cash left over?"

"Why do you want my number?"

"I would like to call you sometime." I sound like such a lame-ass tool right now, what the hell is wrong with me.

"I'm not really into three-ways – I was just kidding."

"Oh, I'm sure of that," I said – it still didn't stop me from imagining that amazingly hot scenario, though. "I just want to buy you a cup of coffee sometime."

"Here," she began after what seemed like a moment of debate. "Give me your hand."

I gladly held out my right hand, palm up, so she could scribble her number there. I made a mental note to run straight to my car and find a piece of paper to write it on. My cell phone is not really working at the moment, unfortunately.

"I'm Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen." Who the hell do I think I am now, James Bond?

She smirked at me. "Well, Edward Cullen. I'm Bella Swan, and maybe I'll hear from you again some day."

That had to be the most beautiful name I've ever heard. The scent of her filled the air around me as she whirled around and headed down her street.

"Oh, there's no maybe about that, Bella Swan," I called out to her.

I went to my broken down Jetta and scribbled the number down on a piece of paper. I could still see down her street, and I watched as she looked behind her to check if I was anywhere in sight before turning up her walk and stepping into her house. I fired up the old jalopy and made my way back to my neck of the woods – my rundown apartment on the other side of town.

After ducking my landlord – or, should I say slumlord – I made it to my place and threw my car keys onto the coffee table before kicking off my shoes and slumping onto the couch.

Being a waiter and an aspiring actor wasn't exactly working out the way I had planned. I had dreamed of moving to the big city so I could perform on stage – but, doing dinner theater isn't exactly what I had in mind. I was lucky to make rent every month, and I often times had to borrow money from my best friend Jasper, or my brother Emmett.

Both had taken the traditional path in life – college, internships, careers. But, that just wasn't for me. And I refused to let either one of my parents help me; especially not my dad. Doctor or not, I didn't want him to have anything to do with my life anymore.

I sighed as I glanced at the clock; I had an hour before I had to be at work. At least tonight I wasn't having to go through the motions of murdering another version of "Our Town," I was just helping in the back with costume changes and helping the kitchen staff for some extra cash.

At least if I get some good tips tonight, I could have some money to take out a certain brown-eyed girl. My thoughts drifted back to Bella Swan – those haunting eyes, that heart-shaped face. I felt the corners of my lips curl into a smile as I lounged on my couch and imagined how our next encounter would be.

And how I would not act like such an idiot this time. I guess it just comes with the territory, considering my upbringing. I'm the son of a philandering, womanizing cad – and my older brother has had a similar history. I just can't help myself sometimes, I switch on and become Edward Cullen: Über-douche.

But, for a girl like Bella, someone who can easily put me in my place, I could definitely see myself changing.

Apparently, everyone at work noticed a change already. My friend Kate, probably the only other decent actor I work with, caught on to my shift in attitude immediately.

"What's her name?" She asked as she grabbed plates of food in between acts.

"What makes you assume I'm thinking about a girl?"

She rolled her eyes, "You've had a shit-eating grin on your face all night. Either you've met someone or you've got a tip on an acting gig. And, either way, you'd better start spilling before I 'accidentally' drop a bowl of hot soup on your head."

"Geez, you starving actresses are vicious," I said – she just crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "Fine…her name is Bella, and I met her at a coffee shop today."

"Bella," she repeated in a sing-song voice. "Another one of your blond bimbettes?"

"I'm glad you think so highly of me and my dating choices," I quipped. "And, for your information, she's not blond…and she's most definitely not a 'bimbette.' She's sweet and shy – though, she did manage to put me in my place today."

"I like her already," Kate said. "So, you going out again?"

"I don't know," I said. "I haven't called her yet."

"Typical," she replied.

I helped her load her arms down with plates so she could run them out before my ears were corrupted by the sound of a shrill, harpy-like voice.

"Edward…can you help me with these plates?"

Tanya, the bane of my existence for the past year-and-a-half. She was the first in my line of bleach blond flings since I moved out here; and, even though we only dated for a month, she still thinks I carry some kind of torch for her.

I put some plates on Tanya's arms, not as many as Kate, however; Kate's a smart, capable woman who can handle serving as well as she can handle her lines. Tanya is hopeless in both areas.

"There you go," I said as I turned away from Tanya.

"What, no 'hello?'" She asked. "Why are you always so rude to me, Edward? What did I do wrong?"

"Hey, save your personal lives for after work!" Mr. Simmons, the general manager of the theater, saved me once again as he started shoving plate after plate of tonight's special onto the line in front of me. I gave Tanya a faux apologetic look and got back to work.

After the night was over, Kate and I decided to go out and grab a few drinks since we had a little over an hour before the bars closed. Tanya, predictably, was hot on our heels as we walked down the street to the pub. I knew Kate would not want Tanya to join us, and that she would make this abundantly clear to her. I really liked Kate; sometimes I wish I could see her as the type of girl I would date. Unfortunately, she's become too much like a sister to me.

As soon as she heard the sound of Tanya's stilettos tapping against the concrete behind us, Kate whirled around and put a hand up.

"Oh no, lady, you're not coming out with us tonight," Kate said as Tanya almost ran into her hand.

"Hey, you can't stop me from going to a bar," Tanya said. "It's a free country, you know."

"Fine," Kate said, causing my heart to drop every so slightly. "Just, leave us alone when we get there, OK? Find one of your filthy, grease ball guys to pay for your drinks."

I refused to make eye-contact with Tanya, and instead turned and made my way into the pub. It was dark and loud – just how I like it. I ordered a beer for myself and Kate as we sat at the only spaces left at the bar. I considered myself lucky until the guy next to me got up and Tanya took his spot.

However, she surprised me by chatting with the drunken guy on her other side.

After Kate and I finished a couple of beers, we decided to call it a night. I walked her back to her car and said good night before I poured myself back into the Jetta and drove home.

As I finally fell into bed and curled myself into a ball to sleep, I felt two pairs of tiny paws crawling onto my left side.

"Hey Napoleon." The little black stray who likes to crawl in my window every night meowed his hello before curling up in front of me and drifting off to sleep.

I know I must have had a big smile on my face, but it didn't have anything to do with the little fuzz ball rhythmically purring contentedly near my chest. It was because of those deep brown eyes set in that pretty little face, complimented by cheeks that blushed a beautiful, dark pink.

Wow, now I know I'm lost – this girl's got me talking like some romance novel.

I finally woke up around 11 a.m. the next day to find Napoleon already gone. He probably ran off to go catch some mice; Lord knows my building is littered with them. I sauntered into my kitchen to fix myself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I sat on my couch to eat and saw the paper with Bella's number sitting there with my keys. I looked at my hand and noticed her number was also still smeared on my palm.

I didn't have a phone in my apartment, and I wouldn't be able to use my cell phone again until I paid that astronomical bill I had sitting on the table; so, I got up, showered and headed out with what few dollars I made last night to find a pay phone.

On the corner two blocks down from my apartment was a 7-Eleven with a couple of pay phones. I tried the first, but didn't get a tone. So, I moved on to the second and dropped some change in; I dialed the number and prayed she would be home.

"Hello?" It wasn't a voice mail recording – this must be my lucky day.

"Bella Swan?" I asked, praying it wasn't some trick and she gave me someone else's number.

"Yes – who is this?"

"It's Edward Cullen," I replied, feeling a little despondent that she didn't remember my voice.

She was silent for a moment, "…Really?"

"Yeah, I told you I'd be calling you soon," I said. "Didn't you believe me?"

"To be honest…no, I didn't," she said. "I thought you'd probably lost my number with all the other ones you probably picked up yesterday."

Wow, is that what she thought of me? I could see I had some serious damage control to do.

"Look, Bella, I didn't get anyone else's phone number yesterday, only yours," I said. "Could…could you meet me somewhere so we can talk? I'd like to start over if at all possible."

She sighed, "Sure, where do you want to meet?"

"Do you know where Trapeda's Deli is?"

"Yeah, I love their food."

At least we have that in common. "Can you meet me there at one?"

"OK, I'll be there."

**You know I had to throw Edward's point of view of the coffee shop exchange in there. He is a bit of a ladies man, but at least he's conflicted about it. **

**So, still good?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, yesterday morning I checked my e-mail and saw I had not only a plethora of reviews from all you awesome readers, but a bevy of story/author alerts or favorites! And not just for this story, but all my stories! **

**So…THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!**

**And now, on with the show… **

**BPOV**

I had been woken up by the meows of an attention-starved Luna and the throbbing of my neck from having slept at a right angle all night. But, at least I was up earlier than usual; and, my peculiar dreams last night gave me some amazing inspiration. I didn't even make myself a pot of tea before getting down to business – I couldn't afford to lose my motivation, or the memory of those piercing green eyes.

The two chapters I had already laid out in rough outlines were finished in record time. Luna's cries had woken me up at 7 a.m., and the clock now read 11 a.m. – I was on a roll. So, I wasn't about to derail this gravy train anytime soon. I started the next chapter, which would be the second to last, right away. I wasn't going to need those two weeks to finish this, I was going to be done probably the day after tomorrow the way I was working; even if you take proof-reading into consideration.

I was more than halfway through my chapter when my phone started ringing. I debated answering it, but decided my eyes and brain could use a quick break.

"Hello?"

"Bella Swan?" No way, it couldn't be him…could it?

"Yes – who is this?" I asked.

"It's Edward Cullen."

How? Why? "…Really?"

"Yeah, I told you I'd be calling you soon; didn't you believe me?"

Hell no! "To be honest…no, I didn't. I thought you'd probably lost my number with all the other ones you probably picked up yesterday."

I mean, come on, you're just a player. You were just asking me for my number to prove something to yourself. Weren't you?

"Look, Bella," he began with a sigh. "I didn't get anyone else's phone number yesterday, only yours."

He could just be saying that…maybe all the other girls he tried gave him the cold shoulder and he's trying to salvage his ego.

"Could…could you meet me somewhere so we can talk?" He asked when I didn't respond. "I'd like to start over if at all possible."

Couldn't hurt, right? Maybe if I go and he doesn't show up I could get some more inspiration for my next book. "Sure, where do you want to meet?"

"Do you know where Trapeda's Deli is?" He asked.

"Yeah, I love their food." And, frankly, I am super hungry right now – might as well get some chicken parmesan.

"Can you meet me there at one?"

"OK, I'll be there."

I hung up and set the phone back on my desk. I glanced past the clock on my monitor and saw it was already noon, and I'm still unwashed and in my pajamas. Part of me said to just go out like this – if this guy wants to prove he likes me for me, he should have to put up with me in my standard uniform, right? But, my more rational side said to get my ass up and take a shower.

I quickly jumped under the hot water and utilized my new shampoo, which smells like strawberries and champagne. I hopped out and towel-dried my hair while I looked for an outfit. I have a gigantic, walk-in closet that is fully stocked with Alice-approved garments. I never really wear any of them, however, unless I need to look nice for some professional function. In fact, there are a lot of things in here with the tags still on them.

My glance was drawn to a charcoal colored silk top – nice, but not so it looked like I was trying too hard. I finally cut the tag off the shirt and put it on with a pair of dark jeans. After putting my hair into a low ponytail and applying the merest hint of makeup, I looked at myself in my full-length mirror and sighed. I looked better than I looked a few months ago, thanks to my efforts on the treadmill, but I was far from a Victoria's Secret model. I still had a bit too much junk in the trunk.

I grabbed my keys and purse before throwing on a coat and heading out. I kept a little, pink Vespa in my back storage area for when I have to get across town in a hurry, but I don't use it that often. I fired the old girl up and she let me know she didn't appreciate how long the interim time had been between journeys.

I showed up at Trapeda's a little after one and looked around to see if he was there yet. He wasn't…just as I thought. I shrugged and went up to the counter to order when someone put a hand on my arm.

"Bella," he said excitedly.

I turned and his green eyes were bright and friendly as they stared into mine. I'm sure I must have had the most confused expression on my face, which is why he chuckled and shifted his gaze to his shoes.

"You didn't think I was going to come, did you?" He asked.

"I wasn't 100 percent sure," I admitted. "I don't know you, so I really have no reason to trust you, do I?"

"Don't I look trustworthy?"

I shook my head lightly, "If I'm going to be completely honest, you look like the type of guy who sails through life getting what he wants."

"Well," he replied, "You know what they say about judging a book by its cover, right?"

"Touché," I said.

"So…shall we?" He motioned towards the counter and I looked up to see the guy there waiting for us to order.

I already knew what I wanted, "I'll have the chicken parmesan special."

Then, I got my first surprise of the day when he said, "Make that two."

The guy nodded and got to work as Edward guided me gently to a table in the corner. I set my purse down as he held out my chair for me and pushed it in as I sat. After he took his own seat, we both tried to start the conversation at the same time.

"So," we said in unison before bursting out into laughter.

"You first," I said.

"Well, I was just going to ask how you knew the chicken parmesan is my favorite," he said.

"I didn't," I replied, "It's just my favorite, too."

He smiled as a server brought a bottle over to our table, "Sir, the wine you ordered."

"Thanks," Edward said.

The server poured the red liquid into two glasses he had brought and left the bottle on the table before walking away. I took a closer look at the label on the wine bottle and recognized it wasn't an inexpensive selection. I gave him a disconcerted glance, "You seem to be really pulling out all the stops here, Edward."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I sighed, "This isn't exactly the type of wine you drink for a casual lunch."

He sipped his Cabernet and shrugged, "I like it, it's the best kind of wine there is – at least, it's the best kind of wine I can afford."

"You seem obsessed with 'the best,'" I retorted as I sipped my own wine – which, I had to admit, was very good.

He leaned back in his chair and gazed at me with a sigh, "I really just can't seem to do anything right by you, can I?"

"Excuse me?"

"You just seem resistant to every move I make," he said. "In fact, you don't seem to like me at all. Why did you even come here today?"

I stared blankly at my wine glass as his words sank in – he really is sincerely interested in getting to know me, and I'm acting as though he's just a nuisance I have to endure. I looked back up to him and the hurt I had just caused was written all over his face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I didn't mean to act so rudely. It's just, I don't trust people easily and, well…I'm not used to good-looking men being nice to me for no reason. They usually always just want something from me in return."

"I'm not being nice to you for no reason, Bella," he began, "I really like you. I'm used to girls who have a pretty exterior but no brains or personality – you have all three."

I couldn't stop the giddy smile that etched itself on my face, "You think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're beautiful," he said. "And, I want you to know that I'm not the jerk I appeared to be yesterday. I don't know why I acted like I did, and I really want to make it up to you. And, I want to get to know you better."

My giddy smile turned into a grin as I nodded in agreement, "I want to get to know you, too."

"OK then," he began, "I'm Edward Cullen, I'm 23 years old, I am a struggling actor and waiter at Dickens Dinner Theater. I grew up here, my dad is a doctor and my mom runs the La Cavasita wine boutique. I have an older brother, Emmett, who is a successful press agent for the Crush arena football team – so, as you can see, I'm kind of a black sheep in my family."

I chuckled, "You sound like it."

"How about you?"

I took a deep breath before I launched into my story, "I'm Bella Swan, I'm 25 years old, and…I'm an author."  
"Seriously?" He asked. "Written anything I would have heard of?"

"Not unless you happen to enjoy romance novels," I said.

"Not so much," he replied with a laugh. "Wow, no wonder you can afford that nice house. You must be pretty successful."

"Well, I first got published when I was 22," I said. "And, I'm finishing up my fourth book right now."

"That's amazing," he said in awe. "Well…what about your family?"

"Oh, yeah," I said. "My dad is a chief of police in the little town where I grew up – Forks, Washington. And, my mom lives in Jacksonville with her second husband. He coaches a minor league baseball team."

"Brothers or sisters?"

"Only child," I replied.

"Lucky," he said. "In that case, your parents don't ever have anyone to compare you to."

I gazed at him with what I hoped was a look of sympathy, "Did your parents do that with you and your brother?"

"Just my dad," he said quietly. "But, I don't want to talk about unpleasant things. So, what does the author do for fun?"

"Um…write?"

"I mean outside of your work," he laughed. "When you're not writing you are…"

"Um, watching TV, or listening to music, or jogging on the treadmill, or being harassed by my literary agent," I said.

"Don't you go hang out with friends?" He had to ask that.

"I don't have many friends," I replied sheepishly. "I have my parents and my agent, Alice…and Luna."

Why was I mentioning my cat on a first date? Wait…did I just call this a date?

"Who's Luna?"

"Um…just a friend," I lied. "What about you? What do you do when you're not performing?"

"Oh, just trying to get by, I guess," he said. "My brother and his girlfriend have gotten in the habit of setting me up on dates – which is what you saw yesterday. Thanks for giving me an excellent distraction, by the way. If I had to listen to the Fem-Bot talk about what cosmetic surgeries she'd be getting for another minute I was going to break my coffee cup and use the shards to gouge out my eardrums."

I laughed, "She couldn't have been that bad! I mean, it's not like she really needed any work done."

"That's not what she said – she thought she was fat!" He said as the server brought our food over, "She said she was saving up to have her thighs lipo-ed."

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously. "I wish I was fat like her."

He shook his head, "I think you're nice just the way you are."

I rolled my eyes at him before I stabbed my fork into my piece of chicken. We polished off our chicken parmesan and salads quickly and then he handed the server some money before I even had time to reach for my purse.

"This is on me," he said.

After lunch, we walked to a park and sat and talked some more on a cold, stone bench. I didn't even care that my butt became numb beyond belief after the two hours we spent there, I was just elated to have finally met someone who made me feel less lonely.

"So, do you work tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I actually have to perform – I didn't last night."

"What production are you guys doing?"

"_Our Town_," he said. "We'll be doing that one for the next two weeks. I play George Gibbs, usually; until I need a break, and then my understudy takes over."

"That's cool," I said. "So, if one were to drop by tonight…they could see you in action?"

He nodded, "Why?"

"Well, maybe I could come by and see you," I said shyly.

"You'd do that?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'd love it if you came by," he said. "The show starts at eight, and I'll have the best table in the house reserved for you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," I said.

"No, I want to," he said. "I don't feel I've sufficiently improved your opinion of me, so I still have work to do."

"Trust me," I said as I turned to gaze into his eyes – our faces just centimeters apart, "I don't think my opinion of you could get any better."

He smiled and tucked a stray hair behind my ear, "Just the same, I want to treat you as special as possible."

"OK," I said. "I'll be there at eight."

"I'll be the guy in the ridiculous costume and the girly makeup."

EPOV

I've never invited a girl I've been dating to see one of my shows. First of all, I've never liked anyone enough to have them know where I work; and, secondly, I haven't always been comfortable with the idea that someone I know is watching me perform. It would just make the whole process that much more stressful.

I got to work after Bella and I said our goodbyes. She gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek before she hopped on her little scooter; which, I had to admit, was one of the cuter things that's ever happened to me in my life. I was on cloud nine as I put my makeup on in the dressing room, and Kate sensed my elation.

"So, did you hook up with that girl you were talking about?" She asked as she got into her Emily Webb costume. I was glad she would be playing my love interest tonight instead of Tanya, her understudy.

"We didn't hook up in the manner you're thinking," I said. "We went out to lunch and talked for hours. She's coming here tonight, too."

Kate stopped fussing with her dress and turned to me with wide eyes, "Seriously? You've never invited a girl here before."

"Bella's different," I explained.

"Tell me about it," Kate said. "She's the first girl I've heard of you being with who wouldn't slump over her salad course from the boredom caused by having to watch a play. What does she do?"

"She's a writer," I said. "She writes romance novels."

"She just keeps sounding better and better," Kate replied as she finally got her zipper up. "What books has she written?"

"She didn't say," I replied. "Her name is Bella Swan, though, if that rings any bells."

Kate and every other girl within earshot stopped what they were doing immediately. Kate sat down next to me cautiously, "You don't mean Isabella Swan, author of the Emma Malone series, do you?"

"I don't know," I said as it suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on me, "She might use her full name when she writes. Why, is she famous or something?"

All the girls laughed at once.

"Famous?" Asked Carmen, one of the other actresses, "She's the hottest young author in America, Edward."

"Yeah, we've all been reading her series," chimed in Angela, another actress. She handed me a book with one of those typical romance novel scenes on the front – a man and a woman entangled in an overzealous embrace. The title read "Emma Malone: Taming of the Rouge."

"I don't really know if this is her or not," I said.

Kate sighed and turned the book to the back page where there was a photo and author description. Gazing back at me was someone who resembled Bella, but was a bit rounder in the face. I read the description to find it fit Bella's profile perfectly – graduate of the University of Washington, grew up in Forks, dad is a police chief, etc., etc.

Then I noticed a name I recognized at the bottom: Luna. The description ended by saying Bella lives happily in her townhome with her loving cat, Luna. I smiled to myself, so that's why she wouldn't say who Luna was – she was embarrassed that one of her only friends is a cat. I made a mental note to introduce her to Napoleon one day.

The stage manager told us we had five minutes to get in place to start the show. I handed the book back to Angela and finished my makeup.

The show started and I looked out to the audience to see if Bella was really there. She smiled back at me from a balcony table to the left-hand side of the stage. I launched into my performance with even more gusto than usual. After the first act was over, Kate confronted me about my sudden enthusiasm in the production.

"Someone's excited his new girlfriend is here," she said with a smirk as we grabbed some plates for the first course.

"She's not my girlfriend," I said, not able to keep a smile off my face.

"Yet," Kate replied ominously as she walked out to serve the dinner salads.

I turned to walk out myself and was met by the sad face of Tanya who was helping the actors get the food out. I knew she had overheard what Kate said, but I wasn't going to let her get to me. Though, I knew I was going to have to be careful that Tanya doesn't figure out which girl Bella is.

Luckily, Bella was seated in my section, so I saved her for last when serving the food. I set the plate in front of her and sat down briefly so I could whisper in her ear.

"It appears you were holding out on me," I said.

She looked up in surprise, "How?"

"Isabella Swan, author of the Emma Stone books," I said.

"Actually, it's Emma Malone," she replied.

"Ha!" I cried loud enough to make the people at the next table jump; I decided to lower my voice. "So you admit, you are a famous author."

"I'm not THAT famous," she said shyly.

"Try telling that to every girl here," I said. "They showed me a copy of your last book, looks pretty steamy."

"That's kind of the point," she said as she sipped on some red wine.

"Well, I've got to get back," I said. "But, I'll see you after the second act."

I went backstage and was greeted by Kate, just as I predicted.

"Is that her at table 401?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," I whispered back as we took our places.

"Can I meet her?"

I shot her a withering glance, "Please Kate, we've just started dating; don't make this uncomfortable for her."

"Fine," she hissed, "But, promise me I get to meet her eventually."

"I promise."

We wrapped up the second act and I walked back to grab dinner so I could take it out to my tables. As I loaded my arms down with plates, I felt those same eyes burning holes in the back of my head and just had to turn around and confront her.

"What do you want, Tanya?"

"Why do you feel the need to parade some slut you're seeing in front of me?" She asked.

I took in her outfit as she used the ridiculous slur against Bella – her too tight jeans and a top that revealed her midriff to the whole kitchen staff.

"She's not a slut, and I'm not parading her in front of anyone," I said calmly. "She is a wonderful young woman whom I hope to be spending more time with, and – seeing as how you are not nor ever have been my girlfriend – I really have nothing more to say to you on the matter."

I turned without a word and walked out to my tables. I saved Bella for last again and once again stopped to talk to her for a moment.

"How was the salad?" I asked.

"Very good, thank you," she replied. "And this looks even more delicious, what is it?"

"Chicken Piccata, it's the house specialty," I said. "After the third act, we bring out dessert and the audience gets a chance to really meet the actors."

"So, I have to share you with all these other ladies?" She asked.

"I promise not to linger too long on any one of them," I whispered. "Besides, I'm only interested in one lady here."

We wrapped up the play to the usual tears from the people in the audience – particularly when Kate's character dies. After we gave our curtain call, we went to serve the chocolate cake that was the dessert and I decided to serve Bella first.

"I'll be back later," I whispered as I set the plate in front of her.

She smiled back and I turned away reluctantly. I didn't want to make small talk with any of these people, I just want to sit down with Bella and hear her laughter again. A table full of middle aged women waved me over excitedly, and I obliged obediently.

"Hello ladies, did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh, it was wonderful," one of the women said. "But, we were wondering if that's really Isabella Swan sitting over there, like everybody has been saying."

"Oh…everybody's been saying that?" I asked. Dammit! Which one of the actresses blabbed? "No, that's just my friend…Samantha. She gets told that she looks like Isabella Swan all the time, though."

"That's a shame," said another lady. "We would have loved to meet Isabella Swan, she's our favorite author!"

Jesus Christ! Am I the only one on the planet who hadn't heard of Isabella Swan? I said my goodbyes to the ladies and finally made my way back to Bella about twenty minutes later. I sat with her and gave her a sheepish look, "I have a confession to make."

"What?" She asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Um, I think the word got out that you're here," I said. "Don't worry, I told all the ladies over there that you're my friend Samantha. But, all the actresses know…I'm sorry, I didn't realize having you here would be a big deal."

"It's not a big deal," she assured me, putting a hand on my knee. "I don't mind if people know. I mean, I like privacy; but I'm out in public right now, so I can't expect everyone to leave me alone."

"Yeah, but I don't want people bothering you," I said.

"Don't worry about it, please," she insisted. "It's not your fault, you didn't know."

"Well, I promise to think of a really nice, private place to take you for our next date."

"Our next date?" She asked.

"That is, unless you don't want to go out with me again," I replied dejectedly.

"Oh, no I didn't mean that, it's just…you want to go out with me again?"

"Miss Bella," I began as I took her hands in mine, "As long as you're willing to date a fool like me, I will be there at your side."

**Wow, this was a bit of a long one; don't know what got into me. Must be the love I'm feeling from all you awesome people! By the way, I will, hopefully, be updating my Alice/Jasper story, "The Life Before her Eyes," tomorrow. Sorry that's taken me so long, but I've been caught up with this story at the moment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story's so much fun! So, here's a nice, long one for ya!!**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe how much Edward was inspiring me to write. I always thought it was the self-imposed isolation and longing I put myself through that made my write the way I did, but I guess actually being in a relationship is about ten times more motivational.

The day after my date with Edward, I cranked out my last chapters in a furious frenzy. And, surprisingly, I did it all with little to no errors. All I needed to do was proofread my last five chapters and make any corrections, and then I could send the copy to the publishers to get another round of proofreading and corrections before the book gets sent to print.

I was so excited I was pacing my living room with my pages in one hand and my red pen in the other. I even hummed a little Beatles tune as I checked things off and scratched things out. As I sat back at my computer to make all necessary corrections, my phone rang. Edward's name appeared on the caller ID and my heart started racing wildly.

"Hello!" I greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey beautiful, what are you up to?"

"Working," I said. "I'm almost done with the book—I just need to make some corrections, then I'm finished!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No, no—you didn't," I said. "I'm glad you called, I've done nothing but work all day."

"When did you start?"

"I don't know, about 8 o'clock this morning," I said.

"Holy Crap! Bella, it's midnight right now," he laughed.

"What?" I asked as I looked at the clock on my computer—he was right, 12 a.m. on the dot. "Jesus, I always do that! I get so caught up I lose track of time. Are you working right now?"

"We just finished up for the night, but I hadn't heard your voice all day and I wanted to call you; I hope that's alright."

"Call anytime you want," I said. "I love to hear from you."

"Well, I'm glad," he laughed. "And, I was wondering if you're free on Sunday?"

"I should be," I said, "Why?"

"Well, I don't work on Sundays, and I'm hoping we can spend the whole day together."

"Really? That would be great. What time do you want to meet?"

"Anytime you want, when is good for you?"

"How about 10 a.m., at that coffee shop near my place?"

"Sounds great," he said. Just then, I heard a woman in the background nagging him to get off the phone and go somewhere with her. I felt my heart drop just a little bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm keeping you from something, aren't I?"

"No," he said sounding annoyed. "It's just Kate being impatient."

"Oh, OK," I said. I still didn't feel any better. Who was Kate? Was he out on a date while calling me? Was I just one of the many girls he was seeing?

"So, I'll see you Sunday, right?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah," I replied, "See you then."

I hung up and felt like my previous joy had just been crushed to pieces. I know I shouldn't feel this way—he's not my boyfriend—but every time I reach out and try to connect with a guy I feel I can have a relationship with, I never end up being first on his list.

I wrapped up my corrections in a hurry and printed out the pages. It was one in the morning by the time I put the whole book rough draft into an over-sized, manila envelop and set it where Luna couldn't mess with it. She did that once—she found the pages of my second book waiting to be shipped and decided it would be fun to use the stack of paper for a scratching post. It took me two extra hours to reprint all of the pages she ruined.

I went to bed and had a not so pleasant dream about Edward this time. We were hanging out at the coffee shop, just like a couple of friends, and various girls kept stopping by to make out with him. He would pull each girl on to his lap and kiss them passionately; he didn't seem to care that I was sitting right next to him, openly watching the whole thing.

Once this had happened about six times, I finally turned to him and asked, "What about me?"

That's when I woke up.

Today was Saturday, the day before my next date with Edward, and I really didn't feel much like getting out of bed today. But, I knew I would have to eventually – I had to get my book to the post office before it closed.

I looked at the clock and it read 10:30. Might as well get up and face the day. I put on some baggy sweats and sneakers before heading out to mail my book. It wasn't like I needed to look nice to run to the post office.

When I got back home, I jumped into the shower and took my time getting clean. I even took the time to shave my legs, thought it's too cold to wear a skirt, really. As I walked into the living room in my nice, comfy robe, my phone beeped at me, alerting me to a message. I checked it and heard Alice's high-pitched voice telling me to call her.

I dialed her number, "Hey Al, how's it going?"

"So, you mailed the book today, right?"

"Yup, did it almost an hour ago."

"Awesome!" She squealed. "So, how about you and me go out on the town tonight? I know you don't like to do things like that, but I don't care. I'm taking you to dinner, then to a club, whether you like it or not."

"Actually, that sounds like fun, Al," I replied.

"Really? OK, who are you and what have you done with Bella Swan?"

"Clever," I retorted. "No, I'm serious—I want to go out tonight. We haven't done that in a long time. I mean, I do like to hit the town every now and then, you know that."

"OK then, be ready at seven, I'll be sending a limo," she said.

"Anything in particular you want me to wear, oh fashion guru?"

"Hmmmm," she mused. "Do you still have that little, purple, Gucci mini-dress I got you?"

"I don't know, let me checked."

"No! Nevermind," she said suddenly. "We're going shopping."

I groaned, "Come on, I may be in a good enough mood to go out, but shopping with you is pushing it."

"Hey, if we're going to celebrate, we're going to do it right!" She said. "I'll be there in twenty minutes, so be ready. Oh! And don't do anything with your hair or makeup; I'll take care of that, too."

"Fine," I said before hanging up.

I threw on some ratty old jeans and a t-shirt and sat with Luna for a bit before my doorbell rang. Alice stood there and sneered at my outfit.

"We're going to be laughed right out of Saks if you wear that in," she said.

"And I should care because...?"

She shook her head in disgust and led me to her town car. While I had a tendency to save my money, Alice spent hers like it was burning a hole in her bank account. She even had a driver and everything.

We hopped in the backseat and I greeted the man she hired to chauffer her around, "Hey Steve."

"Hello Miss Swan, how are you today?"

"Fine, I guess," I said with a sigh.

We pulled up to the really fancy mall where the Saks was located moments later and Alice pulled me out in a hurry while Steve went to park the town car in the parking garage. I hate this store with a passion. I mean, I'm not a big fan of shopping, anyway, but places like Saks or Barney's or Neiman Markus just irritate me even more. Full of snooty employees and snootier clients who always give me the cold shoulder because I wear faded old jeans and a $5 t-shirt into the store.

Little did they know I make more money per book than most of them did in ten years.

Determined little Alice dragged me right to the section where she knew I wouldn't put up much of a fight—the Dior collection. I must admit, I love Dior. It's really the only designer clothing I feel deserves my hard-earned cash.

The woman working in the section, predictably, sneered at me like Alice did earlier and spoke mostly to her.

"Can I help you two?" She asked in a voice dripping with disdain.

"We're just looking for the perfect celebration outfit," Alice said. "I'm thinking...gold! Yes, a gold dress! What can you show me?"

"I'm afraid we don't have anything like that," the woman said dismissively. "Why don't you girls try Forever 21?"

"That's a good idea," I told Alice. "They might actually have salespeople there who want to, you know, make sales!!"

I turned to leave with Alice following after me, "Come on, Bells, let's just try a different designer. Someone here has to be interested in helping a couple of fine young ladies find a gold dress!"

I turned back to her, "You get one more shot, Al. If the next person is as rude and obnoxious as that lady, we go somewhere else."

Alice pulled me across the store to the section that held BCBG. It was all very cute, so I let her proceed. The girl working there didn't seem as heinous as the old lady in the Dior section, so I let Alice pull some dresses for me to try on.

The first was a gold dress, like she had been wanting. But, it was too short for my tastes, "No way, Al. Not unless I get to wear leggings underneath."

"And ruin the outfit? I forbid it!" She said. "Fine, try this."

She handed me a one-shouldered, silver dress and I was in love immediately. I slipped it on and it was just right—tight enough to show my shape, long enough to hide my still too heavy thighs and the color looked beautiful against my skin.

"It's perfect, Al," I said as I exited the dressing room.

"Oh Bells! You look beautiful! Well, you always do...but now, it's stunning!"

"It looks nice," the salesgirl said indifferently.

I ignored her and concentrated on the dress. It was making me feel loads better than I had earlier. It almost made me forget about being jealous—jealous; I had to come to terms with that eventually, didn't I? Would it be too much too soon for me to ask Edward if he would not see other people while we are seeing each other? If that is, in fact, what we are doing.

I was lost in thought as I took the dress off to pay for it, but Alice brought me back to reality fast.

"OK, now I know there is an awesome salon here," she said. "Do we dare try it out?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"What's wrong, Bells?" She asked. "You were so happy a minute ago."

I needed someone to confide in, might as well be Alice.

"Al, when is the right time to ask a guy to be exclusive with you?" I asked.

"Whenever it feels right, really," she replied. "Why? Who have you met? And why are you just now telling me, your best friend?"

"I met him at that little coffee shop near my house," I said. "His name is Edward and we went on a date the day before yesterday. And, we have another date tomorrow."

"Bells! Why didn't you call me immediately?" She squealed so loud it hurt my ears.

"Because of this reaction," I said, putting my fingers in my ears melodramatically.

"Oh, I'm not that bad," she countered. "And besides, you tell your best friend these things, you know. Geez, you really are inexperienced when it comes to dating."

"OK, enough commentary about my love life," I said.

I paid for the dress, despite Alice's insistence to make it a gift from her, and trudged my way to the Saks salon. They got me seated immediately, as the wonderfully flamboyant, gay hairdresser, Ricky, was just as enthusiastic about my makeover as Alice was.

"Oh honey, Imma make you look fabulous," he said.

"OK, so tell me what brought on that question about exclusivity," Alice demanded as Ricky brought me back from rinsing my hair down. "You mean he's seeing you and another girl."

"I don't know," I replied. "He called last night to ask me out tomorrow, but I could hear this girl in the background telling him to hurry up—it sounded like he was on a date."

"Sounds like a player to me," Ricky said.

"Just ask him about it," Alice said. "And, if he doesn't want to be a one-woman man, just break things off. You deserve better."

"That's true, girl," Ricky agreed. "And after I'm done with you, all the mens are gonna be throwing themselves at your feet."

"Good," Alice said. "Because I'm taking her out tonight."

"Oooo, where ya'll goin'?"

"Rize," Alice said.

I groaned—she's tried to take me there so many times before and I have refused. It's one of those clubs where only those pretty, anorexic girls hang out trying to hook up with equally pretty guys. It was easy for Alice to fit in at places like that, but not me. I usually sit in the corner with a drink and wait until Alice is ready to go.

"You're going and that's all there is to it," Alice said as her phone started to ring.

She excused herself to answer it as Ricky worked his magic on my hair. He looked at me in the mirror with an odd expression.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Well, it's just you remind me of my sister, she was a shy girl who didn't always think very highly of herself—no offense, but that's the way you seem to me. And, she only broke free of her shell when she finally realized she was beautiful no matter what anyone thought. She was the type to stand alone, in corners," was this guy reading my mind or something? "Until one day she took control of her future and threw caution into the wind. That's when she found out people will always love a confident, strong, intelligent woman...no matter what she looks like."

I smiled at him, "Thanks for that."

"Hey, my job is to make lovely ladies feel good about themselves. And you, my dear, are one lovely lady. What do you do for a living, Bella?"

"I'm an author," I said.

"Wow, what kind of books?"

"Romance," I said. "Um....have you heard of the Emma Malone series?"

His scissors stopped in mid-air, "You're Isabella Swan?"

I nodded.

He nearly dropped the sharp object in his hand with excitement.

"I love your books! All my friends do, too!"

"Wow, I didn't think guys read my books," I said.

He laughed, "Straight guys don't, but you actually have quite the gay following, girl. Even I want to be Emma Malone."

I giggled and shook my head, "Trust me, there is no Emma Malone. She's just a figment of my overactive imagination."

"Even still," he said. "I want to be her."

Alice walked back over just as Ricky was beginning to style my hair.

"Should we do it up or down?" He asked us.

"Down, definitely," Alice said. "She doesn't want to be scratching at bobby pins all night."

"OK, here we go," he said as he turned on his blow dryer and got down to business.

In a few minutes, my hair was in soft waves all around my face. Ricky took off about an inch of length, but it was still nice and long. The ends were curled into pretty little curlicues that bounced up and down as I moved.

"I love it," I said.

"Oh, we're not done yet, girl," Ricky said as he pulled out a tray with tons of makeup pallets on it.

"You're a makeup artist, too?" I asked.

"Honey, I do everything," he said as he went to work.

He plucked my eyebrows, waxed my upper lip and even sprayed this weird foundation stuff on me all before letting me see the finished product. It certainly didn't look like me.

"What's wrong?" Ricky asked as I gazed at myself in the mirror morosely.

"It doesn't look like me," I said. "Can't we go a little more...natural?"

"Bella," Alice said. "This is you, you're just not used to seeing yourself all made up. It doesn't look unnatural at all."

"Really?" I asked, still unsure.

"Come on," Alice said as she paid Ricky for his services, plus a huge tip, and pulled me into the adjoining mall.

"Good luck, Bella!" Ricky called after me.

Before I had a chance to answer him, Alice dragged me all the way to the food court. She took the bag my dress was in and directed me to stay put while she looked around for something. She stopped and grabbed a young man by the elbow, dragging him over to me.

He was a typical 20-something: tall, fashionable, well-coiffed and good-looking. I'm sure my face had gone crimson at this point.

"What's your name?" Alice asked the guy.

"Um...Seth," he replied.

"Hi Seth, this is Bella," she said, motioning to me. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"Yeah," he replied quickly. "She's really pretty."

"Would you ask her out on a date?"

"Seriously? Yeah, can...can I have your number?" He asked me.

"Um...sure," I said as he pulled out his phone.

"Hang on, this isn't a hook up," Alice said. "It was just an experiment...be on your way now."

With that, she pushed Seth back towards his friends.

"But..." he began. Alice shot him a stern look and he ducked his head and walked away.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, settling my hands on my hips.

"To show you how awesome you look."

"It's not that I don't think I look good," I said. "I just don't look like me."

"Yeah, well, get over it! You're going out like that whether you like it or not."

I sighed and followed her as she turned on her heel and walked away. She stopped at a Peaberry Coffee kiosk and ordered us some lattes as she called Steve to bring the car around to the front of the mall. Sure enough, as soon as we approached the exit, there he was, holding the door for us.

"Trust me, Steve, she doesn't pay you enough to do this day after day," I told him.

"Stifle!" Alice said as she pulled me into the car.

We drove to her place so we could both change and kill some time before we headed out to dinner. She took me to a way-too-nice little French restaurant and ordered us duck a l'Orange and Dom Perignon. It was tasty, though, so I couldn't really complain.

After dinner, we hit Rize and Alice dragged me to the front of the waiting line. She gave the bouncer a smile and he let us in before all the other people outside. We walked inside to a chorus of people shouting, "Hey! That's not fair!"

I felt I should have said sorry to all those other people, but I shook off that feeling and decided to just have a good time tonight. Alice and I found a table in the corner of the club and were promptly approached by a waitress asking for our drink orders. Alice ordered us more champagne while I scanned the room to see the people gyrating on the dance floor.

I actually am a pretty good dancer, but I tend not to let loose at a club. Tonight, though, I thought I could make an exception. And once I had two more glasses of champagne in me, I was really ready to dance.

Alice and I stood up and walked out to the middle of the dance floor and started twirling and writhing to the music. After about two songs, I felt a pair of hands press firmly, but gently, on my hips. The guy behind me leaned forward and half-whispered, half-shouted in my ear, "Would you mind if I danced with you?"

I turned to come face to face with an incredibly tall, incredibly handsome man. He had dark hair and bronze-colored skin, and he smelled very nice—not like cologne, just like a clean, fresh man. I nodded at him and he placed one hand on the small of my back to bring our bodies closer together.

His dark brown eyes gazed into my with an unusual intensity as we swayed back and forth together. I just tried to remember what Ricky had told me—to be confident and strong.

It seemed to be working, this guy was definitely interested.

I decided to try a move I've seen girls do all the time in clubs, where a girl straddles a guy's leg as they're percolating in synchronicity. It worked out pretty well, except this guy was so tall it got awkward after a while. That's when he lifted me off the ground so my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh my God," I cried loud enough so he could hear.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, sweetie, this is just to make things easier on you."

I allowed him to continue holding me up until I felt someone else tug on my arm. It was Alice, giving me a concerned look. The guy set me down and Alice dragged me back to our table.

She whirled around when we got back, "What the hell were you doing?"

I shrugged, "Dancing."

"You were dry-humping some random guy on a dance floor, Bells," she corrected. "I know you want to break out of your shell and everything, but you don't need to let a guy man-handle you like that."

I felt that same strong hand on my shoulder and turned to see the guy looking at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you two," he said. "Can I make it up to you? What are you girls drinking?"

"That's OK," Alice said. "We should go; we've had enough to drink."

He looked incredibly sad, "Oh...OK. Um, can...can I still have your number?"

Alice looked like she was about to object, but I turned my back on her briefly to give it to him. I found a napkin and wrote it down, along with my name. I handed it to him and he smiled, "I'm Jacob...it's nice to meet you," he looked down at the napkin, "...Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, too," I said.

Alice grabbed my arm then and dragged me outside before I could say another word to Jacob. I didn't really care if she was upset; I was feeling good about myself for the first time in years. First Edward, now Jacob; I was beginning to realize what it means to be confident and desired...and I liked it.

Alice dropped me off at my home and I went directly to bed with thoughts of a certain brown-eyed boy swirling in my head.

I woke up the next day with a nice headache, but, thankfully, nothing worse. I looked at my clock and it read 9:30 a.m. I remembered with a start that I was supposed to meet Edward in half an hour. I ignored my pounding head and jumped into the shower quickly.

Once I was out and dressed, I applied a little mascara and grabbed my purse and keys before heading out.

I was out of breath by the time I showed up at the coffee shop. I couldn't believe me, of all people, was late for something. Edward was sitting at a table in the corner and I rushed over and began apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I overslept, I never do that." I rambled on and on for a while until he got over his initial shock of my sudden outburst and started laughing.

"It's OK, Bella; you're like, what, a minute late? You don't need to freak out, it's not like I thought you forgot about our date!"

I sat down after a moment and he took my hand into both of his, "But, I am glad to see you care so much about our date. I don't usually get such enthusiasm from girls I meet."

"Not even from Kate?" The words had flown out of my mouth before I had time to stop them.  
"Kate?" He asked. "You mean Kate whom I work with? That Kate?"

"The girl you were with the other night," I said, unable to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"She's my friend," he replied. "She and I go out after work sometimes for drinks to wind down. Did...did you think I was on a date with another girl?"

I felt pretty stupid after listening to his explanation. I nodded sheepishly and he laughed again.

"I'm sorry," he said as he kissed my hand. "I didn't mean to make you jealous. Kate's just a friend; I don't date more than one girl at a time."

A part of me said I should have known that all along. Everything I had ever assumed about him had been wrong, so I should have figured out by now he's not a player.

"No, I'm sorry," I said. "I just keep getting you pegged wrong."

"Hey, that's part of getting to know each other," he said.

We ordered some coffees and talked for a bit longer. Apparently Kate was one of his best friends, and one of the girls he worked with who is a fan of my books. I told him about what Ricky said about me having a huge gay following and he laughed.

"That's certainly a good group of people to have on your side," he said. "My cousin Mark is gay, and he's totally adamant about anything he's passionate about. I once said I thought Madonna was overrated, and he almost took a swing at me."

I laughed, "Well, you would have deserved it."

After our coffees, we walked out to where his car was parked.

"Sorry," he said. "It's a bit messy."

"That's OK," I said as I stepped inside.

He turned on his engine and the stereo blared to life. I recognized the song immediately.

"Yo La Tengo?" I asked.

"Yeah…you like them, too?"

"They're awesome," I said.

We smiled at each other briefly before he took off and drove towards the other end of town. He drove to a parking garage where I assumed we would be leaving the car.

"So, we're hoofing it?" I asked.

"Yep," he said. "This is the only place close to where we're going that is guaranteed a place to park."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

He shook his head, "It's a surprise."

"Well, I already know we're near that outdoor mall," I said, smirking at him. "So, that narrows it down quite a bit."

"Alright, you caught me…we're going shopping," he joked.

"So not funny," I replied.

"I take it you don't like shopping."

"No, it's more of a nuisance I have to endure only out of necessity," I said.

"Well, then that's another thing we have in common."

We walked down the row of shops where people bustled about with cell phones glued to their ears. Most where dressed in clothes meant to convey their hipster status – the boho chic, the retro kids and the designer label obsessed mingled here. I felt out of place immediately.

However, Edward lifted my spirits by guiding me into a specialty toy store. It was the type of place where they sold mostly old school stuff and encouraged all costumers try out the toys and have a good time. We amused ourselves for hours by testing out model building sets, puzzles and puppets. I loved that he embraced his inner child; it made me more comfortable to do the same.

After the toy store, he took me to a place where we molded and painted our own pottery. I've never been all that skilled at sculpture, but my little clay pot certainly turned out better than I ever would have expected. Edward wouldn't show me what he was working on until it was finished, which frustrated me to no end.

When we finally got our projects out of the kiln, he showed me what he had worked so hard on for the past hour – two little ceramic hearts, one with a B and one with an E in the middle. It was so cute and sweet, I almost started tearing up.

He took me to dinner at a nice little sushi place. I really didn't want the night to end. As he led me back to his car, I had a debate with myself – should I invite him over tonight? Or would that just be leading him on?

He stopped his car in front of my townhouse and we sat in silence for a moment. I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do. He began leaning towards me and I leaned in as well, until our lips touched gently. We sat there in his car for a few more minutes, just kissing; and then, his hand found its way to my knee and I pulled away. I was leading him on already.

"Um, I…I should go," I said quietly.

"You don't really want to, though, do you?" He asked, flashing me a crooked smile.

"No," I breathed, "But, I also don't want to give you the wrong impression."

"Which is?"

"I…I'm not all that experienced with this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" He asked.

"Dating…sex…any of it," I replied.

"Are…are you a virgin?"

I nodded as I felt my face heat up to temperatures that should have made my skin start to blister. Here it goes, I thought, here's where he tries to make his escape.

"Wow," he said with a laugh. "Well, then you're right, you should go inside."

My heart dropped, "I guess I'll see you later."

"You sound sad," he said, noticing my change in mood. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"Look, I know that guys our age don't want to have to deal with some girl with no experience. So, why don't we just say goodbye now and get it over with?"

"Is that what you want?"

"No," I said, still gazing at where my hands lay in my lap.

His hand gently turned my face towards his, "I don't want to say goodbye to you, either. In fact, I want to see you again, really soon."

I smiled, "Then you will."

I gave him one last kiss on his smooth, soft lips and jumped out of the car. As I walked to the door, I felt like I was in a movie and there should have been an up-tempo, Motown song playing in the background. Imagine that – the inexperienced romance author is finally in love.

**Yes, I know, I put Jacob in the story...and he will be in future chapters. Please put the torches and pitchforks down!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do you guys realize how much I love you all? Every morning, after I post a new chapter of this story, my e-mail inbox is inundated with new reviews, story favorites, etc.**

**Ahhh...you sure know how to stroke a little author's ego! **

**EPOV**

I sat in my car after watching Bella walk happily back into her house. I was struck with the strangest mixture of emotions in that moment—happy that I'd finally found someone I could see myself having a future with; but, also, apprehension at the prospects of being her first, real relationship. What if I disappointed her?

She's spent the past 25 years building up this idea of a perfect relationship. I may not live up to her expectations.

I drove home and flopped immediately down on my couch to do some more thinking. The easy thing to do, and the course of action I would normally take, would be to just end things now before they got too messy.

My last serious relationship was back in high school, with a girlfriend I'd had for three years. It seemed like the type of thing we were going to carry on into college. But, instead, she broke up with me and went across the country to go to school. I gave up on the concept of college at that point and started taking any acting or modeling gig I could schedule. That's also when I stopped believing in serious relationships and started playing the field.

Well, Cullen, how has that been working out for you so far? Pretty shitty, if you ask me.

So, taking the easy way out with Bella is definitely not an option. The only option here is to be the best boyfriend I can possibly be and hope it's enough for her.

Boyfriend? Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. She hasn't mentioned anything about wanting to date only me—even though, I know the idea of me dating another girl makes her jealous. I had to smile a little at that. She was so adorable when she looked at me with those wide, brown eyes and asked me about Kate.

I finally hauled my ass to bed and found Napoleon already asleep on my pillow. He was sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to push him out of his spot. I just stretched out next to him and fell directly to sleep.

I dreamt of those brown eyes again—then again, they seem to star in most of my dreams these days. She walked through my bedroom door and crawled onto my bed next to me wearing only a little, see-through nightgown. After capturing my lips and giving me a good, thorough make out session, she pulled away to take the nightgown off and straddled my hips. It was then that I noticed I was already naked. I looked up at her, "Are you sure, Bella?"

She nodded before slowly lowering herself on to my aching erection. We moved together slowly for a while, until she leaned forward and attacked my lips once more. I was just on the verge of climaxing when she suddenly turned my face and began licking my ear roughly. So roughly, in fact, it didn't feel like a human tongue at all.

That's when my eyes sprang open and I figured out Napoleon was there, licking the side of my face with abandon.

I swatted at him, "Hey, knock it off, dream-ruiner."

He meowed at me as he continued to sit on my pillow and stare at me with those big, yellow eyes.

"What do you want? I have no food for you," I said.

He started purring contentedly as he stretched and stalked over to rub his forehead against mine. Oh, he's in an affectionate mood today.

"Easy, buddy," I said. "I'm seeing someone right now."

He meowed again and rolled onto his back to indicate he would like his belly rubbed. I complied with his none too subtle request as I glanced at my clock: 11 a.m.

I wondered if Bella would be home right now. I got up and left Napoleon there meowing in protest as I took a quick shower. I dressed just as quickly and made my way down to the 7-Eleven on the corner to call Bella.

She answered after the third ring, out of breath.

"Hey," she said. "How's it going?"

"Good," I said with a laugh. "Were you running?"

"I was on my treadmill, actually," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well, when you're done working out, would you like to meet for some coffee or something? Or, actually, I don't suppose you'd like to just stay in and watch movies all day, would you?"

"That sounds awesome," she said. "Ummm, do you want to come over here? I'll just take a quick shower."

"Sure," I said. "I'll just stop by Blockbuster to pick up some DVDs and be right over."

"OK," she said, I could hear the smile in her voice. "See you soon."

I said goodbye and hung up before turning and making my way to the Blockbuster down the street. I wandered the aisles and debated whether I wanted to get something new or some of my old favorites. I kicked myself slightly for not asking Bella what she'd like to see. I decided to get a variety of things—a new release, an old favorite and a few episodes of the TV show,_ House_.

There had to be enough in here for her to be satisfied, I thought. I walked back to my place and jumped into my car. I wished Bella lived closer to me; but, then again, who'd want to live in my neck of the woods?

When I got to her townhouse, Bella answered the door with her still wet hair in a ponytail wearing some very cute pajamas.

"Hey," she said. "Come on in, make yourself at home."

"Thanks," I said as I walked in and looked around. It was very nice, yet simply decorated. She had a nice, big couch with tons of pillows on it, and a 48-inch HDTV mounted on her wall.

"Wow, nice TV," I said.

She emerged from the kitchen with a couple of mugs in her hands, "Thanks, I figured I might as well get one of those HD's, seeing as how all technology is going in that direction, anyway. Tea?"

She offered me the mug and I took it, "Had enough coffee?"

"I just don't usually drink coffee at home," she replied. "It's easier to boil a kettle of water and make tea than it is to go through the production of making a pot of coffee."

I took a sip and set the mug on her coffee table before looking around some more.

"So...where's Luna?" I asked.

She looked up at me in surprise, "How do you know about Luna?"

"Well, you mentioned the name before," I explained. "And then, I saw the back page of your last book, it says you live with a cat named Luna."

Just then, a gray and white cat came bounding out from a room in the back, meowing sweetly as she rubbed up against my legs. Bella glanced down at the cat with a raised eyebrow, "Traitor."

"Hey, what can I say? Cats love me," I said.

She laughed weakly and took a sip of tea before looking to the bag of DVDs.

"What'd you bring?"

"Oh, right," I said, bending down to retrieve the bag. "I got a lot of different things because I wasn't sure what you'd like."

"You didn't have to do that," she said. "I'd like anything you brought."

"Well, just the same," I said. "I brought _Pineapple Express_, _Super Troopers _and half of the second season of _House_."

"Cool," she said. "I haven't seen _Pineapple Express_ yet, and I love _Super Troopers_."

I felt a giddy smile creep onto my face, "You're really the perfect girl, aren't you?"

I leaned over and kissed her gently before turning to put _Pineapple Express_ into her DVD player. She turned the TV to the appropriate channel and we both sat back on her couch to watch some hilarity. The only problem was I couldn't concentrate on the movie, not with her sitting so close and smelling so good. My mind kept on drifting to the dream I had this morning.

I tried to shake the thought out of my head as she turned to me and laughed at something from the movie.

"This is so messed up," she laughed.

"Yeah," I agreed as I chuckled slightly.

"Are you OK?" She asked. "Are you not enjoying the movie? We could watch something else."

"No, I'm fine," I said. "Guess I just got distracted is all."

She smiled and turned back to watch the rest of the movie. I continued to stare at her lovely profile—the way her forehead sloped down gently to her pert, little nose and then those luscious, soft lips. They weren't Angelina Jolie lips, by any means, but they were slightly bigger than most and very, very kissable.

_Easy, Cullen; be a gentleman. This girl is special, and you don't want to scare her off by pushing her too soon. _

Shut up, brain! It's just one, little kiss...it's not like I'm going to pick her up and carry her off to bed right here and now.

She turned to me again. "What?"

I leaned in and brushed my lips across hers once and then pulled away. She seemed surprised at first, but the shock melted into a sweet smile. I repeated the process a few more times before deepening the kiss. Her hands settled on my shoulders gently as mine found their way to her upper back, where they massaged her shoulder blades softly.

Just when the primal half of my brain was telling me to force her onto her back so we could really take this to the next level, I pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose gently.

"Movie's over," I said.

"Huh?" She asked, a little disoriented. "Oh, yeah...want to watch _Super Troopers_? Or, should we put on some _House_?"

"Whatever you want, love."

Her eyes got wide as I let the endearment roll easily off my tongue. It felt good to say it, and it felt even better to see the lovely blush that turned her cheeks dark pink again. She slowly stood up and put in one of the _House_ DVDs before returning to her spot next to me and pressing play on her remote.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked as I noticed we sat facing each other.

"Um..." she began as I reclined against the couch's armrest and motioned for her to lean up against me. She hesitated ever so slightly, but turned and slid softly into my awaiting arms. She stayed there through all the episodes of_ House_, and I finally realized that her even, shallow breathing and her lack of movement meant she fell asleep.

I didn't want to risk waking her, she looked far too sweet and innocent wrapped in my arms, so I just turned the TV off gently and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, it was completely pitch black in the room. I looked to the clock to see it was 11 p.m.; I was four hours late for work. I sighed softly and decided I would just go in early tomorrow and apologize.

I fell back to sleep as Bella turned in my arms and rested her cheek against my chest. This was definitely a moment worth getting fired for, I thought.

BPOV

I could tell I slept too long as my eyes opened groggily. The last thing I remember was watching House with Edward, and then I slowly drifted off to sleep. But, I was wrapped up in something warm and soft, so my body kept telling me to stay where I was and not try to get up.

However, my brain said if I slept any longer, I'd never get to sleep tonight.

I rolled over to see what had been keeping me so warm last night, and came face to face with Edward. My motions woke him up and he gave me a cute, sleepy smile that, had I been standing, would have made me weak in the knees.

"Morning, love," he said.

That has to be the greatest nickname ever. When he said it to me yesterday, I almost cried. I've never had someone feel the same way about me as I do about him.

"Good morning," I replied. "When did I fall asleep?"

"I don't remember," he said. "All I know is we didn't make it through the _House_ DVD."

I laughed, "Well, we could watch some more today, if you want."

His smile faltered a bit—was I asking too much to make him stay with me three days in a row?

"Well...the thing is, I was supposed to work last night, and I never made it in."

"Oh no," I cried as I sat up, "I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to take up all your time. Let me call your work and tell them I held you up all night. I'll tell them you had to help me move or something."

He shook his head, "I'll just go in today and tell them I forgot. I mean, I think they'll forgive me this one time. I've never done anything like this in the two years I've worked there."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I really don't want you to be in any trouble. You should have told me you had to work, I would have never fallen asleep like that."

"I'll take the trade-off any day," he said.

His hand traveled from my shoulder to the back of my neck; he pulled me closer to him until our lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss. I could spend all day kissing him. But, unfortunately, I had to let him get up and go grovel to his boss. He left the DVDs he brought and gave me one last kiss before exiting reluctantly.

"I'll come by later, OK?" He said before he shut the door behind him.

I nodded weakly and watched him walk all the way down to his car. I stood there at the window until he drove out of sight, and then turned to sit back on the couch with Luna. She looked up and meowed as if to ask, "Where'd he go?"

"He'll be by back later," I said. "At least, I hope he'll be back."

EPOV

I drove right to the theater where I knew the manager would be getting ready for tonight. Mr. Simmons was in his office, going over totals from last night. I knocked on his door and heard a gruff "come in" before turning the knob and walking in to face my fate.

He didn't even look up at me, so I thought at least I'd have a chance to explain myself.

"Mr. Simmons, before you say anything, let me explain," I said. "I got caught up last night and totally lost track of time. I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again."

I held my breath and hoped I'd be met with a little bit of sympathy, or at least a, "fine, Cullen, but never let it happen again."

Instead, he kept his eyes on his receipts and simply said, "You're fired, Cullen."

"But....please...I need this job," I begged, trying to maintain a shred of dignity and failing miserably. "Please, I've never let you down before! How can you fire me after one mistake?"

"That's all it takes, Cullen," he said, still adding up figures on his calculator. "You think you're the only struggling actor in this city that needs a job? Now, get the hell out of my office before I throw you out."

I opened my mouth to give him some nice, withering retort, but decided better of it. I turned and left without closing the door behind me. Great, why is it when I finally find happiness and contentment in one area of my life, another area has to fall spectacularly apart?

What was I going to do? I drove back to my apartment and went straight to bed. How did one of the best mornings of my life turn into one of the worst afternoons?

I lay there and thought for about an hour before I finally realized this could be just the push I needed. I hated that job, so maybe this was a blessing in disguise. I picked myself back up and walked back out of my room; I got back in my car and drove back to Bella's house.

When I pulled up, she was just walking out her front door. She hurried over to my car with a look of concern on her face.

"What happened?"

"Well..." I began, "Looks like I'm not going to have to serve the house specials to any middle-aged women anymore."

"Oh no," she exclaimed as she put her hands over her mouth. "They fired you?"

"Screw 'em," I said. "This just gives me more incentive to go get a real acting job. I told myself from the beginning I was only going to spend a few months there. Well, I overstayed my welcome."

"Come inside," she said, opening my car door for me.

I rolled up the window and shut off the engine before following her inside. I took off my coat and kicked off my shoes before settling down on the couch again. Bella was in the kitchen, "What do you want to eat?"

"You don't have to cook for me," I said.

"Yes I do," she said. "I asked you to come here yesterday and you stayed too long and got fired. I feel guilty; just, please let me do something."

"OK...how about pancakes?"

"Coming right up!" She smiled brightly at me and got to work mixing the pancake batter and heating up a griddle on her gigantic stove.

"I take it someone likes to cook," I commented as I walked into her kitchen.

"Just a little," she said.

Bella put the first batch of pancakes down on the griddle when her phone started ringing. She took it out of her purse and looked at the number – confusion crept slowly across her face.

"Who's that?" She asked before putting the phone on ignore and setting it on the table.

"You're not going to answer it?"

"No," she said. "I don't like to answer calls from numbers I don't know. It could be someone who just happened to get my phone number somewhere."

"Do you get that a lot?" I asked, suddenly concerned for her – it never occurred to me that she could have obsessive fans.

"Not over the phone. I get letters every now and then that are addressed to this house – which is unlisted – but I just throw them out."

"Why?"

"If they're from someone who's an obsessed fan…I really don't think I could bear to read something like that. I ask everyone to send letters through my literary agent. Those letters I read.

"If people can figure out how to get a hold of an unlisted address or phone number, who knows what they're capable of?" She added.

I stood to wrap my arms around her waist as she flipped the pancakes over, "I'd never let anyone hurt you."

She turned to me, "You're sweet. But, I don't think even you could save me from a very determined, very disturbed fanatic."

"Well, hopefully we'll never have to find that out."

We ate our pancakes at her very nice, mahogany kitchen table. I even cut a few pieces and fed them to her, reveling in the sound of her laugh when the syrup accidentally drizzled down onto her pajama pants.

"Oh well, I should change anyway, right?"

"But, you look so cute in that," I argued. "And, besides, I don't really feel like going anywhere, do you?"

"No, I guess not," she said. "I mean, we never did watch _Super Troopers_."

"Yeah, I think that nice, comfy couch of yours is calling my name," I said.

She blushed prettily as I took both of our plates and washed them off in the sink. Bella walked into her room and changed into a different pair of pants while I looked down at my ratty old jeans and wished I'd have brought something different.

"Don't suppose you have a pair of guys' pajama pants anywhere?"

She chuckled, "I think you know the answer to that."

"Yeah, just thought I'd ask."

"Are you uncomfortable?" She asked, gesturing towards my jeans.

"Nah, it's fine."

"I don't mind if you want to just wear your boxers," she said.

I couldn't hold back the wide grin that crossed my face, "That could be construed as crossing a line, you know?"

She looked flustered and started stuttering, "I…I…just…want you to be comfortable."

"I'm fine, I promise," I said as I took her face in my hands. "But, I do appreciate your concern."

We settled back on the couch and watched more TV until we fell asleep. Except, this time when I woke up in the middle of the night, I lifted Bella up gently and took her into her bedroom. I managed to get her under the covers and tucked in without waking her, and then returned to the couch. I flopped back down and dozed off with Luna resting in the crook of my neck – her rhythmic purring lulling me gently to sleep.

**Who could the call have been from? Oooo….intrigue….**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love everyone's reaction to Luna and Napoleon. I based Luna after my cat, Bella (and, no, I did not name her after the character. It was just a happy coincidence that I happened to like a book where the heroine shares a name with my Miss Bella Diva!)**

**I think the cats will have to meet, eventually... **

**BPOV**

I had another bad dream about Edward last night. I dreamt he was so upset he lost his job that he went off on this rampage—sleeping with any woman he could get his hands on. And, though it was never openly expressed in the dream, I felt as though he blamed me for getting him fired.

At one point, I was just sitting on my couch while he was tangled up on the floor with two other girls. I was simply bawling and asking why over and over again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Edward looking at me sternly, "It's all your fault, Bella."

I put my face in my hands and wept even harder as he started shaking me and repeating my name, "Bella....Bella...BELLA!!"

I sprang up in my bed and felt my forehead connect with something very hard. The crack was almost ear shattering. I lay back down and covered my forehead in pain.

"Ow," I whined.

I heard a chuckle come from somebody just beyond my sight.

"Sorry, love, I have a very hard head," Edward explained as he leaned over me and pulled my hands away from my face. He sucked in a slow breath, "You're probably going to have a pretty nice goose egg there. I'll get you some ice."

I remained in bed pondering what hurt worse—my aching forehead or the memory of that dream. He returned with one of my kitchen towels filled with ice, and place it on my forehead. I tried to hold it to my skull myself, but he gently pushed my hands away.

"I've got it," he said. "Sorry about waking you like that. I should have known better than to wake someone in the middle of a nightmare. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing good," I replied quietly.

He gazed into my eyes sadly, "It was about me."

I shook my head, making the ice rattle softly in the towel, and he gave me an incredulous sigh, "Bella, you were saying my name. What happened?"

"You don't want to know," I said.

"Yes I do," he replied. "Your dreams are a window in your subconscious, they tell you things you wouldn't want to express out loud—like how you feel about me."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "In my dream, you were...sleeping around with a bunch of different girls. And, though you never said it, it felt as though you were doing it because you blamed me for getting you fired."

He was silent for a full minute and, with the towel ice-pack in my line of vision, I couldn't see his face to read his expression. But, the sigh he let loose didn't sound like a happy one.

"Bella, what can I do to prove to you my getting fired wasn't your fault? Really, I'm actually glad I'm not working there anymore. Please stop blaming yourself."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, "I can't. Not until I help in some way."

"You're helping by being with me and being supportive, that's all," he said as he set the towel aside and took me into his arms. "All I need right now is a nice, loving, caring...girlfriend."

I craned my neck to look at him so fast it made my head start to ache again. Did he just say what I think he said?

"That is," he continued, "If you want to be."

I couldn't find my voice at first, but was finally able to squeak out a simple, "yes." He smiled and kissed my forehead gently; then he moved down to my nose, then each of my cheeks before finally, painstakingly pressing his lips to mine. My hands tangled themselves in his soft, bronze hair as he turned us slightly so I lay on my back and he hovered over me—careful not to put too much of his weight on me.

We kissed and caressed for what seemed like an hour before he finally looked at the clock with a sigh.

"Well, it's 11 a.m.," he began, "Should we actually get up and face the day?"

"Not quite yet," I said as I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his once more.

We stayed in bed for a few more minutes until we started to feel a bit too lazy, then I went into the kitchen to make us some breakfast. My phone beeped at me and I sighed as I checked my missed calls. Much to my surprise, it wasn't Alice trying to get a hold of me, but that same unknown number. And the person left a message, to boot.

I bit my lip and debated listening to the message. I've never gotten a call from this number before, and I was afraid it could be some heavy-breathing psychopath telling me he knows where I live or something. Then again, I was just too curious to not at least listen. If it turns out to be an obsessed fan, I told myself, I'll just erase it.

I pushed the button to hear the message and was greeted by a somewhat familiar, masculine voice.

"Hi Bella...it's Jacob," the voice said. "Um, you might not remember me, but we met the other night at Rize. Give me a call sometime, if you want."

He recited his phone number before saying his goodbye and I felt a flash of guilt wash over me. I had forgotten about Jacob. In my haze of falling head over heels for Edward, I pushed meeting Jacob to the back of my mind. I couldn't believe I'd ever be so cavalier about meeting a super nice guy and just dismissing the event like it never happen.

I debated calling Jacob back and apologizing when Edward walked in and kissed the back of my neck softly, "What's for breakfast? Or, lunch, rather."

I leaned back into him instinctively and let him wrap his arms around me, "Whatever you want. I've got a lot of stuff in here, or," I added as I turned to him, "Let's go out and grab a bite somewhere."

"I thought you wanted to stay in," he said.

"We did that yesterday," I said. "I just got the urge to go out somewhere. Maybe we can stop by your place; I bet you'd like a change of clothes."

"That I would," he said. "Actually, if you want to run and take a shower, I'll run home quickly and get changed."

I pouted, "I don't want to be away from you today."

"Well...I could always take a shower with you," he replied as he pulled me closer and touched his forehead to mine. Luckily the spot where the goose egg was forming wasn't as sensitive as it had been earlier.

"Cheeky," I teased. "OK, run home REALLY fast and get back here."

He kissed me one last time and took off out the door quickly. I looked at my phone again and decided to just let it die. Harsh as it sounds, I was just hoping he'd get the message and not call again if I choose to ignore him. And, if he calls back, at least I'll know it's him and know not to answer. But, just in case, I set my phone on vibrate.

I took a quick shower and wandered my closet, deciding I would wear something extra special today. Edward had to endure me in pajamas all day yesterday; today, I'm making sure I look especially spectacular.

I found a cute, ruffle-y, pink shirt and went in search of a pair of jeans. I came across a pair of jeans that haven't fit since that tiny period in college when I was broke and starving so much, I'd become damn near emaciated. Part of me said to not try them on; if they didn't fit, I'd just feel like shit all day and not want to eat anything. But, against my better judgment, I stepped into the denim and pulled them up my hips—they fit like a glove and I felt so giddy I started dancing around my closet.

I heard a chuckle from the closet door and spun around, covering my still naked chest with my arms. Edward leaned up against the door frame and grinned at me, "Wow, is somebody excited?"

"Edward!" I shrieked as I rushed towards him to push him out of the closet. "I'm half-naked."

"And I like you that way," he laughed as I shut the door on him to finish getting ready. I put a strapless bra on and threw the pink top over it before walking into the bathroom and giving him a withering glare.

"You could have knocked, you know," I said.

"Sorry, you left the front door unlocked," he replied. "And, when I saw you in here dancing I couldn't help myself—I had to watch."

I huffed and walked to the bathroom mirror. I felt strange for some reason. No guy has ever seen me that naked before, and I wasn't sure I was ready for Edward to see me like that.

He caught on to my change in mood, "You're upset. I'm sorry, Bella; I didn't mean to make you upset."

His arms wrapped around my waist as I turned on my curling iron and reached for the blow dryer. He took the offending object from my hands and set it on the counter before turning me to look at him.

"Please, Bella; please say you forgive me," he begged. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

I couldn't meet his eyes; I just stared at the top button on his shirt.

"It's just...I'm not all that comfortable with my body," I admitted quietly.

"Why not?" He asked. "It's beautiful."

"No it's not," I argued, "It's fat."

"Bella stop...I never want to hear you say that about yourself again," he said. "You are so beautiful, and your body is soft and smooth and shapely. It's what a woman's supposed to look like."

I shook my head, but he took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"No arguments," he said. "I won't let you go until I hear you say you're beautiful."

I pursed my lips and glared at him. He stared me down in return and showed me he was as good as his word—he wasn't going to let up until I said it.

"I'm beautiful," I said unconvincingly.  
"One more time...like you mean it," he demanded gently.

I looked deep into his eyes and straightened my back up; I tried to channel his own determination of my supposed pulchritude.

"I...AM...BEAUTIFUL," I said, slowly but firmly.

He smiled, "That's my girl."

I smirked and went back to fixing my hair as he sat on the counter and watched me. He kept a big, goofy smile on his face the whole time I got ready. The only other people who've ever called me beautiful before were my mom and dad.

I think I'll keep this Edward guy around for quite some time.

**EPOV**

Bella and I decided to just walk to a local restaurant since she lives so close to the downtown area. Plus, I had stashed a bunch of my stuff in the back of my car that I didn't want her to see. I grabbed some changes of clothes and some other necessities because, if she'd let me, I was hoping I could spend a few nights with Bella. Being by myself would have made me unbelievably depressed right now.

Although, I still wasn't sure how I was going to go about trying to get a new job. I found the theater job through Kate, who I met at a café two years ago. Oh my God! I totally forgot about Kate! I needed to call her and let her know I was alright. Once Bella and I got to the restaurant, I turned to her sheepishly.

"Hey, do you mind if I borrow your phone really quick? I need to call one of my co-workers and let them know I'm alright," I said, careful not to mention Kate after Bella's assumption the other day.

"Sure," she said quietly as she handed me the phone and gave me a sweet yet sad smile.

I excused myself to the front door and called Kate.

"Hey Kate," I said when she answered.

"Edward? Where are you calling from?"

"Bella's phone," I replied. "I suppose you heard about what happened."

"Yeah, I can't believe Mr. Simmons, he's such an asshole," she said. "He should have just cut you some slack; you're the best actor here. Mike has sucked the past couple of nights."

"Yeah, well, that's what Simmons deserves," I said. "Besides, I figure this is the push I need to look for something better."

"Well, if you hear of anything, let me know," she said. "So….how are things going with Bella?"

"Awesome," I said. "Isn't that just the way? I lose my job but find the woman of my dreams."

"Do I get to meet her sometime? You did promise, you know."

"I know," I said. "Why don't you and Garret meet us some night for dinner? That is, after I find another job, because I'm sure as shit not going to let Bella be my sugar momma."

"You moron," Kate joked. "You're missing a golden opportunity here."

"Whatever," I laughed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," she said as we both hung up.

I walked back in and Bella was sitting at our table where our drinks had already arrived. I leaned over and kissed her gently before handing her the phone and sitting right next to her, as opposed to the other side of the table. As I slid my arm over her shoulder she gave me an inquisitive look.

"Was that Kate?"

"Yeah," I said cautiously. "I just wanted her to know I didn't go and try to hang myself or anything."

She didn't laugh at my attempt at humor, "That's not funny."

"Sorry."

"So…do I ever get to meet Kate? Or any of your friends?"

"Of course," I said. "Anytime you want. Kate was just asking when she gets to meet you, in fact. I told her we could go out to dinner with her and her boyfriend, once I get a job."

"Why then?" She asked. "We could have dinner with them anytime."

I shook my head, "I'm not letting you pay my way."

She turned in her seat, "You make it seem like you're going to get a job tomorrow, Edward. It's not that easy."

"I know that," I said.

"So, it would be wise to let someone help you out in the meantime," She said. "I want to help you."

I stared down at the table wordlessly. I had been afraid of this – Bella wanting to give me a helping hand financially. My pride just wouldn't let me do it. I looked back up at her with pleading eyes, "Bella, you have to understand, I can't let you help me like that."

"No, I don't have to understand," she said. "Stop being stubborn, and learn to accept the fact that you need help every now and then."

"Bella…"

"Look, once you finally land that breakthrough role and become a big movie star, you can pay me back," she said. "But, for now, let me help you while you look. I'm not just going to let you settle for any job that will take you; I want you to find something you love, no matter how long it takes."

I could see arguing wasn't going to get me anywhere, so I gave up. Besides, I didn't want to get into a fight with Bella, not this early in our relationship. I kissed her temple as the server came over to get our food orders. Bella ordered a salad, and I tried not to shoot her an exasperated look. I'm going to have to do something pretty drastic to get her over her body image issues, I think. She has to see that she's beautiful, not fat. My god, what has society done to women these days? I'll take a Marilyn Monroe over a Kate Moss any day.

After lunch, we walked back to her place and her phone started ringing again. She looked at it and sighed before she answered, "Hey Alice."

Bella talked with Alice, who I remembered she mentioned earlier as her agent, for a couple minutes. She told Alice we had just gone out and that she'd give her the details later. I smiled, assuming she didn't want to discuss our date while I was sitting right there on her couch. Bella hung up and turned around.

"Sorry about that," she said. "Alice likes to check in almost every day. Especially now that I'm seeing someone – she's assuming her best friend role, and giving the agent role a rest for now."

"Well, it's to be expected," I said. "Your friends need to make sure you're not dating a psychopath."

She smiled as sat down next to me, "So, what do you want to do? Hey! You know what? I'd kind of like to see your place."

I froze. It's not like she doesn't know I don't make much money, but I wasn't sure I wanted to expose her to the crap-shack I call home.

"Maybe….some other time," I said.

"Why? Look, I don't care where it is or what it looks like," she said. "Geez, I'm not a snob, you know. It's not like I grew up with money."

"It's really bad, though," I said. "And, I haven't cleaned in forever."

She crossed her arms and stared me down, she wasn't budging on this. I sighed and took her hand as we both stood up.

"OK, but I warned you."

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've been warned," she said.

We hopped in my car and I drove back to the slum. I parked in my usual spot and took Bella's hand after opening the door for her. As we walked, hand in hand, to my apartment, we were met by the voice of Satan himself, my landlord.

"Cullen! Rent's a week overdue!" He yelled from the balcony above my apartment.

"It's coming," I said.

"The hell it is," he shot back. "This is the fourth month in a row you've been late. I want you out of here by the end of the week."

I stiffened next to Bella, torn between running up and punching my landlord in the face and running into my apartment to escape the embarrassment of being evicted in front of my new girlfriend.

I decided neither option was a viable one. "Fine, I'll be out tomorrow."

I dropped Bella's hand and walked briskly to my apartment with her hot on my heels.

"Edward, it's fine," she said. "You can stay with me as long as you want."

She placed her hands on my shoulders as I unlocked the door. I calmed myself and turned to her, "I just wish you didn't have to see all that."

"Hey, that guy is an asshole," she said. "He's just trying to make himself feel better by making you feel like shit. Ignore him."

I nodded and guided her into the apartment. She looked around and took in all my worldly possession without even a hint of condescension in her manner.

"Well," she said. "Let's start packing."

"We don't have to do that right now," I replied.

"What else are we going to do? Come on, let's get your stuff over to my place – at least, the stuff that can be moved right now."

I shrugged and started piling clothes into some empty boxes I had in my storage closet. As we packed most of my things away and started carrying them to the car, Napoleon came in through my open window and meowed to get our attention.

"Oh, is that your cat?" Bella asked.

"Kind of, he stays here just about every night," I said as Napoleon walked over and rubbed up against Bella's legs.

"We should take him with us then," she said.

"Sure," I shrugged. I knew Napoleon would be thrilled to stay at Bella's place. We got most of my stuff out to my car, and then walked back in so Bella could scoop Napoleon off the couch and take him back to her apartment. He meowed like crazy as we zipped through the streets and made our way back to the other side of town. But, once Bella set him down in her apartment, Napoleon looked very pleased indeed; he wandered the place, getting used to his new surroundings.

However, once he found Luna nestled on Bella's couch, all hell broke loose. Luna hissed and ran under Bella's bed while Napoleon stood there, flabbergasted. He stared at Luna as she perched – back arched, hair standing on end – under the bed and continued to hiss. Napoleon looked at Bella and me as if to ask, "What's her problem?"

"I guess they need some time," Bella laughed as we walked back outside to grab the boxes.

"Hey," I began as I grabbed the biggest box, "This doesn't feel weird, does it? I don't want you to feel like I'm intruding."

"You're not," she laughed, "I asked you to move in, remember?"

I chuckled as we finished up moving my things in and looked into the bedroom to see if the cats had made any progress. They hadn't – Napoleon was still staring under the bed and Luna was still hissing at him.

"Maybe I should take him out of here," I said as I lifted Napoleon up and put him in the bathroom.

Bella knelt in front of the bed and tried to coax Luna out of her hiding place, "Come on, sweetie. The other kitty's not going to hurt you; you can come out now."

Luna refused to budge, so Bella gave up and joined me on the couch. I pulled her close to me and kissed her gently. After a few moments, we were horizontal on the couch and I was slowly working the cute, pink top off of her body. Once I had thrown it to the floor, Bella suddenly shot up and covered her chest.

"Stop!" She cried.

"Bella," I pleaded, taking her hands away from her body. "I want to see more of you, please. You're so beautiful."

She stared at me, unsure, until I leaned forward and placed soft kisses on her collarbone and continued to go lower. She moaned softly as my tongue brushed against the top of her breast. My hands massaged the smooth skin of her belly and then moved to caress the small of her back. Her hands started pulling my shirt over my head and I helped her in her efforts.

After my shirt joined hers on the floor, I trailed my hands over her lovely body and made my way to her jeans. I tried to unbutton the pants and pull them off, but Bella grabbed my hands.

"Wait…I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she said.

She was right, I couldn't push her this far this soon. I stretched out next to her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Whenever you're ready then, love."


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

There has to be something wrong with me, right? Here I lay, next to the world's most perfect man—who, incidentally, thinks I'm pretty great, too—and yet, I'm still not ready to have sex with him. The immortal words of John Bender keep running through my head at the moment: "Are you medically frigid, or is it psychological?"

Good question; wish I knew the answer. I'm just lying here in the dark watching Edward sleep and wishing I was brave enough to gently wake him with a sweet, sultry kiss and then entice him into making love to me.

Not that he needs enticing. In fact, had I not stopped him earlier on my couch, we would have taken that next step already. But I did stop him. And now, a part of me wished I hadn't. It's not a big part, but still, it's there, smacking me in the head repeatedly and calling me a dumbass.

Then that more rational side of me kicks in and reminds me I didn't want to lose my virginity so spur of the moment. And, certainly not on a couch, for Chrissakes! But, then again, is expecting that ultimate romantic experience, complete with rose petals strewn across the bed and hundreds of lit candles illuminating the room, too much to ask for?

Before I knew it, the sun had risen and Edward began to stir lightly. I rolled back over and pretended to sleep so he wouldn't think I was watching over him like a love-sick teenager. But then, I felt him roll over onto his side and up onto his elbow. Was he staring at me? I couldn't be sure, but I got the strange sensation that someone was burning holes in the back of my head with his eyes.

I decided to bite the bullet and turn over to meet his gaze. His gorgeous green eyes stared back at me lovingly has he lifted his left hand and gently brushed my hair out of my face.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?"

"Fine," I said quietly. "I'm glad you decided not to sleep on the couch last night."

"One night on a couch is enough for me," he replied as he rubbed his neck for effect. "And besides, I'd much rather be curled up all night with my girlfriend."

That word sent a tingle down my spine that reached all the way to my toes. I'm his girlfriend—he's my boyfriend. I think that's the first time I've referred to him as such, even in my head. My boyfriend, Edward.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine softly. When we pulled away, reluctantly, he looked to the clock before rolling himself out of bed.

"OK, enough stalling, I've got a lot of work to do today," he said.

"How do we start?" I asked as he slipped back into his pants.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do we look in the paper, or is there some Web site we can go to," I said. "You didn't think I was going to just let you search for a job on your own, did you?"

He pulled his shirt over his head and sat down next to me.

"You don't have to do that," he said. "I don't want you wasting your time worrying about me."

I shook my head, "That's what girlfriends do."

I had the covers pulled up over my chest; even though I was wearing a tank top and shorts, I still felt oddly naked. He pulled the blanket down and kissed the spot where my collarbone met my left shoulder. There goes that tingly feeling again.

"Well, I would like to be able to spend all day with you," he said. "So, would you like to accompany me downtown?"

"Sure," I said, throwing the covers off me. "Do I have time for a shower?"

He nodded, "We have time for anything you want."

I began walking towards my bathroom when I suddenly turned around, "You can take a shower too, you know."

He grinned, "With you?"

My face must have turned six different shades of red then, because he burst out laughing. He stood before me and took my face in his hands, "Remember, love, not until you're ready."

I nodded numbly and turned to take my shower.

Once I was dressed and ready to go, Edward and I walked out to his car and drove to a building near the theater where he used to work. He took my hand as we walked inside and up a flight of stairs to find a gigantic bulletin board with flyers and index cards stuck to it with thumb tacks. He perused the selection there as I stared in wonder.

"This is how actors find work?" I asked.

"In this city," he replied. "Every theater company and playhouse within a ten mile radius posts auditions and such here."

He started peeling scraps of paper off the board and writing down names, numbers and dates of auditions. Suddenly, a baby blue flyer caught my eye and I nudged Edward's shoulder gently.

"Look, this theater company wants people to audition to be part of their troupe full-time," I said.

Edward read the flyer carefully, and then his face fell ever so slightly, "That's the Cornerstone Company—they're the most exclusive theater troupe around. There's no way they'd take me, plus you need an agent just to get your foot in the door."

I couldn't stand to see him look so defeated, "But, the auditions aren't for two weeks, we could get you an agent by then."

He gave me a weak smile, "That's not very likely."

"Oh really?" I asked as I pulled out my cell phone. "I'll be back in two minutes."

He watched me with perverse curiosity as I walked out of the building and called up Alice. She answered on the second ring.

"'Bout time you give your best friend a call," she said.

"Well, surprisingly enough, I don't need you to be a best friend right now," I said. "I need you to be an agent. Like, an agent who might have connections?"

"I have a few, why?" She asked, suddenly nervous, "Are you thinking of jumping ship?"

"No," I laughed. "I'm wondering if you know any talent agents, particularly agents who represent actors."

"As a matter of fact, I do," she said. "Aro Goldman has been my mentor in the agency for years. And, he always tells me to keep my eyes open for new talent."

"So you can get Edward an audition?"

"As in that dude you met at the coffee shop? That Edward?" She asked. "Wow, are things getting that serious?"

"Yes," I replied quietly. "And I'm kind of the reason he got fired from Dickens theater the other day."

"Why, what'd you do?"

"Well, he came over to watch movies, and we lost track of time and he fell asleep on my couch and missed a night," I said. "But, he's such a good actor."

"Well, I'll set up the meeting and give you a call," she said.

"Thank you so much, Al! I owe you big time!"

"After the kind of money you make me, you don't owe me jack," she replied before hanging up.

I turned to walk back into the building, but found Edward waiting for me by his car.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"I got you an audition with someone named Aro Goldman," I said.

Edward's eyes popped wide open, "THE Aro Goldman? Are you serious? How'd you pull that off?"

"My agent, Alice, knows him," I said. "She'll call me back with the details later."

He continued to stare at me with his mouth hanging open until I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his bottom lip.

"A simple thank you will do, love," I said with a smirk.

"Th..th...thank you," he finally spit out.

He opened my car door and let me in before running around the side to jump into the driver's seat. He drove us to what we now referred to as 'our coffee shop,' and we sat down so he could start making some calls. As he made appointments and suffered the occasional "thanks, but no thanks," I got us two coffees and two cheese Danishes.

It was a bit of a departure from my diet, but I told myself I'd make it up by spending an extra half and hour on the treadmill later. I picked at my Danish as he talked to someone about an audition.

"Yeah, that sounds great," he told the person. "Musical skills? I've been playing the piano for about 15 years, and I have five years of vocal training."

I raised an eyebrow at him—was he serious? If so, why didn't I know about any of these amazing skills? He winked at me and said his goodbyes.

"Yes! That one sounded promising!" He said as he picked up his Danish and bit a large piece off. "I've heard of a few people going to do some serious off-Broadway stuff from this theater company."

"You play the piano?" I asked after a sip of coffee.

"Yep, I haven't had the chance to play in a while, though. I had to sell my old piano last year to make rent."

I made a mental note of what to get him for his birthday. Suddenly, my phone rang again. Alice's name flashed on the caller ID.

"That's Alice with your audition time," I said excitedly.

He answered, "Hello? Yes, this is Edward...tomorrow? At 3 p.m.? Of course I'll be there! Thank you so much, Alice! I'll never forget this! OK....great, thanks again...bye."

He hung up and jumped out of his seat, "YEAH!! I have an audition with Aro Goldman! I can't believe this."

He looked down at me and grinned hugely. I couldn't keep the giddy grin off my face either. Edward sat down and pulled me into his lap so he could press a kiss to my lips. He held me there while he touched his forehead to mine gently and rocked us back and forth.

After a while, though, I squirmed to be released from his grasp. But he held me tight and gave me a confused expression, "You don't like sitting in my lap?"

"I love it," I replied, "But, I must be crushing you."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Bella, you could never crush me. Now, please stop fidgeting."

I complied and put my arms around his neck. Every now and then, I turned to grab his Danish and fed him pieces. When he was finished with his own pastry, I started feeding him pieces of mine.

"You don't want anymore Danish?" He asked.

"I'm full," I lied. The truth was eating any sweet like that just made me feel bad about myself. Besides, I had a cold chicken salad and some couscous waiting at home for lunch...or dinner, depending on when we decide to eat next.

As I was thinking of this, Edward was staring at me like he was lost in thought.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just staring at my beautiful girlfriend.

It was my turn to roll my eyes now.

**EPOV**

I knew she wasn't really full, she just didn't want to finish the Danish because she thought it would be too many calories. As I stared at her, I was formulating a plot to try and help her break out of her shell once and for all.

I drove us back down to her apartment and sat at the kitchen table while she excused herself to the bathroom. Bella has done more for me than I could ever have imagined, so I wanted to do as much as I could for her tonight.

I knew she had some pretty lofty expectations when it came to her first time, that's kind of part and partial to the whole saving one's virginity thing. I walked to the couch and sat down as Napoleon jumped up on the couch next to me.

"Hey buddy, has Luna come out yet?"

He stared at me blankly with his big yellow eyes and meowed in confusion. Bella's cat, Luna, still didn't seem to like Napoleon, so she remained in Bella's room. She stayed mostly under the bed, but Bella put her spare litter box near the closet door with some fresh kitty litter, just in case Luna needed to use it.

I sighed and moved to let Napoleon outside so he could get some fresh air. Bella walked back out in her pajama pants and slippers. I love the way she looks when she's just being comfortable, being herself. She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her, which I filled instantly and proceeded to go on the attack.

I kissed her with everything I had in me and shifted us so I lay on top of her gently. We had all day for her to get comfortable with being intimate, and I planned on making the most out of that time. I sucked and nipped at her lips gently while my fingers grazed the soft, smooth skin of her belly. She sighed and moaned into my mouth as she caressed the back of my neck with her soft hands.

This made me bold as I slowly inched her shirt up her body. Her breath hitched slightly, but she allowed me to pull the fabric all the way over her head and toss it to the floor. I kissed my way down her neck to her collarbone where I nipped at the sensitive area lightly, making her yelp in a very cute way.

"Did you like that, love?"

"It tickled," she admitted shyly.

At first, I thought about going for her bra, but I knew she would just shy away from me again if I went that far. Instead, I slid my fingers under the waistband of her pants and gazed at her, seeking her permission. She bit her lip and gave me a nervous look, "I don't know about that, Edward."

I trailed my hands up until they settled on either side of her face lightly. "I don't want to push you, but I'd like to show you how beautiful you are. Hopefully, if you'll let me, I can help you see there's absolutely nothing wrong with this amazing body of yours. Will you let me show you?"

She nodded gently and my hands trailed back to the top of her pajama pants. "Now, as cute as these little pants are, my love, I think I'd like to take them off of you."

I looked back to her eyes and she nodded again. My fingers tucked back under the waistband and I pulled the fleece pants down slowly. I threw them to the side before I turned back to really concentrate on her legs. Lovely and shapely, not the type of goalpost stems most girls desire to sport these days. They were just right, and I could just imagine myself gripping my fingers into them as she writhed beneath me in ecstasy.

I ran my hands over the smooth skin of her legs and reveled in the contented sighs that escaped her lips. I placed a soft kiss on her right knee and looked up to gauge her reaction – she tilted her head back slightly and I could hear her breath catch briefly. I smiled and tried the other knee – same reaction.

"Bella, love, are you enjoying this?"

"Yes," she breathed. "It feels so good."

"Your legs are so beautiful, Bella," I said as I lifted her right leg and kissed the side of her calf. "Would it be too forward of me to say I'd love to have them wrapped around me?"

She gasped lightly and opened her eyes, gazing at me in surprise. I waggled my eyebrows at her and the blush that covered her face was the prettiest I've ever seen on her. My lips pressed lightly to her calf and moved down until I reached her ankle. I decided to stay away from her feet, lest she think I'm some kind of foot fetish freak, and instead placed her right leg down gently and reached for her left.

"Do you see, Bella? Do you see how beautiful you are?" I asked as I pressed my lips to her left knee again. I looked back up to her face to see she was beyond words at this point. She bit into her lower lip so hard I was afraid she was going to draw blood. "Bella, look at me."

She raised her head and met my eyes, her eyelids heavy over those deep, brown orbs. I massaged her calf lightly as I gazed at her longingly. I have been in relationships based completely on the physical, but I've never been in a relationship where I felt this kind of pull from a woman. I love Bella, emotionally, intellectually and physically.

Bella reached her hand over and placed it on my shoulder lightly. "I think you're overdressed, Mr. Cullen."

"I think I am, too," I replied as I shifted so I could pull my shirt over my head.

As soon as I was half-naked, I moved so I was between her legs. I crawled forward until we were chest to chest and captured her lips again. We continued to kiss for quite some time, until I pulled back and looked at her.

"Bella, would you like to go any further?"

**BPOV**

Would I like to go any further?

Everything inside me screamed "YES!" But, I knew it was still too soon. This was a big step for me, and Edward had succeeded in making me more comfortable in my skin, but I wasn't willing to push it too far today.

I gazed into his eyes sadly and shook my head, "I think…we should wait."

He nodded, "Whatever you want, love."

Since I wasn't going any further with Edward today, I decided the least I could do was not cover up so much. I put my tank top back on, and found a pair of very short shorts to wear as we cuddled up on my couch.

But I couldn't shake the euphoric feeling I had experienced while Edward lavished his attention on me. Never had a man been so careful and yet so sensual with me. And I've never, ever let a guy see me without my pants. Well, not since that one time I got pants by Jessica Stanley in the sixth grade, but that was hardly my fault.

At the rate we were going, I could see myself being completely intimate with Edward in just a matter of weeks…or days even. He curled up behind me in my bed and held me as we both began drifting off to sleep. Luna decided to come out of hiding finally and jumped up to nestle herself in front of me. I could feel myself just seconds away from being completely unconscious when Luna suddenly hissed and darted out of the room.

"AH! Stupid cat," I yelled as I stood to close to the door so she wouldn't disturb us anymore tonight. And then I saw a tiny black figure standing just outside my bedroom window and I nearly had a heart attack. "Oh my god! What the hell is that?"

Edward jumped up to see what I was pointing at and laughed, "It's just Napoleon." He opened the window and let the cat into the room. Napoleon meowed gratefully as he rubbed against my legs.

"Huh, no wonder Luna took off like she did," I said.

The black cat looked up at me as if to beg us not to kick him out of the room. I picked him up and set him on the bed, "OK, you can sleep here tonight."

Edward and I resumed our positions and Napoleon curled up near my feet. I turned quickly to give Edward a good, solid kiss goodnight before laying my head on the pillow and drifting off to sleep.

**Next up: Edward's audition…will he nail it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I woke up at 6 a.m. this morning and spent the first hour of my day just staring at Bella while she slept. Little, angelic Bella. She looked especially cute with Napoleon curled up next to her. He must have moved during the middle of the night—he can be a sneaky little bugger when he wants to.

I let my girl and my cat sleep while I went about putting together a killer audition for Goldman. I found the box where I had piled all my monologues and sheet music and eventually landed upon the perfect combination of music and acting—a speech from the movie _The Manchurian Candidate_, and a piano piece by Thelonious Monk called "Epistrophy." I know most would try to show their musical skills by churning out some classical piano piece, but, what can I say? I love jazz.

My only problem is I don't have a piano to practice on. As I was trying to think of someone who might let me use theirs' for a couple of hours, Bella walked in and started rubbing my shoulders gently.

"What's all this, love?" She asked.

"Stuff for my audition," I said. "I'm going to have to practice if I want to impress Aro Goldman."

"You'll impress him, don't worry," she whispered, her lips tantalizingly close to my ear. "How could you not? You're the most incredible man I've ever met."

Her words sent shivers down my spine. Not only from the sultry quality her voice held as she spoke, but also from the implications behind the words. It was almost intimidating to think of what kind of expectations Bella had for our relationship.

I was brought out of my reverie when she removed her hands from my shoulders and walked to the kitchen.

"Well, don't think I'm sending you off on this audition without a good breakfast in you," she said.

"Gee, thanks Mom," I teased as I tossed my music onto the kitchen table and sat down. "Come on, Bells, you don't have to feed me."

"Oh, yes I do," she corrected. "Your brain isn't going to function properly without a good meal in your stomach."

She pulled a carton of eggs out of the fridge after heating up the stove. She popped two pieces of wheat bread into the toaster and turned to me, "How do you like your toast?"

"Dark," I said. "Of course, you're making breakfast for you too, right?"

She pulled a yogurt smoothie out of the fridge and waved it at me, "This is my breakfast."

I stood and took the bottle out of her hand, "No Bella, you need real food."

"This is usually all I eat for breakfast," she retorted. "I don't want to throw my diet too out of whack. You don't understand," she turned to me with sad eyes, "It's not easy for me to keep my weight under control, I gain weight very easily and I've worked so hard to get it all off."

"But, love, obsessing about your weight isn't healthy, either," I said as I pulled her into my arms. "You're beautiful no matter what you weigh; I just want you to be healthy and happy."

"I am," she said. "I'm healthier than I've been in a very long time. And I'm happy because I have you."  
I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose playfully, "And you'll always have me."

She finished fixing breakfast, and I got her to at least have some toast with her yogurt smoothie. Afterwards, I finally tracked down a place where I could practice my piano piece—a little dance studio near Bella's house. I felt a little bad, though, that I asked to practice in private; I don't usually feel comfortable with people watching me go over lines and practice my music.

But, Bella said she understood. She told me she doesn't like to let people read any of her work until she's finished writing and proof reading it. I love that we understand each other so well; even if I can't understand the way she sees herself.

I got to the studio at 10 a.m. and got down to business immediately. It wasn't long before the melody of the song flowed from my fingers effortlessly, and the words of the monologue sprang from my lips like they were simply second nature to me. By 2 p.m., I was more than ready for this audition.

I picked up Bella, who looked so cute begging to go with me I couldn't possibly say no. She bounced both her knees excitedly as we drove to the talent agency's offices, "This is so great! I can feel it, you're going to get an agent, and then you'll start to get really huge parts; and, before you know it, you'll be so famous."

Then, suddenly, her face fell slightly, "But, not too famous for me, right?"

She looked at me with genuine concern written across her face, and I had to chuckle a bit, "Of course not, my love. No matter what happens in my career, I'll always make time for you."

I kissed her cheek when we paused at a stop light, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she breathed as we pulled into the parking lot.

The building was smaller than I had imagined, but Bella said that was because they only kept one or two agents there for each different specialty—literary, entertainment and sports. I could feel my knees shaking, though. Aro Goldman's not just the best agent in the city, he's also a real ball-breaker, I heard. Stories of him reducing hopeful clients to tears after their auditions are legendary.

And I really didn't want Bella to see me cry today—or ever.

We walked in, hand in hand, and I alerted the receptionist to my presence. She called Goldman and told him I was here, then said he'd be with me in just a moment. Bella excused herself to check up on Alice, and I waited anxiously for Aro to make his grand entrance. He didn't disappoint, either, wafting into the waiting room with a flourish and shaking my hand enthusiastically.

"You must be Edward Cullen," he said. "My protégé, Alice, tells me you're the next big thing."

"I don't know about that, sir, but I'm damn good," I said—wow, where did that come from?

He laughed and led me into his office, "All right, Ace, what have you got for me?"

"Well, I have a monologue to read and a piece to play on the piano."

"A musician and an actor? I like that sound of that. Let's start out with the monologue; we'll have to go into the rehearsal room to find a piano later."

I set my stuff down and pulled a deck of cards out of my bag for the piece. I got right in Aro's face, as if he was Shaw and I was Marco. It almost felt like I was straight up channeling Frank Sinatra. When I was done, Goldman sat back in his chair and gazed at me with a thoughtful grin.

"You like the classics, hm?"

"Sometimes," I said. "I just like a good movie, really."

He stood up and led me to the door, "Well, let's see about those piano skills then, son."

He took me to a big, nearly empty room and I set my music up at the piano. I didn't really need to look at it, though, as I knew this piece by heart. I took a deep breath and launched into it, taking my time and even putting my own spin on the piece. I just hoped Goldman wouldn't think me an intolerable upstart for thinking I could ever improve on Monk.

Once my hands returned to my lap, I heard clapping behind me. Aro had been joined by Bella and Alice, who stood and gave me a rigorous round of applause. Aro just gave me a big smile, "That was excellent, son. Welcome to the agency."

Bella squealed and rushed over to me for a big hug. I gave her a kiss in response before turning back to Aro to see him deep in conversation with Alice. He turned his head to me with a smirk, "So, Edward, you want to be a stage actor, hm?"

"Well, Broadway has been my dream since I was very young," I said.

"That's all well and good, son, but have you thought about television or movies?" He asked, "I look at you, and I see someone along the lines of a young Carey Grant…or, if you prefer, a Johnny Depp."

Bella gasped and tightened her grip around my neck, "Did you hear that? He thinks you could be the next Johnny Depp!!"

"Great," I replied with limited enthusiasm. Sure, an actor would kill to have the kind of career Depp has had, but I really don't want to be pigeonholed as a "Johnny wannabe."

"In fact," Aro continued, "I have the perfect audition for you. It's a pilot for a cop series based right here in the city. They're looking for a young, unknown actor to play a young, 'flies-by-the-seat-of-his-pants' cop working with a level-headed senior detective. The audition's tomorrow at two at the studio. I'd suggest doing that same monologue you did today – that'll knock 'em dead."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. Fabulous, another one of those buddy cop shows; how cliché can you get? Aro asked Bella and Alice to give us some privacy as we finalized my contract with him. He told me to be at the audition tomorrow half an hour early, and to dress in nice slacks and an oxford shirt with the top three buttons undone.

"Trust me, kid," he said. "The casting director is a good friend of mine, Jane Smith. She'll eat up the whole thing."

I smiled weakly as he handed me the directions to the studio. I thanked him again and left the office to find Bella waiting for me with Alice by her side.

"So," Alice said. "This is the infamous Edward?"

I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you, Alice. Bella's told me a lot about you."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, enough of the formalities. Look, this is my best friend and my only client, so I have one thing to say to you, bub – hurt her, and I'll rip your still-beating heart from your chest."

"Gee, Alice, why don't you tell Edward how you really feel?" Bella quipped.

"Hey, I understand," I said. "I'm pretty protective over her myself."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and beheld me with a smirk, "Oh yeah, Bells, he's a keeper. By the way, I've got your bonus check from the publishers! How about we all go out tomorrow night after Edward's audition and celebrate your fabulousness?"

"That sounds like a great idea," I said as I threw an arm around Bella.

"Like I said," Alice replied, "A keeper."

**BPOV**

I was still bouncing off the walls when we got back to my apartment. Not that I wouldn't mind taking care of Edward, but he's getting closer to making his dreams come true and I couldn't be happier for him. Even if he seems a little less enthused than I thought he would.

"Edward," I began as he sat on the couch with a glass of wine, "Are you OK, sweetie? You seem down about something."

He sighed, "It's just…I've never thought of myself as a TV actor, you know?"

"Well, just because you start out on TV doesn't mean you have to stay there," I said. "This is just a foot in the door, right?"

"Right," he said, finally giving me a smile. "Hey, even the Al Pacinos and Jack Nicholsons of the world had to slum it in the beginning; why should I be any different?"

"So, what does the actor want for dinner?" I asked.

"Hmmm," he mused, "How about some leg of Bella?"

He growled low in his throat as he lunged for me, pinning me down on the couch. His hands started massaging my thighs and I moaned, thinking of what he did for me last night. I really wanted to do something special for him in return. I took his face in my hands and captured his lips roughly. He growled again, "Mmmm, Bella, don't start something you can't finish."

"I think…maybe…I can finish…tonight," I replied, my shaky voice belying my confidence.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said as he started giving me feather light kisses all over my face.

"That's just the thing," I said. "I do want to…I'm just…nervous, I guess."

"How can I make you less nervous, love? I'll do anything you want."

The implications behind his promise brought a blush to my cheeks that made him chuckle softly. I thought about what could possibly help me finally throw caution to the wind and stop being the shy girl who everyone forgets to talk to. Then it hit me – I saw his glass of wine sitting on my end table and I moved us back to a sitting position so I could grab it.

I downed the smooth, red liquid in one gulp and took a deep breath. Edward laughed, "You don't want to do this drunk, Bella. You're not going to enjoy it as much."

"I know," I said, "But, this might loosen me up a bit."

I set the glass back down and got up off the couch. I walked into my bedroom and searched in vain for something to inspire me. Edward approached me quietly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, why don't we order in some food, drink some more wine, and watch a movie together?" He asked, "I think it could get us in the mood in no time."

"Yeah," I scoffed, "Food – that'll make me feel sexy."

"Oh, it will, love," he whispered in my ear seductively. "Especially when I feed it to you nice and slow. Trust me, I promise to have you so hot before the night's out, you'll be begging for me."

I was out of breath by the time he finished. Edward placed gentle kisses up and down my neck and shoulders as I stood, weak in the knees, aching for us to begin the night.

He took my phone and ordered some food quietly, not wanting me to hear what we were having, and then he started looking through the OnDemand on my TV for a movie. He instructed me, very gently of course, to put something sexy on while he found the perfect flick and set up the living room for our night. I dug through my closet and found a cute, little nightgown – not too revealing, and just the right shade of red.

I threw it on and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was looking a little shabby, so I ran into the bathroom and messed with it a bit – I didn't want to waste time with the curling iron, so I took out the hot air brush I hardly use and went to town. I was impressed; it made my hair look messy but chic, like Cameron Diaz or something.

When I walked into the living room, I found Edward sitting on a bunch of pillows and sheets he found in my hall closet. He had stripped down to his boxers and was setting up a little, makeshift table on my portable TV tray. I cleared my throat to get his attention, and was greeted by his lust-filled eyes and low groan.

"Love, we might not make it until the food arrives," he said. "You look too delicious right now."

I giggled, "Well, I'm sure you'll start feeling hungry for actual food soon enough."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Edward stood to answer it, but I stopped him.

"Whoa, you're in just your boxers, hon," I said. "Why don't you let me get it?"

"In just your nightgown?" He retorted, "I don't think so," he bent to put his pants back on, "I'm the only one who gets to see you like that."

I smiled and shook my head as he paid the delivery guy and placed the bags full of delicious-smelling food on the table.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked as he pulled Styrofoam boxes out of the bags.

He opened one up and showed me, "A little something from one of my favorite restaurants."

It looked strange to me, possibly French. The first box was egg noodles with some kind of chicken and dark sauce over it – Coq au vin, I believe. The next box he opened made me jump a little, "Snails?"

"Escargot," he corrected with a chuckle, "Have you never had it before?"

"Yeah, a long time ago," I said.

"Well, I guarantee you're going to love these," he said.

"OK," I said. "What's in the last two boxes?"

"The best," he said. "Mussels and fries."

"Fries? Really?"

"It's the only way to eat mussels," he said. "They taste so good together. Of course, now I kind of wish we had some wheat ale to go along with this. But, the wine should do for tonight. I'll make some homemade mussels and fries for you some other night."

"You cook?" I asked.

"It's not a difficult thing to make," he laughed. "Just throw some mussels in a pot with white wine and water, and then, well…I'm sure you know how to make fries."

"That I do," I said as I nuzzled his nose gently. "But, wait…what kind of French restaurant delivers?"

He grinned sheepishly, "I put in a favor with a guy I know who works there. I had to give him an extra big tip."

We put the food onto some plates and set them down on the tray. Edward poured us some wine and stripped back down to his boxers before pushing play on the remote.

"What movie did you pick?"

"You'll see," he replied with a wicked grin – I don't think I like that grin.

He showed me how to eat the mussels while the credits rolled. I missed the name of the movie, but the soundtrack was something I'd never heard before. As the actors came onto the screen, I finally looked up to see if I could recognize a face – I couldn't.

"Really, Edward, what is this?"

He put a finger to my lips, "Shhhh, just watch."

Well, one thing was certain, the acting was crappy. I mean, come on, did these people go to the soap opera school of acting or what? Edward took one of the mussels out of its shell and held it close to my lips, "Open up, love."

I opened my mouth slightly and let him place the food on my tongue. It was kind of slimy, but in a good way. And it didn't taste as awful as I assumed it would. I reciprocated his gesture by getting a forkful of noodles and chicken and guiding it into his mouth. He bit down hungrily, making that sexy, growling sound he likes to make.

"You sound like a bear or something," I said.

"Really?" He asked. "Emmett always says he's the bear. I'm really more like a mountain lion."

"Maybe in form," I said. "But, not in voice."

He smiled and reached for the escargot, "Ready for this?"

I sighed and nodded. He popped it into my mouth playfully and I chewed and swallowed as fast as I could without choking. It, too, wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"That's really good," I said. "Nice and buttery and garlicky. Wow, you're really gonna want to kiss me after that."

He smirked, "I'd kiss you no matter what you ate, love. And besides," he leaned in to steal a kiss, "I'm eating garlic as well."

We stayed, forehead to forehead, for a couple of minutes, until I heard strange moaning noises coming from the TV. I turned to see a man and a woman caught up in a very passionate sex scene.

"Edward," I gasped. "Did you order a porno?"

"Not technically," he replied sheepishly. "It's Cinemax OnDemand, so it's really just soft-core porn."

I gaped at him for a moment. He laughed and kissed my bottom lip softly, "Trust me, Bella. This could help you get in the mood. Look," he said as he turned my face towards the TV, "See how those two are so comfortable with each other? How they've thrown away all inhibitions so they can make love so freely?"

"They're actors, Edward," I retorted. "It's not real."

"The loss of inhibitions is," he replied. "They had to become completely comfortable with each other and their bodies to pull off this scene. And they don't even love each other. You love me, right?"

I turned to him incredulously, "Of course I do."

"Then letting everything go should be easy." His lips caressed my ear before trailing down my neck. His fingers found their way to the straps on my nightgown and he pulled them down slowly. I felt the silky material slide over the tops of my hardened nipples and gasped audibly. If I thought last night was unbelievably erotic, I hadn't seen anything yet.

I closed my eyes and suddenly felt Edward's lips touch gently to the peak of my right breast. My eyes sprang open as he lavished his attention on me.

"Oh Edward," I moaned as his tongue made slow, lazy circles around my nipple. He grasped my hips and moved us away from the food as he continued his assault on my breasts and my senses. I fell back against the giant stack of pillows and ran my hands through his hair. The feeling of his warm, moist lips against my skin was indescribable. It almost felt like all the blood and every sensation in my body was congregating between my legs. I know I've been aroused before, but never like this.

His hands, which were formerly busy massaging my thighs, moved up towards the hem of my nightgown. His right hand dipped under the flimsy fabric and grazed delicately across my simple, cotton panties. He looked up at me and grinned, "One day, I hope to get you comfortable enough to not wear panties at all."

I bit my lip and tried to even out my breathing his hand rubbed across the apex of my legs firmly, his palm grazing a very, very sensitive part of me.

"Love, have you ever pleasured yourself?" He asked breathlessly before kissing my ear softly.

I shook my head quickly and he chuckled, "Well then, I'm boldly going where no one has gone before."

I felt his hand dipping under my panties and cautiously inching down towards the epicenter of all my pleasure at this moment. His lips captured mine as one of his fingers slid between my slick folds. My hips bucked up involuntarily and he calmed me down by putting light pressure on my pelvis.

"Easy, love, this is just the preliminaries," he whispered.

His finger brushed over my nub lightly, causing me to jump again.  
"That's your clit, love," he said – I nodded to tell him I knew. "And that's where most of your desire comes from. Tell me, do you want me to lick it?"

I nodded.

"Say it," he commanded lightly.

"Yes…please lick it," I begged.

His lips touched mine softly before trailing down my body ever so slowly. He kissed the peak of each breast before placing soft, wet kisses down my belly until he finally reached my core. He removed his fingers, eliciting some protests from me, to ease my panties down my legs and toss them off to the side. His eyes met mine briefly before he looked back to my sex and licked his lips tantalizingly.

"I can't wait to taste you, love," he said as he bent his head down and flicked his tongue across my clit.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as the sensation hit me. Having his tongue touch me in that way was almost one hundred times better than his fingers. He looked back up to me and grinned.

"That's my girl; show me how good it feels."

I felt one of his fingers slide in between my folds and enter me slowly as his tongue rubbed my clit over and over again. I couldn't help myself, my hands immediately wound themselves in his thick, bronze hair to keep his face right in front of my core – I never wanted this feeling to end. And, just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Edward added another finger to his gentle thrusting and wrapped his lips around my nub to suck on it.

Before we started, I wasn't sure how my first orgasm was going to feel. And, now that I think about it, I can't really put the feeling into words. Something just seemed to snap inside of me, and every wonderful, sensual, pulsating sensation came together to form this cornucopia of pleasure. It felt so amazing, I lifted myself off the pillows and convulsed almost violently.

Edward calmed me again by lapping gently at my core where I could feel juices dripping slowly. I finally let go of the death grip I had on his hair, and he pulled himself away from me slightly to gaze into my eyes.

"How was it, love?" He asked.

It took me a minute to catch my breath again. I ran my hands over his face before settling them on either cheek and pulling slightly to bring him closer to me.

"That was the single most incredible experience of my life," I whispered as I captured his lips.

"I wouldn't say that yet, Bella," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "We haven't even made it to bed."

I heard a loud moan come from the TV and realized we had completely forgotten about the soft-core porn. I found the remote and shut the TV off before taking Edward's hand and running him into my bedroom.

"Love, a little anxious?" he whispered as his hands slid the now forgotten nightgown down my body.

"Yes," I said desperately. "I want you so badly. Please, Edward, make love to me."

**EPOV**

As soon as the words left her lips, I reached for her and practically crushed her against my chest. I've never been so turned on in my life; my whole body was aching to be joined with hers.

I lifted her bridal style and set her on the bed. As I began to remove my boxers, I stopped just before they slid over my hips – I didn't have any protection. Stupid, Cullen, really stupid! You thought you had everything planned out and perfect, and now you're going to ruin Bella's night because you couldn't stop to get a condom? You. Are. A. Dumbass!

I looked down at Bella with sad eyes and sighed, "Love, I don't have any protection."

Her expression turned from lustful to anxious, "Well…we could go get some…there's a store just down the street."

She started to get up, but I held her shoulders gently, "No, I don't want us to have to trudge down the street in the cold just to get some condoms. Tomorrow night, I'm going to make this up to you in such a big way, you may have trouble walking the next morning."

A blush flashed briefly across her face, "But, what about you? You have a little…well, big situation going on."

She pointed to the tent popping out of the front of my boxers and I laughed. "It's nothing I can't take care of."

"No," she said. "I'm going to take care of it for you."

Bella knelt in front of me and her tiny, soft hands pulled my boxers until they were at my ankles.  
"Bella," I said through clenched teeth, "You don't have to do this."

I felt her hand wrap around my shaft and my whole body jerked slightly. This made Bella giggle, "I'm glad to know I can have the same affect on you as you have on me."

"Really? I think you have a greater affect on me, love," I whispered. "Trust me, it's not going to take you too long to make me cum."

She giggled again, "I can tell, there's already a bit coming out."

Her tongue grazed across the tip of my dick and tasted my precum. Her hand began to move up and down the shaft and her tongue swirled around the head, treating it like a lollipop. As soon as she took me into her warm, sweet mouth, that was all she wrote. I released into the back of her throat with a groan. It was so intense, I had to stop myself from simply collapsing to the floor.

I looked down to see Bella staring up at me with those wide, brown eyes so full of love.

"How was it, love?" She asked, mimicking my previous question.

"The single most incredible of experience of my life," I said, "So far."

**Muah-hahaha! Yes, I am evil! I am mad with power!!!! You will have to wait for Edward and Bella to start gettin' busy!!! Muah-hahaha!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV **

**The audition**

The waiting room outside of Jane Smith's office was overcrowded with guys in their early 20's sitting around waiting for their names to be called. I couldn't help but let my knee bounce uncontrollably as I waited, listening to these quasi-talented young men go over their prepared pieces. Each of us had to perform a prepared monologue and then read a scene from the script – but we weren't allowed to see the dialog beforehand.

Right now, though, I'd much rather be curled back up in bed with Bella. She did leave me with a very good parting gift – a nice, long shower together.

Of course, some of the edge of my previous elation was taken off when I met with Aro earlier. He said he had to give me approval over my outfit and, oddly enough, my hair. I hadn't really done anything with my hair this morning, save for nearly melting to putty when Bella ran her hands through it as she shampooed it, so Aro took this weird pomade stuff and messed it up until it was, and I quote, "appropriately tousled."

I twisted a piece of my hair in my fingers thoughtfully, and was rewarded with some nice, greasy residue for my efforts. I discreetly wiped the grease away on the back of my chair as a tiny, stern woman emerged from Jane's office.

"Edward Cullen?"

I stood and grabbed my coat as I strode purposefully into the office. Jane Smith was a tiny woman with neat, chin-length, light brown hair. She was even tinier than her assistant, Renata; she practically looked like a child.

Jane stood and approached me enthusiastically, "Edward, is it? Aro has told me you're quite the young actor. Please, sit, and let's get started, shall we?"

The whole audition took about twenty minutes, and I wasn't sure if it was too short or too long for my liking. Jane seemed very, very impressed with my monologue, and I think I did a very good job of hiding my contempt for the trite dialog of the scene from the show. The writing was far from Steven Bochco quality, but at least I was able to not completely sound like a tool.

Jane gave me a hug before telling me she'd "keep in touch," and sending me on my way. After recounting everything that happened, shot-by-shot, to Aro, he told me it was a very good audition and we should be expecting a call-back soon. I hopped back in my car then and drove back to my Bella; although, I made a stop at a convenience store on the way.

She was sitting at her computer, typing like a mad woman when I walked in. She quickly shut down her computer, not letting me see what it was she had been working on. I told her about the audition and she squealed with glee, "This is so exciting! You're going to be on TV!!"

"Maybe," I amended, kissing the tip of her nose gently. "So, I remember hearing tell of a certain night of romance…"

"First," Bella said. "We're going to have dinner with Alice. She called earlier and said she's taking us to Rioja at seven."

"Whoa," I said, sitting on the couch. "That's the most expensive restaurant in the city."

"Hey, my agent takes good care of me," she said as she sat on my lap. "Just like yours will do with you."

"I guess," I murmured.

Just then, my phone rang and I retrieved it from my pocket to see who was calling. It was Aro.

"Hey kid, I got the call from Jane, and they've made a decision."

"Really?" I asked, "No call-backs? They're just deciding based on the auditions today?"

"Well, on the down low, Jane said 99 percent of the auditions sucked…except for yours. Congratulations, son, you're going to be junior detective Josh Stedman on the new, soon to be hit TV show, _New York Homicide_."

"Provided that the pilot gets picked up, that is," I said.

"Trust me, son, it will," Aro assured me. "TNT is showing great interest in the show already. Do not underestimate the persuasive powers of Jane Smith."

"So, what happens next?"

"They'll need you in for test shots next Monday, and filming begins on Thursday," he replied. "They should give you your filming schedule on Monday."

"OK," I said, trying to put some extra enthusiasm into my voice. "Anything else?"

"Nope, enjoy your day, son," he said. "I hear my little Alice is taking you and Bella out to Rioja tonight; live it up, kid!"

"Thank you so much, Aro," I said sincerely. "This means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, son. See you on Monday."

I hung up and Bella began bouncing up and down on my lap with delight, "I told you! You're going to be on TV!! This is amazing, wait," she jumped off my lap and ran to the kitchen, "I went out to get something while you were at the audition."

I heard the pop of a champagne bottle being uncorked before Bella walked back into living room with the bottle and two glasses. She handed me one and poured the bubbly liquid into the crystal flute.

"Ah, my sweet, loving Bella, you're too good to me," I said.

"Hey, I knew you were going to get the part," she said, resuming her position on my lap. "So, I said what better way to celebrate than to get a bottle of champagne and, maybe, take a nice, long bath together?"

"As much as I'd love to jump in a hot tub of water with you," I began, "I don't suppose we could make it a nice, long nap, could we?"

"Oh! Are you tired?" She asked as she got off my lap, making my body groan from the loss of physical contact.

"Just a bit," I said as I took a sip of the champagne. "If we're going out tonight, and doing anything else, I should probably take a little cat nap."

Upon hearing the words "cat" and "nap," Luna immediately walked into the room and meowed at us. I guess she was all for a little siesta, as well. She still didn't like having Napoleon around, but we decided to solve that problem by having him out during the day, and trading off letting each cat sleep with us at night.

Bella and I headed off for a nap, but Luna got there first and nestled herself in Bella's pillow. Bella shrugged and joined me on my pillow as we dozed off quietly and snuggled close for about an hour.

Just as I was in the middle of a wonderful Bella dream, I felt tiny paws kneading into my lower back. I gently swatted Luna away before opening my eyes to find myself lying on my stomach with my chest on Bella's cute, little tummy. She lay on her back, still dreaming quietly. I didn't want to wake her, but it was 5:30 and I was sure she was going to want to get ready before Alice dropped by to pick us up.

"Bella, love," I said as I scooted up to kiss her gently. "It's time to get up."

She moaned softly as her delicate eyelashes fluttered open and she focused on my face with a smile, "I like being woken up like this."

"And I like waking you up like this," I said as I kissed her again. "But, I thought you'd like to get up and get dressed for this evening."

"I guess it would be a good idea," she sighed. "Although, I'm not sure what you're supposed to wear to such a fancy restaurant – just a little, black dress?"

"That would look exquisite," I said I ran my hands down the sides of her body slowly.

"Well then," she replied as she grasped my hair. "I better get to looking. I'm not even sure if I have a little, black dress."

She planted a big kiss on my lips before jumping out bed and making her way into the closet. I followed her in to help her look for an appropriate outfit. I looked around in awe to see she had spent some of the afternoon cleaning up the closet and making room for my clothes as well. My shirts and pants were all hung up on the highest rack, and I got lost in imaging how she must have had to use a step stool to get those up there.

Bella caught my attention again by flinging fabric through the air in her quest to find something to wear. She held up a black dress with frilly sleeves, "How about this?"

Honestly, it looked frumpy as it hung in her hands so carelessly. "Why don't you let me look?"

She shrugged and gestured dramatically to the racks of dresses. Maybe we were wrong about the whole black dress thing. I rifled through the racks and found just about every color under the sun, and some I was sure one could not find in nature. The one that caught my eye, however, was white with pink flowers. I pulled it off the rack to get a better look and had to grin at the image the dress projected into my mind – it was very fitted and had a v-neck that would definitely show off Bella's cleavage nicely.

"This is the dress," I said as I handed it to her.

She chuckled, "OK, if you say so. I'll just cut the tag off and throw it on."

"You've never worn it?" I asked.

"No, Alice buys all this stuff for me," she said. "I just wear what she wants me to wear for books signings and such, but the rest usually hangs here because I have no place to wear them to."

"Well then," I said as I found a shirt and a pair of pants to wear, "We'll have to remedy that if this show thing turns out the way we're hoping. I'll have to take you out every chance I get."

She grinned as she stripped down to her panties to put her dress on. My beautiful Bella was finally comfortable enough to let me see her in any state of dress – or undress, rather. Once she was dressed, she brushed her hair and put half of it up in a clip before applying the slightest touch of makeup.

I stood in the doorway of the closet and watched her finish up by putting on some mascara. She held the wand to her lashes and looked at me in the mirror, "What? Is something wrong?"

"Everything is so right, love," I said as I leaned my head against the doorframe. "Nothing in my life has ever been this right."

She put the mascara away and turned to me, "Same for me. I've never been so happy, Edward. I've never been in love before."

"Now that I think about it, neither have I," I said. "I thought I was in love once, but I was wrong. You're truly my first love."

She bit her lip as she rushed over to me and threw her arms around my neck. I heard my love crying softly as she placed soft kisses on the side of my neck.

"Shhhh, Bella, don't cry," I whispered.

She pulled away and dabbled at the corners of her eyes gently. As Bella reached up on her toes to give me a kiss on the lips, the doorbell began chiming in succession. Alice must be very excited to be going out tonight. I put on my coat and held Bella's up for her to do the same before we opened the door to an impatient Alice.

"About time! Geez, did I catch you two makin' out or something?"

"Damn, you caught us," Bella deadpanned.

We climbed into Alice's car and the driver – Bella told me his name was Steve – took us uptown to the restaurant. I was intimidated as we walked in and the host gave me a condescending look. He must have seen my pants and shirt, which were clearly purchased at Target, and compared them unfavorably to the designer dresses on my female companions. I could practically read his thoughts right now – _how'd this loser end up with two hot, obviously wealthy women? He must be some kind of 'male escort,' or something._

I chose to ignore him and sat down with Alice and Bella at a table in the middle of the restaurant. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella; she positively glowed in the dim light of the dining room. And I couldn't help but feel a little proud that I had something to do with this incredible change in her. Of course, she has changed me for the better, as well.

The waiter came over and Alice ordered a bottle of wine for the table, as well as some kind of appetizer. I snuck a look at the menu, against Alice's wishes, to see what the damage was – a $17 appetizer and a $180 bottle of wine. And the night was still young.

Guess I'm going to have to get used to all of this fine living if I'm going to be on TV. At least Bella seemed just as uncomfortable with it as I did. She leaned over while Alice was distracted and explained, "Sorry, Alice likes to go overboard sometimes."

I smiled and nodded. "It's OK, love. I'll just have to pay her back one day."

After we had made our dinner orders, Bella excused herself to the ladies' room and Alice cut right to the chase.

"Edward, I really have to thank you," she said as she leaned forward and gazed steadily into my eyes. "I've always known Bella could have the potential to let out the fabulous, confident woman inside – she just needed to find the right man to help her out. Thanks for being that man."

"I can't take too much credit," I said humbly. "I've merely told her how beautiful she is over and over and over again. And, she's finally realizing the truth."

Alice leaned back again and smiled, "That's so sweet…just remember my former threat of ripping your heart out still stands."

"Duly noted," I replied as Bella came back to the table.

"What's duly noted," Bella said.  
"That you're the most beautiful woman in this restaurant tonight," I told her.

Even in the dim light, I could see the blush flash across her face. I held her hand under the table and only reluctantly released it when our food finally came. After dinner and dessert…and convincing Alice to forgo a night at a club for another time…we got back to the house. I've never been more anxious to get somewhere in all my life.

**BPOV**

When Steve stopped in front of my house, Edward and I jumped out and ran inside so fast, we hardly got in a goodbye to Alice. My hands were shaking as I took my keys out of my purse to unlock the door; Edward had to help me steady my hand and push the door open. He turned and locked it before I threw myself at him and attacked him with kisses.

He dug his fingers in my ass as he held me close to him and walked us into the bedroom. He set me on my feet next to the bed and took my face in his hands as he kissed me thoroughly. I kicked my heels off as my hands reached up to unbutton his shirt. I could tell he was a bit uncomfortable walking into that restaurant with nothing really nice to wear. I needed to remind him I preferred him without any clothing at all.

His hands moved from my face to the zipper on my dress. He unzipped it and peeled it from my body in one swift motion. I stood before him in just a pair of pink, lace panties, which he promptly removed by hooking his thumbs under the sides and pulling down slowly. Once the fabric was to my mid-thigh, Edward's tongue made contact with my already swollen clit. I jumped back slightly in surprise.

"Edward," I moaned. "I need you so badly."

"And I need you, too," he said.

I kicked the panties to the side before Edward kissed his way back up my legs. His lips brushed past my core gently before trailing over my stomach and up to my breasts, which were aching for his attention. He complied by suckling each nipple gently while teasing the other with his long fingers. I went about unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down – they were slightly baggy and fell easily to his knees.

Clad only in his boxers, Edward lifted me as if I weighed no more than a feather and placed me on the bed – our bed. He removed his boxers before reaching in the bedside dresser and pulling out a small, foil square that even an inexperienced girl like me could recognize. My heartbeat sped up as he opened the package with his teeth and took the condom out to roll down onto his erection.

My whole body was shaking then as I scrambled to get under the blankets. Edward reached over and wrapped an arm around my waist, lifting me up to pull the blankets back. He placed me back on the mattress and covered us with the blankets, settling himself between my legs gently. His erection brushed over my core and I was suddenly not able to breathe.

"Bella, love, you're shaking," he whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "I…feel strange…not bad, just…I've never felt like this before."

I felt the tip of his dick trailing over my entrance slowly, "Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!" I cried as I reached down to grasp his shaft. "I need you."

He chuckled, "OK, love. Just…hold on a moment…this may hurt a bit."

Edward placed the head of his erection at my entrance and began to ease it into me excruciatingly slowly. It was so good, the feeling of him entering me, gently expanding the very center of me. He pushed past the little barrier within me, but it didn't hurt as badly as I thought it would. Plus, as soon as I opened my eyes and saw his green gaze staring down at me with pure passion and intensity, the last thing I was thinking about was pain. I knew it would be pure pleasure from here on out.

He placed his hands on either side of my head and tangled his fingers into my hair. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," I breathed, "All I feel is bliss."

"Oh, we're not there yet, love. You just wait, I'll show you bliss."

Edward's hips shifted back slightly, pulling his erection out of me so he could push back slowly. With each measured thrust, his eyes seemed to be gauging my reaction. I met his gaze with nothing but my own, unadulterated love for him. My hands, of their own volition, made their way down to his ass and dug in, urging him to go faster.

"Edward," I moaned. "This is so fucking good….so…fucking…good."

"Bella," he whispered as he leaned down to attach his lips to my neck. His left hand traveled down to my right knee, and he lifted my calf up to guide it over his waist, so my leg wrapped around him. My right hand moved to his back and dug into the soft flesh with abandon.

I threw my head back and started moaning even louder as I felt every nerve ending in my body begin to emit an electric pulse. I'd never felt more alive than I did when my orgasm approached as Edward plunged ever deeper into me. The climax was even more intense than yesterday; it was as though a coil was tightening in my belly.

Edward took his left hand and placed the index finger in his mouth before trailing it down my body. As soon as his moistened finger made contact with my clit, the coil finally snapped and I convulsed around his throbbing erection.

"Oh God!!" I screamed I tightened my grip on Edward's body, both my legs wrapping around his waist as I tried to hold him as close to me as possible.

Edward grunted very loudly and let loose a string of profanities as he shuddered with his own release. We finally collapsed into each other and just lay there, entangled, for what seemed like an eternity. Once my breathing returned to normal, I lifted my head to see Edward still resting gently on top of me. He was breathing slowly and steadily as he kept his face buried in my neck.

I rubbed my hands up and down his back and he finally pulled away to gaze at me. But he looked concerned for some reason. "Bella …did…did you enjoy it?"

I gawked at him for a while until I found my voice again, "Are you serious? Edward…that was the most incredible experience of my life! That was beyond anything I've ever dreamed of."

His expression softened and he leaned down to capture my lips gently. I realized then that we had yet to…separate…so to speak. I looked down to where our bodies joined and felt that warm, pulsating feeling course through my veins again. It was so beautiful and sensual to both see and feel Edward inside of me.

He noticed me staring at where our pelvises met and massaged my hips softly. He chuckled and wiggled his hips slightly, making me gasp as another shock ran through me.

"This has been the greatest night of my life so far, Bella," he said just before he pulled himself out of me. "And, I hope to have many more nights like this with you."

"You will," I assured him.

He smiled again before he laid his head on my chest. He drifted off to sleep as I stroked his hair softly. I wasn't aware I was tired until I finally closed my eyes and felt an almost intense fatigue wash over me.

I've never had such beautiful dreams in all my life.

**The first time…was it worth the build-up? I sure hope so! **


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

There hasn't been another moment in my life as satisfying, as unbelievably magical as waking up with a lovely, soft, naked Bella pressed up against me. Her back was resting against my chest as she slept, and I buried my face in her sweet-smelling hair. Strawberries—I've honestly never liked them much; that is, until the first time I held Bella close to me and the scent of her shampoo enveloped me.

This addiction I have to her is probably better than any drug known to man—not that I would know about anything like that.

My mind drifted back to last night; and, really, to say it was the greatest night of my life would be an insult. Even though I know I'll have plenty more amazing nights with my Bella, last night was the kind of event one can only ever hope for in his life in hushed tones. She so willingly, lovingly gave herself to me; I had a hard time keeping my emotions in check.

As I gazed at her now, I thought about the way she looked at me as we made love—so innocently and yet so sultry...it was as though I was bringing a different side of Bella out, and I liked it.

I knew she was close to waking up when she moaned softly and stretched her back out, arching her face tantalizingly closer to mine. I couldn't help myself, I grasped her hips and brought her backside close to my pelvis. And yes, I already had a pretty sizable erection at this point.

I heard Bella gasp as she flipped around quickly to face me; that was definitely a wakeup call she wasn't used to. Her eyes were wild for a few seconds until she realized it was just me, and then she swatted me across the chest playfully.

"God, you scared the crap out of me," she said before settling back into my arms.

"Sorry," I said, a mischievous grin spreading across my face, "I couldn't resist. You just looked too sexy for words when you stretched like that; I had to take the opportunity."

She giggled, "Sure you did."

We just lay there, holding each other for a few minutes, until her left leg slowly crept up my side and settled over my hip. The action caused her incredible heat to come into contact with my now aching situation, and I groaned loudly.

"Bella...I think we should get up and take a shower before I do something to you I may regret."

"Why would you regret it?" She asked as she rubbed herself against me seductively.

I sucked in a breath at the unbelievable friction, "Because...you're probably still too sore to...have another go around..."

"I'm not too sore," she whispered, nibbling on my ear. "And, I do want another go around..."

I rolled us over so I hovered just over her. She wrapped both legs around me and bit her lip roughly...god, I love it when she does that.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded and rubbed herself against me one more time for effect. Without any further hesitation, I reached for her nightstand and pulled out another condom. Honestly, I've always hated the feel of these things; but with Bella, it's still an incredible experience.

I hastily rolled the rubber onto myself and returned to my love. But, I didn't take her again immediately—I rested myself on my elbows and looked down at her for a moment. Her reddish-brown hair was fanned across the pillow, and her eyes were hooded with need. Her tiny hands reached up to my shoulders before she trailed her nails down over my chest, applying the slightest bit of pressure.

One nail grazed across my nipple and it sent shockwaves of pleasure coursing through me. I couldn't take any more time, I plunged deep into her and moaned as I felt her inner walls tighten around me instantly. I was also greeted with her moans and whimpers as well, and I don't think I've heard a sweeter sound in all my life.

"Oh Edward," she whispered. "I love you so much."

My heartbeat sped up to hear those words escape her lips—even though I've heard her say them before. Every time I hear "I love you" from Bella, it makes me want to cry.

"I love you more," I told her as I began thrusting gently. I knew she must be still a little sore, no matter what she wanted me to believe. I took my time building us back up to that wonderful precipice again...we have all day to be together, no need to rush anything.

As soon as I could feel her start to tighten around me even more, I had a hard time holding back. But, I wasn't going to cum before her...Bella's pleasure was far more important than my own. I held on just long enough to hear her cry out my name before I fell over the edge. The pure, searing pleasure of it all seemed to course through my body all the way down to my toes.

After I finally calmed down, I gazed at my Bella lying beneath me. Her eyes were closed; her soft lips were parted ever so slightly. I bowed my head to steal a kiss from those lips and was rewarded with her hands burying themselves in my hair to keep our mouths slanting over each others' again and again.

When I was finally able to pull away, her beautiful, brown eyes peered up at me and those sweet lips curved into a smile. Every wonderful emotion hit me all at once, and I found myself unable to stop the words from escaping.

"I love you so much, Bella...I want to marry you."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

I nodded, "I know this is sudden, and we haven't known each other for very long. But, sometimes, when I look at you, I think about how horrible my life would be if you weren't in it; it makes my heart hurt to even think about. I don't want you to feel pressured to say yes, but I want you to know that I'm thinking about it—and I hope one day to call you my wife."

She still stared at me in stunned silence. Dammit, why did I have to go and say that? I've probably scared her off now.

"Please say something," I begged.

After a couple attempts, she finally found her voice again. "Edward...I never thought I'd meet a man who would say those beautiful words to me. And...I must admit, I've thought about being your wife—and how wonderful that would be."

"Really?" I asked as I rolled us onto our sides.

She nodded, "I thought I was just being silly, daydreaming about marrying you." Her face blushed a beautiful dark pink, "I even went as far as to look at wedding gowns online."

Embarrassed, she turned her face down to gaze towards my collarbone. I put one finger under her chin and brought her eyes back to my own, "Don't be embarrassed, love. One day, you will wear that dress...and, I hope to be the man you're walking down the aisle towards."

"I think you will be," she replied. "Because, I can't imagine how I could love any man more than I love you."

I captured her lips again before reluctantly pulling away. As much as I'd like to stay in bed all day, I knew we should both get up and take a shower. At least we got to take a nice, long shower together—I made certain to cover every inch of Bella's body with her lavender scented body wash.

After we were both clean—and slightly turned on again—I quickly dashed into the closet to get something to wear, and to keep myself from taking Bella right on the bathroom counter. She went to the vanity mirror and pulled a comb through her hair gently. I had thrown on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and returned to see her looking very uncomfortable. She wasn't aware I was watching as her hand went instinctively to the apex of her legs; and when it made contact to her most sensitive area, she winced in pain.

I walked up behind her and kissed her neck gently, "I'm so sorry, love. I really wish having the honor of being your first didn't come at such a price."

"It's fine," she said weakly, "It doesn't hurt that much."

I rolled my eyes at her in the mirror, "don't try to be brave. You're in pain, I saw you wincing just a moment ago."

She looked down to her hands sheepishly, "I just don't want you to feel like it's your fault."

"It is," I said. "And I take full responsibility for this. In fact, I'm going to spend all day pampering you."

"You don't have to do that," she said.

"Yes I do," I replied. "We're just going to sit around and do what you want to do today."

"Well," she began, "All I really want to do is jump on the treadmill for a bit and then write for a few hours."

"Oh," I said, unable to disguise the disappointment in my voice.

"But...if you were thinking of something else," she said.

"No, like I said—today's all about you."

Bella went to the closet and put on her track pants and tank top while I went to make her a pot of tea. She flipped on the TV and stepped onto her treadmill while she watched some mindless VH1 show. I stood next to her as she walked at a brisk pace and couldn't contain my grin.

"You're so cute, you're like a little hamster," I said.

"What?" She asked with a shocked expression.

"You know, like when a hamster gets on its little wheel and runs around and around but never goes anywhere? That's what you look like right now, it's so cute."

"Are you trying to make me laugh so hard I can't work out anymore?" She asked.

"Perhaps," I replied. "Why, is it working?"

"No...I haven't exercised in too long; I should go for at least 45 minutes."

"You got plenty of exercise last night, love," I countered. "I'm pretty sure having sex can burn hundreds of calories."

The blush flashed across her face again, "Still, I don't feel good if I go too long without exercising."

"Alright," I said. "So, if you're going to do this and write some afterwards, I think I might run a few errands."

"Well, I don't have to write today," she said.

"No, you should do what you want to do for now," I said. "Because, when I get home later, we're going to have some fun together."

There's that blush again.

"I'll be back later," I said as I grabbed my coat and wallet and headed out the door.

**BPOV**

I felt so bad that I was choosing to exercise and writing over going out with Edward today. But, I can't give up every piece of my regular routine, can I? And besides, last night and this morning gave me such amazing inspiration, I was afraid if I didn't sit down and get it written out, I was going to lose it all.

I sped up my workout when Edward left, opting to go for just 30 minutes so I could get to the writing part faster. I was all sweaty and gross when I finally sat down at my laptop, but it actually was inspiring me because it brought back memories of last night.

I brought up the document I had been working on yesterday and got to work. I had already laid out an outline for my new book—the story of a young woman learning to break out of her shell. Pretty apropos, I think.

I was about to start in on the second chapter, but I decided to skip to the first love scene instead. I set the stage for my yet-unnamed heroine to finally give herself to this mysterious, sensuous man. As he finally takes her in his arms and throws her on the bed, I pulled away from the computer and closed my eyes, letting every emotion I felt last night wash over me.

When my hands returned to the keyboard, the words flowed from me like water and when I was done an hour later, I had completed what was probably my most intense and erotic love scene in all my years of writing.

I think that was an even better workout than the treadmill.

I saved the document and closed my laptop just as Edward returned from his outing, his arms loaded down with plastic bags.

"Man, do I have perfect timing or what?" He asked as he took the bags into the kitchen.

"What did you get?" I ran across the living room excitedly to see what he bought.

"In due time, love," he replied. "First, I'm going to make us a late lunch, seeing as how I'm sure you didn't stop to eat while you were busy burning calories and writing salacious things."

"Hey, how do you know what I was writing?"

He raised both eyebrows and grinned, "Really? You were writing something naughty? Can I see?"

"No," I replied a bit too harshly. "Sorry, it's just I prefer to keep my writing private until it's done."

"I know...I was just hoping I could catch you while your guard was down."

"So," I said, desperately wanting to change the subject, "What's for lunch?"

He pulled a few containers from the bags, "Well, you know I can't cook, but the good people at Whole Foods sure can. I just got us some soup, pasta salad and stuff to make sandwiches."

"Mmmm, tortellini salad," I said as I grabbed a container filled with an array of multi-colored pastas.

I set the table while he put together a couple of sandwiches with turkey, provolone, lettuce, tomato and avocado. He certainly knows the way to this girl's heart.

"Here we go," he said as he put both halves of a sandwich on my plate.

"Actually, I should probably only have half now, and save the rest for later."

He gave me that slightly exasperated look he always gives me when I fuss about food. "I don't think a whole sandwich is going to kill you, love. Besides, I got you some couscous salad with feta cheese and chicken for later."

"Wow, you've memorized all my favorite foods already," I laughed, "You really are the perfect man."

He scoffed, "No that would be George Clooney. But, I will concede I am a close second."

"No way," I countered, "Clooney ain't got nothin' on you."

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on my lips before taking a big bite out of his sandwich. We ate in a wonderful, comfortable silence together. I've never been able to have that kind of connection before—I've had dates where those silences just turn awkward and you end up feeling self-conscious about eating or even taking a sip of water.

The sandwich Edward made was delicious. Though, honestly, it is difficult to mess up a sandwich. I took a bite of the pasta salad and went to take a drink when Edward reached over and gently brushed his thumb across my lower lip.

"You had a piece of parmesan cheese on your lip," he said, sucking his thumb into his mouth. He closed his eyes and seemed to savor the taste – I swallowed my piece of tortellini with a loud gulp. I don't think I'll ever get used to the power his simple gestures have over me.

We finished our lunch and lounged on my big throw pillows, which now had a seemingly permanent residence on my living room floor. Edward placed his head against my stomach as we relaxed and watched some TV. I felt so content, but at the same time, I felt bad for being lazy. When I'm not working towards an immediate deadline, I tend to mostly bum around my house all day and watch TV. But, I wasn't sure if this was how Edward wanted to spend his time.

"Hey, do you want to go see a movie?" I asked. "I'm not sure what's out right now, but I'm up for almost anything."

He shook his head twice and kissed my tummy softly, "I just want to stay right here."

"Really? Because…well, I tend to be a lazy bastard, but that doesn't mean you have to be. I want to do things you want to do, too."

"Bella, it's fine," he said. "If I wasn't here watching TV with you, I'd be watching it at my apartment…or, rather, Jasper's apartment, since I no longer have one."

"This is your apartment," I said. "It's our apartment."

He lifted his head and looked at me, "Do…do you mean that?"

"Of course," I replied. "What did you think – that I was going to make you find another place to stay as soon as you got a new job? I love having you here; I never want you to leave." I looked down and stroked his hair gently, "I never realized how lonely I really was before I met you."

He grasped my hand and kissed my palm softly before crawling closer to plant a kiss on my lips. "You are my life now."

I smiled before we got into a nice, heavy make-out session. We were interrupted by Luna, who waltzed into the living room and started demanding some attention. At least she's not in the habit of walking in on mine and Edward's most intimate moments – not yet, anyway. Luna rolled onto her back so Edward could scratch her belly, and I noticed our other little, fury friend standing outside the window near my computer.

"Hey," I whispered to Edward, "Keep Luna distracted while I go get Napoleon."

"No problem, there," he replied as he sat up my little, grey and white cat curled into a ball on his lap. I opened the window quietly and lifted Napoleon before he had a chance to jump past me.

"Whoa, hold on, you little bugger," I said as I held him close to my chest and closed the window. I still had my back to Edward and Luna, "OK, you may want to get a good hold on her…I wouldn't want her scratching you."

"She'll be fine," he assured me. Sure she will, I thought.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw Luna resting in Edward's lap and purring contentedly. I turned slowly and set Napoleon down on the floor. He sat in front of me and licked his paws, hardly noticing Luna was a mere five feet away from him. She had her eyes closed and didn't seem to notice him, either. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to Edward.

Napoleon stepped cautiously into my lap and curled up just like Luna had in Edward's.

"Wow," Edward said. "Maybe they finally like each other."

"Let's not go that far," I said. "They can stand being in the same room as each other. That's good enough for me."

Suddenly, a phone started ringing from the kitchen, scaring Luna back into the bedroom. So much for that experiment. Edward sprang to his feet to answer.

"When did you get your phone turned back on?" I asked.

"When I went out earlier," He replied. "I finally swallowed my pride and had my brother wire me the money so I could pay off my outstanding cell phone bill. Hey, at least I have a way to pay him back now, right?"

He looked at the number and sighed, "It's Jasper." Edward excused himself outside and talked to his friend while Napoleon and I watched some show on TLC about people who were super-morbidly obese – that's always a good motivator to stick to one's diet and exercise routine.

**EPOV**

"I see you finally got that phone turned back on," said my best friend of about twenty years.

"Hey Jas, how's it going?"

"I should be asking you that, 'best friend,'" he said – the sarcasm was not lost on me. "I haven't heard from you in weeks. Now, I figured your phone wouldn't be working, so I called the theater and they said you were fired! Mind explaining yourself."

"Yeah…see it's a long story," I said.

"Oh, we've got time, man."

"OK, well it all started when I met Bella at a coffee shop."

"Of course, it's about a girl."

"Dude," I said, "Can I finish uninterrupted?"

"Fine."

"So…as I was saying, I met Bella and we started seeing each other a couple weeks ago. But, one night, I accidentally fell asleep on Bella's couch and slept through my shift. When I talked to Simmons the next day, he just fired me."

"What? Dude, he can't do that! You should take legal action."

"No," I said. "I didn't want that job, anyway. Besides, I think it's one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, I'm getting to that," I replied, finishing my story, "I got evicted that day, too. But, thankfully, Bella let me stay with her until I found a job. Dude, I got an audition with Aro Goldman and he took me on as a client."

"No way!" Jasper said, "That's awesome! Dude, I knew good things were going to happen for you if you'd just get off your ass – I guess you kind of had to get thrown off your ass, but still."

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Anyway, I got a part in a pilot for a cop show. We start filming Thursday."

"That's excellent," Jasper said. "So….when do I get to meet this Bella. Assuming, of course, you haven't just used her for a place to crash and then dumped her."

I bristled at that, "Hey, it's not like that. Bella is my girlfriend and I love her very much."

"I was kidding, Ed, geez," he replied. "Man, now I HAVE to meet this girl. Just a couple weeks in and you're calling her your girlfriend? This is serious."

"Yeah, well I'll ask her if she wants to grab dinner with you and me tomorrow, OK?"

"Fine, talk to you in a bit."

I hung up and strolled back in to find Bella still sitting on the floor with a little, black cat in her lap. Napoleon looked up and meowed at me as I sat next to Bella and kissed her on the temple softly.

"So," I began, "Do you want to meet my friend, Jasper?"

"Of course," she said excitedly, almost causing Napoleon to scurry away. "When?"

"I suggested tomorrow night for dinner – how does that sound?"

"Great," she replied. "Hey, he won't be weirded out by being the third wheel, will he? We could go as a group and invite some more people…"

"He'll be fine," I laughed, cutting her off gently. "In fact, I'm sure he'll pick up a girl or two while we're out."

She giggled, "OK, tomorrow night it is, then."

**Should this turn into a double date? Will Jasper bring someone, or will a certain black-haired girl show up unexpectedly? We'll soon see.**


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I was beyond nervous to meet Edward's best friend. Sure, Edward accepts me, but will Jasper be able to see past my exterior to see what Edward sees? That's quite a lot to ask of a young man.

Once again, I found myself rifling through my closet for something to wear. Alice would be so proud to see how much use I'm finally getting out of this fantastic wardrobe she set up for me.

"Edward!" I called as I held up a maroon dress and a forest green halter top. He stuck his head in the closet and I showed him the garments, "Should I wear a dress, or just a nice shirt with jeans?"

He chuckled, "It's very rare that a girl asks her boyfriend for fashion advice."

"Well, I am a rare breed," I quipped. "What are you wearing?"

"Jeans and a nice shirt," he said, taking the green shirt to get a closer look at it. "Oh yes, this is definitely what you should wear."

I took the top while stealing a quick kiss from him, "Thank you, sweetie."

I put on a strapless bra before pulling the top over my head and taking a look at myself in the mirror. I prefer blue on me, but this looks really nice, too. I still hadn't put on my jeans yet, and stood there in just my pink, Victoria's Secret shorts. Edward walked up behind me quietly and ran his hands up and down my thighs softly.

"Maybe you should wear a skirt," he suggested. "How about that mini jean skirt you have?"

"It's going to be cold," I said, leaning into him and almost giving myself over to his ministrations. "I should...really...stick to the jeans."

His long fingers dug into my flesh and his lips found their way to my neck. My right hand trailed up to tangle in his hair as his left hand tried to sneakily move up my thigh and get into my panties. My left hand unwillingly stopped his, "We'll be late if we get too caught up in this."

"I like being late," he replied, still determined to get his hands closer to my core. "Being on time is overrated."

"You're being a naughty boy, Edward," I told him, trying to sound sultry. "And I'm going to punish you for it later on tonight."

"Promise?"

"Oh, bet on it," I said. "Remember, I am a romance novelist...I have a vast imagination."

"I'm sure you do, love," he whispered as he gave me one last kiss on my neck and reluctantly pulled away.

Edward and I drove to the restaurant, where a tall, lanky blonde guy leaned against the side of the building. As soon as Edward parked the car and we approached the front door, the blonde pushed himself away from the brick wall and walked over to us. He had a swagger about him that made me a little nervous at first—Edward might not be one of those guys who's unbelievably full of himself, but that doesn't mean his friends aren't.

"Hey stranger," Jasper said. "You had me worried for a second—I've been stood up by Edward Cullen too many times before. Now...this must be Bella."

He turned to me and his green eyes gave me an once-over before he held out his hand for me to shake. I accepted it cautiously, and he chuckled at my nervousness, "Don't worry, darlin', I don't bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing."

I rolled my eyes; he was coming off as a bit of a jackass. Edward cleared his throat before starting in with proper introductions. "Jasper, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this idiot is my best friend, Jasper Whitlock."

"Well, well, well...isn't that just the pot calling the kettle black, Eddie my boy?" Jasper remarked.

He turned and led us inside. The place seemed to be one of those restaurants hipsters and yuppies like to frequent. Jasper confirmed this to me as he commented "this place has the best martinis in town."

Well, at least I can have a gin martini with whatever small-portioned, strange dish I was going to have to order. We sat at a table that overlooked the whole restaurant and placed our drink orders while Jasper started in with the small talk.

"So, Miss Bella, what do you do for a living?" He asked as he lounged in his chair and swung an arm over the backrest.

"I'm an author," I said. "I write romance novels."

Jasper raised an eyebrow in Edward's direction, "Really? Are you a successful romance author?"

"Yes," I said, not liking where he was taking this. "I created the Emma Malone series."

Now Jasper seemed genuinely impressed, "Wow, those books have sold millions! My mom and sister read those books!"

I smiled and asked him to thank his mom and sister for me, but my smile was wiped away as Jasper kept eying Edward suspiciously. After the waitress left our drinks and went to place our dinner orders, I finally had enough.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked as Jasper gave Edward what I thought was a smug look. "You keep giving Edward these condescending looks, and I don't like it. What, do you think he's just shacking up with me because I have money?"

"Wha...no...no, it's just..." Jasper stuttered.

"Because, I'll have you know Edward is going to be a really successful actor, and he's going to make even more money than me someday," I said, getting a little too emotional. "And, if you're really his friend, you wouldn't be so judgmental!"

"Shhhh, Bella, it's OK," Edward said as he put his arms around me. "Jasper knows all that, don't you Jas?"

"Of course I do," Jasper replied. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Bella."

Jasper looked genuinely sorry—after a while, he grinned at me, "It's nice to know my best friend has such a loving, supportive girlfriend...and such a beautiful one at that."

"Easy Jas," Edward cautioned as I blushed.

"Speaking of girlfriends," Jasper said as he scanned the crowd around the bar. "I think ol' Jazzy needs to find himself a lady friend tonight...what do you two think? Is the future Mrs. Whitlock down there waiting for me?"

I gazed down at the scads of scantily dressed young women hovering around the bar area, waiting to be seated. Suddenly, in the sea of bleached blondes, I saw a familiar girl with short, black hair.

"Oh my god," I said, turning to Edward, "Alice is here."

"Oh yeah," he replied, gazing down at my tiny friend.

I took out my phone and texted Alice to look up towards the second balcony. She checked her phone before craning her neck up in my direction. I waved to get her attention, and she waved back as she noticed me. She walked up to our table with a drink in hand.

"Hello, love birds," she greeted me and Edward. "Nice to see you crazy kids out and about."

I noticed her wink at Edward—I'm sure it was meant to be inconspicuous, though. Jasper cleared his throat and stood to introduce himself, "I'm Jasper Whitlock...and, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting such a lovely young lady in all my life."

Oh crap, Jasper's putting the moves on Alice—I should put a stop to this, I thought. But, Alice being Alice, just seemed to be indifferent to his attentions. She is the master of the brush-off, I remembered.

"Oh, hi, I'm Alice...nice to meet you," she said nonchalantly before turning back to me. "So, Bells, the publishing company said your promotional blitz should start on February 2nd. They're putting out teasers already, but they'll start the full-blown ad campaign then. And, you have some interviews scheduled the following week, leading up to the release on the 14th. God, how lucky are we that Valentines Day is on a Saturday this year?"

"That all sounds great, Al," I told her. "We should grab some coffee Monday to lay everything out...plus, I'm already starting a new story, so we can talk about that, too."

"Awesome!" She squealed. "OK, talk to you Monday."

"Hey, wait," Jasper said as he grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking away. "Won't you join us for dinner to celebrate Bella's new book?"

"Oh, we've had plenty of celebrations already," Alice replied haughtily. "Besides, I'm kind of here on a date, so I don't want to leave him waiting."

I gave Alice a smirk as she walked back down to the bar. She actually did have a date, as I figured out when I saw her return to a tall, blonde man sitting at the bar. It's just like little Alice to go for the tall guys. I chuckled to myself, but then I felt Edward tense up next to me.

"No way," he said as he stood up and stared at Alice and her date, "That can't be him!"

"Who?" Jasper asked as he finally took his eyes off of Alice and noticed her date, "Holy shit...is that Carlisle?"

Edward nodded wordlessly. I stared at them both with a confused expression, "Who?"

Edward's gaze finally turned to me and he looked mad enough to spit nails. "My father, Carlisle Cullen...that's who Alice is on a date with right now. My womanizing, philandering, scheming, slime-ball dad."

This was the first time Edward had really spoken of his father. The only time I had ever asked him about his parents, he mentioned his wonderful, charitable mother, but said he and his father weren't close and left it at that. Now I know why. I texted Alice again to see if she knew anything about her date.

_His name is Carlisle and he's a doctor_, she wrote back.

_Do you know how old he is?_

_Um...I don't know...in his late 30's, I think._

I showed that text to Edward who laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he still says he's 38," he replied. "Tell her he's really 50, and she should stay away from him at all costs."

I paraphrased Edward's advice and Alice sent me back a simple _why?_

_He's Edward's father_, I wrote. _Edward said he's kind of a womanizer._

_Are you serious?_ She texted.

_Yes,_ I replied. _So, think of a good way to excuse yourself and get out of there fast!_

But, just as I pushed the send button, Jasper was weaving his way through the crowd and approaching Alice.

"He's not going to make a scene is he?" I asked Edward.

"Yup, he is," Edward replied as he made chase. "Stay right here."

But, he was too late—Jasper was pulling Alice away from Carlisle, who didn't seem to be too happy about losing his date to a much younger man. Carlisle twirled Jasper around and landed a punch square in Jasper's face, sending him back into a nearby table.

Before Carlisle could throw another punch, Edward was there, holding him back. I was frozen to the spot, but I could see Edward was whispering something in Carlisle's ear as he tried to restrain him.

**EPOV**

I couldn't fucking believe this! Why is it when my life seems to be taking a turn for the better, Carlisle has to make an appearance? And punch my best friend in the face, to boot?

Alice rushed to Jasper's side as I held my father back.

"Carlisle, don't do anything stupid," I said as I grabbed his arms and restrained him. I could smell the whiskey on his breath already—my dad doesn't go too long without being wasted.

"Let go of me," he demanded.

I whirled him around so he could actually see who he was talking to. His expression turned from aggressive to amused, "Edward? What the hell are you doing here? You know these folks don't take monopoly money, right?"

"Funny," I replied. "I'm here with Jasper and my girlfriend. And, we were all having a lovely time until you had to...well, be just who you are, didn't you?"

"Hey, it was your little friend who started it," he spat. "He tried to steal my date away."

"Oh Carlisle, trying to nail a 20-something?" I chided. "Alice is way too young for you, old man! And, she's Bella's best friend, so there's no way I'm letting her leave here with you."

"Some son you are," he said in a low, almost deadly voice. "Trying to cock-block your own father? You ungrateful little shit."

"Save it," I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to return to someone who actually loves me."

Dad started laughing menacingly, until Alice walked up and slapped him hard across the face, "So, you're a single, 38-year-old pediatrician?"

"Well," Carlisle began sheepishly, "I'm not 38, but the rest is true."

"Hey! Get his guy the fuck out of here!" A short, balding man came into the bar area and pointed at my dad as two large, hulking men—who'd make my brother Emmett look tiny—pounced on Carlisle and threw him out.

Jasper was cleaning the blood off his face and offering to pay for the meal of the party at the table he ran into. They seemed to take pity on him and said he didn't have to. I checked his nose to make sure the bleeding had stopped before helping him back to the table. Alice followed us and got a big hug from Bella as we all sat around in silence, not wanting to breach the subject of what just happened.

The waitress came over cautiously, "Does he need some ice?"

"That'd be great, thanks," I told her. "And, another whiskey and coke to numb the pain, while you're at it."

She nodded and hurried off while I sat next to Jasper and sighed in frustration. This isn't the way life's supposed to be—a young man is supposed to idolize his father, not hate his guts. I fought to hold back the emotions inside of me as I looked up to find Bella gazing at me with sadness in her soft, brown eyes. I really wished she hadn't had to witness that particular father-son moment.

"Are you OK?" She asked me as she reached across the table, her tiny hand beckoning mine.

I took her hand in mine and gave her a weak smile, "I'm fine. I just...need some food."

As if on cue, some servers made their way to the table with our dinner order. The waitress stood behind them with a bag of ice in one hand and a Jack and Coke in the other. Even in serious pain, Jasper was still Jasper.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said to the waitress. "Don't suppose you'd want to make me feel loads better by giving me your number?"

She giggled and quickly wrote the number down on the piece of paper she grabbed from her apron. She handed it to Jasper before telling us to enjoy our meal and slinking away, giving Jasper a good show as she swung her hips back and forth.

"Christ, Jas," I said. "When are you not on the hunt for tail?"

He shrugged, "When I'm sleepin'."

"Oh yeah, that was classy, I must say," Alice retorted with disgust. "Hey, maybe if your nose is broken we can take you to the hospital and you can hit on the ER nurses...provided they're not dudes...or, maybe you'd like that, too."

Jasper and Alice stared each other down for a few minutes, until I stepped in and attempted to make peace, "OK, enough of that, you two. Let's just enjoy our dinner quietly, hmm?"

Bella pushed her plate towards Alice and shared her dinner. I tried not to read anything into it; she probably just didn't want Alice to go hungry. And, lord knows, after both girls ordered another round of drinks; I wouldn't want them to consume all that alcohol on an empty stomach.

Then, Alice decided to go crazy and ordered even more food and drinks.

"Come on, if we're going to party tonight, we're going to commit!" She said as she ordered shots.

"Sounds good to me," Bella replied. She was already getting kind of tipsy. But, then again, so was I. The dinner portions here were just too small to stave off the effects of the alcohol.

The server brought the shots over, and I took mine over to Bella and did that whole crossing the arms thing as we took the shots. It burned down my throat and I winced, making Bella giggle drunkenly at my reaction.

"Oh, come on," she said. "It wasn't that bad!"

"It tasted like cough syrup with some cinnamon thrown in," I said, my voice still hoarse from that vile concoction I just consumed.

Bella giggled again and rested her forehead on my shoulder, "I think I've had a little too much to drink."

"Yeah, me too," I said. "Do you want me to call a cab to take us home?"

"Don't do that," Alice chimed in, "I'll get you two home; Steve's waiting outside."

"OK," Bella replied as she attempted to jump up out of her seat. She stumbled slightly and I got a hold of her before she toppled over.

"Easy, love," I said. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"No, I'm too heavy," she slurred as she put her arms around my neck.

"Oh, you think so, huh?" I lifted her into my arms as she yelped in surprise.

"Don't do that, you might hurt yourself," she said.

"Please," I replied. "You must think I'm pretty weak if you assume I can't carry you out to the car."

"I don't think you're weak," she countered.

Alice guided us out to where Steve waited by the car. I set Bella down in the far side of the backseat while Alice stepped in on the other side. Bella slid over for me and put her arms around me as I took my place beside her. Jasper stuck his head in the open, driver-side back door and gave Alice a puppy-dog expression, "I don't suppose I can get a ride, can I?"

Alice sighed, "Fine."

She jumped across the car to the seats facing ours so Jasper could sit next to Bella. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw Jasper look a little bit hurt when Alice moved away from him. I shot him a sympathetic look over the top of Bella's head. I knew if he liked Alice, he was going to have to win her over like I did with Bella – by throwing away all his smooth-talking smarminess and being the cool, down-to-earth guy I know he is.

Steve stopped at our townhouse, and I stepped out to pull Bella back up into my arms. Alice got out with us and gave Bella a quick hug. Bella held her a moment and whispered, "Whatever you do…do not sleep with that guy."

Alice rolled her eyes at Bella and kissed her on the cheek before jumping back into the car. I got Bella back in the house and onto the couch before questioning her.  
"So…I take it you didn't like Jasper," I said, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Well, he just seemed kind of jerky – maybe I just need to get to know him," she replied as she pulled herself onto my lap, straddling my hips.

I put my hands on her waist, "But…you obviously don't think he's good enough for your friend."

She sat back on her heels and looked at me, "It's not that, it's just I worry about Alice sometimes. She's can be the exact opposite of me, so determined to not be alone she'll rush into sleeping with anyone."

I stared at the curve of her collarbone as I thought about that. Maybe I was being oversensitive. I mean, I don't really want Alice and Jasper to just run off and sleep together after their first meeting, either. But, was Bella opposed to the idea of them building a relationship?

"So, what if she's ends up liking him?" I asked, "What would you think then?"

She shrugged, "If he's what she wants, then I'll support her."

I sighed, "You just don't sound very enthused by the prospect."

"Edward, we're drunk; let's not get into a fight, please?" She asked as she placed her hands on either side of my face.

She was right; I was being a real buzz-kill right now. I took her hands into my own and kissed both of her palms gently.

"Let's just go to bed," I said. "I think I remember you saying earlier how I'm a naughty boy who needs to be punished."

She giggled and wiggled her hips, her heat brushing against my pelvis, "Do you need a good spanking?"

"Yes I do," I said as I lifted her up and practically sprinted into the bedroom. I almost tripped over Luna in my haste to get Bella into bed while simultaneously pulling both of our clothes off.

We probably should have stopped there and simply held each other close all night. But neither one of us seemed to have the ability to stop. The need to be intimate was too great and soon I found myself deep within the core of my love. I was spurred on by her moans and the way her soft lips lavished attention on my face.

We should have stopped…but we didn't.

**BPOV**

I woke up with one of the worst hangovers I've ever had! I'm not much for over-imbibing, so my body certainly wasn't used to the amount of toxins coursing through it. My head pounded and my stomach gurgled angrily. Not even the feeling of having my Edward hold me close could make me feel any better right now.

My body demanded vengeance for my irresponsibility last night, and I made it to the toilet with just enough time to lift the lid properly. Edward walked in behind me and held my hair back as every bit of food and liquid was rapidly and violently ejected from my body.

"Owwww….Edward…." I whined. "Why did you let me drink so much?"

He chuckled and pulled me into his lap on the cold bathroom floor. "You were having too much fun, love. And besides, I was just as tipsy as you – who would I have been to tell you to stop?"

"The voice of reason," I replied.

My head spun and I pushed away from Edward quickly to vomit one more time. Once I was finished, I stood up on shaky legs while Edward put his hands on my shoulders to stabilize me. I washed my mouth out and slipped on my bathrobe before walking out to the living room. I curled up in a ball on the throw pillows while Napoleon started rubbing himself against me.

My phone started ringing and I groaned at the sheer volume of it. Edward walked into the kitchen, still naked, and grabbed my purse to fish out the phone.

"It's Alice," he said as he answered it. "Hey Al. Yeah, she's a little under the weather right now. Huh? Hang on, let me see," he came into the living room and knelt next to me, "Alice needs to talk to you, love."

I held out my hand and he set the phone in my palm gently before kissing the top of my head.

"Hello?" I moaned.

"Bells? I need some help," she said with immense worry in her voice.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up.

"Um…I…slept with Jasper last night," she whispered. "And we didn't use any protection. Will you come with me to get a morning after pill…please?"

"Oh my god! I thought you hated him, what changed!"

"Well, let's just say he's a very persuasive man," she said.

"Are you coming by here?"

"Yeah," she said, still whispering, "I called Steve, and we'll be on our way soon."

"Why are you whispering? Aren't you at home?"

"Yes," she hissed, "But…Jasper's still asleep."

I sighed, "OK, see you in a bit."

I hung up and put the phone back in my purse. Edward had put some pajama pants on while I was talking to Alice. He wandered into the living room with a concerned expression. "What's wrong with Alice?"

"She and Jasper had sex and they didn't use any protection," I said. "Alice wants me to go with her to get a morning after pill."

All the color drained from Edward's face. He approached me and put his hands on my shoulders again. "Maybe…you should get one, too."

"Why?" I asked. "We…" then it hit me – Edward and I had been a tad hasty last night. "Oh my god, we didn't use any protection, did we?"

He shook his head, "I'm so sorry, Bella. I was totally irresponsible last night."

"No," I replied, "We both were irresponsible."

I put my arms around him and he held me close and tucked his face in the crook of my neck.

"Don't worry, Edward, it will be alright," I said.

I gave him a long, thorough kiss and went to get dressed before Alice showed up. She was in such a hurry, she didn't even come to the door – she had Steve honk the horn so I knew she was waiting impatiently for me. I jumped in the car and we hurried to the nearest Planned Parenthood. On the way, I turned to Alice sheepishly, "Al…I need one of those pills, too."

"What?" She gasped, "Do you mean to tell me you of all people – Bella the über-responsible – didn't use protection last night?"

I nodded and glanced down at where my hands sat in my lap. I could feel her still staring at me, so I met her gaze and saw she was looking at me with a smirk, "Is it bad that I don't feel so guilty now?"

I smacked her knee and turned back towards the window. We got to the clinic and walked in nervously. Neither one of us has ever had to set foot in a Planned Parenthood, and it was a bit unsettling for me, honestly. Everyone in the waiting room looked up at us with different expressions – fear, boredom, accusations.

I wanted to storm out of the building and run back to the safety of Edward's loving arms.

Alice walked up to the desk and explained the situation to the woman. She asked us to fill out some forms and give her our IDs. I sat in an open chair and filled out my information with shaky hands. Alice sat next to me and did the same.

It took a few minutes, and we had to shell out $40 a piece, but we got the emergency contraception and were on our way. Alice was in a hurry to get back to her place before Jasper woke up, and I wanted to get back to Edward as soon as possible.

I walked into the house to find Edward sitting on the floor, stroking Napoleon's head absentmindedly. He jumped up when I walked in and hurried to my side.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

I showed him the blister pack of pills. He gave me a suspicious look, "Did you take it yet?"

"Not yet," I said as I walked into the kitchen to get some water. I grabbed a glass and turned to the sink when a thought hit me. I stood there and gazed at the faucet in a daze.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I was thinking…would it be so bad if I got pregnant?" I asked thoughtfully, "I mean, I love you – you love me. We'll probably get married one of these days, and you want to have kids with me, right?"

"I do," he agreed. "And no, it wouldn't be bad if you were pregnant, now that I think about it. In fact, it would be pretty damn fantastic."

"So…I don't have to take these pills," I said.

"Here," Edward began, pulling me to the table, "let's talk about this: what will happen if we have a baby? Let's go over the pros and cons."

"OK," I said as I took a seat. "Pro, I've always wanted to have kids, and I'd be having one with the man I love."

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose, "Ditto for me. Alright, con – we'd have to move. The townhouse is only one bedroom."

"Yeah, but that's not a big con," I countered. "My lease is up in four months, so that would be just about right, wouldn't it?"

"I guess," he conceded. "OK, pro – I've always had trouble with responsibility; maybe this could help me grow up a bit."

I smirked at him and shook my head. And the, another thought hit me, "con – I'll gain a ton of weight."

"Pro," he said, "There'll be more of you to love."

I rolled my eyes, "Con…I can't think of another con."

"Neither can I," he said as he took my hands into his.

"So, we're just going to see what happens?" I asked.

"Yeah," he whispered as he leaned in for a kiss, "Let's see what happens."

**OK, I know I may get a ton of reviews saying "No Pregnant Bella!" Calm down, people! This only MIGHT happen….it's up in the air at this point. Remember, not everyone gets pregnant after only one round of unprotected sex!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I wished Edward a wonderful day at work as he took off to take test shots for the show. Apparently, Aro told him it could take quite a long time, so I knew not to expect him home until the evening. Of course, that gave me ample opportunity to sit at my laptop and write to my heart's content.

Alice's ringtone infiltrated my senses around noon, when I finally pulled myself away from the story and noticed I was still in my pajamas and we had a lunch date. I answered with a sheepish "hey Al."

"Oh yeah hey," she replied sarcastically. "Did someone forget we have a meeting today?"

"Yes," I admitted, "But I AM starting my next novel as we speak, so it isn't like I don't have a good excuse."

"Whatever," she retorted weakly, "Just meet me as soon as possible, m'kay?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes," I said.

I hung up and saved my document – though, I left my computer running because I knew I'd just want to get right back to work when I got home. After making myself presentable enough for Alice, I hopped on my Vespa and took off for our favorite little café. I reveled in the feeling of the wind whipping against my face and the elation I still felt from Edward acknowledging his desire to have kids with me.

When I arrived, however, Alice quickly started in with the business stuff.

"OK, so I've laid out the schedule for book signings and interviews here," she said as she handed me a piece of paper; each bullet point went into lengthy detail about what each event was and the type of audience I would be dealing with.

I read over the list and sighed with a hint of frustration – all of this just meant I'd have less time to spend with Edward over the next couple of weeks. But, then again, he would be filming a lot while I'm out signing autographs and answering the same batch of slightly differentiating questions over and over again. This TV pilot really couldn't have come at a more opportune time.

"So," Alice said excitedly, "Tell me about this new idea. You said it won't feature any of your previous characters?"

"No, it's going to be completely different," I said, finally putting the upcoming events out of my mind for a moment. "It's going to be contemporary, for one thing. And the heroine is going to be a young woman with little experience in love that finally stops putting others needs before her own and pursues her heart's desire."

"So…you're writing your memoirs already?" Alice teased.

"Something like that," I replied with a smirk. "Hey, plenty of authors have fictionalized their own life stories for a novel, why not me?"

"Very true," Alice said. "So, what's this heroine's name?"

"I don't know – it just hasn't come to me yet."

"Any ideas?" She asked as she sipped on a glass of wine.

"Nope," I replied. "And I'm totally up for suggestions."

"It should be something kind of personal to you," she said.

I leaned back against my chair and rubbed my hands over my belly absentmindedly as I thought about the perfect name. It certainly couldn't be Emma, even though that was my favorite name as it belonged to my paternal grandmother.

"How about Lorelai?" I asked.

"You can't name her after a character from a TV show," Alice quipped.

"Hey, _Gilmore Girls_ is a great source of inspiration for me," I said. "Where would the modern, sassy girl be today without the wit and wisdom of Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Pick another name," Alice said.

"OK…Maggie," I said.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"My mom's middle name," I said. "And, I feel like it's a perfect name for an every-girl, don't you?"

"I do," she said as she stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork and quickly downed it. Then she looked back up at me with a thoughtful expression, "Why were you rubbing your belly?"

"Huh?"

"When you were thinking, you rubbed your belly," she said. "You've never done that in all the years I've known you – you usually play with your hair when you're thinking."

"Only you would notice something like that," I quipped.

She waited patiently for my answer. One thing's for certain with Alice – you can't dodge her questions no matter how hard you try. I sighed and glanced down at the glass of water in front of me, "I figured my ordering water instead of wine would have tipped you off."

She cocked an eyebrow and glanced at my water, her glass of wine and then returned to my eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…you know that morning you and I went to get that…emergency contraception?"

She practically flew back in her seat and gawked at me incredulously, "Tell me you took those pills."

I shook my head solemnly. She gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hands, "Isabella Marie Swan, are you out of your goddamn mind?"

"No," I spat defensively, "I'm an adult and I made a decision."

"To have the baby of a guy you've only known a couple of weeks? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Oh please, does time really matter?" I asked as I folded my arms across my chest. "Think of that last boyfriend of yours – you were with him for three years and did you once think you'd want to have a baby with him?"

"You're comparing apples and oranges, Bells," she said.

"I am not," I replied. "You were the one who always told me I'd most likely end up marrying the first guy I slept with. Well, turns out you were right – I think Edward and I will eventually get married."

"Yeah – eventually," she said. "Meaning, you want to wait and not rush into something like that. The same goes for having a baby."

"I want to be a mother," I said quietly, still sore that Alice wasn't being supportive about this. "And, even if things don't work out with Edward, I'll still have a beautiful child I can call my very own."

"Bells," she said quietly. "Please be reasonable? This isn't Alice, the agent, talking – this is Alice, your best friend. I know that, yes you do have the finances and the compassion to have a baby – and certainly the desire. But, you don't know, you could end up resenting the hell out of the kid."

"So, what, if it turns out I am pregnant you want me to have an abortion?"

Her eyes blazed, "You know I would never ask you to do anything like that. I just want you to think about what you're doing. Remember, you have 72 hours to take that pill; you still have time."

"I'm not going to take the pill, Alice," I said quietly. "Edward and I agreed we'd see how things happen. If I end up pregnant – great; if I'm not – we'll just try again some other time."

She looked like she was about to protest, but I shot her a look that said the discussion of my possible pregnancy was over. Alice went back to eating and my expression turned from harsh to amused. "Hey, you never told me what happened between you and Jasper."

She dropped her fork and gazed back up at me, "I…told you everything…"

"No, you just said you two had unprotected sex," I said. "But, come on, how did it get that far? When Edward and I left the car, you looked closer to giving him 'The People's Elbow' than going to bed with him."

Alice hesitated, "I…don't want to talk about it."

"Oh no," I said. "You just gave me the third degree, now it's your turn."

"I wasn't giving you the third degree; I was being the voice of reason."

I stared her down until the little pixie finally cracked, "Fine! I guess it all started with that comment you made about not sleeping with him. You know me, I always have to be contrary."

I rolled my eyes and snorted indignantly. She ignored me and continued, "And then there was Jasper…the Jasper you didn't see during dinner. He's actually a very charming, very sweet guy. When I got back in the car, he slid up next to me and took my hand gently. Before I could reject him, he kissed my hand softly and said he was sorry if I got the wrong impression about him. I thought 'yeah right, this asshole just wants to get laid,' but his eyes told a different story. He sat next to me on the ride back to his house, but when we got there, he didn't get out. We just sat and talked for almost half an hour about everything and nothing. Steve had to get out of the car and come to the back to ask if Jasper would be returning home.

"Before I knew it, I was telling Steve to just drive us back to my place. And then, everything was a blur after that. Jasper and I sat on my couch and talked for a few more hours before we got in this heated debate about the last presidential election."

"Aw Al," I said. "You know you shouldn't get all wide-eyed liberal on a dude when you're drunk."

"Well, it seemed to work," she said with a mischievous smirk. "I rubbed his self-righteous, right-wing attitude in all the right ways…and then some."

I shook my head, "Trying to screw him over to the good side?"

"Well, I'm very good at winning a political debate."

I got back to the house around 3 p.m. – Alice likes to have very long, drawn-out lunches. I went right back to my work and managed to get another chapter written and my heroine's name finally established in the story before my phone began blaring Edward's ringtone.

"Hey sweetie," I chirped cheerfully into the phone.

"It is so good to hear your voice, love," he said. "So, I'm finally getting back to wardrobe to change and I'll be home after that – do you want me to pick up something for dinner."

"I can make you something," I said as I walked to the kitchen to see what I had in the fridge. Unfortunately, it was almost barren. I realized I haven't been to the store in a while. "Um…on second thought, maybe you should pick something up. How about something from Qdoba? You know what I like."

"That I do, love." I could hear the smile in his voice, "OK, I'll be home in a bit, I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," I replied as I hung up.

**EPOV**

It had been a week since I finished filming the pilot, and I was wondering if we were ever going to hear back from the producers about TNT's decision. Filming had been a much more pleasurable experience than I ever thought it could be. My co-stars are actually really cool – especially Billy, who plays my older partner on the show. He and I have kept in contact while we've been waiting on pins and needles to hear what the bosses have to say.

It's weird, but after all my hemming and hawing about whether I even wanted to be a TV actor, I'm really hoping this thing gets picked up. Of course, a lot of that had to do with the possibility of Bella being pregnant. I had to admit, I was torn about that, as well.

Bella went out this afternoon to run some errands, and when she got home, she was very excited about something. I followed her into the kitchen, where she showed me what she had purchased on her outing – a pregnancy test. My heartbeat sped up as my eyes flew to hers, "Do you really think you are?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "But, it says this test can detect a pregnancy five days before your scheduled cycle, and mine's supposed to start tomorrow."

It was weird how comfortable I was hearing Bella discuss her period. I didn't cringe at the word 'cycle' at all, and I used to get after Rosalie for talking about hers' all the time. Bella wandered into the bathroom, and I sat back on the couch to give her some privacy. I flipped through the channels aimlessly until she walked out a few seconds later looking at her watch excitedly, "OK, in exactly one minute, we will know if we are going to be parents."

I grinned as she sat next to me, "I can't wait."

Truth be told, I had never been so nervous yet so exhilarated. Half of me was screaming about how Bella having my child would be the greatest thrill of my life, and the other half was telling me to think about this rationally – am I ready to be a father?

Bella squealed as her watch beeped, "Come on, let's go see what it says."

I took her hand and followed her into the bathroom. The little stick was lying on the dark gray counter and I held my breath as Bella lifted it to look at the digital readout on the side. Her face fell, and my heart did the same.

"I'm not pregnant," she whispered sadly; she began shaking softly as she threw the stick in the trash and sat on the toilet, putting her head in her hands. "I really wanted a baby, Edward."

"Hey, we will have one some day," I told her as I knelt next to her and put my arms around her shoulders. "We'll have more than one; we'll have tons, if that's what you want. It just wasn't meant to be right now."

She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. I wiped them away before capturing her lips softly. I lifted her off the seat and took her back into the living room where I wrapped her in a blanket and went to the kitchen to get her a bowl of ice cream. Just then, my phone started ringing – it was Aro.

I was so excited to hear from him, I almost dropped the carton of Neapolitan.

"Aro, did they decide? Are they picking up the show?" I asked as I paced the kitchen.

"They have decided…" he began slowly – geez, he can be such a drama queen when he wants to be, "…To pick up the show for at least 22 episodes! Congrats, kid!"

"Oh my god, that's awesome!" I said. "So, when do we start filming?"

"In two weeks," he replied. "So, remember, don't change a thing, son. The network people love your image – the whole slightly unkempt, 'haven't showered in a couple of days' look is really popular right now."

"That won't be a problem," I said – Bella has frequently told me how much she likes my, as she calls it, 'crazy hair.'

I got the rest of the details and wrote it all down on the pad on the fridge. After I hung up, I dished out the ice cream and took it out to Bella, who no longer appeared to be upset. In fact, she was ecstatic all over again.

"Edward! You're going to be a TV star!!" She cried as she jumped off the couch and threw her arms around me, almost making me drop her frozen treat.

Once she finally calmed down and sat on the couch with her ice cream, she turned to me thoughtfully, "You know, I guess, in a way, not having a baby right now was kind of fortuitous. I mean, if you're going to be starting a new job, we shouldn't be burdened with trying to start a family at the same time."

I glanced at her, "It's not a burden."

"It is if you're also embarking on something else huge," she said. "We can try again once the craziness passes."

"I think we should still try and find a new place," I said. "We're going to need a house with more than one bedroom."

She nodded thoughtfully, "I'm already a step ahead of you. I found a condo that's right in the middle of downtown. In fact, it's very close to the studio, so I can come by and visit you on set as often as I want."

"Won't that be a little small?"

"Oh no," she said. "I took a tour of it last week. It's bigger than this place, it has two stories."

"Well," I mused, "I'd love to have you so close by."

"Then it's settled," she said, "We'll move in after my lease is up here."

**BPOV**

Alice had set up a meeting between us and the publishers to discuss my new book. Although, Alice said it was pretty much just a formality. After my fourth and final Emma Stone book sold almost two million copies in its first day, and showed no signs of leaving the top of bestsellers list, Alice said these stuffed-shirts ought to be practically throwing rose petals at my feet as I walked into the office.

Well, there weren't any rose petals, but there was plenty of ass-kissing going on. Stefan and Vlad, the owners of the publishing company, were waiting in the lobby as Alice and I made our entrance. They both kissed my hand in a gentlemanly fashion and had their cavalcade of sycophants running around, asking me if they could get me anything to drink or eat. One tiny, frail woman presented me with a bouquet of two dozen roses as I was hustled into the big conference room.

Not surprisingly, that room was filled with gift baskets, flowers and other paraphernalia I assumed was meant to keep me happy and placated in some way. I set the flowers aside and launched into the story as soon as all four of us were settled in. Vlad and Stefan kept their cheesy grins on their faces the entire time, it made me nervous.

"So," I said in summation, "What do you guys think?"

"Well, it sounds…nice, Miss Swan," Stefan said in his thick, Romanian accent. "But, do you think women will want to read this?"

"Are you crazy?" Alice asked incredulously, "This is every woman's real fantasy – a smart, single, independent gal just like themselves, struggling to balance life and work and happiness. And then, one day, out of the blue, Mr. Perfect walks in and makes all your dreams come true – it's the ultimate, real-life fairytale."

Vlad smiled, "Well, they would know better than us, Stefan. After all, we have yet to, how do you say, 'walk a mile in their high heels?'"

Alice and I exchanged eye rolls as the men laughed at the lame joke. I finally grabbed one of the chocolates from the box in front of me. Vlad raised an eyebrow and smirked, "We had been wondering if you were eating properly, Miss Swan. You look so skinny compared to the last time we saw you."

"Oh yes, Vlad, my eating habits are just fine, my boyfriend makes sure of that," I said.

"Ah-ha," Stefan said, "Does he happen to be the reason you are so…luminous these days? Is this man the inspiration behind your new book?"

I nodded timidly. Stefan and Vlad laughed merrily as they stood up to shake my hand exuberantly.

"Well, if that is the case, this should be a very exciting book, indeed. We'd like to offer you an advanced $1 million for this new novel," Vlad said. "So, let us know when you think you'll be finished, Miss Swan."

"I will," I replied.

Alice and I walked out as coolly as we had walked in; but, as soon as we were well away from the building, we both broke into a happy dance that made the people in the cars driving by point and laugh at us. I couldn't have cared less, though – did those people get an advanced million for writing a book? I don't think so!

"This is amazing!" I squealed, "I'm going to put this money down on that condo I was looking at."

"Wait, you're moving?" Alice asked, "When were you going to tell me?"

"Oh…uh, now, I guess," I replied guiltily.

"So, did it happen?" She asked as we both got back into the car, "Are you pregnant?"

"No," I said with a hint of sadness in my voice, "But, we're going to try again once Edward is settled into his career."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Hon, that could take years. Why don't you guys try this the old-fashioned way? You know, get married and then have a baby?"

I shrugged, "Guess we could talk about it. Edward did say he wanted to marry me one day – I suppose getting married before we start a family could be a wise decision."

"Precisely," Alice replied. "Be smart about this, Bells. The whole getting pregnant kick you've been on is worrying me – it's not like you to not be level-headed about something."

"That's just it, though," I said. "I'm always so rational, but it wasn't until I starting thinking with my heart instead of my head that everything started happening for me. I wouldn't have met Edward, that's for sure."

"Interesting theory," Alice said. "But, maybe you should take my advice on this one."

"I'll take it into consideration, but I'm not making any promises. If I get pregnant before Edward and I get married, that's the way it was meant to be, OK?"

"Fine," she said as we pulled up to my townhome.

"Hey, we haven't just hung out at my place in a long time," I said as I grabbed my purse. "Why don't you come on in?"

"Is Edward home?" She asked.

"No, he's filming," I said. "He won't be home until about three or four."

"Then who's car is that?"

There was a black Mercedes parked in front of my house; it didn't look out of place in my neighborhood, but it still seemed ominous.

"That's definitely not Edwards," I said. "Not unless he took his first paycheck to buy it, but that doesn't sound like something he'd do."

"Steve, just park around back for a bit," Alice told him. "I'll give you a call when I'm ready."

"Sure thing, Ms. Brandon."

After Alice closed the car door behind us, Steve cautiously drove around the corner to where there was parking for a little deli. I approached the black car, and was greeted by a gigantic man who opened the door for the driver's seat and stood before me. He was probably about 6-foot-5, and I'd guess about 250 pounds. The man had dark, curly hair gelled to look very stylish and sophisticated, and there was something oddly familiar about him.

He took his sunglasses off, and his green eyes caught me off-guard – they looked almost exactly like Edward's.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

His handsome face broke out into a grin as he loomed over me like an enormous teddy bear. "Are you…Bella Swan?"

"I am," I replied as Alice stood next to me, tense and prepared to drag me out of the way if this guy did something dangerous. "Who are you?"

"My name is Emmett Cullen," he said. "I believe you know my brother, Edward."

**EPOV**

Today went by so fast, and I was beyond thankful for that. I just wanted to know what the publishers had to say about Bella's new book. Even though I knew they were going to love it. I managed to snag a copy of the fourth Emma Stone book, much to Bella's chagrin, and read it on set between takes. It was so well-written, so engrossing – I could tell why she was so popular. She writes like she thinks and speaks, and it gives the characters very lively and unique personas.

I didn't even care that I took grief from my fellow actors for reading a romance novel. Actually, I think some of the girls on set may have seen me reading it and assumed I was gay. I think that could work out quite well for me – no brainless twits trying to ask me out on a date while I'm trying to work.

As I sped through the streets in my Jetta, I slammed on the brakes when I saw Emmett's Mercedes in front of the house. And there he stood, in all his glory, talking to Bella who looked not just a little intimidated by him. I don't blame her, my brother's quite a large man.

I parked and hurried to where Bella and little Alice stood, craning their necks to look up at Emmett as he spoke. As I sauntered in behind them, I could hear my brother asking where I was.

"Right behind you, Em," I said nonchalantly.

He spun around and laughed as he approached and lifted me into a bear hug. I could feel the sore, aching bones in my vertebrae pop as he crushed me against him. It felt good for a split second, but then it became hard to get a breath in.

"OK, Em," I wheezed out, "Put me down."

"I'm just excited to see my little brother," he said with a big grin. "I mean, I don't hear from you in months, and then you call and ask me to send you some money – tell me you're good for it."

"Well, I got a job on a TV show," I said. "TNT loved the pilot and picked it up, so here," I pulled out a wad of $20s, "Here's what I owe you."

"Well, well, well, little brother," he laughed, "Soon, I'm going to be calling you for loans, huh?"

"No way," I said. "I've paid my debt, and now I'm out."

His big, hearty laugh filled the air, and I noticed Bella gazing at me with a curious expression. I realized I was being rude, not introducing her to my brother.

"Em, this is Bella, my girlfriend," I said as I moved to stand next to my love and throw an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, we just met," Emmett replied. "Jasper called me the other day and asked me if I knew what you were up to – shackin' up with some sugar momma, and all."

I felt Bella tense next to me and kissed her on her left temple to calm her down, "That's right, Em. I've got me a good woman right here." I winked at Bella to let her know Emmett was just joking. He belly-laughed again.

"Ha! Well, it's about time you found someone worth a damn!" He said. He turned to Alice who glared at him defensively – I'm sure she wasn't aware Emmett's comments were all in good fun.

"You must be Alice," Emmett said. "Jasper told me about you, too. He also said you've been avoiding his phone calls."

"Alice!" Bella chided, "That's rude! I thought you liked Jasper."

"OK, so we're going to stop talking about Alice's love life, now," Alice replied. "Bella and I are going to go inside and hang out for a bit, so you brothers just catch up on old times."

Alice dragged Bella into the house, and Emmett watched them as they went. When his eyes returned to me, they held that same skeptical expression Jasper's had when he met Bella.

"So, she's an author, huh?"

"Yeah," I said. "In fact, Alice is her agent and helped me get an audition with Aro Goldman, who recently took me on as a client."

"Doing pretty well for yourself, little bro. You…you're not letting her pay for everything, are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "No – I mean, she did help me when I needed it, like when I got evicted. But, I'm not about to let her take care of me. In fact, hopefully, I'll be taking care of her one day."

"How much is this acting thing going to pay?"

"We're negotiating it," I said. "Aro told me I'd probably start out at about $20,000 an episode in the first season, and then go up from there if the show is successful."

"Wow," Emmett said. "That's about half a million per year. And just imagine, if you get successful, you could get some of that mad, Charlie Sheen type of money."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I warned. "First, I get a steady job, then I worry about making boatloads of cash."

"OK…but, you are going to celebrate by taking your big brother out to dinner, right?"

"We'll see."

Emmett and I talked a little longer. I invited him in for dinner, but he said he had to get back to Rosalie. I asked how she was, and he shrugged, "Good, I guess." Just like my brother, he has too much of our father in him. I left out the part about seeing Carlisle at the restaurant, and I assumed Jasper had, as well. No need to get Emmett all up in arms over nothing.

It had turned cold as I walked back in to find Alice saying her goodbyes, as well. She told Bella to call her as soon as she "knew." About what, I had no idea. I took my Bella into my arms and held her close, "I've missed you so much, love."

"Not as much as I've missed you," she said.

"So, how did it go?" I asked. "What did the publishers say?"

"Well, they loved my new idea," she told me excitedly, "And, they're giving me $1 million in advance to write it."

"Holy shit!" I said, for lack of a better exclamation. "Are you serious?"

She nodded, "And, I want to put that money down on our new condo."

"That's perfect," I said. "I was just thinking about that today. I think if we start to try again for a baby after filming wraps next month, it would be really good timing."

She looked at me thoughtfully, "What do you think about getting married before we have a baby?"

"I think that would be awesome – if that's what you want," I said. "Is that what you and Alice were discussing while I was outside?"

Bella nodded sheepishly as she started pulling food out of the fridge for dinner, "I mean, it's not a big deal. But, maybe we could…you know…make it official in some way. At least we could set a date for a wedding."

"OK then," I agreed. "We'll set a date…how does May sound?"

"Be serious," she whined as she set the oven temperature to 400 degrees.

"I am being serious, I think we should get married in May," I said. "And, we should try having a baby whenever we feel like it, OK?"

"OK," she replied. I kissed her lips gently before brushing my thumb across her bottom lip. She looked up at me with those deep, chocolate eyes and I felt my heart melt ever so slightly.

It didn't matter if we got married or not, I would be with Bella forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

The ball was in my court now — I told Bella I wanted to get married, but I hadn't done it properly. She deserved a proposal so grand it would put all her romantic fantasies to shame.

The only problem was I had no idea what to do that wasn't so clichéd it would bore her to tears, or insult her romantic sensibilities. So, that meant anything having to do with rose petals strewn over a bed and the flicker of candlelight was out.

Maybe I could get a sky-writer? Nah, that had the potential to go wrong — and I needed something foolproof.

I could take her downtown to that building with the Jumbo-Tron and pay them to put it up there in gigantic letters. Nah, she's not the sports type, I don't think that would appeal to her.

Then it hit me, aren't the most romantic proposals the kind where you go back to your roots, to where you first met? And, it was original because it was so specific to our life together.

I had an hour for my lunch break, and while my co-stars went to some fancy restaurant to have a liquid lunch, I drove to our coffee shop — careful not to take the route that led me in front of the house. I walked in and asked for the manager, who emerged from the back of the shop — he had chin-length, black hair; tattoos on both arms that went from his wrist to this shoulders, and a wearied expression.

"Is there something I can help you with, sir?"

"Yeah, I have an unusual request," I said. "You see, I met my girlfriend here not long ago, and I want to propose to her here — in private. So, I'm wondering how much it's going to cost me to have maybe an hour or so of privacy?"

"Um, well..." he began, unsure, "We've never done that before. I'd have to call the owner and see what he says."

"Here," I said, handing the guy a card, "Give him this, it has my name and number on it. Have him call me as soon as he can."

"I will," the guy said.

I thanked him, and grabbed a cup of coffee and a bagel for good measure, before heading back to the set. I was glad Aro had given me those cards; I think it impressed the coffee shop guys, and they'd take my request more seriously. I consumed my bagel quickly and got back to work with even more vigor than before.

It was funny, I wasn't sure this role was going to give me any chance to grow as an actor, but I've been learning so much every day, it was astonishing. And, to top it off, I found out my co-star, Billy, had been a Broadway actor for many years and said he could recommend me for a part any time I wanted.

"You definitely have a future in this business, kid," he told me, "And, believe me, I've seen quite a few young actors in my time — but none as talented as you."

The coffee shop manager was surprisingly prompt on getting back to me — he called just as I was getting off of work that same day. I was in the wardrobe trailer, putting my pants back on as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," the man said, "I'm Alan Crandall, the owner of Coffee Sanctuary, I was told you'd like to speak to me immediately."

"Here's the thing, Mr. Crandall," I said. "I would like to pay you whatever amount you wish to have just one hour of alone time in the shop to propose to my girlfriend."

"Well," he said, thinking, "We could have you two come in after hours — how does that sound?"

"That would be perfect," I said. "And, I'd like to request a few things, like maybe having a tray of Bella's favorite pastries from the shop and I'd like to bring a bottle of champagne — would that be OK?"

"Absolutely," Alan said.

We hammered out the rest of the details as the dresser, Jackie, got me a piece of paper and a pen to take down all the information. I hung up and threw my arms around Jackie and hugged her tight.

"This is going to be great!" I cried. "Bella is going to love this!"

"Do you want something special for her to wear?" Jackie asked as she hung my character clothes back up. "I could call one of my designer friends and have something made up."

"Actually, I was going to have her best friend pick something out," I said. "Alice knows what Bella likes, clothes-wise, and I'm sure she's in touch with quite a few designers, herself."

"Oh, is she a stylist?" Jackie asked.

"No, she's Bella's literary agent."

"Wow, you're dating an author? Has she written anything I would have heard of?"

I balked slightly at revealing who Bella was, but decided I could trust Jackie to be discreet, "You can't tell anyone, OK?"

"Sure," she promised.

"Well...she's Isabella Swan," I said, bracing myself for the onslaught of hysterical adoration. But, Jackie remained calm.

"Oh, yes, I've read her books," she said. "I love them! Congratulations! You've got a nice catch right there."

I thanked her and promptly sprinted to my car to get home to my love. She was on her treadmill, as usual, watching a rerun of "Family Guy." I stood back and watched her jog steadily, enjoying the way her body moved on the absurd machine. Lately, she's gotten in the habit of wearing shorts and a tank top as she works out — and I like the change of pace to the tracksuits she usually wears.

Once she was done, I walked in from the kitchen with a water bottle, "Have a good work out?"

"When did you get home?" She asked as she flung herself into my arms.

"A few minutes before you were finished," I said. "But, I didn't want to disturb you."

She kissed me thoroughly before I set her back on her feet. I loved coming home to her fresh from the treadmill, actually—it seemed to make her even friskier than usual. And the way her skin glistened with slight perspiration was quite a turn-on, as well.

"So, what do you want me to make for dinner?" I asked as I went back in the kitchen. But, to my surprise, there was already something in the oven.

"I've got some of my grandma's chicken enchilada casserole in there," she said as I opened the oven slightly and was greeted with one of the most delicious smells I've ever experienced. "It should be ready in just a bit."

"That smells almost as good as you do," I teased as I place my hands on her hips.

"Please," she shot back, "I smell awful, I need a bath."

"Well, that can wait for later," I told her, "Because, I'd like to take a bath, too."

If it was possible, her face seemed to flush even more than it already did from her exertions on the treadmill. I kissed her again before the oven timer buzzed, signaling it was time to take the casserole out. As the kitchen filled with more of that delicious smell, I felt my mouth water and I almost forgot about how much I wanted to take Bella in the bathroom and have a nice, slow bath with her — almost.

She let the casserole cool on the counter and went to stretch on the living room floor. I watched from the entryway to the kitchen, and chuckled as Luna came out of hiding and pestered Bella as she tried to stretch her back out.

"Luna! God, you're so needy," Bella whined.

Luckily, Luna noticed me standing there and approached, rubbing against the front of my legs lightly. Just then, Napoleon jumped up into the window at the far wall, signaling he wanted to be let in. I looked back down to Luna, "OK, I'm letting that other cat in — are you going to behave?"

Her big, yellow eyes beheld me with confusion, as if she were saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about, I always behave."

I sighed and let the sleek, black cat in to a very enthusiastic meow. It was clear he liked being inside more than outside these days. I think he has a thing for Luna — an unrequited love, so to speak. Luna doesn't run away from him anymore, but she doesn't exactly interact with him, either. It was as though he didn't even exist at this point.

Napoleon sat in front of Luna and meowed as if pleading with her to acknowledge him, but Luna simply brushed past him and crawled daintily into Bella's lap.

Bella looked up at me and shook her head, "Sorry, she's just a stubborn feline."

Defeated, Napoleon sulked off to the bedroom to hide under the bed, as usual. Bella and I sat down to her delicious dinner, and I had to fight to hold back the huge grin that threatened to spill my secret.

In just a couple days, Bella would officially be my fiancée.

**BPOV**

My new book was coming along nicely, and I was wondering – if I happened to finish it early – would my publishers give me another nice little bonus check? It's not that I care about the money, but with all of these new aspirations I have on the horizon for myself and Edward, a little extra money in the bank could only help.

It was Edward's last day of filming for the show, and I was trying to get a few more chapters out before I went about setting up a romantic evening and making dinner. I was afraid he'd be exhausted and frustrated after trying to wrap up the first season of his first TV show, so I started making his favorite dish, Penne Bolognese, as I vacuumed the whole townhouse and decided what to wear. I wanted something that could really get his blood boiling in the best way possible.

Once I got the pasta in the boiling water and the Bolognese sauce simmering, I found myself in my closet pouring over the few sexy pieces of clothes I own.

Just then, my phone started ringing – it was Alice's ringtone.

"Hey Al," I said.

"Hey, best friend and best client," she said. "I'm almost to your house and thought I'd swing by to say 'hi.'"

"Sure," I told her. "You know you're welcome anytime. I'm just in my closet, looking for something to wear for a romantic dinner tonight. Front door's unlocked."

I heard the door open just moments later as Alice entered. I could also hear the distinct sound of a garment bag as she sauntered into my closet.

"So, what's happenin', hot stuff?" She asked.

"OK, what'd you buy for me?"

"What, this?" She asked as she gestured towards the bag, "What makes you think it's for you?"

"You wouldn't have brought it in, otherwise," I replied.

"Fine, it's a very nice, Diane Von Furstenberg wrap dress," she said as she opened the bag and showed me the dress. I had to admit, it was very, very nice, indeed. I glanced at it and was struck with an idea.

"I could wear this tonight," I said. "I imagine it comes off pretty easily, right?"

"Indeed it does," she said with a salacious wink. "And, I think you have something I bought for you in that lingerie drawer that would look amazing under this."

I rifled through the drawer and pulled out a black, lacy teddy that left pretty much nothing to the imagination. I was about to stuff it away, never to be seen again, when I thought of a perfectly wicked idea. I could wear the teddy underneath one of my wrap dresses and give Edward a little show tonight.

"OK, this could work," I told Alice.

"Well, then my work here is done, isn't it?" She asked as she sauntered back to the front door.

"Wait," I called as I chased her down. "That's all you came here for?"

"Pretty much," she replied. "Call me on Monday…let me know how you're evening goes."

I decided to ignore the ominous tone of her last words as I put the negligee on and threw the black, wrap dress over it. I then walked back into the kitchen to stir the sauce and see if it needed anything else. It was perfect, so I turned the heat all the way down just as the timer went off for the pasta. I drained the little penne tubes out in the sink and tossed them back in the pot with the sauce.

A moment after I popped the garlic bread in the oven, Edward walked through the front door with a bouquet of lilies in his hand. "For you, my love."

After inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers, I placed them in a vase and finished making Edward's dinner. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist before placing a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"What's for dinner, love?"

"Penne Bolognese," I replied as I let him see what I had in the pot.

He smiled as he turned me to look in his eyes, "I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do," I told him. "We deserve each other…we were destined to be together."

"Speaking of which," he began, "I have a surprise for after dinner. I made a special reservation for 8 o'clock."

"Oh…um, I kind of had a surprise for you, too," I said. "But, I guess it can wait until we get back."

He placed his right hand on my cheek and kissed me sweetly, "Trust me, anything you have planned tonight will only be enhanced by my surprise."

Huh, guess Alice knew a little more about my night than she let on. But, I wasn't about to ruin anything for Edward tonight – if he wanted to surprise me, then I was more than willing to let him.

We ate as he told me about his last day on the set. He said it was a little emotional, a few of the woman in the cast cried. The show will air over the summer, and then the network will decide if they wanted to have a second season once they see how it performs. I smiled to myself when I thought about the timing – we'd get married before the show even went to air, and get to have a nice, long honeymoon before he discovered if he'd get to be detective Josh Stedman for another season.

He and I washed our dishes together and I realized I hadn't made anything for dessert.

"Actually, that's part of my surprise," Edward said.

"Wow, now I'm more excited than ever," I teased. "I get Edward and something sweet to eat? Just throw in a nice, long bath and you've got my perfect night."

He laughed and pulled me into his arms, "Well, that settles it – we go out, have our dessert, and then come back for a bath."

"Perhaps," I replied. "Or…perhaps you'll get so much more…if you're a good boy."

"Oh Bella, I've been such a good boy," he whispered as we sat on my couch, me straddling his lap.

"I know you have," I told him as I wiggled my hips, brushing myself over his burgeoning erection. "But, you have to remain a good boy all night if you want to see what I had in store for you."

He growled low in his throat as he pulled my face towards his and kick-started a good, steamy make-out session before we were forced to separate to get to our reservation on time. I smirked at him as I noticed it was about 7:50. "So, at least I know your little surprise is close by."

He returned my smirk, "Aren't you the clever one?"

"Of course," I replied, as if it should have been so obvious.

We grabbed our coats and headed out the door. I started towards his car, but he grabbed my hand and led me down the street instead.

"Wow, we're going really close by," I laughed.

We stopped in front of the coffee shop, and I gave him an askance look, "You know they're closed, right?"

"Actually," he said, "They're open…but, only for us."

I raised an eyebrow, "How did you pull that off?"

"Well, giving them one of those cards Aro made for me that features my name and occupation seemed to help," he said with a sly smile. "And then there was the cash I was willing to throw at them."

I shook my head and sighed, "Just like Edward to go around dazzling people."

Edward knocked on the front door, and a young man with black hair and tattoos let us in, "Welcome…you must be Edward and Bella."

"Yes," Edward replied. "And, I believe you have a table waiting for us."

Sure enough, the other tables in the shop had been pushed to the side, save for one adorned with lit candles and a simple, red table cloth. It was just then that I noticed Edward was carrying a paper bag, which he placed to the side of the table. He helped me into my seat before reaching into the bag, pulling out a bottle of champagne and popping the cork. He then took two plastic champagne flutes out of the bag and poured us some bubbly as my eyes got wide, "Can we drink that in here?"

"It's fine, love," he laughed. "As long as I bought it, they said they were fine with it."

He handed me my champagne and we toasted to us as the employee who let us in came back with a tray full of my favorite desserts like petit fours, fruit tarts and scones with raspberry curd and clotted cream. My mouth started watering, even though I was still a bit full from dinner.

I stared at the food for a moment, and Edward chuckled at my anxious expression. "Help yourself, love. Or…would you rather I feed you?" He lifted a petit four and held it up to my lips. I hesitated slightly before diving right in and reveling in the taste of the cake. We fed each other like that as we sat and talked and sipped our champagne slowly.

After sitting for almost an hour this way, Edward refilled our glasses one last time with the sweet champagne before reaching back into the bag for something. He didn't give me any time to inquire as he stooped to one knee before me and gazed up at me with those gorgeous green eyes so full of love.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he began as he presented the black jewelry box to me and revealed the beautiful ring inside, "will you be my wife, and let me love you forever?"

I felt tears sting at the corners of my eyes, "Edward, you already know the answer to that."

"Just the same, I'd like to hear you say it," he whispered.

"Yes, Edward, I will be your wife," I told him as the tears finally spilled over flowed in streams that trickled down my cheeks. "And, I'll love you longer than forever."

As soon as the ring was on my finger, I slid down from my chair and into his lap – causing him to sit back on the cold, tile floor of the coffee shop. I kissed him more forcefully and with more passion than I had ever done before. Even though we had already agreed we would get married, it was still such a wonderful surprise to have him make it official in such a romantic way.

Oh yes…he'd definitely get everything I had in store for him when we got home.

**EPOV**

Bella seemed to be in a very big hurry to get us back to the house. But, then again, so was I. The only thing left on my agenda for the evening was getting my fiancée back home and out of her clothing.

I left a nice tip on the table for the manager who'd volunteered to stay late and help us, even though I'd already paid through the nose to get this night all set up, and rushed Bella back to the house where she pushed me onto the couch and told me to wait there for her. I obliged, begrudgingly, as she waltzed back into the bed room and emerged with a pair of sky-high, black pumps in place of her previous flats. She lifted a remote and pressed a button – D'Angelo started filling the room.

As the soft, smooth R&B flowed from the speakers, Bella started swiveling her hips in time with the steady rhythm. She turned around and dipped down to give me the tiniest glimpse of the barely-there panties she wore. I cursed myself for not changing into more comfortable pants before now – my erection was excruciating at this point. As she turned back to me, she toyed at the belt that held her dress together on her body. Everything inside me was screaming to stand up and take her into the bedroom without any further hesitation, but the rational side of my brain said to wait and let her put on this little striptease for me.

After all, it was one of the more beautiful and erotic displays I've ever seen in my life. Here was my future wife, the woman who wanted to have my children, swaying seductively before me – letting me know just how much she wants me.

Bella finally untied the belt and held on to each side of the wrap dress, letting me see only half of her body at any given time. But, it was enough to know how little she wore under that flimsy dress. After a few moments of teasing, she pulled the dress from her body quickly and threw it towards me. My vision was blocked for a couple of seconds, but when I finally focused on my Bella again, I saw her clad in only a pair of panties and a bra connected by a thin strip of material.

My situation went from uncomfortable to dire as she teased me further by toying with the straps of the little negligee and swaying those beautiful, round hips back and forth – practically inviting me to close the distance between us and take her right there on the living room floor. As she peeled the offending garment from her body and kicked it to the side – leaving her there in just a pair of pumps and a smile – I had finally had enough. I rushed towards her and wrapped her body around mine before somehow making my way to the bedroom.

I was so impatient to be inside of her, I was unaware that I was still in all my clothing. Bella, being the wonderful and understanding woman she is, helped me in that regard – she took my shirt by the collar and pulled it apart, flinging buttons in all directions. Meanwhile, my lips never left her skin as they covered every inch of her face and neck.

After her hands finally unbuttoned my pants, allowing my aching cock to spring free of its confines, I pushed my boxers and slacks to my ankles and kicked them towards the nearest wall. I slowed down for only a moment to look into her eyes. "Bella, I need to be inside you so badly."

"I need you there, too," she whispered as she grabbed for my shaft.

I sucked in a quick breath as the soft skin of her hand met my already overtaxed member, "But, I promise I'll do such wonderful things to you tonight. I just…I just need this…"

She wrapped her legs around my waist and pointed the head of my cock towards her entrance, "You think you need this? I've been hot all day just waiting for you to get home and…take care of me."

That was all the permission I needed. I plunged into her up to the hilt and attached my lips to her neck as I pumped my hips roughly. I was definitely going to have to make this up to her later, but for now, I needed a release – I needed to feel her sweet, inner walls clench around my cock as we both came screaming each others' names.

I got my wish just moments later as her tiny hands began raking themselves down my back and her legs wrapped even tighter around me. Bella began panting and whimpering softly – I knew she was close. I placed my right thumb firmly on her clit and massaged it for only a few seconds before she started convulsing with her climax.

Her release sent me over the edge. My hands grasped her lovely hips tightly as I groaned and spilt my seed into her.

"Oh fuck…Bella, I love you so much," I said, my voice hoarse with emotion.

"I love you more," she told me as her body relaxed and allowed me to roll us over on our sides. I kept her close to me and grazed my hand from her shoulder to her hip where it lay, possessively, as I stared into her heavy-lidded eyes.

"You're not getting tired, are you love?" I asked.

"Well," she replied, "You did give me quite the workout."

"Be that as it may, you can't sleep yet, love," I continued as I gently pushed her onto her back again. "I still have more in store for you."

My lips trailed from her breasts to her nether lips where I indulged in the taste of her. She had so willingly let me get my release, I would spend the rest of this night making sure she reached every plateau of pleasure. When we finally made it to the bath, hours later, we were spent and satisfied. I held my Bella on my lap as she gazed at her engagement ring lovingly.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen," she whispered; she turned to me and kissed me softly, "I can't wait!"


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

The first morning I woke up as the official future Mrs. Edward Cullen, I was on such a high I almost didn't know what to do with myself. I rolled over and just stared at Edward sleeping next to me — I laughed giddily to myself as every wonderful wave of emotion from the night before washed over me again.

I reached out a hand and gently grazed my fingers down his right cheek. An involuntary smile spread across his face and it increased the warm feeling that coursed through me. I could lie like this and watch him forever, but I was too excited to stay in bed all day. I snuggled in closer to Edward and captured his lips to give him a nice, thorough wake-up call.

He responded exactly the way I hoped he would; he rolled us over so I was on my back and he hovered over me, digging his fingers into my backside and pulling my pelvis close to his.

"Mmmm, Bella love," he whispered as soon as he broke the kiss. "I take it you still want to be my wife?"

"Did you think I was going to change my mind over night?"

He chuckled, "Well, you could do so much better..."

I silenced his nonsense with another kiss.

Though, as much as I wanted to have another tumble in the sack, I needed to get up and tell everybody my amazing news. And shouting it from the mountain tops wasn't in the cards. However, Edward seemed intent on continuing our activities from last night. His right hand slid back over my hip and made its way to the very core of me. He began stroking my already soaking entrance.

"Edward," I moaned, "I need to get up, I have things to do today."

"You have nothing to do today, except stay in bed with your fiancé."

Two of his long, slender fingers slipped between my folds and I couldn't stop the loud, long moan that escaped my lips. He brought me oh so close to a climax before removing his hand and pulling away slightly.

"Hey," I hissed through clenched teeth, "You better finish what you started, Mister."

"Yes ma'am," he laughed as he replaced his fingers with his throbbing erection.

An hour and many orgasms later, we finally found our way out of the bedroom. I immediately went to my cell phone and dialed Alice's number. I knew better than to wait too long to tell Al about the engagement.

However, a man with a sleepy drawl answered.

"Hello?"

"Um...yeah, is Alice there?"

"Hang on a sec," he said.

I sat on the couch, stunned. Who was this strange man answering Alice's phone. Then, after I thought about it for a moment, I realized that voice was very, very familiar.

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Hey, best friend," I teased. "Who's answering your phone for you these days?"

"Oh...Bells...um," she began, "That's just...a friend."

"Oh, no way, Al," I said. "You tell me who that was right now! I won't sit by and let my best friend just sleep around with random guys!"

"Fine...if you must know, it's Jasper."

I felt a smile play at my lips, "Really? Jasper?"

"Yes," she replied simply, "What about it?"

"Nothin'," I said. "It's just surprising is all; I thought you were avoiding him."

"Well, I'm not," she said. "So, did you call to give me a hard time, or what?"

"No, I called to let you know the good news—and, yes, you are the first person I'm telling."

"OK," she said, unsure.

I took a dramatic pause, "Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

"Oh, thank god," she replied. "I thought you were going to say you're pregnant."

"Well, after last night, who knows?" I replied.

"Bells, are you on birth control?"

"No," I said. "And I'm not going on it, either. I want to have a baby, Al."

"Is this some biological clock bullshit, or what?" Alice asked. "Because, seriously dude, you have plenty of time to have a baby."

"I know that," I responded, "But, I want one now. I don't know what it is, Alice, but I really want to be a mother. And, I want Edward to be the father."

"And what does Edward think of this? I mean, I don't know many 22-year-olds who are ready to become fathers."

"He wants this, too," I said. "He told me he does."

"Could he be just trying to make you happy? Think long and hard about this, Bells. Sit down and have a real talk with him."

I was beyond upset at this point, "Jesus Christ, Alice! I called to give you my great news about getting engaged, and all you want to do is be a kill-joy? Fine, bye!"

I slammed my phone shut and Edward was immediately at my side. "What's wrong, love? What did Alice say?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"I heard you yelling at her, Bella; that doesn't sound like nothing to me," he said.

I turned to him, "You...you do want to have a baby with me, right?"

"Of course I do," he said. "Is that what she said—that she doesn't think I'm really ready to be a father?"

"Not in so many words," I replied. "She just wants us to think about it before I get pregnant. But I have thought about it, and I want this more than anything...well, except getting married to you, that is."

He smiled as he grazed his fingers gently over my cheek, "I want both of those things just as much as you do. Don't worry, love. Alice is your best friend, she'll come around."

As if on cue, my phone started playing "Army of Me," Alice's ringtone. I smiled and shook my head as I answered.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry, Bells; I was being kind of a bitch," she said. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know you're just trying to protect me," I replied.

"So...I guess we've got some wedding plans to make, don't we? Have you guys decided on a date?"

"Sometime in May," I said. "So, I guess I'd better start looking for a dress now, huh?"

"Well, it is only a few months away," she laughed. "Don't worry, I'll get a hold of a few designers on Monday."

"Hold on a second, we don't have to make this a big deal, Al," I said. "I want a small wedding with just a few friends and a simple dress."

"Just because it's simply doesn't mean it can't be Monique Lhuillier."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Edward, exasperated. He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading into the kitchen.

"We'll talk about it later," I told her.

"OK, just know I've already got the perfect dress for you all planned out in my head right now."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. Bye, Al."

As I hung up again, Edward emerged from the kitchen with a cup of tea for me. All this time I've been sitting here, arguing with my best friend, he's been in the kitchen making me tea and starting breakfast. I could already detect the scent of eggs and bacon frying on a skillet.

"Wow, how'd I luck out and get such a fantastic man?" I asked as I followed him into the kitchen.

He laughed, "Don't say that until you actually taste the food — I'm not the world's greatest cook, you know."

"Maybe not, but you are the world's greatest fiancé," I told him as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. I placed my cheek against his back and enjoyed the feeling of being close as he flipped the eggs over on the skillet.

Once he slid them onto a plate, he put the hot frying pan aside and took me into his arms for a kiss. We were interrupted, unfortunately, by the toast popping out of the toaster. I let him finish making breakfast and sat at the table with my cup of tea.

Suddenly, I was hit with a million different worries at once — if we were getting married in just a few months, we really needed to get moving on the details. Alice was right, this is not the time to loaf. Just as Edward was bringing my breakfast to me, I jumped out of my chair and hurried to grab my laptop. I brought it back to the table and fired it up anxiously.

"What's the matter? You're acting a little jumpy, love."

"Well, we need to make some important decisions," I said. "Like, where are we going to get married? What are the colors going to be? Who are we going to invite? Where are we going to go on our honeymoon?"

"Bella, love," Edward said soothingly, "You're getting all worked up. Just calm down."

"I will once we get a few things straightened out," I said as I immediately performed a Google search for wedding planning. "Maybe I should hire a professional...no, I just want something simple."

"Love, just wait until Monday," he said as he sat next to me and placed his hand on my knee gently. "You and Alice can get all of the decisions made then."

"What about you? I want to know what you want for our wedding," I said.

"I'm happy with whatever you want, love," he said.

For some reason, that struck me as completely indifferent. "So, you have no interest in our wedding, whatsoever? You're just going to sit back and let me do all the work? Just show up in a tux and look pretty?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where did all this come from?" He asked, trying to calm me once more. "Bella, I care very much about our wedding — I just want it to be everything you've ever dreamed of. If you want my say in the decisions, then I'll give you whatever you want."

I sat there for a moment, ashamed I had blown up at him for no reason. In fact, I was downright embarrassed with myself. The floodgates opened up, and I started bawling uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I know you care...I don't know why I got so upset."

"Hey, it's alright, love," he whispered as he pulled me into his lap. "Maybe you're just not feeling well today. Why don't you go lie down, and I'll make you some more tea, OK?"

"No, I'm fine," I said with a sniffle. "I want to eat this breakfast you made for me."

I grabbed a piece of toast and took a big bite just to prove my point. In fact, I scarfed down the whole slice before diving into the fried eggs and bacon on my plate. Edward laughed, "Wow, maybe I'm a better cook than I thought."

"It's delicious," I said as I shoveled the food into my mouth. It was still a bit hot and burned the roof of my mouth, but I didn't care. I have never been so hungry in all my life.

Once we were both finished with breakfast, we sat on the couch and started flipping through channels. After about an hour of watching Food Network, I started to feel a pang of nausea hit me. I ignored it at first, but after another fifteen minutes, I just couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Hey, do you feel sick, too?" I asked Edward.

"No, you're not feeling well?" He asked as he put a hand to my forehead.

"I feel like I need to puke," I said.

I looked up at the screen and saw Bobby Flay throwing a big, raw steak onto his grill—that sent me over the edge. I ran to the bathroom and promptly expelled all of Edward's delicious breakfast he had so thoughtfully prepared for me out of my stomach. Fortunately, he was right there behind me with one arm around my waist and the other hand holding my hair out of my face.

Once I was done throwing up, he lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom. I lay there for a few moments, hoping I wouldn't have another bout of vomiting hit me, as he went to the kitchen and poured me some more tea.

But, by the time he got back to our room, I was fine. It was too weird. I had gone from completely nauseous to perfectly fine in about two minutes. How the hell could that happen?

Edward noticed the change in my demeanor, as well, when he set the tea cup on the bedside table.

"You look better already," he noted. "You're color's coming back. Wow, that was the quickest bug I've ever seen hit someone."

"Yeah...weird."

**EPOV**

Everything about Bella's actions the other day made me weary. She's never been prone to erratic behavior, so I decided to see if I could make some sense of it all online. I went to WebMD and typed in the symptoms she had. When I got to the nausea part, the Web site asked if it had occurred during pregnancy, and I stopped short. Pregnancy? Of course!

I searched the symptoms of pregnancy, and it all made sense — the hunger, the vomiting, the fragile emotional state. I think Bella finally got her wish, she's pregnant.

I was about to turn off the computer when I saw the icon for Microsoft Word on the desktop and became curious. Bella was out making wedding plans with Alice, and she won't be home for quite some time – especially from what she told me about Alice's shopping habits. She didn't have to know I had looked at her new story, and I was good at keeping a secret.

I brought up the program and searched through the documents until I found one titled "New Story." According to Microsoft, it had been updated just yesterday morning. I opened it and was immediately enthralled by the story – mostly because the plot was so similar to Bella's actual life. I remember her telling me she was inspired by her own experiences, but I wasn't sure how much until now.

Much of it brought a big smile to my face, especially when the story introduced Ethan, the man who changes Maggie's world. It was beyond flattering that I inspired Bella this much – that she would created an entire character based around me.

However, I got to the part where Maggie meets Ethan's father, a boozing womanizer named Cameron. I knew it shouldn't have bothered me, but it did hit a little too close to home. I really wished she'd just leave that part out of the book.

My phone rang, and the caller ID flashed Aro's name and number. I turned off the computer before I answered.

"Hey, Aro," I said. "What's up?"

"I should be asking you that, son," he said, his tone almost accusatory. "I get to work this morning and hear from Alice that you're engaged? That's not kosher, kid. You've got to tell your agent these things, you're about to be a major television star."

I rolled my eyes at the hyperbole. "Sorry Aro, I didn't think it was a big deal. I mean, I really don't want the press to start digging into my personal life."

"But that's what they do, son," he assured me, "And once they find out you're engaged to a famous author, they're going to jump on that. So, I need to know these things so I can devise a defensive strategy."

He was talking like some kind of military general, but I decided to just agree with whatever he said just to placate him.

"OK Aro, I'll let you know everything in the future, OK?" I told him, "I promise."

"Be sure you do," he said.

I gave him all the details of the upcoming wedding and honeymoon. And he invited me and Bella out for dinner with him and his wife to celebrate the engagement. Who was I to deny him, "Sure Aro, when did you want to do that?"

"How about tonight?"

"Um, well, I'll ask Bella when she gets home," I told him.

Just then, Bella walked in the front door – her arms loaded down with various catalogs and magazines.

"Is that Bella?" Aro asked; he has surprisingly good hearing for an old man.

"Yeah, hang on a sec," I told him – I turned to Bella, "Love, Aro wants to take us out to dinner tonight; you don't have any plans, do you?"

"No, that sounds like fun," she said. "Tell him I'd love to go."

"Did you hear that?" I asked him.

"Sure did, be ready by seven – I'll send a car around for you two."

"Sounds good," I said. "See you then."

"And wear something spectacular," Aro said before hanging up, "I'm pulling out all the stops tonight."

I set my phone back on the kitchen table as Bella began perusing a catalog full of wedding cakes – it made me hungry.

"How has your day been?" She asked as I sat next to her.

"Fine," I said, trying to push my previous feelings to the back of my mind. "So, how have you been feeling today – anymore sickness?"

"Nope," she said simply, "Guess it really was just a bug."

I wasn't convinced, "What about your…emotional state? Have you felt sad or upset for no reason today?"

"No, why do you ask?" She asked as she looked up from the glossy pages.

"Because you were so…erratic the other day," I said. "And, well, I looked it up online, and you have all the symptoms of being pregnant."

She smiled sadly and put a hand on my cheek, "Oh Edward, I wish I was. But, I had my period not long ago. And, if I were pregnant, I wouldn't have those kinds of symptoms this early. I just had an off day, I guess; that's all it was."

"Well, maybe it's for the best," I said. "After all, part of the fun of you being pregnant is the path that gets you there."

I waggled my eyebrows at her and she giggled giddily. I attacked the side of her neck and tickled her ribs in an attempt to otherwise distract her. But Bella was not to be deterred. She pulled away slightly and pointed at the page in front of her.

"What do you think of this cake?" She asked, her small, delicate finger hovering just over a four-tiered wedding cake adorned with a ton of red and pink roses.

"What kind is it?" I asked.

"It can be any kind we want, silly," she told me. "But, I like the style."

"Are those the colors you picked?"

"No, we'll have light blue, yellow and white," she said. "The flowers can be any color we want, too. But I like how simple this one is – it's just a plain, white cake with flowers."

"That sounds perfect," I told her. "Simplicity is a very good thing."

She kissed me gently before looking to the clock, "What time are we supposed to meet Aro?"

"He's sending a car at seven," I said. It was five o'clock and, knowing Bella, she'd want to go rifle through her closet and find the perfect outfit. It was funny to see how she had turned into a more fashion-conscious person since I met her. She had garments in her closet I'm sure she'd never even seen before, and she was having a good time finding those hidden treasures.

She emerged from the closet just after 6:30, clad in a skin-tight, black dress with a bustier top. I felt a sudden, intense tightness in the groin area of my pants. She bent over to slide on a pair of black pumps, and her cleavage pushed up even further to the top of the dress – I almost didn't want to let her out like that, it was damn-near indecent.

Bella caught me staring, "What's wrong? Do I look OK?"

"Do you even need to ask, love? You look positively stunning." I took her into my arms and captured her lips; I was rewarded with a layer of her raspberry lipgloss on my lips. She giggled as she wiped it off.

Bella walked back into the bathroom to reapply the gloss as I grabbed my phone and wallet and waited on the couch for the car to come around. I had just flipped on the TV when the doorbell rang.

"Love, that's our ride," I called to Bella as I tossed the remote aside. She emerged this time with her hair pulled half up and a brilliant, green coat over her arm.

The car took us to the downtown area, and I immediately regretted saying yes to Aro about this evening. We showed up at the restaurant, and I could tell right away it was a very posh place. Plus, there were people standing around out front with camera's dangling from their necks – this did not bode well for our evening.

The driver helped me and Bella out of the car, and we were immediately swarmed by the photographers.

"Miss Swan! Look this way, please!"

"Miss Swan, is this your fiancé?"

"Miss Swan, is it true you're pregnant?"

We managed to make our way through the chaos unscathed, but it was still unnerving to think how and why those people were there. Could Aro have called them and tipped them off? Or, did he want to come here on purpose, because he knew they would be here? The last thing I wanted to do was exploit my relationship with Bella, but leave it to an agent to only think about publicity.

Aro and his wife were sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant, seemingly oblivious to the goings-on outside. They stood and greeted us warmly as we approached.

"There's the happy couple! Mazel tov!" Aro exclaimed as we sat down. "Have some champagne, both of you, this is a celebration!"

We sipped our drinks and chatted amiably for the rest of the evening. Aro's wife, Sofia, was a very lovely woman, and she gushed to Bella about how much she loved her books. I decided to let the whole paparazzi thing go, it's just something I'll have to get used to if I'm going to be in show business.

Once we got home, I was able to let go of everything that had bothered me today even more as I carried Bella into our bedroom and got busy on the baby-making end of things.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I love all you guys so much! I don't think I say that enough. And, thanks for reading!**

**BPOV**

I was very unhappy with Aro after that obvious set-up at the restaurant. He told Edward he wanted to congratulate us on our engagement, but all he wanted was for his new client to be seen out for some free publicity.

The morning after, I called Alice to complain.

"Al? Hey, it's Bella," I said as soon as Alice greeted me, "I've got a bit of a bone to pick with you."

"What's wrong?"

"Look, do you tell things to Aro? Things about me?"

"No," she replied, "We don't really have conversations about our personal lives...well, unless he's haranguing me about finally settling down and getting married—as if..."

"OK, then how does he know Edward and I are engaged?"

"He must have heard me talking to my receptionist about it," she said. "I tell Sue those things, occasionally."

"Did you tell her I was trying to get pregnant?"

There was silence from Alice's end for a moment, "Yes...how...when...did something come up?"

"Aro invited me and Edward out to dinner last night," I said. "And there was paparazzi out front asking questions about whether or not I'm pregnant."

Again, silence. "I'll kill that old bastard! How dare he do that to my best friend and client?"

"Calm down, Al," I said with a sigh. "I just thought you should know to be more careful who you tell things to from now on."

"Bells, I'm so sorry," she said. "How can I make this up to you?"

I thought about that for a minute, and then came up with a rather devious idea, "You could throw me a huge baby shower when I finally do get pregnant."

And, yet again, my very chatty best friend was at a loss for words. This has to be some kind of a record.

She sighed, "Fine...as long as you name the kid after me."

"We'll see about that," I replied. "So, are we meeting later for more wedding planning torture?"

"Torture? You're the one in such a damn hurry to get married!"

"Yes, but you're the one who insists on planning every, minuscule detail to the point of death," I said. "I was just lucky I got out of that wedding gown fitting with my sanity intact."

"Hey, that seamstress was giving me attitude," she countered.

"We got escorted off the premises, Al; we're never allowed within 500 feet of Vera Wang again."

"Whatevs...her clothes aren't all that great, anyway," Alice said. "Besides, I've got us an appointment with the one, the only, Monique Lhuillier."

"What are you going to do this time, put one of her lackeys in a chokehold?"

"Only if they give me lip," she said. "So, I'll pick you up in two hours."

"Well, since it would be useless for me to say no...I guess I'll see you then."

She laughed her evil little cackle and hung up as I put the finishing touches on the chapter I was writing. At this rate, I could be done before the wedding. But, at the same time, I was hoping to get some good inspiration from the whole experience—especially the honeymoon.

Edward's phone started ringing then. He had just finished taking a shower, and walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel to answer it.

"Hey Em," he greeted his brother. "Uh-huh...yep, that's right. I assume Jasper told you that? No, actually, I haven't told Mom yet, I was hoping to sit her down and let her know sometime this week. What?! You told her already?"

Though I could only hear one side of the conversation, it was clear what was transpiring—Emmett spilt the beans about our engagement. Great! This is totally not the note I wanted to start on with Edward's mother.

"Fine, you know what; yes, Bella and I will be there. I want to be the one to tell Mom it's not my fault she heard about my engagement from a third party! Jesus Christ, you can be such a dick sometimes, man! Whatever...we'll be there at seven."

He slammed his phone shut angrily and threw it onto the couch where it frightened Napoleon.

"Hey," I said, "The cat never did anything to you...and neither did the couch."

Edward turned to glare at me, "Did you hear what just happened? My dumbass brother just told my mom about our engagement!"

"I know, sweetie, but it's not as bad as you think," I said.

He snorted indignantly, "How could it not be? My parents already think I'm the world's biggest fuck-up, now my Mom must think I don't care about her at all. Goddammit, Emmett!!"

"Calm down," I told him as I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Everything is going to be fine. You love your mother, and she knows this. We'll straighten everything out tonight."

He hugged me close and kissed the top of my head, "I know, you're right."

"Of course I am," I teased, "I always am."

He pulled back suddenly, "Have you told your parents yet?"

That stopped me for a moment. In all of the craziness of making wedding plans, I'd forgotten to call my mom and dad. Oh shit, they were going to read me the riot act for this one.

"I guess we both have some explaining to do," I admitted sheepishly.

He laughed as he ran his hands up and down my back, "I guess you don't know everything, huh?"

I smacked him lightly in the shoulder before turning back to my computer. I sat down and started writing again, and, after a while, I felt him standing there staring at me. When I turned back to him, he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing...it's just...why won't you ever tell me what you're writing about?"

"I do," I said. "I've told you almost everything about this story."

"Really, everything?"

"Yes...Edward, what's this about? Do you think I'm hiding something from you?"

"No, it's not that, it's just...I guess not being able to read it makes me nervous sometimes," he said.

I suppose I had never thought about it that way. Though, I have told him I based much of the plot on our experiences together.

"Are...are you not comfortable with me being so candid about us? I do fictionalize a lot of it; it's not a blow-by-blow recount of our lives."

"No, I know that," he said, shaking his head softly, "I'm just being stupid."

"No you're not," I said. "You should always let me know when something concerns you."

He nodded, "I know. Well, that being said...would you like to create another experience you can use in your book?" Before I had a chance to answer, he lifted me out of my chair and carried me into the bedroom. His towel even fell off in the middle of the journey, and I debated whether it was just a coincidence, or the sheer force of my will. We fell into bed and were immediately going at it like rabbits. How my clothes found themselves in a pile in the middle of my floor, I'm still not sure. All I know is I was naked as the day I was born and being made love to by the world's most beautiful man.

"Edward," I moaned, "Ooooo...faster, go faster."

He chuckled, "I don't want to rush this, love. I want to take my time...babies aren't made overnight."

"Yes they are," I countered, "That's exactly how it happens, I believe."

"OK, you want it faster?" He asked, giving me a mischievous grin. I gasped as his hips thrust faster than they ever had before. Our bodies met again and again at such a speed I could actually hear a light slapping sound. "How does that feel, love?"

"It's sooooo....fucking good, Edward," I drawled out. He chuckled again, but it was no joke—I felt like my body was being overtaken by the most amazing pleasure. I couldn't even form coherent thoughts at this point.

My climax hit like a freight train, and I screamed out Edward's name so loud, I think the neighbors might have heard. To top it all off, when Edward came, he pulled at the headboard behind us and I heard it crack a little bit. I guess it's back to Ikea for me.

Edward rolled us over and cradled me in his arms gently. I've never felt so safe as when we lay like this, just being close and forgetting there's a world turning all around us. Of course, I could only forget for so long. After awhile, Alice came by and broke me out of my reverie. At first, she had Steve stop and honk his horn to get my attention. But, after I didn't promptly respond to that, she walked up and banged on the door repeatedly.

"Bella Swan! Get your narrow but out here!" She yelled as her tiny fists slammed against the door with surprising force.

I gave Edward one last kiss before throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Where are you two going?" He asked lazily as he put his arms behind his head and watched me get dressed.

"We have an appointment with a wedding dress designer," I said. "What time are we supposed to meet Emmett and your mother?"

"Seven," he reminded me. I looked up to give him one last smile before I left, but I got sidetracked by the sight before me—he was lying on his back, his head propped up on the pillows with the thin sheet just covering his right leg and his...private area. As I stared, his cock began coming back to life.

"Looks like someone wants to play again," he teased.

I was literally a nanosecond away from hopping back into bed and telling Alice to go screw off, when she pounded on the door again and screamed at the top of her lungs. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! YOU DO NOT LEAVE YOUR BEST FRIEND WAITING LIKE THIS! IT IS SO RUDE!!!!"

I sighed, "Our playtime will have to wait." I reluctantly turned and grabbed my purse off the couch before heading out the door. Alice immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me to her car in a disgruntled huff.

"Dear God, Bells, didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Alice asked as the car started moving.

"I guess not," I deadpanned as I watched the buildings fly by us on our way to the appointment. Honestly, I was so ready to just tell Alice I wanted to go to David's Bridal, get something off the rack and be done with it. But, my more rational side told me I couldn't do that to my best friend. She at least deserved to see me try on a zillion dresses and help me find the perfect one.

Alice had lightened up by the time we got to the designer's shop. From the look of the gowns hanging in the front window, I had to admit I was probably going to like this place. They definitely had a unique yet classic style to them. As soon as we walked through the door, Alice was in agent mode—trying to make me the best deal and throwing her weight around with gusto.

"Hello, welcome to Monique Lhuillier," said a tall, thin blonde at the front of the shop. "How may I help you?"

"We're here to see Monique," Alice said. "We have a one o'clock appointment with her."

"I don't think you do," the woman said haughtily. "Monique hardly ever makes special appointments—unless you're very important. And, besides, she's left for Paris already...she had an emergency with one of her lines out there."

"That's impossible," Alice scoffed as she pulled out her phone, "Monique would have told me."

Alice flipped through the text messages on her Blackberry until she stopped on one in particular and her jaw dropped, "How could I have missed this?"

I looked over her shoulder so I could see the message:

_Ali dearest, sorry I can't make it today, I'm leaving for Paris. I've told Miranda to take care of you, and I will see you as soon as I get back._

Alice sighed in frustration, "Well then, I guess we'll be meeting with Miranda today." She turned back to the blonde, "Please tell me you're not Miranda."

The woman sneered at Alice with contempt before lifting her phone receiver to her ear and dialing a number.

"Miranda? Hi, it's Julia from the desk. Yes, are you expecting some clients who were...supposed...to see Monique today? Oh, well they're here. Yes, I understand...uh-huh."

She hung up and turned her face down sheepishly, "Miranda will be with you shortly."

I could tell this poor girl was embarrassed for not knowing who I was. And, I could tell Alice wanted to further shame her for being so rude. But, instead, I pulled Alice to the showroom where we looked at the gowns hanging on the mannequins. The first one to catch my eye was a lacy, fitted dress with just the slightest flare that started at the knee. It had cap sleeves and an open back, so I really couldn't wear a bra with it; but, it was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

Though, I knew I could never pull it off. Comfortable as I was with my body now, I knew it just wouldn't look good on me. But, far be it for Alice to agree with me on that front.

"Bella, this is the dress right here!" She said as she held the gown up in front of me.

"I don't think so, Al," I told her, "It's probably going to make me look dumpy—it was made for a very tall, very thin woman."

"Actually, this should show off your curves nicely," came a voice from behind me. I whipped around to see another blonde woman, this time with a friendlier face and much more realistic figure. "Hi, I'm Miranda; Miss Swan, it is so nice to meet you! I'm such a big fan!"

"Thank you," I said as I shook her hand.

"I have an idea," Miranda said. "It seems you and your friend have very different ideas of what you want; so why don't you each pick out a couple of styles you think would look best, and we'll try them all on to see what works?"

Alice looked like she was opening her mouth to argue, but I stopped her, "That sounds like an excellent idea."

"Fine," Alice said, still holding the dream dress, "this is my first pick."

I rolled my eyes before wandering the shop. I found a pretty and simple halter dress and a loose-fitting, a-line gown. Alice, of course, topped off the lacy dress with an incredibly fitted, mermaid-style dress and a strapless, sheath dress. I went to try hers on first, but Alice stopped me, "No way, you get to try these on last." Evil little pixie!

I grabbed the halter dress and tried it on first. It was nice, but no great shakes by any means. Neither was the sheath dress I found—it just kind of hung there. Of course I knew, in the end, Alice is always right about fashion. Each dress she picked out was better than the last. And, when we got to the dream dress, I nearly fainted—not only did it look amazing on me, it was exactly the opposite of what I had imagined. I thought the fitted lace would just exacerbate every flaw in my figure; instead, it hugged me in all the right places.

"Told you so," Alice replied as soon as I stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh, that's perfect," Miranda said. "It's so gorgeous."

I didn't respond to anything either one of them said, I just stared at myself in the mirror before me. It was almost too remarkable for words—this time last year I was daydreaming about my stories and trying to picture the perfect man in my head. Now, I finally had that man...and the wedding dress to go with him. I felt a tear streak down my face before I had time to stop it. Alice took my hand in hers gently, "Are you OK, Bells?"

"I'm amazing," I whispered. "I've never been so happy in all my life."

I stepped off the pedestal and took Alice into a big hug as I started to weep tears of joy. Alice soothed me gently, stroking my hair, "Come on Bells, you're going to make me cry," she joked.

I sniffled and wiped my tears away as Miranda walked over with a big, knowing smile, "Let's make sure this dress is extra perfect."

Miranda took the dress in at all the right places and secured it with pins before I went back and took the dress off. Needless to say, I was going to be on cloud nine for the rest of the day.

**EPOV**

I really couldn't believe I was about to bring up the fact I had read Bella's story to her. I mean, seriously, it shouldn't be bothering me this much. She added one little memento about my life that's unpleasant, and it wasn't even a big part of the book. It was mostly just a throw-away scene, over and done with in a matter of pages. So, I decided to just let it go. I love Bella more than anything in the world, and I wasn't about to let anything come between us. Especially not something having to do with my father.

She got back from her wedding dress appointment in a euphoric daze. That had me completely excited; and, though she wouldn't admit it, I could tell she found the perfect dress. I ran the possibilities over and over in my head as I drove to my brother's house—was she going to wear something sexy and slinky, or something simple yet elegant?

Thinking about that was a good distraction from the reality of having to face my mom in a few minutes. My mother isn't an angry or unreasonable person, she's actually quite lovely; but I still never dared to piss her off if I could avoid it.

I pulled up to Emmett's place—a posh, gated apartment complex—and parked my junky Jetta next to a row of Lexus's, Beamers and Mercedes. I swear I could almost hear my car sigh in quiet resignation.

We walked, hand-in-hand, to Emmett's penthouse apartment, where it sounded like there were quite a few people already there. Did Emmett think this was supposed to be some kind of party, or something? I knocked on the door and it was opened by Emmett's girlfriend, the dreaded Rosalie.

"Hey Edward, long time, no see," she greeted. Rosalie stood there in a tight, pink dress and sky-high heels—even though, she's already 5-foot-9, barefoot. I couldn't tell who I wanted to smack more—her for dressing like some kind of high-class hooker, or Emmett for not telling me to dress a little nicer for the occasion.

Rosalie already had a drink in her hand, a white wine spritzer, if I know her; and she turned a withering eye to Bella. "Is this the new girlfriend?"

"Actually, _Rose_, this is my fiancée, Bella," I said, emphasizing the nickname I know she hates. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to introduce her to my mother."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and let us pass. I walked in to see gaggles of Rose and Emmett's friends scattered around the apartment. Granted, it is a huge apartment, and all Rose's friends combined couldn't fill an elevator, but it was still too many unwanted guests for what was supposed to be an intimate, family dinner.

I found my mom on the couch being bombarded by one of Rose's model friends. I'm pretty sure Rose had tried to hook me up with her once or twice.

"Mom," I said softly.

She looked up with wearied eyes, "Edward, why didn't you tell me?"

I could see she wasn't going to be beating around the bush on this one. "I'm so sorry, Mom. This is Bella," I took my fiancée's hand and pulled her towards my mom, who stood up to give her a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella."

Bella was a bit put-off at first, but quickly slid her arms around my mom and held her tightly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Esme," Bella replied.

"Please, call me mom," she said as she pulled Bella down next to her, making it necessary for the annoying model to move in the process. "So, tell me all about yourself."

Bella launched into her life story as my mother sat giving her undivided attention. I sat gingerly on the coffee table in front of the couch and watched the two of them talk like old friend. It was just as I suspected it would be—my mom would love Bella even more than she loved me.

I looked around briefly to see if my Judas brother was loitering anywhere, and came face to face with that girl I was on a date with when I met Bella. As she started to approach, I found myself at a loss for what her name was. She stood next to my mom and smiled at me in a flirtatious way, "Hi Edward. How have you been?"

"Amazing," I said simply. I motioned to Bella, "Have you met my fiancée, Bella?"

Her smiled quickly vanished as she turned to see Bella sitting there, a real, live woman amongst all this plastic. The girl...Chloe, that was her name...rolled her eyes at me and turned back to her friends in the corner.

Bella smirked, "I remember her...that's the girl you were on a date with the day we met."

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Mom chided, "You were trying to hook up with Bella when you were on a date with another girl?"

It felt so weird to hear my mom use the phrase "hook up." I was about to tell her so, when Emmett finally emerged from his bedroom, Jasper was right behind him. I approached both of them, and stared my brother down—he glared right back.

"What?" He asked.

I held up my hand and extended my index finger, "Number one, what gives you the right to call our mother and tell her about my engagement?"

"I thought you had already told her," he replied defensively. "I wasn't trying to get you in trouble or anything."

"Uh-huh," I scoffed, "And, it never occurred to you to call me and check?"

He finally looked somewhat guilty, "No."

My middle finger joined the index, "Number two—what the hell is up with this party? I thought we were just having dinner."

Emmett shrugged, "It was Rosalie's idea. She's been wanting to throw a dinner party and invite mom, so I couldn't say no."

"You're right, you couldn't," I accused, "In fact, you never say no to that little brat. You give her everything she wants."

Emmett's face turned red and he looked as though he was about to punch me, but Jasper stepped in between us.

"Hey guys, this is a party," he said. "Let's just all have a good time, huh?"

I looked around and noticed everyone was now staring in our direction. Bella looked worried, and my mom looked a bit agitated—she hates it when Emmett and I argue. I turned away from my brother and returned to Bella, who was still chatting quietly with Mom.

"Good news, Edward," Mom said. "Bella is going to see when her parents can fly out and we'll all have a big, official engagement party! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Mom," I whined, "You didn't pressure Bella into anything, did you?"

"Absolutely not," Mom shot back. "I merely suggested it, and she agreed."

I gave Bella a questioning look, to which she shrugged, "She's right, our parents have to meet sometime."

Out of nowhere, Rosalie and her swarm of harpies descended upon us.

"So, when is the wedding?" Rosalie asked as she sipped the drink she's been nursing since we walked in.

"May 16th," Bella said.

"That should be nice," Rose replied, "A spring wedding is always pretty. What are your colors?"

"Yellow, blue and white," Bella continued. I wasn't sure if Rosalie was genuinely interested in knowing these details, or if she was working up to do or say something mean to Bella. I kept myself on high alert, just in case.

"Who's your maid of honor?" Mom asked.

"My best friend, and agent, Alice," Bella said.

"Agent for what?" One of the model clones asked condescendingly.

"I'm an author," Bella said.

"That's right," my mom said proudly, "My future daughter-in-law wrote the Emma Malone series."

A couple of the girls seemed impressed, but the rest looked as though they weren't even sure what literacy was. Rosalie, on the other hand, looked livid—I think she assumed my mom was trying to pit her against Bella. And, truthfully, I was kind of hoping that's exactly what Mom was doing. Maybe, for once, Rosalie would know what it feels like to be compared unfavorably to someone. And, it would be even more impactful for that vacuous bitch if she was compared to someone who was known for using her brain, not her body.

Rosalie stood up and left the room abruptly, but there was no time to question her as Jasper sashayed in and took over everyone's attention.

"Well, well, well...which one of you lucky ladies is going home with me tonight? Esme?"

I wanted to be sick when my mom blushed at Jasper's salacious remark, "Oh Jasper, always the charmer."

Bella appeared to be even more upset over Jasper's comment than I was. She glared at him openly, "So, is that how it is with you?"

"Beg your pardon?" Jasper asked, genuinely flummoxed.

"Do you just go around sleeping with any girl you fancy?" Bella asked.

Jasper suddenly realized what she was implying and narrowed his eyes, "Is that what Alice told you?"

"She didn't have to tell me anything," Bella replied. "I can see it with my own eyes."

The two of them stared each other down for a moment, until Jasper took a deep, slow breath and gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling, "Bella, could we talk somewhere private? I feel I should explain myself to you."

Bella looked at him skeptically, but I gave her my best pleading expression and she caved. She followed Jasper out to the balcony, and I tried to follow. Jasper held up his hand as he let Bella through the sliding glass door, "I'd really rather chat with Bella alone, if you don't mind."

I reluctantly nodded and turned back to sit by my mother as my best friend talked to my girlfriend. Mom put her hand on my knee in a gesture I'm sure she meant as reassuring.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jasper is just going to straighten things out," she said.

I nodded again and stared at the coffee table in front of me. Mom leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed, "She's wonderful, Edward. I'm so happy you've finally found the one."

"Finally?" I laughed, "I'm only 22, Mom."

"Yes, but it seemed like you had to grow up rather fast," she said. "What with your father and I getting divorced, and all he's put us through..." Her voice trailed off, but I knew what she was getting at—I didn't really have a normal childhood. Mom tried to make it as easy as possible for me, but every time I was with my dad, I felt like I had to be the responsible one. Lord knows, that's not something I could have entrusted with Emmett.

I turned to Mom and kissed her on top of her head gently, "You did the best you could, Mom. Better than most, in fact."

She sighed again, and acted as if she wanted to say something, but hesitated. I smiled, "Come on, Mom, just say it."

Mom lifted her head and gazed at me, "Bella's...not pregnant, is she?"

I smirked, "Do you ask because you think that's why I'm marrying her, or because you genuinely think she is?"

"A little of both," she admitted. "I mean, that's what happened with your father and me—I got pregnant with Emmett, and Carlisle asked me to marry him."

I stiffed at being compared to my father, "That's not the case here, Mom. I'm nothing like Carlisle."

"I know, son," Mom replied quickly. "I didn't mean to say that you were."

"But," I said, softer this time, "If you really want to know, Bella does want to have kids as soon as possible."

"And, is that what you want?" Mom asked.

"I want...whatever Bella wants," I said. "And, I think I'll make a decent father. Couldn't be any worse than my own, could I?"

My attempt at a joke fell flat, and Mom arched an eyebrow at me, "But, are you ready for this? Didn't you just get that acting job? Won't your life get very hectic over the next year?"

"Possibly," I admitted. "But, I don't want to try to prevent something when it's meant to happen. I've learned that since I've been with Bella—just let things come as they may. I would have never found her, otherwise."

Mom couldn't contain the smile on her face, "My, my, my...Edward has learned how to love with his whole heart."

"I guess I have."

**BPOV**

I stood out on the balcony and waited for the Jasper onslaught to commence. I was expecting to get a little anger for calling him out in front of a room full of easy women, but he just gazed at me calmly and lit a cigarette thoughtfully.

"So, I'm not sure what Alice says about me to you, Bella. But, I want you to know I'm not a bad guy—I'm not an asshole."

I snorted indignantly, "Could have fooled me."

He took a long drag and flicked the ash off his cigarette before continuing. "I'm not going to explain any of my more...tenacious tendencies to you. I just wanted you to know it's not me that's the problem between me and Alice. Ever since I met her, all I wanted was to be with her and only her. But, she pushes me away when I get too close. Maybe you could tell me why that is?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"That does sound like Alice, to be afraid of letting people in," I admitted. "I'm the only constant person in her life, and that's because I never expect anything from her besides friendship."

"Well, I don't want anything from her except a relationship," he said. "Was that too much to ask for?"

I sighed, "I don't know...but, I'll talk to Alice if you like."

"Yeah, I would like that," he said. "Just...let her know, if I had my druthers, I'd be with her and no one else...please?"

"I'll do that," I whispered.

I waited outside with Jasper while he finished his cigarette, and we chatted about how my life had changed since I met Edward. He smiled sweetly at me when I told him how Edward was the best thing that ever happened to me. "I think the feeling is mutual," he said.

"I think you're right," I laughed as I walked back into the apartment. The sight before me was too cute for words—Edward sitting with his mom, her head resting against his shoulder. He kissed her lightly on the head, and I felt my heart start to melt.

He really is the perfect man.


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

Moving day was finally here. Edward and I were busily packing our belongings away as movers carried our furniture into their trucks. It was so exciting for me, because it felt like one of those important milestones you make with the person you love.

We were consolidating all of our worldly possessions into one space that we shared. The perfect compromise.

Everything had been running so smoothly I kept looking over my shoulder and around blind corners nervously to make sure there wasn't something atrocious waiting to destroy my happiness.

A very dark part of me worried my parents could be the catalysts for that destruction, but my rational side knew better—my parents only care about my happiness.

"Oh, my little Bella is finally settling down with the right man," my mom said when I told her.

"Finally? I'm only 25," I said.

"Hey, I'd been married twice by the time I was your age, young lady," she retorted. It was true, Mom married my dad, her high school sweetheart, when they were both 19, had me at 20, divorced Dad at 22, and married Phil at 24. Renee tends to be an impatient person—it's part of her charm.

"I know, Mom; but, remember, I'm not you. I never even dated until I was out of high school."

"You were a late bloomer, that," she said. "But, I did worry about you from time to time. You always made it seem like you would be fine spending the rest of your life single...and, I thought you were going to end up really lonely."

Another part of my mother's charm—brutal honesty. "Well, there's nothing to worry about now, Mom."

We were sitting down to dinner with my parents and Esme tonight after the move, so we weren't too concerned about getting everything decorated and set up at the moment. I did take that trip to Ikea after Edward's headboard mangling. Getting the bed put together and ready for a good nights sleep was pretty much the only furniture arranging we would be doing today.

"You're not even putting your glassware away?" Alice asked as she helped me carry boxes into the new condo.

"Nope, we can do that tomorrow," I said.

Alice gave me a disapproving look that I vehemently ignored. I know she's a neatness freak who's obsessed with having her life and belongings in a very specific order, but that doesn't mean I have to be.

Edward directed the movers as they carried the couch and bookshelves into the condo, while I took Alice aside with the claim we were going to grab some lunch and beer for everyone. Once I got her in Edward's car, I began my interrogation.  
"So...guess who I saw the other night?"

She shrugged.

"Jasper," I continued, "He was at that party where I met Edward's mom. And...well, he seems to be very confused...about you."

She remained silent, so I decided to prod her further, "Are you just not that into him?"

Alice shook her head. "That's not it," she whispered.

"Well, what is it, then?"

She ran her tiny hands down her face and sighed in frustration. "It's just me, Bells. You should know this, you've seen it before. I actually find a nice guy who wants to take care of me, and I freak.

"And besides, I don't need a man to take care of me," she added with a huff.

"You need something, Al," I said as I pulled into Trapeda's deli. "You don't seem like your jubilant self these days."

"I'm the same as always," she countered. I shot her an incredulous look and she backpedaled, "OK, maybe I'm not as cheery as I usually am, but so what? Don't I get to be a grumpy bastard from time to time?"

"No," I said simply, "It's not you, Alice. You need to give Jasper a chance to really get to know you. And you need to talk to him about what you're afraid of, I'm sure he'll understand."

"OK, OK, I'll talk to him; will that get you off my back?"

"Not completely, but it'll be a good start," I said as we turned to place our orders.

I wasn't sure if Alice was going to live up to her word, but I had to just move on and hope everything would turn out for the best. Esme had invited us over to her house at 6 p.m., and my parents both just had enough time to fly in and drive directly to the dinner. My mom would show up about half an hour before my dad, so she promised me she would wait for them and they could rent a car together.

Though my parents split up when I was 4-years-old, there was no ill will between them. That was always a blessing as I was growing up, neither parent tried to poison me against the other one.

Edward and I showed up to Esme's around five o'clock because I insisted on helping her make dinner—despite her objections.

"No Bella, I want you to just take it easy tonight," she said.

"Fine," I said as she handed me a glass of wine, "But, at least let me help with some small things. You know—making a salad or setting the table, that kind of stuff."

"I'll take it into consideration," she told me. She checked some hor d'oeuvres she had in the oven before turning back to me thoughtfully. "So...no pregnancy yet?"

"Not yet," I replied, a little sadly. "I'd like to be pregnant as soon as possible. Maybe I'm just wishing too hard—I always found when I do that, it tends to only ever work in the opposite direction."

"Most likely," she said as she pulled some delicious-smelling food from the oven. "Emmett was completely an accident...and, Edward was too, kind of. I think you should just go with the flow and see where life takes you."

"That's what I've always tried to do," I said. "I just haven't wanted anything this badly in a long time. That makes it difficult for me to be patient."

I heard the doorbell ring, and Edward got up from the couch in the living room and yelled, "I'll get it." He let my parents in and introduced myself as I put Esme's appetizers on little serving trays so she could put her roast chicken in the oven. I could hear Mom's voice cutting through the din emanating from the foyer—I could tell already she really liked Edward.

"Well, my daughter does have excellent taste, doesn't she? If I was about 20 years younger, I'd have to give her a little extra competition for your attention."

"Renee," Dad sighed, "You're frightening the boy."

I walked in with the tray just in time to see my mom stick her tongue out at my dad like a 5-year-old.

"You see why we're not married anymore?" She asked Edward, who shrugged awkwardly.

"Hey," I said, trying to divert Mom's attention from my fiancé, "Who's hungry?"

"Oooo, that smells good, Bells," Dad said as he gave me a quick, one-armed hug. "Did you make that?"

"No, Esme made them," I said as I gave Mom a peck on the cheek and a hug. "I just put them on a tray so it looks like I'm the genius in the kitchen."

"Speaking of Mom," Edward said as he walked into the kitchen. He emerged a second later, pushing Esme gently in front of him. "Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, this is my mother, Esme Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you," my dad said as he gave her a light handshake. Mom, on the other hand, pulled Esme into a big hug.

"Thank you," she told Esme. "If you hadn't given birth to Edward, my Babygirl would never have met the man of her dreams."

"Gee, thanks mom," I retorted as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know what she meant, love," he whispered before placing a gentle kiss on my neck.

"So, Charlie, Renee, what can I get you two to drink?"

"Oh, whatever Bella is having," Mom said.

Dad looked at his feet shyly. Being in situations like this always makes him nervous. He's just a simple, small-town man and has a strong aversion to anything he deems "too fancy." And, at this very moment, I knew he wanted to ask for a Bud Lite, but was embarrassed it would make him sound low-class. Luckily, Edward sensed this, as well.

"Hey Charlie, I just got some MGD, would you like one?"

"Yeah, that is, if it's OK with you," Dad mumbled.

Edward chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen with his mom to get my parents some drinks. I led them to the couch where both stared at me with a million questions written across their faces. Mom launched into hers first.  
"So, you never said where you two met," she began.

"Oh, we met at this little coffee shop down the street from my old townhouse."

"Old townhouse?" Dad asked, "Did you move?"

"Just today, actually," I relied with a nod. "Edward and I move to a condo that's close to the studio where they film his show."

"That's right, you said he's an actor," Mom continued. "So, how did you catch his eye?"

I shrugged, "I just stared for a while, actually. Then, he eventually came up to me."

Esme and Edward had returned at this point, and Esme shot me a mischievous look. "Are you telling your parents how my son seduced you, even though he was on a date with someone else?"

"Mom," Edward said with a chuckle, "That horse is dead, spread its ashes, already."

Unfortunately for Edward, however, Renee was jumping onboard the Esme bandwagon. "Well, well, well, Edward! Was my daughter just too irresistible for you?"

"Yeah, was I?" I asked, winking at him over my glass of wine.

"You have no idea," he replied, returning my wink. "I was on the blind date from hell—a girl Emmett had set me up with."

"An old friend?" Renee asked.  
"Emmett's my brother," Edward explained. "And he and his girlfriend Rosalie were constantly setting me up with Rose's annoying friends. That is, until I finally met my Bella. I was sitting in the coffee shop with this girl named Chloe, and I saw Bella sitting at a table across the way, typing on her laptop. I thought to myself 'finally, a beautiful girl with a brain.'"

"How did you know I had a brain?" I teased, "For all you know, I could have been writing some inane diatribe about why I love Paris Hilton."

"No, you just didn't look like the type to be an idiot," Edward replied. "So, once Chloe finally figured out I had no interest in ever seeing her again, I made my way over to Bella and harassed her until she gave me her phone number."

"So you stalked her, huh?" Dad said with mock seriousness.

"Um...I guess you could say that," Edward replied sheepishly.

Dad glared at Edward for a moment, until none of us could stand it and burst out laughing.

"I was just kidding, son," Dad said. "I know if you did anything Bella didn't like, she would have promptly cold-cocked you."

"I'm sure she would have," Edward replied as he raised his beer bottle in the air. "Here's to my beautiful Bella. Thanks for not punching me in the face, though I might have deserved it!"

"Here, here!" We all laughed and toasted.

"OK, now for a real toast," Esme said. "To Bella and Edward, the happy couple. May they find eternal joy and unconditional love from one another."

We were all more than happy to toast to that—me especially. We sipped our drinks a while longer, until Esme returned to the kitchen to finish dinner. I followed her in, and found Mom hot on my heels.

"So, I want the real dish, Bells," she began as she sat at the kitchen table and put on her gossip face. "All the stuff you don't want your dad to know, come on."

"There's nothing really to tell," I replied, worried my mom was going to make me talk about having sex with Edward in front of Esme.

"Oh, I'm sure there is," Mom said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Now, come on, tell Momma everything. Like...what's he like in bed?"

"MOM!" I hissed as I glanced over to Esme to see if she had been embarrassed by what Renee had said. However, she smiled at me suggestively and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Bella...how is he?" Esme said.

I was going to have to pick my jaw up off the floor—Edward's mother just asked me how her son is in bed. I don't think I've ever felt more awkward in all my life; not even when I finally plucked up the nerve to ask Tyler Crowley to dance with me at the Spring Social in seventh grade. He, of course, politely declined.

"You...you really want to know that, Esme?"

"Actually, yeah," she replied. "I think it would be kind of interesting to hear from the woman who plans to spend the rest of her life with him."

"Well, the thing is Esme...I was a virgin before I met Edward," I told her. "So, all I can say is that he's amazing—he's loving and sweet and always thinks of me first. But, I don't really have a point of reference on the subject."

"Wait a second—you're telling me you wrote all those amazingly erotic Emma Malone stories...and you'd never even had sex until just a few months ago?"

"That's right," I replied. "I just have an overactive imagination."

"But now all your fantasies are coming true, aren't they Babygirl?" Mom asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Yes," I said simply, not going to fall into my mother's incorrigible game. "Yes they are."

It hit me then that Edward was sitting in the living room alone with my dad. I turned to Mom quickly, "Hey...do you mind...checking on Dad?"

She smiled, "You think he's in there threatening to shoot Edward if he doesn't treat you right?"

I gave her the 'of course he is' look, and she sighed before lifting herself off her chair gracefully and exiting the kitchen. Esme laughed a little as the door swung shut behind my mom.

"I'm sure they're fine, hon," she said. "Edward loves you, it's not like he's going to let your dad scare him off."

"Well, you just met Charlie," I said. "He can be kind of...intense."

"All police officers are intense, Bella," she replied, "Especially ones with pretty daughters."

I felt myself blushing at Esme's compliment and tried to hide my flushed cheeks by reaching for some dinner plates from the cabinet. I set them on the table and turned to find Esme standing there looking at me wistfully. She walked around the center island quickly and took me into her arms.

"But, I'm sure your dad will love Edward as much as I love you," she said.

**EPOV**

I had to admit, Charlie did intimidate me ever so slightly. But I wasn't going to let that scare me off. So my fiancée's dad is a sheriff who's an avid gun owner, I can handle that. Renee, on the other hand, is an unbelievably forward woman – I was so surprised she's Bella's mother. Even though Bella warned me Renee was a tad…tenacious…I still wasn't expecting what I got.

And it seemed I would get an even better opportunity to get to know my future mother-in-law, as she was staying for a few days. Her husband, Phil, was too busy getting ready for baseball season to spend much time with her, so she decided to entertain herself with Bella and me. Charlie, thankfully, had to return to Washington. Not that I don't like Bella's father, but I liked having only one overbearing in-law to contend with.

Although, both Bella and I were a little sad Renee decided she wanted to stay at our new condo – that would definitely impede on our baby-making plans. We even tried to dissuade her with the fact we didn't have a bed in the guest room.

"Don't worry," she told us, "I'll sleep on the couch."

The first day was fine – Renee joined us in getting our belongings out of the boxes; and then she sat down with Bella and Alice as they entered their hundredth hour of planning for the wedding. I went out to lunch with Jasper and brought home some of Bella's favorite foods for dinner. As I poured Bella and Renee some glasses of wine, Renee made a comment that seemed to shake Bella to her very core.

"I must say, I'm glad to see you drinking wine, Bella. When you said you were getting married, I was honestly a little afraid you were pregnant."

Bella practically choked on her wine as I tried to change the subject. "Hey Renee, have you decided on a mother-of-the-bride dress yet?"

"Well, Alice did show me some nice ones," she said. "But, it really all depends on what Bella wants."

"I was thinking you should wear something similar to Alice's," Bella said, "Same color and style, but longer."

"Oooo, that sounds nice," Renee said as she took another swig of wine. I remembered Bella telling me we would have to watch Renee on the alcohol thing – she tends to overindulge, apparently. I kept my eye on her all night. Luckily, between the three of us there wasn't much to go around with just one bottle of wine.

Renee fell asleep on the couch with the TV on, which prompted Bella to pull me into the bedroom quickly – a lustful look on her face.

"Won't she hear us?" I asked as she went to work removing my shirt and kissing my neck.

"I don't think so," Bella said. "But, I left the TV on, just in case."

Bella quickly rid us of our clothing and began to take charge of the situation. She pushed me onto my back and crawled onto the bed to straddle me.

"Sorry, there's not going to be any foreplay this time," she told me.

She lowered herself onto my erection and started rolling her hips seductively. Bella threw her head back and moaned slightly as she increased the speed of our thrusts. It was over far too quickly for my liking, probably because we had both been saving up our sexual tension for the past couple of days. I exploded into her after only a few minutes and she came soon after.

I had to admit, it was the least romantic coupling of our relationship. And it wasn't something I was looking forward to repeating anytime soon. I just hoped Renee didn't plan on extending her stay.

The next morning, I awoke to Bella stirring violently beside me. Suddenly, she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. The next thing I heard was the sound of her being sick. I threw the covers off of me and ran to the door; once Bella was finished vomiting, I knocked gently. "Love, can I come in?"

"Yeah," she said in a hoarse voice. When I entered the bathroom, I was greeted by the vision of Bella sitting on the floor with her cheek pressed against the side of the toilet. She lifted her head and gave me a weak smile, "Hey, it's a good thing this place is new…clean toilets and all."

I chuckled and sat down next to her. "Was my dinner really that bad last night?"

"No, it was delicious," she said as she straightened up. "You don't feel sick, do you?"

I shook my head and put my arm around her. We stood up and both brushed our teeth before heading out to see how Renee was doing. She had turned off the TV sometime during the night, and I hoped it wasn't at any point where she might have heard us having sex. She was no longer on the couch, but in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey kids," she greeted as we sat at the counter to watch her cook. "Hope you like waffles, Edward; it's one of Bella's favorites."

"Only when you make them, Mom," Bella said as she reached into a bowl Renee had set out and filled with sliced fruit. Renee set two cups in front of us and poured us some coffee.

"You didn't get sick at any time this morning, did you Renee?" I asked.

"No," she replied, "Why?"

"Bella was a little under the weather earlier," I said. "We're both just hoping it had nothing to do with the pasta I made last night."

Renee raised an eyebrow towards us after closing the top of the waffle iron. She set her sights on Bella, "How do you feel now?"

"I'm fine," Bella said as she blew on her coffee to cool it down.

"Really, nothing? No more sickness? Better just like that?"

Bella shook her head as she took a careful sip. "Good as gold."

Renee turned back to making breakfast without another word. In fact, she didn't even make a peep during breakfast, and I started to get worried. Then it hit me – sudden sickness, and then Bella's just fine…she's finally pregnant. Or, at least, that is what it would seem. I certainly didn't want to get my hopes up – or Bella's.

After breakfast, I set up the entertainment center, as the cable guy would be by between noon and three. Bella was going to take Renee out for some shopping while I waited. Earlier, Bella had said they could wait until I was able to join them, I told her to go enjoy some mother-daughter bonding. Now, I kind of wanted to go with them, just to protect Bella – Renee didn't seem to keen on the idea of a pregnancy.

But, I had to just sit and wait to hear how Renee handles the situation.

**BPOV**

Once that sick feeling hit me this morning, I prayed it meant what I thought it meant – I was finally going to have a baby. And, I think Mom knows it, too. Renee has always said she wanted me to wait and have a baby later in life.

"Not that I think you were a mistake," she would say, "But, I know my life would have been easier if I'd had you when I was older. I just don't want you to go through the difficulties I did."

It was typical Renee – brutally honest but from the heart. And, I knew what she was getting at: don't have a baby until you're ready.

We left for our shopping trip a little before noon, and as soon as I was seated in Mom's rented Prius, she started in on the questions. "Bella, have you two been using protection?"

I sighed, "No Mom…we want to have a baby. I made the decision – I'm ready to be a mother."

We stopped at a traffic light, and she turned to me thoughtfully. "Really?"

"Yes," I replied, "I know it sounds strange to the outside world, but I want to have a baby with Edward. You know I never wanted to be too old when I start having kids – and I'm not too young…like you were."

She nodded, "That's for sure. So, I guess we'd better make sure we're getting all worked up for a reason; where's the nearest Walgreen's?"

I pointed her in the right direction, and we walked in and bought a couple of tests – just to be on the safe side. We went to the mall, thereafter, and I got Mom some very cute outfits and actually found her the perfect dress for the wedding. It wasn't the same style as Alice's, but it was the same color and it was undeniably Renee – stylish and a bit too young for her, but beautiful all the same.

I couldn't wait to get home and take the tests, so we picked up some pizza on our way and showed up just in time to see the Comcast truck exiting the parking lot.

"I bet Edward's thrilled to have his ESPN back," I quipped as I grabbed the pizza and some bags and led my mom back into the condo. And, indeed, Edward was sitting on the couch, watching a college basketball game. "Hey babe, we've got pizza."

"Oh, you're just in time," he said. "Jasper's coming over to see the new place."

"Really? You should have called," I said. "I'd have picked up another pizza."

"Nah, two should be fine. Besides, Jasper knows I don't feed his mooching ass."

Mom and I laughed as Edward placed three slices of pepperoni and jalapeño pizza on a plate. He sat back down on the couch and I went to take the tests. I was hoping to surprise him a little bit, though I knew he probably got a clue from my antics this morning. I took the first test and set it out on the counter; then decided to take the second one right away. I set them out on the counter top and walked out of the bathroom to find Mom leaning against the wall across from the bathroom door.

She took my hands in hers and we waited in silence until my watch beeped, letting me know it was time to check the tests. I entered the bathroom, held my breath, and grabbed the first test – it was positive. The second one was as well. I put my hand to my tummy and felt tears start to streak down my cheeks. Mom wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek gently. "Congratulations, Babygirl."

"Thank you, Mommy," I said as I let my emotions flow from me. I heard a knock at the front door, and realized Jasper must be here. When Mom and I walked back into the living room, both boys were watching the game and eating pizza.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as I motioned towards the kitchen. He stood and followed me to the table, where I took a slice of pizza and nonchalantly placed it on a plate.

"What's up, love?"

I couldn't contain myself anymore; I threw myself into his arms. He held me tightly, already aware of what I had to tell him. "Oh Bella, this is wonderful."

I pulled away slightly and kissed him thoroughly. "So, do you want a little boy, or a little girl?"

"Doesn't matter," he said. "Just a healthy, beautiful baby who looks like its mother."

**I was debating making it a honeymoon baby, but I liked this idea better. Besides, I didn't want to leave you all in suspense for too long! I love you guys too much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Just so we're clear, last chapter was a few weeks down the line from the one before it; so no, Bella did not get pregnant over-night.**

**And, a little note about this chapter…cats…that's all I'm gonna say… **

**EPOV**

I like Renee, I really do; but, I was glad to wish her well on her way — especially considering how often she would be visiting us in the near future. She had stayed for almost a week, so Bella and I never got to celebrate the news of our baby the way we wanted to.

Renee stayed a bit longer, she said, because she wanted to accompany Bella to her first doctor visit. I tagged along, as well, as we learned how far along Bella was (eight weeks), and when the baby would be due. The doctor gave us a tentative date of December 5th for the due date.

We said our goodbyes to Renee the next day.

"Bye Mom," Bella said, teary-eyed. "I'll see you soon."

"That's right, I'll be back in just two weeks," Renee said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

Our wedding was just two weeks away, and the full impact of that finally hit me as I imagined having all of mine and Bella's family meeting and fawning over us — well, fawning over Bella. I hugged Renee goodbye and she held on a bit longer to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry, next time I'll get a hotel room."

I chuckled softly and planted a kiss on Renee's cheek before letting her get in her rental car and drive away. I put my arms around Bella as she cried softly. The pregnancy hormones were kicking in already.

"Shhhh, it's OK, love," I said as I rubbed her back gently. "Come on, let's go make you some tea."

**NPOV**

I really can't believe how far I've moved up in life — from being a stray, to being Edward's roommate, so to speak, to living in this very nice place.

And I was really liking Edward's female, she lets me sit in her lap and scratches my belly. All I have to do is enter a room, and she pats my head and tells me what a good kitty I am. I've never had that before.

I just wish her cat wasn't so stuck up. Luna the diva. She used to just growl and hiss when I appeared, now she acts as though I don't even exist. I think I prefer the former, to be honest.

I had just grabbed a bite to eat and was looking for a nice scratch behind my ears, so I sauntered into the living room to see Edward and Bella sitting on the couch. Luna was in Bella's lap, and she turned up her nose at me again.

That's it, I've had it! I jumped up on the couch and found a space on Bella's lap near her knee. Luna still ignored me, so I scooted closer and did the first thing that came to mind — I started licking her ear. She turned to me, her yellow eyes full of surprise, but I continued cleaning as if I hadn't noticed.

Luna tried to endure as best she could, but ended up getting irritated and jumping off Bella's lap. I took her place and watched the little gray diva slump away, defeated. I purred contentedly and turned to Bella with a smug expression. She smirked at me. "Napoleon, you're just ornery today, aren't you?"

Why yes...yes I am.

**BPOV**

I sat on the couch with Napoleon curled up on my lap and placed my hands over my belly gently. The little black cat shot me a dirty look, as I had stopped petting him momentarily, but I couldn't be bothered by that. In about seven months, I will be a mother. A grin spread across my face involuntarily, and that caused Edward to lean over and kiss my forehead gently.

"Thinking about the baby?" He asked.

"Always," I whispered.

Luckily, when I told Alice about the pregnancy, she didn't try and give me a hard time about it—quite the opposite, actually. She started making plans for when and where we would hold my baby shower, where I would register for baby gifts and what shade of blue or pink I should paint the nursery.

"Calm down, Al," I told her, "That's still months away."

"Hey, you've given me such short notice on the whole wedding front, I'm not going to waste any time when it comes to this."

That was true. I left Alice with so little time to plan the wedding, we weren't even having any bridal showers or bachelorette parties. Not that I minded not having people fuss over me, but it made Alice frustrated. One thing's for sure, I'm glad I'm still in the early stages of my pregnancy so I won't have to alter my dress. I won't start to show for at least another month, the doctor said.

Alice was pleased about this, too. "It took a lot of finagling to get Monique Lhuillier to get onboard with this. Let's not piss her off by not fitting into the dress she designed."

I laughed off her concern, but really, she did have a point.

To celebrate the wedding and the pregnancy, Edward and I decided to invite a few friends out to dinner in lieu of having the obligatory bachelor/bachelorette parties. The only person I really wanted there was Alice, and she arrived with Jasper, looking quite the happy couple. Edward felt compelled to invite Emmett and Rosalie — though, I think Rosalie still doesn't like me. But, we made the proviso that they not invite anyone else upon pain of death.

And, I finally got to meet the famous Kate, Edward's best girl friend. She was so sweet, I can definitely see us hanging out in the future. Edward managed to get her an audition with an agent Aro knows, so hopefully she'll be moving forward with her career like Edward has. Alice got along with her, as well; but Rosalie kept to herself most of the night.

In fact, when everyone toasted to our happiness, she didn't so much as raise a glass. I got the sudden urge to punch her in the face. Edward could tell I was upset, so he took Emmett aside and asked him to take Rosalie home. I think that might have caused another little rift between the two brothers, and I regretted taking Rosalie's dislike for me so personally.

"No Bella, it's not your fault," Edward told me later. "If Rosalie can't grow up and be happy for us, then I don't want her around. And, if that means Emmett won't come around, either, that's his own fault."

Emmett and Rosalie were still invited to the wedding — I couldn't be so stubborn as to keep a member of Edward's family away from his own wedding — but, I did wonder if they would show. So did Edward.

"If they don't," he said simply, "Then they're not the kind of people we should keep in our lives, are they?"

"I guess not," I replied.

**The day before the wedding –**

Alice had the bright idea of holding a 'girls' day in' before the wedding, so that meant Edward had to find somewhere else to spend the day. I tried to object, but she was right — I should spend some time with her, Esme and my mom before I fly off for my honeymoon. We even invited Kate over for the fun.

We stayed in and Alice provided a vast array of girlie activities, from giving mani/pedis and facials, to watching DVDs of "Sex and the City." I've never really watched that show, but I had to admit it was pretty funny. Alice carefully painted both my finger and toe nails in a French manicure and added cute little rhinestones to the nails on my big toes. It would go great with my shoes — a pair of silver, strappy sandals with little rhinestones all over them.

Once my nails dried, and before we dug into the finger-foods that substituted as our big meal for the day, I modeled my dress for Kate and the moms. Renee and Esme could barely contain their tears and I walked out of my closet with an enthusiastic "Ta-dah!"

"Oh Bella, that's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen," Kate exclaimed.

"Even more beautiful is the girl who's wearing it," Esme said.

Mom just walked over and gave me a gentle hug. "My little girl, all grown up and getting married."

"Hey, no crying," I cautioned. "We're supposed to be having fun today."

"That's right," Alice agreed. "There's plenty of time for crying and such tomorrow."

Mom gave me one last kiss on the cheek before I took the gown off and carefully tucked it back in the canvas bag. When we got back out to the living room, I took control of the DVD player for the duration of the viewing, much to Alice's chagrin.  
"Hey, it's my party," I told her, "And I want to watch some movies."

I ordered an OnDemand movie as Alice popped some food into the oven. Just as I had settled in next to Esme and my mom, someone knocked on the front door. Alice went to open it and I heard voices murmuring, getting steadily angrier by the second. Suddenly, Alice started yelling.

"You weren't invited because this is for people who love Bella," she said. "So, why don't you go find a bottle of vodka to crawl into?"

I heard Rosalie's voice next. "Hey, at least I'm actually going to be her sister-in-law some day. Doesn't that at least warrant me an invitation?"

"No," Alice said simply. "Especially not after the way you acted at the dinner party."

I stood up to talk to Rosalie. I felt I at least owed her enough to tell her in person the way I felt. As I approached the door, she smiled at me mischievously.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the bride and mother-to-be," she taunted. "Couldn't even invite the girlfriend of your fiancé's brother, huh? Well, I brought you a little present."

She took out a magazine and shoved it in my face. As I held it back to look at the cover, there was a photo of me and Edward in the top, right-hand corner. The caption said we were getting married and there were more, exclusive details inside. I opened to the page Rosalie had dog-eared, and saw every single detail had been laid out for the world to see — the date of the wedding, the location and the time.

I looked up to Rosalie incredulously. "Did you have something to do with this?"

She shrugged, but kept that smug smirk on her face. "Maybe."

With that, she turned and made her way to the elevator. I had to grab Alice around the waist to keep her from running after Rosalie.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill that bitch!" Alice screamed.

"Stop," I said. "It's not worth it."

"Like hell it isn't," Alice cried as she turned to me. "She just gave the whole world the details of your wedding. Now everybody and their mother are going to be there."

"No they won't," I said. "Who wants to see some author and her not-yet-famous fiancé get married. Nobody will care."

Alice sighed and shook her head. "You really don't know how many people adore you, do you? Or, how many people are obsessed with you? We get tons of letters about you, Bella, and some of your fans are...a little strange."

I crossed my arms and stared Alice down. "How strange?"

"Like 'I know where you live' strange," she said.

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

She looked down sheepishly, "Aro thought it was best to keep you in the dark and not let you worry."

"You mean to tell me there are people out there who could potentially hurt my daughter?" Mom asked as she rushed to my side. "Alice, how could you keep that from her?"

"Would it really be any better if she knew?" Alice asked. "I've done everything I possibly can to keep her personal life under wraps so no one can figure out how to get to her. There was never any need to worry, so why make her scared for nothing?"

"Regardless, there's nothing we can do about this now," I said. "We'll just have to hope my fans will respect my privacy and let me get married in peace."

"Oh, no we don't," Alice said as she went to fetch her cell phone. "I'm doing something about this."

"Alice, we can't change the venue last minute," I said.

"We're not going to," she said, "What we can do is get some extra security."

Alice called a private security company and got us an entire team to man the wedding. Luckily, we were having a very small wedding – because we had to get a hold of every single person we invited and let them know they now couldn't get in without their invitation. I was just glad we weren't going to try and get another venue. I'd always wanted to get married at the botanical gardens, it was a dream of mine.

I relaxed after Alice worked her magic and sat back down on the couch to watch the rest of the movie.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Esme said. "Rosalie has always been…difficult, but I never thought she was so vindictive."

"It's not your fault, Esme," I told her, patting her knee. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day."

And, indeed, we did have a very nice time. After watching a couple of movies, we started talking about the honeymoon – Edward and I were taking off for Tahiti tomorrow night. And then, Alice decided on an interesting little activity – thinking up baby names.

"Now, I know you and Edward probably have some of your own," Alice said. "But, why not get some input from your friends and family?"

"Actually, that sounds great," I said. "You know me, I'm awful at coming up with names."

"I've liked all the names you picked for your characters," Mom said. "Especially your new heroine."

I rolled my eyes, "That's because I used your middle name."

By the end of the night, we had worked out ten possible names for both a boy and a girl – my favorites being Allegra for a girl, and Sean for a boy. I've always liked that name for a boy, I almost named many of the leading men in my books Sean. But I knew I was going to save it for if I ever have a son.

I finally got to bed about midnight, when Alice told me to get some sleep so I wouldn't be too tired tomorrow. Mom followed me in and we drifted off to sleep together, just like when I was little – I'd creep into Mom's room at night after I had a scary dream and she'd hold me tight until the nightmares went away. At least tonight, I was only going to have pleasant dreams. Dreams about tomorrow, the best day of my life…so far.

However, I didn't count on there being a battle of epic proportions in my kitchen that night.

**LPOV**

Things in my life seemed to be changing rapidly, and I wasn't sure if I liked it. First there was this human male who took up all of my Bella's attention. He was OK at first, but I thought he'd be like the other males who had come before him – just drop in from time to time, but ultimately stop sniffing around. How wrong I was.

How could Bella? Didn't she know I'm the only one who truly cares about her?

And don't even get me started on that other cat, if that's what you want to call him. He thinks he can just come on into my house and try to compete for my Bella's attention? He's got another thing coming. And don't think he won't pay for that little stunt he pulled the other day!

I was glad his human decided to leave for the day. And though there were some people still around, don't think that would stop me from getting my revenge.

Once all the humans were asleep, I found him curled up on a cool spot in the room where the humans keep their food. He looked so peaceful – and honestly kind of cute – that, at first, I didn't have the heart to do what needed to be done. And then I remembered how he took my spot on Bella's lap the other day, and I pounced.

I spread my claws as I leapt into the air and landed right in the middle of his back. He yowled as he sprung awake and tried to get away. But, he was trapped – and I wasn't about to let him make a break for it that easily. He backed himself into a corner as I let a low growl emanate from my chest. He hissed at me as if to say "back off," but I didn't heed his warning, I crept forward and struck again. This time, he reared up on his back legs and met me head-on.

We clawed and scratched at each other, making horrible, loud cries of fury. We kept batting and biting and hissing until I felt a human hand take me by the scruff of my neck. I calmed down enough to see I was face-to-face with my Bella, and she was very upset.

"Luna! Why can't you just leave poor Napoleon alone?" She said.

ME?! WHAT ABOUT HIM?! HE'S RUINING MY LIFE!!

I hissed at her and struggled until she dropped me, and then I ran into the room no human seemed to use and hid for the rest of the night. Even when Bella came in the next day and tried to coax me out of hiding, I remained under the big, wooden thing I found and growled.

"Fine," she said angrily, "Be that way."

You know what? I think I will.

**Yeah, I thought the cat point of view would be cute. What do you all think? Should I use that from time to time? **

**Next up: WEDDING!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

Jasper made it his mission to keep my mind occupied and off of Bella all day before the wedding. I'm sure he meant well, but I just wasn't having it. Why would I care about watching baseball when I was getting married tomorrow?

"Man, did you see that? I can't believe Jeter missed that easy grounder. Twenty-one million a year? He's totally not worth it." Jasper momentarily brought me out of my reverie, and I noticed the crowd booing the Yankee shortstop with intense vengeance.

"No one in Major League Baseball these days is worth that much, Jas," I retorted as I took a swig of beer, "Least of all anyone on the Yankees."

I was already tired of watching this game, and was contemplating how I could sneak off and get back to Bella before the wedding. I think Jasper sensed this, as he suggested we leave his place and find entertainment elsewhere.

"I'm not setting foot inside a strip club, Jas, just so you know," I told him.

"Fine," he said with genuine chagrin, "How about miniature golf?"

That was an acceptable activity. We headed over to the mall, where there was an indoor, glow-in-the-dark course. After two rounds, and two sound beatings by me, we made our way to the local Dave and Buster's for some arcade games, dinner and more beer. We sat at the bar, where Jasper attempted to get us free drinks by telling the pretty, little bartender I was getting married tomorrow. At first, she set down some shots in front of us, which we downed happily. But, after awhile, I felt she was getting a little too flirty; so I excused myself to play some ski ball.

Jasper and I took on one game after another like we were 15-years-old again. I killed him at all racing games, while any game that required a gun was undoubtedly his territory. We made our way back to the bar for some dessert. The bartender, Ashley, got us some chocolate cake accompanied by some more shots.

"Don't worry," she said when I was about to question the drinks, "All shots are on me from here on out."

"Thanks, but I think I'm good on the alcohol for now," I said. Her face fell ever so slightly, but she simply shrugged and left to help some other customers.

Jasper and I polished off the dessert and asked for the check, which Ashley promptly delivered. Jasper was ready with his AmEx card. After Ashley brought back the receipt for Jasper to sign, she rested her hand on mine and looked me in the eye. "So, since you will be a sad, soulless shell of a man after tomorrow, what do you say you have one last fling…with me?"

I took her hand gently and moved it away from mine. "Not in a million years."

On our way back to Jasper's I suggested dropping by a Walgreen's to pick up some aspirin and Alka-Seltzer, because I figured I may need it in the morning. I haven't had a lot to drink, but I didn't want to take any chances. Jasper still refused to let me pay for anything, so he took the pharmaceuticals and we headed for the check-out. While at the counter, I started looking over the tabloids idly. Until I noticed something that made me seethe – a photo of me and Bella, and a caption proclaiming this rag had the details of our wedding.

I grabbed the whole stack off the rack and held them up to the checker, "How many more of these do you have?"

The girl, who looked about 18 or 19 years old, gave me a shocked look and shrugged, "I don't know…we have a lot."

"I want all the ones you have," I said. I started stalking down the aisles, pulling the magazines as I went. My mind was in a frenzy thinking of who could have done this. If it was Aro, that was the last straw – I was no longer his client! I took my phone out of my pocket and called him.

"Edward? What's up, son?"

"Tell me you didn't do this, Aro," I said my voice shaky with rage. "Tell me you didn't tell InTouch Weekly when and where I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"What? No, Edward, I would never do that!" He said. "Don't worry, I'll call Alice and see what we can do about this. I'll handle it."

"Thank you, Aro," I said. "And, please make sure Bella never hears about any of this."

"I'll do my best," he said.

Jasper and I carried the stacks of tabloids back to his place and promptly deposited them in his fireplace. I know it was only one store, and that tabloid is probably available at every drug store and supermarket in town, but at least I got a hold of as many copies as I could.

I just prayed no uninvited guest tried to show up tomorrow. I guess I can only relax for now and try and get some sleep. In less than 24 hours, I'll be married to Bella – everything else is irrelevant.

BPOV

When I woke up, I felt more refreshed than I ever had in my life. I guess that's how you're supposed to feel when you wake up on the day of your wedding. Mom was already up and in the kitchen with Esme and Alice. They all were busy making various things – Alice put freshly ground coffee in the machine, Mom mixed up some waffle batter and Esme sliced strawberries and bananas. I've never been so spoiled…well, except by Edward.

Edward – my Edward. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 9 a.m. I'd officially be Mrs. Edward Cullen in seven hours. I still had some trouble wrapping my head around that – it seemed too good to be true.

After breakfast, Alice sent me off to shower, instructing me to shave and exfoliate as if I hadn't already planned on doing all of that. I took my time showering, using a very expensive body scrub I bought specifically for today. As I stepped out, I made a mental note to put the scrub into my luggage so I could soft skin all through my honeymoon. And then, the beautification began. Alice covered me from head to toe with this body butter that felt a little strange at first, but smelled so sweet I decided to just endure it.

Once the body butter dried, I was wrapped in a super-soft bathrobe. A few moments later, a very familiar face was knocking at my front door.

"Oh my god! Ricky!" I screamed as I hugged my hairdresser friend.

"Hello beautiful," he said. "I can't believe you're getting married, this is too exciting."

It made my wedding that much more special to have Ricky do my hair and makeup. He sat me down in the bathroom and started on my hair, intricately wrapping thin tresses into curlers. As he worked, we chatted about Edward – I told him how we met and how amazing my fiancé is. I showed him one of our engagement photos and Ricky went into the most incredible gay frenzy ever. "That boy is one mad hottie! Good work, girl!"

"Thank you," I said as he finished with his last curler.

"OK, just let that set for about two hours," Ricky said. Mom and Esme force-fed him waffles, though he claimed to be "watching his girlish figure," while Alice, Kate and I sat and watched one of my favorite movies, _Moulin Rouge_. Once it got to the part where Satine dies in Christian's arms, I started tearing up. Alice turned to me and smirked, "Good, get the water works out now so you don't cry your makeup off later."

"Oh, don't worry, honey," Ricky said. "I've got makeup for all you girls that will need some serious remover to be taken off – it's cry-proof."

"That's good," Renee said, "Because if you all think you may cry at the wedding, trust me – it won't be nearly as bad as my tears."

"Well, that is a given with the mother-of-the-bride," Alice said as she gave my mom a hug. "But, I'll be crying, too."

It was around noon before Ricky started taking the curlers out of my hair. He and Alice spent the next two hours making sure I looked perfect. As soon as I was all done, he hurried through Alice's hair and makeup so we could get to the botanical gardens and make sure things were set up. Mom, Esme and Kate would drive over later.

As soon as we drove up, I could already see the big, white canopy Edward and I would be married under. It was my _Great Gatsby _dream come true, and I couldn't wait to walk down that aisle and meet Edward.

Alice and I were taken to the kitchen to see where the food was being prepared. The cake was already finished and it was exquisite – simple white fondant with flowers in different shades of blue. It was being stored in the cooler until the reception, which would be held under the big tents outside. We didn't want it to melt in the May heat.

And then we were taken out to where the ceremony would take place. The alter was just in front of a bridge that led over a small stream and everything was surrounded by strategically placed hyacinth, hydrangea and statice, with sprinklings of yellow roses here and there for good measure. Everything was so lovely and I couldn't wait to be out here, surrounded by my family and friends. We would only have twenty guests, so it would be as wonderfully intimate as possible.

Alice took me back to the dressing room where Mom, Esme and Kate were already putting their dresses on. I really wanted to make Kate a bridesmaid, but I didn't want to piss Rosalie off anymore than I already had by making that decision. Though, I really shouldn't give a damn what that stuck up, conniving bitch thinks.

Luckily, there's been no sign of paparazzi or any other uninvited guests, so far. The security team was setting up at the front gates and were stationed all around the ceremony site. Plus, Edward and I would each have our own personal bodyguard for the day. My guard's name was Kevin, and he was aptly named as he resembled that professional wrestler, Kevin Nash.

Even Dad was intimidated by him. Kevin followed us as we walked out to the tents, and Dad kept stealing glimpses back at him.

"Does gigantor have to follow us all night?" Dad asked.

"Just me," I said. "He's hired to keep me safe today; you get the day off from that."

Dad smiled and hugged my briefly around the shoulders. "I'll still be keeping an eye out, of course."

We got to the tent and I couldn't help myself, the first thing I did was scan the crowd for Rosalie. If she had dared to show her hideous, manipulative face, I may have had to stop the wedding and throw her out. Luckily, she was a no-show. I sighed in relief and turned my attention to where it needed to be today – squarely on Edward. And, in his fitted, black tux with a dark blue vest and tie, he looked even better than he had in my dreams for the past few nights.

Everything seemed to start moving in slow motion then. Dad walked me down the short line of guests who all gasped and awed as I floated towards the alter. But I couldn't see any face but Edward's; and he beamed at me like he was the lucky one in this situation. How foolish of him. Didn't he know I was the one who lucked out here?

Not being a religious person myself, I decided to have someone I know become ordained online so they could perform the service. Much to my delight, my cousin Alicia stepped up to the plate. And she gave us a nice, simple, sweet service that wasn't too boring or at all degrading to women, like so many wedding ceremonies have a tendency to be. We are two people sharing a life, but that doesn't mean we need to "obey" one another. He's not my master or anything.

After the service, a couple of servers brought out the cake and Edward and I did the traditional "couple cutting the cake and feeding some to each other" thing. We had our first dance to "Just like a star" by Corinne Bailey Rae, and as I swayed in his arms gently, he whispered to me all the wonderful things he would do to me once we were alone. I love it when he gets naughty like that. As the other couples took the floor, I caught a glimpse of Alice and Jasper dancing just a few feet away. Alice, whose head only reached the middle of Jasper's chest, had her face tilted towards me and a big smile on her lips.

She opened her eyes and I gave her a wink, which she returned promptly. We both danced with our men into the night. In fact, the only time my arms weren't wrapped around Edward's neck was when I danced with my dad. Charlie and I whirled around the floor slowly and he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to miss you, Babygirl. I mean, even more than I do right now. Not being the only man in your life is going to take some getting used to."

"Remember Daddy, you're not losing a daughter, you're gaining a son," I said.

"And a grandchild," he reminded me. "So…how are you both feeling about that, really?"

"We're thrilled, Dad, we really are," I told him. "I've been wanting this for so long – I can't wait to be a mother."

"And I know you'll make a great mother," he said as if there should have been a "but…" in there. I stared at him until he finally said what he was thinking. "Is…is Edward ready for this, though? He's 22, Bells. And, I know I was younger than that when you were born, but I didn't have a choice when Renee got pregnant. Edward had a choice; does he think he made the right one?"

"He does," I said. "Don't worry, Daddy, Edward is just as excited about parenthood as I am."

I knew my dad was just trying to make sure I was going to be well taken care of, so I didn't let his skepticism get to me. Once all of our guests started drifting off, we knew it was time to call it a night. We had a midnight flight to Tahiti, anyway, so Edward and I poured ourselves into the awaiting limo with our bags stowed away in the back.

I had all but forgotten about the fact that Rosalie tipped off the press, until we arrived at the airport. It wasn't a groundswell of photographers, but still enough to cause a bit of a frenzy. Our security guards were still on the clock, so they stood in front and behind us as we walked into the airport. The questions swirled all around me; they seemed to blend into one continuous murmur.

"Miss Swan! How was the wedding? How does it feel being Mrs. Cullen? Edward? Are you marrying her for her money? Are you really pregnant, Miss Swan? Is that why you're marrying him?"

I wanted to have one colossal freak out – just go full-on Sean Penn on these guys. But I refrained and endured until we were well inside and headed towards the baggage check-in. I knew Edward had read the tabloid that gave away our wedding details – Alice told me Aro had called her. But, I didn't have the heart to tell him Rosalie was responsible. His relationship with Emmett was strained enough as it is, I don't want to drive another wedge in between them.

On the plane, I reclined my seat in first class before taking a pill so I could sleep through the flight. I've never been able to sleep on plane rides, so I asked my doctor if I could take one while I'm pregnant. He gave me a low-dose pill with just enough diphenhydramine in it. And boy did it work – I was out in just a few minutes. The last thing I remember was Edward's face hovering just over me, looking ever the angel that he is. His lips touched mine gently, and then everything went black.

**EPOV**

I can't believe I'm in Tahiti – I've never even been outside of the continental United States before. And here I am, with my new wife.

Bella in a bathing suit was twice as beautiful as the south Pacific scenery. Once she stepped out onto the beach and let the little black cover-up fall from her body, she positively glowed in the sunshine – and not just because Alice took her for a Mystic Tan before the wedding. I knew it had to have something to do with the pregnancy. Our future child was making Bella love her body even more than she had before.

She wore a dark blue bikini and frolicked with me in the surf every day of our honeymoon. And then we spent every night making love and sleeping until mid-day. During the trip, I was reminded of the time when I was 18 and going off to Spring Break at Daytona Beach; all I wanted to do was drink all day and get random sorority chicks into bed with me. I also remember thinking it was the best vacation of my life, and I thought that's how my life was always going to be. Looking back, I can't even believe how stupid I was. This is the best vacation of my life, and it's going to take a lot to top this.

I'm thinking it has a lot to do with watching Bella as she splashed in the waves, walked hand-in-hand down the streets and doze happily in a hammock with me. All the while, the smile never left her face. My initial reaction to Bella wanting a baby was disbelief – though, I'd never let her know that. I mean, we had just become comfortable with each other, what was the rush? Now I know, Bella was meant to be a mother – it became her like no other woman I'd ever seen.

We remained in Tahiti for over a month, and by the time we left Bella was already starting to show a bit. There was the slightest hint of a bump at her lower belly. She couldn't seem to keep her hands away from it – always rubbing or cradling it in some way. At night, she'd place my hand over it as we fell asleep.

"I love you more than anything in this world," I'd tell her.

"And, I love you even more than that," she'd reply.

And then, I'd kiss her belly gently, and all would be right with the world. At least, this imaginary world we'd created for ourselves on our little island.

Unfortunately, reality was waiting for us when we got back to the states.

The airport was swarming with paparazzi – little insects just waiting to kill all the joy and wonder we'd stored up on our honeymoon. Luckily, Alice had somehow anticipated this and was prepared with a flock of security guards.

"Ms. Swan, are you going to change your name to Isabella Cullen? Edward, is the baby just an accident?" The same infuriating questions; but, this time, they were a little bit more personal. It took everything in me not to lash out and start smashing those assholes' cameras.

We were steered into an awaiting limo, where Bella and I sat in a frustrated huff. The honeymoon was definitely over.

"How did they know when we would be back?" Bella asked Alice, "We didn't make any definite plans; we were playing it by ear."

"They have their ways, Bells," Alice replied.

I wasn't convinced. "Alice, how did you know they'd be here? How did you know to have all these guys here today?"

"Look, it's nothing," Alice said. "Some…stuff happened while you were away, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Alice," Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest. "No more hiding! Tell me everything!"

Alice sighed and dragged a hand slowly down her face. "Fine! It was Rosalie, OK? She gave an interview to OK Magazine – she told them Edward had deliberately gotten you pregnant to get to your money and help get his name out there for the show."

If Bella and I seethed any hotter, we would have melted the back of the limo. That stupid bitch! I was going to kill her, and then I was going to become an only child! Emmett had to pay for bringing that cunt into my life.

"If it's any consolation, the show is really successful," Alice added quietly. She looked up at me and Bella and we shot her dual, withering glares. "Right…not important right now."

The paps got in their cars and followed us through the city, but, thankfully, the condo we had moved into was in a gated community. As soon as I helped the security guards get our bags into the apartment, I was on the phone with Emmett.

He answered his phone after what seemed like the hundredth ring. "Yeah?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm calling you about," I demanded. "What the fuck is wrong with Rosalie? How could she do this to Bella? I know she hates me, but what did Bella ever do to her?"

"Whoa, Edward, calm down."

"Fuck you, 'calm down!' It's your fucking girlfriend who's messing with my life!"

"Man, what do you want me to do about it? I broke up with her, is that good enough for you?"

I paused, "You did?"

"Yes, asshole, I fucking kicked her to the curb. Did you honestly think I was going to let her continue to mess with my family? Fuck, you must think very, very little of me, Edward."

A wave of calm washed over me briefly. "Em, I'm sorry. It's just…you have to admit, don't have the best track record when it comes to having my back."

"I know," he said with sincere regret in his voice, "But, the past is the past. I'm not letting some stupid bitch run my life anymore."

"Thanks Em…I mean, I'm sorry you broke up with her, but…"

"I know what you mean to say, man," Emmett replied – I could hear the smile in his voice. "How's Bella taking this?"

"She's OK, just a little shaken up after we were mobbed at the airport." My phone beeped, signaling another call coming in. When I checked, I saw Aro's name emblazoned across the screen. "I've got to go, Em. I need to have a word with my agent."

"Alright, talk to you later, bro."

I said my goodbyes and pushed the button to connect me with Aro. Something told me he wasn't going to be as broken up about the paps as I was. And, he might have had something to do with them in the first place.

"Hello Aro," I greeted in a cold voice.

"Edward, you sound upset – honeymoon not go so well?"

"It was the greatest month of my life, actually," I told him. "Coming home to awaiting photographers, however, effectively ended that euphoria. Care to tell me how they knew we'd be there?"

"No idea, son. The paparazzi just figure these things out."

I scoffed. "Please, the only people who knew we were arriving today were Alice and you. And Alice would never do that to Bella."

"Like I said," he replied, the friendliness leaving his voice, "Paps just know, kid. Get used to it, you're a star now. I suppose you've been too cut off from civilization to know the show got the highest ratings in TNT's history. You're huge, kid – they've ordered three more seasons."

"Are you serious?" I asked as Bella walked into the room. She gave me a quizzical look and sat on the couch, waiting to hear my explanation.

"Yes, and that's not all, Edward my boy – you're getting offers for movie roles."

"You're kidding," I said, sitting down in a daze. Bella curled up next to me, a worry line blemishing her smooth brow.

"I kid you not," Aro laughed. "But, we'll discuss all of this some other time. You've still got that just married glow, I'm sure. Enjoy your time with your new bride; I'll call you with more details next week."

"B-b-bye…Aro," I stuttered as he hung up.

"What did he say?" Bella asked, sitting up on her knees excitedly.

"He said the show's been picked up for three more seasons," I said, still numb with surprise. "And, I'm getting offers for movie roles."

Her arms were so tight around my neck then, she almost choked me. "Oh my god!! That's so amazing, Edward! I can't believe this; we have to have a celebration! Alice!" She turned to her agent who was on the phone in the corner. "Put together a party for Edward! He's going to be the biggest thing since George Clooney!"

Alice smirked, "Absolutely! I was thinking the same thing."

I returned Alice's smirk as Napoleon jumped up into Bella's lap. He purred contentedly as he settled near her belly. And, much to my surprise, Luna jumped into my lap and did the same thing.

"How were these two while we were gone?" Bella asked. "Any more fights?"

"None," Alice said, surprise coloring her tone. "In fact, they almost seemed like they actually liked each other. It was so weird."

"Huh, well what got into you two?" Bella asked as the cats continued to just lay there and purr. Luna even rolled over, signaling she wanted me to rub her belly.

"Wow," I said. "Did someone switch cats on us, because she's never like me? Especially not enough to give her a belly rub – that's sacred, Bella territory."

"She's finally come around," Bella replied, kissing the side of my neck gently. "It was only a matter of time – you're just too irresistible for your own good."

"Yeah…well, we'll see how long this lasts."


	19. Author's note

**Hey guys, this is the linnybug, here. Sorry, this isn't a new chapter -- didn't mean to get your hopes up. It's just an author's note.**

Wow, so I've been a very bad author these days. Life has just been throwing me one curveball after another and I haven't been able to sit down and write. Not that I don't get the chance to do it, from time to time, it's just I haven't felt inspired.

One thing's for sure, I will finish the two stories I started what seems like ages ago. The thing I don't know is whether I'll write more after that when I'm done.

I want my stories – "Imitating Art" and "The life before her eyes" – to be finished, and written well. That may take me a while, because I don't want to rush; I don't want them to suck! However, I feel like I'm neglecting what it is I really want to do: write a novel to submit to a publishing company.

Sometimes I feel like writing on , while being a great way to hone my skills, is something of a cop-out. Like I'm compensating for not getting on track with my goals by having this other outlet, as rewarding to my ego as it may be.

So, yes, I will finish my stories. It could take me weeks, even months, but it will be done.

And, hopefully, I will get inspired to actually put all my effort into some serious novel writing over the next few months.

**Thank you all for your support; you readers are the best.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back…sort of. I'm still not back into the swing of this story, so I'm sorry if it's not as linear as it could be. Hopefully the next chapter will be more on track.**

**LPOV (Yes, it's the cat again…sorry)**

She left me here, all alone! And now I'm stuck inside all day with the little, black nuisance because Bella's gone and her friend who's taking care of me – the short one with the black hair – won't put that other cat outside. What am I supposed to do all day with him sitting there on the couch, just staring at me with those dead, yellow eyes?

I tried to stay in Bella's room as much as possible, only coming out to eat and use the litter box, to avoid any unnecessary confrontation. He's just so annoying! Why did Bella have to bring him and his human into our lives?

I was sitting on the pillow Bella bought for me and trying to keep to myself when he sauntered into the room and tried to engage me. I just sat and stared out the window, letting the sun stream down on me and hoping he would go away soon. But he didn't go away – he just plopped himself down next to my pillow and stared out the window with me.

I turned to him and gave him my best withering stare – the one I'd used so many times on all of Bella's totally unworthy suitors. And he glared back, undeterred. He stretched forward and rested on his front paws gently, still staring at me with hope in his eyes. Is he delusional, or what?

I rolled onto my side and started cleaning my left paw idly as he lay there and gazed off into the distance. A strange aura washed over me then, like his feelings of loneliness and desperation were being projected onto me. My tongue stopped in mid-lick and I chanced a glance in his direction. His yellow stare was still settled on me and he raised his head and titled it to the side. He seemed to ask, "Why won't you just give me a chance?"

He meowed at me mournfully, and I couldn't help myself – he just seemed so sad. He stood and stalked onto the pillow next to me. I even scooted over to give him some room.

So there we were, sitting side-by-side and watching the sun dip slowly below the horizon. The intangible feelings just kept emanating off of him, and I felt myself slowly softening to him. Both of our eyes closed contentedly as we sat and purred. And I started leaning into him involuntarily, just enjoying the heat that he generated.

My head rested on his shoulder and he turned, licking the top of my head slowly. His tongue ran from the tip of my nose up to my ears, and I was struggling to remember the last time I felt this safe, this contented. It must have been when I was just a kitten and still with my mother. Not that Bella hasn't loved me unconditionally since she adopted me – it's just hard to beat the feeling of a mother cat cleaning you softly.

OK, I guess this dark interloper can stay – for now.

**BPOV**

**July**

With the exception of the Rosalie situation, everything was coming up roses for me and Edward. He was going to start filming the second season of his show in just a couple of months, plus he was going to look into some film roles in the meantime. I especially liked the idea of him in the adaptation of Eudora Welty's "The Robber Bridegroom." It made the literary geek in me all giddy.

At a little over four months, I was enjoying the changes my body was going through. I was afraid I'd freak out when I started to gain weight again, but it didn't bother me one bit; especially when I realized how it's better for the baby to gain a good thirty to forty pounds during pregnancy. And whatever is good for my baby is fine by me.

I was all set to finish my book by the end of August, but I was still trying to take my time. Pulling myself out of my old routine was absolutely necessary now that I'm married. I sure as hell wasn't about to refuse having some quality alone time with my new hubby.

I was at my desk, typing away, when he came in from a meeting with Aro and some movie executives. I turned immediately from my work and rushed into his arms. Well, arm. In his left hand, he was carrying a plastic bag filled with boxes. It smelled like food from the wonderful little Italian place down the street. My stomach growled hungrily, and I could practically feel the baby bouncing with joy. Guess I forgot to eat enough today.

"Mmmm, you brought me food," I moaned as I placed a kiss on his lips and swiped the bag from him. "Wow, looks like you ordered half the menu here."

"Well," he said with a sly smirk, "Your eating habits have been kind of erratic lately. I wasn't sure what you were going to be in the mood for today."

The first box was filled with Fettuccini Alfredo and grilled chicken – it didn't particularly strike my fancy. The next was some traditional spaghetti and meatballs; once again, not what I had a hankering for. Lucky box number three, however, had the best dish on the menu – four-cheese ravioli with a roasted tomato sauce. I was beyond drooling already.

Edward chuckled at my swooning over a dish of pasta as he set the rest of the food out on the table and opened a box of breadsticks. My doctor told me I could have one glass of wine every once in a while, so Edward poured me a glass as I dug into the food. I couldn't even form coherent sentences, I just moaned in pure elation at the taste of the ravioli. This elicited more snickers and eye-rolls from my husband.

It wasn't until I polished off every last bit of my favorite dish that I finally looked at Edward in surprise. "Oh my god, I totally forgot – how did the meeting go?"

He looked down at the fettuccini he was eating with a glum expression.

"Oh no," I said, putting a hand to my mouth. "Did those bastards actually turn you down? Are they blind? Don't they know talent when they see it?"

"Calm down, Bells, I did get the part," he replied. "It's just that…it's not filming in the city."

"Oh, is that all? God, I thought I was going to have to go over there and have some sort of pregnancy induced conniption on those asshats."

He laughed and leaned back in his chair, raising an eyebrow at me. "Asshats? Nice!"

"I'm trying to incorporate it into my everyday vernacular," I said. "So, why the long face? Did you not want the part or something?"

"No, I do," he said, hesitantly. "It's just that it will be filming in Wyoming, and I don't want to leave you here while I'm gone for almost two months."

"You won't have to," I said. "Babe, I can work from anywhere, you know that. I'll pack up the laptop and go with you. Besides, I'd better get in as much fun in the sun as I can before I can't travel anymore."

He nodded, "That's true. Though, I have to admit, I can't wait for that."

"What? When I'm as big as a house?" I asked, "Yeah, that'll be super-fun."

Edward's withering glare stopped my tirade about my impending weight gain. I reached for a breadstick and began nibbling on it idly. He cleared his throat and began again. "Well, filming begins soon. Luckily, it's just a little independent movie, so the production won't take too long."

I looked back up excitedly, "Is this the movie about the life of Matthew Shepherd?" He nodded. "Oh, Edward, that was such a great script. This could lead to your first Oscar nomination!"

He laughed, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"So, what made you choose this one over that movie with Jessica Biel?" I asked, sounding not very subtle at all about what I meant by the question.

"Well," he began as he shifted closer to me and put his arms around my waist, "I figured – being newly married, and all – my wife would be more comfortable with me playing a gay guy than with me kissing Jessica Biel; even if she is dating one of the hottest, most famous men on the planet."

"JT's got nothing on you," I said as I began brushing my lips over his forehead gently.

"Is that so, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked, as he took my face in his hands. Edward captured my lips for a slow, sensuous kiss before pulling me out of my chair and carrying me to our bedroom.

Napoleon and Luna, who had been getting strangely friendly these past few months, were lying lazily on the bed. Edward shooed them away before placing me down gently and undressing me. Just when I was about to return the favor, Edward's phone started ringing. Much to my delight, he chose to ignore it.

"If it's important, they'll leave a message or call back," he said before pulling his shirt over his head. It wasn't long before we were both naked and rolling around in the sheets. Edward rolled us so I was straddling his hips. This had become his favorite position – me on top. And, I can't be one-hundred percent sure, but I think he likes this position because some of the weight I'd gained so far from the pregnancy went straight to my boobs. In fact, none of my C-cups were fitting me anymore.

And, sure enough, he reached up and took a breast in each hand as I impaled myself onto him. We both cried out in pleasure as I slowly slid down his entire length. As my pace began to quicken, I placed my hands on the headboard just above us. I ground my hips into his quickly as I felt that sweet, sweet pressure begin to build in my lower belly.

"OHHHH, EDWARD!!!" I moaned loudly as my climax overtook me.

Edward's hands trailed down from my breasts to my now burgeoning belly as our breathing returned to normal.

"So, when do we get to find out if it's a boy or a girl, again?" He asked.

"Next month," I said, "that'll be the fifth month."

He rolled us over onto our sides with a sigh. "You know, we've never really had a serious discussion on names."

"That's true," I said. "I have a few name books people gave me, in lieu of wedding gifts. Do you want to look through them with me?"

Edward's eyes met mine and I could tell he had more salacious endeavors in his mind. Needless to say, we didn't get to the books that night.

**EPOV**

My phone had continued to ring throughout the night, and I continued to ignore it—opting instead to lavish all my attention on my wife. Unfortunately, I did have to check my messages eventually. The next morning, as Bella lay curled up—one hand under her cheek, and one placed on her belly—I took my phone into the kitchen to see who needed to speak with me so badly.

It was Aro, of course, who was trying to fill me in on the details of my upcoming movie shoot. "Eddie, kid, this is your agent...you've got to give me a call."

Six messages, all with similar tones of urgency. I sighed as I pushed a few buttons and waited patiently to hear what Aro had to say.

"Eddie, baby, what happened to you last night?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, as you should recall, I have this new wife...and we kind of got lost in the moment—several moments, actually."

"Oh," he replied with a chuckle, "Say no more, I know how that goes. Anyway, let's meet up for lunch—noon at the 16th Street Cafe. I'll have your itinerary all set up for this shoot."

"OK, sounds good," I said.

"And, feel free to bring Bella," he added. "It seems like it's been ages since I've seen her."

"I'm sure she'll like that," I said, "See you then."

I hung up and started making a pot of tea for Bella. Since her caffeine intake had been restricted because of the pregnancy, I decided to be the sympathetic husband and limit my caffeine, as well. Bella still hadn't woken up once the kettle started to whistle, so I poured us each a cup of herbal green tea and took them back into the bedroom.

Luna and Napoleon both decided to join us in the bed—Luna curled up under Bella's chin and Napoleon at her feet. I placed the mugs on the nightstand and slid back into bed, disrupting Luna in the process. She shot me a dirty look before stretching out her back and slinking over to lie next to the other cat.

I stared at them both in amusement, "When did you two decide to become pals, anyway? I thought you hated each other."

I heard Bella give a little chuckle as she slowly came to consciousness. "I think something happened while we were away—these two must have patched things up between them."

"Huh," I replied with mild interest, "Well, how about that?"

The two felines continued to purr contentedly as they sat near the end of the bed. I turned to Bella and brushed her hair out of her face as her eyes finally began to focus.

"Hey, Aro wants to have lunch with us today at noon," I told her as I finally gazed at the clock. It was 10 a.m., so we couldn't really procrastinate anymore than we already had.

"OK," she said as she stretched and rubbed her belly absentmindedly, "Let me get up and take a shower, then."

"Wanna take one together?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows.

"Geez and I thought being pregnant was supposed to make me the horny one."

"Hey, I never said anything about sex," I countered, "You thought of that all on your own."

She rolled her eyes as she kicked the covers off of her, sending the cats running for the door. I settled back on the bed and listened as she turned on the shower. A moment later, music started wafting out of the bathroom door. We had received one of those iPod docks as a wedding gift, and now Bella was blaring the soundtrack to _Slumdog Millionaire_, which she had become obsessed with recently.

I could just imagine her dancing around the bathroom, so I quietly lifted myself up off the bed to see if my assumption was correct—it was. Bella was twirling around in the shower, sending little streams of water onto the foggy glass door. It's times like this I wonder how I was ever truly happy before I met this amazing woman.

She seemed oblivious to my presence as she reached to the top of the shower door where she kept her shampoo and conditioner. Bella lathered up she hair, still gyrating to the rhythm of the music. I sat on the toilet to watch as my wife rinsed the soap from her hair, letting the water cascade down her back.

It took every ounce of resistance inside of me not to jump in the shower with her. I knew if I joined her now, we'd never get to that lunch date on time. I'd just have to wait until she was done, and then take care of my current predicament on my own.

Since I had taken the initiative to control myself, we were both ready and out the door in plenty of time. Bella looked even more radiant than usual in her lavender maternity dress. The soft, flimsy material made it seem as though she was floating—or, was it the general air of lightness that just seemed to surround her these days?

Whatever it was, Aro seemed to notice it, as well.

"Bella, look at you; my dear, you are glowing," he exclaimed as he gave Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Aro," she replied as I helped her into her seat. The server came over and got our drink orders before Aro launched into business.

"Now," he began, "this film starts shooting at the end of next week. It will take place mainly at the University of Wyoming, because the filmmakers want it to be as authentic as possible."

Aro glanced over his glasses as if to assess whether Bella or I had any questions about what he said so far—we didn't.

"It shouldn't be a long shoot—maybe three to four weeks—but, I was hoping you could get there a little bit early to acclimated yourself into the environment."

"How early?" I asked, resting my hand on Bella's knee gently.

"Sometime in the next couple of days," he replied. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Bella beat me to the punch, "Of course not. We can leave whenever you need us to."

"Oh, you'll be accompanying Edward on this shoot?" Aro asked.

Bella nodded, "I don't want to be apart from him right now. I'll just take my work with me so I can write while he works."

"Oh, you're almost finished with the new book, huh?" Aro asked as he leaned back in his chair with a smile. "Alice told me about that—a sort of autobiographical novel, isn't it?"

Bella laughed and glanced at me mischievously, "I guess you could say that."

I gave her a smile, but I had to admit I was still a little bit unsure about having certain details of our relationship being made public like this—even if she was using fictional characters to convey everything. Bella's tried to reassure me several times that no one will know it's supposed to be about us, but, part of me is still apprehensive.

The rest of our lunch went by rather pleasantly. Alice made an appearance near the end, apparently just stopping by to get some documents to Aro. Bella invited Alice over for dinner, and suggested she bring Jasper. To which Alice hesitantly said, "Oh….sure."

I smirked at Alice's unease with the Jasper situation. It seemed she was still not sure if she wanted to commit to him or not. In a way, it was kind of karmic – Jasper the commitment-phobe was in love with Miss Independent. Well, I guess not everyone gets to be as lucky as me.

**OK, I think I'll end it there. Sorry if it's a bit all over the place, I promise the next chapter will be much, much better :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

Ok, so confession time—not that I'm a homophobe or anything, but I guess I didn't think through this whole "kissing another dude" situation before I signed on to this movie.

Yes, I know I'm playing a very well-known gay character, but I wasn't really focusing on the romantic scenes. I just thought it was a really well-written script.

At least my co-star is a good looking guy...not that I'm shallow or anything. We were having our first read-through, and things seemed to be going pretty well. The funniest part was none of the actors playing gay roles were actually gay. There was Mike – the guy playing my love interest – and though he was a bit of a pretty boy, he kept talking about his super hot, swimsuit model girlfriend. Me thinks he doth boast too much, though.

There was also a girl named Jessica who played the character of Romaine Patterson, one of Matthew Shepard's best friends and a gay rights activist. The real Romaine had worked with the screenwriter, Lance, and was apparently going to drop by from time to time to make sure we were staying true to the real story. But, I digress; I meant to mention that Jessica was a bit of a flirt. Actually, she was a full-on hussy, to be perfectly frank. As soon as we sat down around the table for the read-through, she was trying to get as close to me as possible. At one point, she put her hand on my knee. I tried to brush it off as just her method of really getting into her role, but I was sure this wasn't the case—she was trying to make her interest known to me.

As soon as we wrapped up the read-through and met with wardrobe, I practically ran back to my trailer where Bella was writing furiously on her laptop. The sound of me closing the door behind me made her head shoot up in surprise.

"Hey! How was it?" She asked with a big smile.

I sighed and sat next to her on the couch. "Well, it was good and bad."

"OK, bad news first," she said as she saved her work and put her computer on standby.

"It's nothing serious," I said. "Just, one of my co-stars seems like she might be a little bit too...forward. Don't worry; it's nothing I can't handle."

Bella's expression turned slightly annoyed. "Huh...well, I guess I'm going to have to make a few trips to the set, just to make my presence known."

I rolled my eyes, "If you think that's best, dear."

"So, what's the good news?" She was back to her enthusiastic tone.

"Everything else was great! The other actors are awesome, the script is even better than I remember...although..."

She caught on to my hesitation. "Let me guess you're worried about making out with another guy, aren't you?"

"It's no big deal," I said. "There's only one love scene, and it's not really that intimate. It's just that I've never kissed a guy before."

"Well, just picture you're kissing me instead," she replied as she pulled me in for a kiss. I could definitely do that—picture Bella while I kissed someone else. I've kissed her so many times it's burned into my very soul. I'll just have to watch that I don't accidentally say her name during the scene.

Just when we started getting into a make out session, there was a knock on my trailer door. I groaned in frustration and stood to answer. Oh no, this can't be happening—there stood Jessica, in a little black dress holding a bottle of champagne. The image was so comically over-the-top, I let out a little chuckle.

"Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Oh, just thought I'd come visit you since you're over here in your trailer all alone," she said.

I opened the door wider so she could see inside. "Actually, my wife is here with me. Bella, I'd like you to meet Jessica, one of my co-stars."

Bella didn't bother getting up to greet Jessica; she just glared at her with disdain. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Surprisingly, or perhaps not surprisingly, Jessica was not fazed by the fact that I was married. She beheld Bella with amusement, actually. "Nice to meet you, too. Edward, you didn't tell me you were married."

"I only met you three hours ago," I retorted—this girl was getting on my nerves. "Although, you could have taken a guess from this." I held up my left hand to show her my wedding ring.

Jessica shrugged. "Didn't notice that. Anyway, I'll be over in my trailer if you want to swing by later."

"That's not going to happen; bye, Jessica."

She opened her mouth to speak but I closed the door in her face. I sighed and slunk back over to sit next to Bella. "That's not a good way to start things off with a colleague, now is it?"

"It's her fault, not yours," Bella said simply. "Now, let's get back to the hotel and get something to eat, the baby's hungry."

I laughed. "And what does the baby want to eat?"

Bella closed her eyes and placed her hands on her belly. She stayed like that for a moment as if concentrating deeply before she looked back up at me. "Pizza, I'm definitely getting a pizza vibe."

"Then pizza it shall be."

We made our way back to the hotel. Really, it was an old Victorian mansion turned into an inn. Aro did some searching online and said it was the best place to stay in all of Laramie. I suppose that's not saying much. But, still, it was nice. And, Aro had managed to secure Bella and me a separate cottage from the rest of the inn—Mike and Jessica were actually staying in the only other rooms the place provided.

As soon as Bella and I got back to the cottage, she set up her laptop to finish up her chapter. "I'm just on a roll right now, and I want to get it all out before my inspiration dries up for the day," she said.

I ordered a pizza—pepperoni with jalapenos and tomatoes, upon Bella's request—and sat down with a beer to watch some TV. Before I knew it, the pizza had arrived and Bella was finished writing for the night. As we ate in front of the TV, I decided to see where the plot of her novel was heading.

"So, how far along are you with the book? Almost finished?"

"Almost," she said after she swallowed a bite of pizza. "I had just thought up some conflict for the characters today—a romantic misunderstanding due to the main character's insecurities. Now, all I have to do is resolve the situation and wrap things up."

I prodded further, trying to sound nonchalant. "What kind of romantic misunderstanding?"

"Well, Maggie—the main character—is finally having some success in her career. Her boyfriend starts to feel a little bit threatened, and she can sense this. It's not really as serious as she thinks, because he's really happy for her and all she's accomplished, but part of her—the insecure part—tells her he's going to start to stray. And, when she sees him getting close with a girl he used to work with, she thinks he's cheating."

I nodded along as she explained, and couldn't help but feel she was still writing about us. Did she think I was threatened by her success? No, she couldn't think that. She was already successful before I met her, so she must know I'm not the type to be threatened by intelligent women who make a lot of money. Of course, now I sound a bit like a gold-digger.

"...So, now I just need to have them figure out it was all just a misunderstanding—a by-product of Maggie's frequent low self esteem. What do you think?"

"I think it's fantastic," I said.

"And, you know I only include the good stuff about us, right?" She asked. "Well, except for that part about your dad."

"I know, love. And I'm OK with it, really. I know as an author you have to write what about experiences in your life."

Bella placed a soft kiss on my lips before turning back to her dinner. I looked down to where her shirt was riding up a bit, revealing the bump underneath.

"So, have you made an appointment to see an OB-GYN here?" I asked before washing down my pizza with some beer.

She shook her head. "Actually, I meant to talk to you about that. I decided to just fly back home for two days to see my doctor. I don't trust anyone but him."

"Oh, you're going to leave me?" That came out more pathetic sounding than I had intended.

"Just for two days, not even that long," she replied as she set her plate aside and turned to me. "You will be so busy, you won't even notice I'm gone."

I nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

"Besides, I'm sure once you really get to know more of your co-stars—apart from Jessica—you're going to be hanging out with them regularly."

"That's true," I said. "I mean, Mike seems like a cool guy—sort of."

"Oooo, is that your love interest?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "He's the guy I get to make out with. At least he's nice looking—blond hair, blue eyes. I think even you'd think he's cute."

"Please, with my Edward around there's no such thing as another good-looking man; you're it."

"I don't know," I teased. "I think once you come on set and meet everybody, you might be jealous that I get to make out with Mike Newton."

She paused in mid laugh and stared at me. "What was that name again?"

"Mike Newton," I repeated. "Why, sound familiar?"

"I went to school with a guy named Mike Newton," she said. "And, he had blond hair and blue eyes. Is he, kind of arrogant?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "'Kind of' doesn't seem accurate, though. He was pretty full of himself."

**BPOV**

Everything inside of my wanted to let out a big, evil cackle. Mike Newton. THE Mike Newton. The boy who told me he could never date "the dumpy chick" was here. It was too good. Here I was, successful, married and about 70 pounds lighter than I had been in school – well, before the baby weight, that is. Could I rub his face in it? Could I be that mean? I guess I'll decide that when we meet again.

Edward noticed how I got lost in thought and gave me a knowing grin. "Bella, are you thinking of being spiteful?"

"It's not being spiteful," I said. "It's just showing Mike that I'm better than him now."

"So," Edward began, changing the topic, "When is your appointment scheduled for?"

"Next Thursday," I said. "My flight leaves late Wednesday night, and I'll be back Friday morning."

"Really? You'll be away from me for two nights?" His pout was too adorable. Though, he had a good point—we hadn't spent a night apart since the day before our wedding. And, even before that, we were together just about every night since we first became an official couple.  
I placed my hand on his cheek gently. "It's going to be fine, Edward. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, doesn't it?"

"I can't imagine how I could get much fonder of you," he replied. "But, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Later, once we had both finally dozed off, I had strange dreams about the baby. In one, I had a mutant baby born with three faces on one head; the next one featured a baby that resembled Chucky; and the last one I can vividly remember was a dream about giving birth to Siamese twins. Needless to say, I'm never having pepperoni, jalapeno and tomato pizza before bed ever again.

I woke up in a cold sweat from my strange dreams and realized it was only 4 a.m. Edward didn't need to get up for another hour, so I quietly rolled out of bed to get my shower before him. Regardless of whether or not I was going to rub Mike's face in my new, awesome life, I was not showing up to the set looking like a schlub. Especially not with Jessica the über-slut walking around. I took my time in the shower, making sure I washed my hair twice before conditioning (I had heard somewhere this helps give extra volume to your hair.) I shaved almost every place I could possible think would be exposed to the world, and I exfoliated my elbows, knees and feet.

Not that I think anybody is going to look that closely, but you never know.

I decided to leave drying my hair for later, lest I wake Edward in the process, and took extra care putting on my makeup. My wardrobe was a different story. I didn't pack thinking I'd have to impress anybody, I just got some essentials with a few cute pieces thrown in for fun. I was only showing a little bit, so I wasn't really ready for maternity wear, yet. Though, I was back into my "fat jeans," but at least I wasn't beating myself up over that fact. I'm not really "fat," so to speak, I'm pregnant. So, maybe I should rename them my pregnancy jeans.

In any case, I set them aside to wear while I tried to decide on a top. I had everything from T-shirts to halter tops, the latter of which were all very tasteful, I assure you. But, it was an a-line blouse that tied in the back and showed just the right amount of cleavage that won the day. But, before I could get dressed I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me, giving me a bit of a start.

"Edward! You scared me!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist. You're just so cute when you're distracted."

I turned to admire my husband, standing there in only his boxers with perfectly disheveled hair. Of course, to anyone else he might look as though he needed to get a shower and a shave immediately. To me, however, this was when I found him at his sexiest. I went in for a kiss, but he planted one on my cheek instead.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly, "Morning breath."

It was kind of cute, really, how he still worried about things like that. But, he should know that I couldn't care less if he had morning breath. He walked into the bathroom and immediately started brushing his teeth. Once he had brushed and then swished a little Listerine, he turned to me with a big smile. "There, much better." He closed the distance between us and commenced with a kissing attack. I surrendered to him quicker than the French military.

"Mmmm, minty," I quipped as we ended our kiss. He chuckled as he turned on the shower. I continued to stand in the doorway as he removed his boxers slowly, clearly enjoying the fact that I was watching him intently. He gave me his sexy, lopsided smile as he stepped into the shower and, for a moment, I considered taking yet another shower this morning just to ravage my husband's brains out properly. But, I somehow found the self control to simply walk over to the bathroom mirror and start drying my hair.

I even plugged in the curling iron I brought, just to give myself some cute little waves. Once I had achieved this, I sat back and admired my handiwork as Edward got dressed in a button up shirt and a ratty old pair of jeans. He had a costume waiting for him on set, so he didn't try to dress too spiffy since he was going to have to change anyway. He walked up behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me to settle his hands on my belly.

"What does the baby want for breakfast?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I'm good with whatever catering is providing on the set."

He laughed, "Bagels and bad coffee it is, then. We're so low budget, we don't even get bottled water."

"Oh, poor baby," I mocked lightly. "So deprived of the basic essentials, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am," he said, attempting to act defensive. He gave me a once over through the mirror and got this strange expression on his face. "So...why do you look so nice?"

"I don't want your co-stars thinking you married a schlub," I said.

"I really don't care what they think of you," he replied. "You're my wife, no one else's. You...you don't look this nice because you're going to see Mike again...right?"

I hesitated. I hadn't thought about it that way, or how Edward would feel about me trying to impress my old crush—which was what I was doing, whether I wanted to admit to it or not.

"Do you want me to change?" I asked. "I didn't mean to upset you or make you uncomfortable."

He sighed, "No, I'm fine—it just seemed odd. I think you look absolutely stunning, as usual. Although, I prefer it when I'm the only one who gets to notice how beautiful you are."

I smirked at him through the mirror. "What do wanna do, lock me in a tower?"

He returned my smirk. "Don't tempt me."

At 5:45 a.m., we were ready and headed down to the rental car. Since Edward wasn't 25 yet the car was under my name, but he drove. I've gotten so used to my Vespa, the idea of driving a car kind of scares me at present. We got to the set by six, and were the first ones there, apart from the crew. It made me laugh a little, because Edward was becoming a stickler for being on time. "I'm just trying to show them how professional I am," he said when I teased him about it.

"I know sweetie," I would say. "It's just too precious."

These early scenes were being filmed on the campus of the University of Wyoming. I was impressed with how authentic the filmmakers wanted this to be—filming on location at the college Matthew Shepard went to and the haunts he frequented. Friends and family were also very involved with everything.

Edward led me to the catering table, introducing me to various members of the film crew as we walked. Everyone was sweet and, thankfully, nobody really seemed to recognize my name. The last thing I would want is to steal Edward's spotlight. Although, that seemed like an impossible feat no matter who I was, everyone here simply loved Edward. He had quickly endeared himself to everyone from his co-stars to camera operators to even the interns who had to make coffee runs. I smiled to myself as he conversed with one of the grips while I got an "everything" bagel with chive cream cheese.

As I poured myself a half cup of coffee (my maximum caffeine intake for the day), I heard a very familiar voice greet Edward.

"Hey Eddie, how's it going, man?"

It really was the Mike Newton I knew. I turned to get a good look at him and found he hadn't changed much since school—he just got a bit taller. But, it was those same blue eyes and sandy blond hair I remembered. Damn it! Why did he have to still be so gorgeous?

_Wait, Bella, what are you saying? He's a troll compared to Edward. _

_  
True, but a good-looking troll. _

_  
Stop it! Remember, you're supposed to just make him feel bad for rejecting you all those years ago, nothing more. _

Edward put his arm around me and pulled me over to Mike. "Hey Mike, I'd like you to meet my wife, Bella."

"It's nice to meet you," Mike said, giving me a once over.

"We've actually met before, I think," I told him. "Um, I'm from Forks. My name is Bella Swan."

The color drained from his face as he realized who I was. And, honestly, it wasn't as cathartic as I thought it would be. Mike gasped and looked me over again. "Bella Swan? No way! Look at you! I heard you're like a successful author or something now."

"Yup," Edward replied with a wink in my direction. "That she is."

"Damn, you lucked out, Cullen. Our girl Bella probably has boat loads of cash, huh?"

"What, do you think she's my sugar momma or something?" Edward asked.

"What? Oh...*psh*....nah, man," Mike said, trying to backtrack. "I was just saying...it might be nice to have a pretty and successful girlfriend...is all..."

"Wife, actually," I corrected. "Pretty and successful wife."

"Right, wife," Mike said. He was flush with embarrassment, and yet I still didn't feel good as I thought I would. Mike excused himself to get in the makeup chair while Edward and I continued to meet the rest of the cast and crew.

It was thrilling to be on a real movie set. I had often wondered if I would ever get the chance to see one of my books made into a major movie. But, I had a feeling the books were more of the Lifetime movie type of fare.

I watched Edward film his early scenes with Mike. The love scenes were in the beginning of the film, and I think Edward was happy to get the uncomfortable parts out of the way. The two of them were sitting in what appeared to be a dorm room, and then they eventually start kissing. It was weird to watch, so I turned away and went to get a drink of water. I found a water fountain down the hall from the set and drank quite a bit—I think the baby was just as thirsty as I was.

"So, got a little upset seeing your boyfriend kiss a dude?" It was Jessica. She sauntered over to me with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Husband, actually. And, wouldn't you get a bit uncomfortable watching your significant other kiss someone else, much less a member of the same sex."

"Actually, that could be kinda hot." Damn, this girl is strange. I shook my head softly and tried to move around her, but she stopped me. "So tell me, how does some dumpy chick get a hot guy like Edward?"

"He likes girls with brains, you're definitely not his type," I retorted. I didn't feel the need to justify my relationship with Edward to anyone, much less a meddling little witch. "Plus, this dumpiness you refer to...yeah, it's a baby."

I rubbed my hands over my belly to emphasize my point. She rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms. "Whatever, say what you will about Edward liking girls with 'brains,' guys always prefer a hot chick. Always. You just wait, I bet you by the time this movie is over, I'm gonna get your husband into bed with me."

Was she for real? "Um, do you think life is one big episode of 'Dynasty,' or something? Trust me, you'd have to drug Edward, club him over the head and drag him to your room to get him into bed with you."

"Oh really? You think he's going to be so loyal to you because you're some rich author, or whatever?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh yes, I know all about you. Some of the other girls recognized you from your books—Isabella Swan. Well, you might be his meal ticket, but I could give him a ride in bed he'll never forget."

I knew I shouldn't get in a fight with her. She was just a petty, manipulative bitch, and she was trying to get a rise out of me. But, unfortunately, my hormones took over and I unleashed my fury. "Look skank! That is my husband and he loves me. I am not his meal ticket, he would love me even if I didn't have money. So, why don't you just take your slutty self down to the nearest bar and find some random hick who'll give you a Bud Lite and a basket of curly fries for a BJ, because you will never get a piece of my husband!"

A crowd had gathered around us that included much of the cast and crew. I guess we got so loud we interrupted the filming. I blushed and turned to the director who, along with Edward and Mike, had wandered out into the hall to see who was making all the noise. "I'm so sorry, it will never happen again."

"Gus," Jessica said, turning to the director, "I think you should have her removed from the set, she's clearly psychotic."

"Actually, Jess, we could all hear you provoking her," Gus replied. "So, I think I might have to have a little talk with you about your future on this film." He gestured for Jessica to follow him and she ducked her head in shame as she walked away.

As I watched them leave, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I didn't like Jessica, but if Gus fired her the movie production could be halted until they found a replacement.

"You don't think he'll really fire her, do you?" I asked Edward nervously.

"I don't know," he replied. "I've never been in a situation like this before."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Bella," said the writer, Lance, as he walked over to us. "There were a ton of other girls who auditioned for the role, and they were all equally as good – if not better – than Jessica. She got the part because her agent was a friend of the casting director." Lance looked in the direction Gus had led Jessica with an expression of disdain. "We could have a new, better actress here by the time we start shooting Romaine's scenes."

It made me feel a bit better, but I still didn't like the fact that I could get someone fired. Even if I disliked the person, it felt horribly diva-ish. I tried to push it to the back of my mind as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be OK, love."

**Whew, got it done! Sorry that took a while. So, will Jessica get the boot? And, what will Edward and Bella be having? Let me know your thoughts or suggestions – I always love to hear from you guys! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here you go, a nice long chapter since it took me so long to get this to you! **

**And, I just wanted all my regular readers to know I am currently working on the sequel to "Ghosts of the Past." I hope to have the first chapter up soon!**

**That's right, kids! Linny is back to writing with a vengeance!**

**EPOV**

I stared into the mirror at myself for a good fifteen minutes before my first scene.

"You can do this Cullen. I mean really, what would your cousin say if you suddenly went into a gay panic over a little kiss? He'd call you a sad homophobe, that's what he'd do. And, you're never gonna grow as an actor if you can't clear this hurdle."

My pep talk seemed to work, because as soon as Mike and I were set and Gus yelled action, I launched into the scene. It was Mike and I sitting around a dorm room, getting to know one another. Mike's character was a guy just discovering he was gay, whereas my character has known this about himself for quite sometime. We both got so into it that by the time I leaned in for the kiss, it honestly seemed like the natural thing to do.

I was practically patting myself on the back by the time we finished the scene—I hadn't just cleared that hurdle, I jumped it, ran back, kicked it over and made it my bitch. It felt incredible. At least it did until everyone onset began to hear the sounds of two girls fighting in the hall. I heard Bella's voice and immediately ran out of the room. I just knew this had something to do with Jessica.

Once the fight was broken up and Gus took Jessica away for a talk, I took Bella back to my trailer to calm her down.

"Here," I said, handing her a cup of water, "Now, tell me what happened."

She was still sniffling softly due to the tears she shed as I led her off the set. "That poisonous little bitch told me she was going to try and get you into bed with her before the movie shoot is over."

I sighed. "Bella, love, you know that's never going to happen."

"I know," she whined, "But, I'm hormonal right now, and the fact that she had the nerve to say something like that to my face just got me riled up. I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to make a scene."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Hey, where better to make a scene than on a movie set?" She swatted my arm playfully and gave me a weak laugh. "Seriously though, I'm just glad you kept your self-control intact enough to not hit that bitch."

This time, she responded by pulling away and swatted me harder with one hand, and holding her belly amidst her laughter with the other. "Well, it did take a great deal of restraint," she said.

"It must have," I told her as I pulled her back to me. "I mean, if I was a girl I would have hit her something painful. She would have had to have been carried off the set on a stretcher."

"Yeah, you'd be quite the lady if you were a female," she joked.

I gently pushed my wife back against the couch pillows to lavish kisses on her until a production assistant called me back to the set. I sighed and reluctantly got up. "Do you want to stay here or come watch me some more?"

"That depends," she said, "Are you and Mike done making out?"

I laughed and nodded.

"OK then," she said as she held out her hands for me to help her up.

Things went swimmingly from then on, until the very end of the day, when Gus called the cast together for a meeting.

"Here's the deal, guys," he said ominously, "Um, though I know it may be awkward for some of us involved, unfortunately it seems we'll be embroiled in a great deal of legal trouble if we fire Jessica. She has already notified her attorney about the possibility of her being removed from this movie, and he threatened to sue the studio for at least $50 million if we breach Jessica's contract.

"Needless to say, a small studio can't afford a lawsuit like that, so we need to simply remember what we're all here for—to make a movie. Everything else, including personal feelings towards cast mates, is irrelevant."

We all nodded solemnly. It surprised me a bit how everyone seemed to dislike Jessica already. Luckily, Lance agreed to be my buffer from her for the remainder of the shoot.

"As long as you don't mind having a little gay boy follow you around everywhere," he joked.

"I don't mind at all. And hey, it'll help keep me in character right?" I replied.

The only problem was breaking the news to Bella. When we got back to the inn, I sat her down on the bed and broke the news to her gently.

"OK, love, I know you hate Jessica, and rightfully so," I said quietly. "But, it turns out they can't fire her. So, she'll have to be around for the remainder of the filming."

"She didn't get fired?" She asked, surprisingly relieved.

"No...what? I thought you'd be upset."

"Well, I don't like the idea that you still have to film scenes with her, but I don't want to be the reason someone gets fired."

I shook my head and brought her in closer for a kiss. "You're just too sweet, love. You always think of other people, even when they don't deserve it."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," she amended. "If that bitch so much as touches you in an inappropriate way, I'll get her ass thrown off the set faster than you can say 'damn, that girl is a skank.'"

"That's my girl."

**BPOV**

I was this close to canceling my doctor's appointment back home and finding one in Laramie. But, Edward reassured me everything would be alright. I was doubly assured when Lance told me his plan. "I'm not leaving his side until you return, OK. He's going to be my hubby until you get back."

"Thanks, Lance," I said, giving him a big hug.

Reluctantly, Edward got me to the Laramie Regional Airport and put me on the red eye flight back home. His face was so sad as I looked over my shoulder on my way to the plane, I cried during the whole six-hour flight. Luckily, I was one of only three people in first class, so at least I didn't really bother anybody else. Alice was there to pick me up when the plane touched down, and she gave me a sympathetic look when she saw my eyes were still red and puffy. "Missing Edward already? Well, you'll be back to him in no time."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed sadly.

My appointment with my doctor was this afternoon, so I had time to take a nap before I went to see him. Alice took me to her place, where she had even taken it upon herself to bring Luna and Napoleon.

"You didn't have to do that, Al," I told her as my cats ran over to greet me. "I know these two are going to shed all over your nice, white furniture."

She shrugged, "It's just furniture, Bells. Besides, they're growing on me. And, they keep me company."

"What about Jasper, does he like them?" I asked, trying to slyly get her to talk about her on-again, off-again lover.

Unfortunately, she caught on to my game. "He hasn't met them."

"So, do you two only meet at his place now?" I said, determined to get something out of her.

"Bella, what Jasper and I do, or do not do is none of your business."

"Really?" I asked, suddenly furious with Alice's attitude. "You're the one who told me that best friends talk about their relationships. What? Did you decide we are no longer best friends?"

"Not when you'll go back and tell everything to Edward, who in turn will tell everything to Jasper," she shot back.

"I...I will not," I said, losing ground.

"Please, you tell him everything," she continued with disdain. "I'm not your best friend anymore, he is."

"He's my husband, it's different," I argued. "I can have more than one best friend. He may be the one I talk to about our lives together, but I still need a best girlfriend I can talk to, as well."

She snorted indignantly, "Sure."

"Hey, if you say something is between you and me, I keep it between you and me," I said as I sat on the couch next to her and took her hands in mine. "Now, stop being such a pain in the ass so I can go take a nap."

She smirked and gestured for me to go upstairs and go to sleep. I slept remarkably well, considering I didn't have my soft, human-sized pillow named Edward to cuddle with. But, Luna did take it upon herself to come up and nuzzle underneath my chin. We hadn't slept like that in quite a while.

At the doctor's office, I sat nervously in the waiting room while Alice read some pregnancy magazine. She would periodically shake her head and mutter, "nope, never gonna go through all that crap."

The nurse called me back to the examination room and I turned to Alice. "Care to join me?"

She looked hesitant, but sighed and said, "Meh, why not?"

When I was finally on the little bed with the strange goo all over my belly, the doctor put the sonogram probe on my mid-section. He moved it around until the image appeared on the little screen. It was so surreal to see the image that popped up, especially since it was one of those 4-D machines. It seemed as if, had I reached out, I could have touched the baby's tiny, perfect hand. I just couldn't help myself, the waterworks started almost involuntarily.

"Oh Bella," Alice said, getting surprisingly sentimental, "It's so beautiful."

I could speak, I just nodded in the affirmative.

"Well," the doctor began. "It's a very healthy, five-month old fetus. It's got all its hands, feet, fingers, toes and the head is developing nicely." At least that helps me put the mutant baby dreams to rest. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes!" I practically cried.

"NO!" Alice said suddenly.

"Alice? What are you talking about? Of course I want to know the sex of my baby!"

She took my hand and looked deep into my eyes sincerely. "Bells, I had an idea. I want the sex to be a surprise for you and Edward. But, I will know the sex so that I can help get everything ready for when it finally arrives."

"Alice, I'm tired of walking around calling my baby an 'it,' I want to know if it's a boy or a girl."

The doctor opened his mouth to answer me, but Alice shot him a deadly look. "You tell her what it is and you'll need a surgeon to remove my shoe from your ass, Trapper John."

He was taken aback by tiny Alice's threat of physical violence, so he decided to leave the situation to us. "Just let me know what you decide soon, hm?"

He closed the door behind him and I crawled up to a sitting position to get eye-level with Alice. "Al, I'm not negotiating this – I'm going to find out the sex of the baby so I can go back to tell Edward and we can start deciding on names."

"Bells, listen, you can decide on a name for a boy and a girl," she said as she sat in the chair the doctor had just vacated. "Just hear me out on this, I wanted to make this special for both of you. I'm going to make a gift of decorating the nursery, baby-proofing your condo, everything. It's because of you that I'm where I am right now, and yes, you're still my best friend in all the world. If you'll let me, I want to do this for you. That way you and Edward will be experiencing the ultimate in surprises – finding out your baby's sex on the day its born. What do you say?"

**EPOV**

This was beyond torturous. Not the filming, or even the hanging out with Lance – who turned out to be one of the most awesome guys I've ever met. Being without Bella was almost too much to bear. I knew I shouldn't have said I was OK with her leaving for the appointment. She asked me if I wanted her to cancel it and get one here in Laramie, and I said no – that I wanted her to be with the doctor she trusted the most. I'm an idiot.

It was Thursday and Lance had taken me to lunch to get me away from the set. He could tell I was getting moody without my Bella nearby. Plus, Jessica was lingering around the set, even when it wasn't her turn to film a scene. I looked at my watch and saw it was time for Bella's appointment back home. It filled me with excitement and sadness at the same time. I looked up and saw Lance giving me a sad smile.

"Thinking about Bella?" He asked.

"What else?" I replied. "Man, I should have asked her to stay and see a doctor here. I could be with her finding out our baby's sex right now. She's probably looking at the baby on one of those sonogram machines and getting all teary eyed; and I'm not there to hold her hand. The last time I saw it, the baby was about the size of a peanut; I wonder what it looks like now."

I sighed and sipped my iced tea as I gazed out the window, lost in thought. Lance sighed softly and it brought me out of my daze. "What?"

"You two are just too cute," he said. "It's just nice to see two people so in love, starting their lives together."

His meaning wasn't lost on me. "Don't worry man; you'll get to have that someday, too. People will stop being stupid and bigoted and you'll be able to marry anyone you want."

He laughed again and shook his head. "Well, you're partially right – I know I'll get my equal rights someday. But, people will always be stupid and bigoted. There's just no way around that."

"Well, you may have me there," I replied. We took our time eating lunch and got back to the set just as the crew was wrapping up second unit shooting. I suddenly remembered I have to film a scene with Jessica, and I physically cringed at the thought. At least it was a short scene. And Jessica is on strict orders to get her scenes down in ten takes or less. Earlier, she had tried to make a scene with me last forever by pretending she couldn't remember her lines. Gus reminded her that a poor performance was grounds for dismissal in her contract, under the heading of failure to meet studio expectations.

Jessica was on a short leash, and it was making my life a lot easier. We ran our lines twice beforehand, and both had it down perfectly. Gus yelled action and we walked through the quad on the university campus; our characters were talking about their respective love lives, or lack thereof. It took us only six takes, and I was actually very impressed with Jessica. She was being quite the professional, and she really is a good actress.

Once we were finished with filming for the day, Lance and I started heading back to the inn when members of the cast and crew began talking about going out for some drinks. And, of course, they tried to get me in on the festivities.

"Come on, Edward," Mike said as he fidgeted with his hair in the makeup room trailer mirror. "It's my last day on set, come out and have a drink to wish me on my way."

Lance turned to me. "If you want to go, I'll watch your back. We'll just have a couple drinks and then get you back to the inn."

I hesitated. Even with Lance there, Jessica could still get her chance to get too close to me. Lance put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Just one drink; give Mike a toast goodbye and we split, OK?"

I nodded. "OK, just one drink."

It was strange to be at the very same bar where Matthew Shepard had met his murderers. Especially considering we would be filming those scenes very soon. I shook off the surreal feeling as someone handed me a beer. Mike stood up and gave some little speech about how much he loved making this movie with everyone and how much he was going to miss us all. I smiled and shook my head as he thanked me for "never having chapped lips," and then we all raised our drinks to him for a toast. I immediately sucked down half my beer in one gulp – the sooner the finish my drink, the sooner I get to leave. Not that I don't like the people I'm working with, it just posed too great a risk to be around Jessica in this type of atmosphere.

Lance laughed at my actions. "Easy boy."

"Hey, as soon as I finish this, we're outta here," I said as I downed the rest of my beer. Lance had opted to just drink water since he was my designated driver for the night, even though he knew I wasn't going to get drunk. "You never know with these Wyoming cops," he had told me.

We were just getting ready to leave when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jessica. "Where are you running off to? This is a party!"

"I'm not much for parties anymore," I said as I removed her hand from my shoulder gently. "I'm just a boring, old, married man now."

"You're not boring or old," she retorted. "Come on, have just one more drink with us; we don't bite."

"It's not biting I'm worried about. See you tomorrow, Jessica."

She shrugged and gave me a sad smile before turning back to the rest of the cast and crew. Lance appeared behind me with a frantic look on his face. "Oh my God, did Jessica just try something? I'm so sorry, Edward, I was just paying for your drink at the bar."

"It's OK, Lance, she didn't try anything," I said. "And you didn't have to pay for my drink. I'm supposed to be your hubby tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said with a sly smile, "I forgot about that."

"Well," I said with a yawn, looking over my shoulder to make sure Jessica was staying well away. "Let's get home; I want to give Bella a call. I wonder why she hasn't tried calling me today."

"Maybe she's waiting to tell you in person," Lance said as we made our way to his car.

"Yeah, maybe."

**BPOV**

To say I was in shock was an understatement. I just sat there staring at Alice for what seemed like an hour. She asked me to let her be the only one who knows the sex of my baby, something I've been anxiously waiting to discover these past few months. And, the most shocking part of all was I'm thinking of letting Alice get her way.

She made an interesting offer—I let her take care of all the baby arrangements like decorating the nursery, and I get to have the incredible surprise of finding out my baby's sex on the day it's born.

"But," I began quietly as I pondered her suggestion, "I want to be able to shop for baby clothes. Isn't that supposed to be the fun part of being pregnant—finding cute little outfits you're going to dress your child in?"

"You can still do that," Alice replied. "You'll just find things you like for both boys and girls and I'll be the one making the final decision."

I digested this information. Could I do this? What about Edward? Would he be upset that I'm leaving this all in Alice's hands? I pulled out my phone and started to dial his number, but suddenly snapped my phone shut. I remembered he was working right now and I didn't want to disturb him. I'd call him later on tonight.

"OK Alice, here's the deal," I said, trying to imitate her agent voice. "I'll let you be the one who learns the baby's sex today, but I'm going to call Edward tonight and talk it over with him. And, if he is not OK with this idea, then you have to tell me immediately, got it?"

She stuck her hand out for me to shake. "It's a deal."

Alice helped me down from the examining table so I could get dressed before she excused herself to talk with the doctor. I slipped my dress back over my head and slid my feet into my sandals just before Alice came back into the room with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"OK, new part of the deal," I said. "You can't lord the fact that you know the baby's sex and I don't over me in anyway. So, please wipe that shit-eating grin off your face."

The grin faded into a smirk, which I guess was slightly better, and we walked back out to her car. Steve opened the door for me and asked, "What's the good news, boy or girl?" I remained silent and turned to Alice with a deadly glare.

"Don't ask, Steve," Alice told him. "It's a secret."

"O....K...," he replied as he shut the door behind us.

We rode back to Alice's place in silence and I continuously second-guessed myself over and over again. Did I really want to let Alice get away with this? I eyed her suspiciously as she sat there, unaware of the turmoil roiling inside me. Once we were back inside her condo, I kept trying to talk myself into telling her no, that I didn't want to wait and learn the baby's sex. But, in the end I sat on the couch and waited to call Edward to hear what he thought.

I knew Edward would be filming for most of the day, so I wanted to wait until sometime after 11 p.m. to call. That way, it would be after 9 p.m. in Laramie and they would definitely be done shooting for the day. I had been up watching Craig Ferguson when I realized 11 p.m. had finally rolled around. I reached for my phone and dialed Edward's number.

He answered on the second ring. "Oh my God, Bella. What took you so long? I've been waiting all day to hear what the doctor said."

I laughed sleepily. "You could have called me, silly."

"I...I was trying to not be a nuisance to you," he replied. "So...what's our baby going to be?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, there's a glitch here, and I need to run something past you first. Just, try to have an open mind, OK?"

"What glitch? Love, what's going on?"

"It's nothing serious, and nothing's wrong with the baby, it's fine," I said. "It's just...Alice came up with a rather interesting idea, and..."

"Hold on a second," he said. "I think I'm going to need to sit down for this one."

"Listen, if you don't want to go along with it, then we don't have to," I said. "But, Alice came up with the idea that she, and she alone, will know the sex of the baby so that she can make a gift out of buying all of its clothes and what-not. And then, you and I get to be surprised on the day of delivery. It's strange, I know, but I think it could actually be kind of a cool idea. What do you think?"

He was silent for a while. "So...you don't know what it is?"

"Nope," I replied simply. "Only Alice knows what we're having—well, she and the doctor."

Once again, silence. I almost had to laugh as his reaction was very similar to mine.

"Edward? Please say something."

"I'm still thinking, love," he said quietly. "This is kind of an unusual situation to wrap my head around."

"Do you want to sleep on it?" I asked him. "We'll talk about it when I get back to Laramie, how about that?"

"That sounds like the best idea," he agreed.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow at 11 a.m. I miss you so much, Edward. I love you."

"I love you more," he told me before we hung up. That night, I dreamed of the baby again. This the dream included me having twins—a boy and a girl. And, their sexes kept changing, morphing on me, so to speak. Every time I thought I had been holding the baby girl, it turned into the boy – and vise versa. It couldn't have been a more obvious metaphor of Alice's little plan.

**So, do you think they'll wait for the delivery, or get too impatient with Alice's idea and browbeat the answer out of her? **


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

The drive to pick Bella up from the airport was a long one. She had given me so much to think about with Alice's idea for surprising us with the baby's sex. In a way, it seemed like a sweet gesture on Alice's part, but she also had a tendency to play on Bella's emotions. Alice knows, as Bella's best friend, she can get my wife to do just about anything. I had asked for this afternoon off and I was going to sit Bella down and really make sure this was something she wanted, and not just her way to make Alice happy. One of the things I love most about Bella is her ability to love others almost unconditionally, but it made her vulnerable to the whims of others as well.

Walking past the monitors that announced the arrivals, I saw Bella's plane was on time and would be disembarking in just a few minutes. I hurried to her terminal, unencumbered by a crowd as this was not a busy airport. The doors hadn't opened yet, so I sat in one of the seats by the desk and waited. I kept trying to figure out a way to let her know I wasn't too keen on Alice's idea, without upsetting her.

I knew this was one of those moments when my father would tell me to "just grow a pair and tell her." But, when did I ever listen to what that man had to say? Or, did he have a point? I mean, this is my child as much as it is Bella's, and I am well within my right to tell her what I think about the pregnancy. And really, I wanted to know if I was going to have a son or a daughter. I was tired of referring to the baby as "it."

As soon as the doors opened, Bella was the first person off the plane. She dropped her carry-on, the only piece of luggage she took with her, and ran to me. I lifted her into my arms and twirled her around before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Only two nights apart, but it felt like much more. I wasn't about to breach the subject of the baby's sex yet, the moment of reunion was much too precious. Bella wrapped herself around me as I retrieved her bag; she refused to let go of me until I finally deposited her in the rental car.

"Someone missed me," I joked as I slid into the driver's seat.

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me her cutest pout. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't miss me as much as I missed you," I told her.

"Oh, you wanna make this a competition, hm?" She asked as the pout turned into a devilish grin. "Well, in that case try this one on for size – I missed you so much that Alice found me hugging her body pillow and calling it Edward when I was taking a nap yesterday."

I had to laugh at that. I could just picture Bella lying in bed with a gigantic pillow, wrapping herself around it as she does with me every night.

"Alright," I said, "The morning after you left, Lance came into the cottage to wake me up and I pulled him into bed with me and started to kiss him because I thought it was you."

"Ha! Bet he liked that," she said. And then, she looked down at her hands sadly. "I missed you so much, when I saw the sonogram I broke into tears not just because I was getting to really see our baby for the first time, but also because you weren't there to share the experience with me."

She covered her face with her hands as she broke down into tears. I pulled up to the inn and parked before taking her into my arms to sooth her. "Shhhh, Bella, please don't cry. I'll get to see the baby next time you go to the doctor, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same," she sobbed. "This was the first time we got to see the baby, and it should have been together. I should have cancelled my appointment and gotten one here instead. I'm so sorry, Edward."

My shirt became soaked with her tears as I caressed her hair gently and tried to calm her down. "Bella, I appreciate how you feel, but you can't beat yourself up over this. Hey, did you bring me sonogram photos?"

She sniffed her tears back and grabbed her purse. Bella pulled out three photos and held them up to show me. "This one," she said as she showed me the first photo. "Is the baby's head. This one is the baby's feet and then this one is the baby's hands."

I took the photos as Bella handed them to me and felt tears beginning to form at the corners of my eyes. It was all becoming more and more real by the day – Bella and I were having a baby, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. After I carried her bag to the cottage we enjoyed a nice, long shower together. I washed her hair lovingly, keeping her back close to me as I massaged her scalp. She leaned back into me and moaned softly as I continued to clean her. I think I managed to successfully wash all of her former sadness away. I was sad I couldn't be there with her, too, but I didn't want to burden her with that. Bella was already so upset about everything; I didn't need to make her feel any worse.

Once we were both clean, I turned her to face me as the water ran in sheets down her soft, delicious backside. Her lips parted gently and I took that opportunity to lean in and begin a full-on assault on her mouth. She pressed her body close to mine as my tongue found its way to hers. She reciprocated my actions and it wasn't long before I had her back pressed to the wall of the shower. I entered her softly and reveled in the feeling of the warmth all around us. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist and her fingernails dug into my shoulders as we reached a climax together.

Maybe it was the warmth of the shower getting to me, or the sudden rush of power that was the result of what we had just done, but as I set Bella down and turned off the water I found myself telling her, "I want to know."

I said it so softly at first, she didn't hear me. "What?"

"I want to know, Bella," I told her calmly as I faced her. It wasn't the way I wanted to talk about this with her, but it seemed to do the trick. She nodded at me before she exited the shower to dry off. Bella wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom with what seemed like a great deal of determination. Still naked, I followed her into the bedroom to find her making a phone call. She switched to speaker phone suddenly, and Alice's voice filled the room.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" Alice asked.

"We talked it through," Bella said. "And, we don't want to wait. Edward feels the same as I do; we're tired of calling our baby 'it,' or 'the baby.' We want to know the sex so we can finally decide on a name."

"OK," Alice said, "On one condition."

"ALICE!" We both exclaimed in exasperation.

"No, you'll like this condition," Alice said. "You just have to agree that you'll give her the middle name Alice."

Suddenly, Bella covered her mouth with her free hand and sobbed silently into it. I sat next to her and held her tightly to my chest.

"We're having a little girl, Alice?" I asked as Bella continued to cry.

"What, you guys couldn't tell from the sonogram photos? She's already the spitting image of Bella."

My wife managed to laugh a little through her tears. I took the phone out of her hands. "Thanks Alice, see you when we get back."

"Bye Edward," Alice said. "Tell Bella to call me later, when she's through crying."

"I will," I laughed.

"And tell her I've got a hot date tonight…with Jasper."

"That's great, Alice," I told her. "Have a nice time, I know Jas will."

I snapped Bella's phone shut and set it on the bedside table before resuming my former position. Bella rested her head on my shoulder as her tears subsided. Once her breathing had returned to normal, Bella looked up at me, her eyes still shining with unshed tears. "So, how about the name Sadie?"

"I like that," I told her. "It's like the Beatles song, right?"

"Actually," she said sheepishly, "It was the name of my dog when I was a kid. She was the prettiest little golden retriever, and she was run over by a car when I was 10. After dad buried her in the backyard, I sat next to the grave and told her I'd name one of my kids after her someday." She looked up at me, an embarrassed blush spreading across her face. "But, we don't really have to use that one."

"Yes we do, you made a promise," I said. "So, Sadie it is. Sadie Alice."

She laughed. "We don't really have to give her the middle name Alice. I was thinking something like Sadie Esme."

"My mom's name?" She nodded. "We don't have to do that, either. We could name her after your mom."

"No, she's already got a name from me," Bella said. "She needs a name from your side of the family, too. And, you get to give our next baby its first name, how about that?"

I chuckled. "You're already thinking that far ahead?"

Bella nodded and placed a kiss on my lips. "I think one more kid would be nice."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," I agreed. "Two kids – an only child would get too lonely, and three kids sound like too many."

"My thoughts exactly," she said.

We both got dressed and decided to just stay in our cottage all day. Once we got the baby talk out of the way, something I had planned on taking most of the afternoon, we really had nothing else to do. We spent a good three or four hours just lying in bed watching TV. Occasionally, I would put my mouth to Bella's tummy and talk to Sadie – it felt so good to have a name to go along with the daydreams I had about my baby, my daughter.

"Hey there, little Sadie. You excited to finally have a name, baby girl?" It went on like this for quite some time, me talking to Sadie while Bella laughed and ran her fingers through my hair.

That night, we went out to dinner with Lance and told him the good news.

"Congratulations!" He said as he hugged us both. "That's so wonderful, a little girl named Sadie. That's probably the cutest name I've ever heard."

"Not as cute as my girl's going to be," I said as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and kissed her temple lightly.

**BPOV**

The more I thought about it, the more I saw Alice's idea as a very flawed plan – despite her noble intentions. It wasn't just about how Edward and I would feel about not knowing the baby's sex, but also both of our families. I know my mom is practically chomping at the bit to start buying me a whole wardrobe of baby clothes. I called her the day after I found out.

"Hey mom," I said when she answered the phone.

"How are both of my babies?"

"Good, your girls are doing just fine," I said, unable to keep the smile out of my voice.

She was silent for a moment, and then her voice sounded a bit shaky when she asked, "So, it's going to be a girl?"

"Yeah," I replied. I just can't help myself, when mom gets emotional I follow suit. We were both sobbing messes for the first five minutes of our conversation, and then we finally settled down and started talking baby showers.

"Should I call Alice and work out the details with her?" Mom asked.

"Actually, I'll probably give you a call once Alice and I have made plans."

"OK, well in the meantime, I'm hitting the nearest Babies-R-Us and starting to pick things out. I'll e-mail some things to you soon, alright baby?"

"That's great, mom. Talk to you soon, love you."

"I love you, too."

Edward was on the set while I stayed in his trailer and wrote. Two more chapters and I'll be done with the book. I was so excited that I found the perfect resolution to the novel; it gave me the motivation to stay glued to my laptop for hours on end. I was so intent on finishing, in fact, when Edward opened the door after wrapping for the day, I found it difficult to focus on anything beyond my monitor.

"You're going to give yourself bad eyesight one of these days," He said.

I blinked several times to try and bring Edward's form into focus, causing him to laugh even louder.

"Hey, I'm almost finished," I said as I rubbed my eyes. After a few more seconds, I was able to make out his facial features. "You're lucky I even acknowledged your presence."

"Well, thanks for acknowledging me," he teased as he put his arm around my neck and kissed my cheek. "But, I need to pull you away from your work for just a little bit. I don't know if you've noticed, but it's almost 7 p.m."

"What?" I cried as I looked to the clock. He was right; it was 6:55 on the dot. I saved my work on both my word document and my thumb drive before closing the laptop and packing it into my bag. "So, how are things coming along?"

He smiled and took my hand to lead me out to the car. "Actually, things are going so well we might actually wrap this thing early."

"Really?" I asked a bit too enthusiastically.

"Getting tired of Wyoming already?"

"It's not that," I said. "It's just that I'm ready to have you all to myself again. In our apartment, away from prying eyes."

"Who's prying eyes?" He asked as we drove back to the inn.

Before I could answer, Edward got a call on his cell phone. "Hello? What's up? No, that really sounds like a horrible idea." I could hear the voice he was speaking to on the other end of the phone, and it sounded decidedly feminine. I'm guessing it was Jessica by the tone of Edward's voice. "You need to stop this right now. No, you have nothing I could ever want. Goodbye." He hung up hastily and threw his phone towards the backseat.

"Jessica?" I asked quietly. He nodded, but didn't say anything until we got back to the cottage. I sighed and sat on the bed while he kicked his shoes off and turned on the TV. "What did she say, Edward?"

"Nothing," he said, an obvious lie.

"It wasn't nothing if it's got you so upset. Please tell me; we're married, we're not supposed to be keeping secrets from each other."

He sat down next to me and took my hands in his. "It was nothing, Bella. Nothing you don't already know. She's simply being Jessica. She found out you were back in town and that we had found out the sex of the baby, so she tried to entice me into 'celebrating' with her. Needless to say, I'm not taking her up on that offer. But please, don't go getting all upset over something a silly girl does."

"I won't, I just wanted to know," I said. "You don't have to hide things from me to save my feelings or protect me from anything."

"I know," he said. "But, you can't blame me for trying to keep you sheltered from a crazy woman who has some kind of obsession with me."

"Obsession?" I asked. "Has it gone that far? What happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Maybe obsession is too strong a word – how about infatuation?"

"Infatuation still implies obsession," I said with a smirk. "But I understand what you're getting at – she can't take a hint, even a not-so-subtle one."

"Exactly," he said.

"So…what should we do?"

"There's really only one thing we can do – ignore her for the remainder of our time here. With the movie wrapping earlier than expected, that shouldn't be too hard to do."

"OK, I'll ignore it," I said. "But, if she so much as touches you – at least when not filming a scene – I'm going to give her what's coming to her."

"Which would be?"

"I haven't decided yet," I said. "But, trust me when I say it won't be pretty."

We ordered in some food and decided to try an OnDemand movie, since the inn had digital cable. It wasn't long before I was out like a light. The pregnancy was taking its toll on my body, and I was finding I needed more sleep than usual. In fact, I hadn't needed this much sleep since I was a child. The dreams I was having, however, were a far cry from those I'd experienced when I was younger. Some of the scarier baby dreams had filtered out, but the whole Jessica situation was causing stress, which was in turn causing unsettling dreams. This night, I dreamt of Jessica coming to our cottage and trying to once again seduce Edward, while I was lying on the bed unable to move.

She knocked on the door and, when Edward opened it, she was clad in a long, red, silk nightgown. She had a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. As she tossed her long, blond hair over her shoulder, she giggled and flirted openly with my husband. I kept trying to get out of bed, but I couldn't. I looked down to see what could be causing my restraint and saw my belly was twice the size it had been when I went to bed that night. So there I lay, like a beached whale, as Jessica remained free to hit on my husband unharmed by me. She laughed at my struggle and kept calling me "roly-poly." I started thrashing around, screaming and crying for her to leave us alone. I felt hands on my shoulders shaking me awake; it was too real to be just a dream.

"Bella, wake up," Edward demanded. "You're having a nightmare."

As consciousness infiltrated my senses, I saw Edward kneeling over the bed, his hands still gripping my shoulders gently. "You were having a nightmare, love. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Just a little stressed out, I guess."

It was just a dream, it was only a dream.

**EPOV**

Bella fell asleep in my arms as we watched _Gran Torino_. As soon as the end credits started rolling, I switched the TV off and pulled her close to me, resting my left hand on her belly. Little Sadie – she'll be just as beautiful as her mother. I was about to doze off myself when I heard a knock at our door. Something told me ignoring the visitor wasn't going to make them go away, so I reluctantly pushed myself up and went to answer. What stood there, waiting for me behind the door, almost made me pass out right then and there – Jessica, in a long, red nightgown.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said in a harsh whisper. "Have you lost your damn mind? How many times do I have to tell you I don't want anything to do with you, Jessica?"

She had the audacity to roll her eyes. "Pah-lease, I know you want me; I can see it in your eyes. You're tired of that roly-poly little writer. You want a piece of this." She trailed her hand down the side of her breast down to her hip. It almost triggered my gag reflex.

"Jessica," I said as I checked to make sure Bella was still sound asleep. "You have some kind of problem, you're delusional. There is nothing between you and me, except what's in your head. Leave now and I won't embarrass you by letting everyone know you came to my room tonight and tried to seduce me."

That caused her attitude to change drastically. Jessica pursed her lips and backed away from the door a little bit. "You're gonna be sorry. I'll make sure of that, just wait and see."

As Jessica turned on her heel and stomped away, her ominous words lingered in the air. I wasn't sure what she was capable of – did she have the kind of clout to ruin my career because I rejected her? She certainly had one hell of an attorney, but could she successfully spoil my reputation with the studios? I had to just trust that I had enough friends in this business to not let her poisonous ways leave me dead in the water.

And to think, I was so excited to be a part of this film. Now, this production couldn't get over quick enough.

**Next, Bella finishes the book and Edward wraps up the movie. Do you all like the name? Or does it sound too much like something you'd name your dog or cat? **


	24. Chapter 24

**So the name is staying, I think it's just too cute, and not your typical girly-girl name.**

**BPOV**

Two more days. That's all we'll be forced to endure on this movie production. The glitz and glamour of seeing a movie being made had faded very quickly for me. Between the stale Kraft's services coffee and the day-old bagels, I couldn't bring myself to visit the set anymore during the day. I kept to myself at the inn and finished my book while Edward was away. It was better that way, neither one of us was distracting the other and we could concentrate on our work. For me, this decision went over gangbusters; I finished the novel and e-mailed it to Alice, who replied with an ecstatic, "This is going to be your best book yet, I think!"

All hyperbole aside, I was very proud of what I had put forth. And, I'm hoping I'll continue to move in new directions with my writing with each new project.

With my work for the day finally behind me, I lounged lazily on the bed and watched some TV. Not surprisingly, I found myself fascinated now with shows about babies and pregnancy. Though, I definitely tried to stay away from the shows about women having to go through difficult pregnancies. The shows led to daydreams about the little miracle now growing in my own belly—Sadie. I wondered what she'll look like, what it will feel like to finally hold her in my arms. But, mostly I wondered if I'll be a good mother. Sure, I wanted to be a mother more than anything, but wanting something and actually having it come to fruition are two very different things. And, I know I had a good mother, but that doesn't mean it's going to somehow pass to me genetically.

Just as I pondered this, reclining against a stack of pillows, Sadie decided to make her presence known. She kicked me with a pretty good amount of force; so much so, that I jumped and placed a hand near the spot where her foot had made contact.

"Sadie, why are you kicking mommy for?" I gently massaged my lower belly, as if to sooth my upset fetus. She kicked again, this time not as hard. I realized then that I was actually very hungry. "Is that it? Are you ready for an afternoon snack?" Another kick confirmed my suspicions. I stood and made my way to the mini-fridge located under the TV. The pickings were slim, though. Edward and I mostly ordered food in for all our meals. And with me the human vacuum cleaner eating almost everything in sight, it didn't leave much in the way of leftovers.

"Well," I said, pondering my alternatives. "There's that little store down the street. We could pop down there and grab something. How about some tortilla chips with guacamole?"

Another kick. It was kind of cool, almost like she was trying to communicate with me from inside the womb. Though, the rational part of me did remind my more whimsical side that it was probably just a coincidence. She couldn't possibly understand what I was saying to her—she was just being restless and hitting me by accident.

The store was just a little local market that carried the most basic essentials. Luckily, one of those essential items included a tub of guacamole. I snagged that, along with a bag of tortilla chips. I also got a jar of salsa, just in case I wasn't hungry for guacamole after the five-minute walk back to the inn, and went up to pay for my food. As I handed the clerk a $20, I noticed the tabloid rags that typically littered the check-out lines of grocery stores. This particular rag, however, featured a photo of Edward on the sidebar of the cover. Edward AND Jessica, to be precise. It appeared to be a scene from the movie where their characters hugged, but that's not how the tabloid interpreted the photo. The headline claimed they were secret lovers off-screen.

Oh, those pregnancy hormones—the way they'll make you react to lies. I took every single one of those lying rags out of the magazine rack and slapped them down on the counter angrily. "I'll take all of these—every single copy you have in the store!!"

"Um...OK," replied the clerk, a girl who couldn't have been a day over sixteen. While a small line began to form behind me, the girl gathered all of that particular tabloid from the other checkouts and returned the an armful of glossy bullshit.

"Do you know if there are anymore?" I asked. "Are there more in the back somewhere?"

She gave me an exasperated yet panicked look. "I don't know."

I sighed. "Nevermind, just ring me up for these."

The total came to $180 dollars, but it was a small price to pay for being able burning that garbage in effigy. It had to have been Jessica. She must have called up one of these so-called "journalists" and told him lies about her and Edward. I carried the stacks of tabloids back to the inn, but I couldn't bring myself to read what the article said.

**Hot Young Starlet and TV Hunk Hookup on Set!**

That's what the blasphemous headline screamed back at me. I was so torn—do I dare lend credence to these rumor by reading them, or just toss this whole mess into the fireplace and be done with it? What did it say? Were there quotes from some "anonymous source?" Would it mention how Edward was married?

I couldn't take it anymore; I opened one magazine and found the appropriate page. And there it was: **Married TV Hunk Cheats with Co-star!**  
The bastards! They quoted some "on-set source" as saying how there was an "instant chemistry" between Edward and Jessica, and that I was "completely devastated over the news."

"Our sources tell us that the jilted romance author is talking with her lawyers and deciding whether or not to get her now defunct marriage annulled," the slanderous bastard wrote. And to add insult to injury, the only photo they were able to find of me was the picture from the back of my first novel – 70 pounds ago!

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" I screamed as I threw the magazine against the wall. "How can they just ruin lives like this?"

My screaming must have alerted the management of the inn, as I heard a knock on the door just seconds after my outburst. "Mrs. Cullen? Are you alright in there?"

"Yes, sorry; I was just read something upsetting," I told the man.

"Do you want me to call your husband?"

"No, no, no, I'm fine. I just need to watch some TV and calm down." With that, I found the remote and flipped on the television. I turned the station to the Food Network, and I let the soft, silky southern drawl of Paula Deen sooth me. I crawled back onto the bed and started dozing off sometime after Paula's sixth pound of butter for the episode, when I felt another kick that made me rise up in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sadie! I forgot your snack."

I tore open the bag of tortilla chips and peeled back the lid to the tub of guacamole. Sitting on the floor, I dug into the spicy tastiness with gluttonous glee. Is there anything more wonderfully satisfying than chips and dip? I submit that there is not! Although, unfortunately my previous feelings of outrage weren't finished hounding me; they simply reminded me I was eating more than I had planned to because I was upset. And all because some stupid girl was trying to do the impossible – separate me and Edward. I tossed the bag of chips aside and turned back to the TV. Suddenly, my curiosity got the better of me and I flipped the channel to E! It was horribly self destructive of me, but I was wondering if this asinine story had made its way to the lips of Ryan Seacrest. E! News was on, and I sat through tale after tale of inane gossip about the likes of Kim Kardashian and that one chick that used to change Hugh Heffner's diaper – Kendra, I think her name is – but no mention of the tabloid article. I switched the TV off and breathed a sigh of relief. Good, it hasn't become significant news...yet.

There had to be something I could do, someone I could call that could stop these rumors from being spread further. I dug through my purse and found my phone, but I couldn't think of anyone I knew capable of stopping this. Alice would be just as outraged as I was, but even she couldn't do anything about this. Could Aro? I debated calling him for a few minutes, but decided he would most likely tell me my only option was litigation – and that could take a long time and a lot of money before I found any returns in my favor. I heaved a wearied sigh and rubbed my belly in contemplation. All I can do is sit back and let this unfortunate circumstance run its course.

Edward got home while I was still sitting on the floor, staring off into space. The stacks of magazines were still on the bed. He looked between them and me with a bewildered look on his face.

"Bells, why did you buy so many copies of…" he trailed off as he noticed the small piece featured on the cover. "What the hell is this?"

"I saw it down at the little market on the corner," I told him as I struggled to pick myself up off the floor.

He took one of the magazines and sat on the bed, opening to the page with the offending article. After a moment, he looked up at me with an even more confused expression. "I don't get it, why did you buy all of these? I mean, you know better than to believe the crap they write in these tabloids, don't you? We've already been through something like this before."

"I can't explain it, other than to say my hormones got the better of me," I told him as I sat on the bed, pushing the magazines to the floor. "I saw that picture on the front, and it triggered something in me. I was determined to bring them all back here and burn them." He laughed and shook his head. "I know it was a silly idea, but I couldn't help myself. I was hungry and delirious."

"Well," he said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and stood up. "If you want to start burning these things, I'd better get a fire going."

"No, all my previous bluster has past," I replied. "Let's just find a nice Dumpster for all of these."

I helped Edward stuff the magazines into the plastic bags in which I had carried them, and he took them down to the inn's trash bins. I was lying on the bed when he walked back into the cottage. He gave me a cautious smile. "Feeling somewhat better now?"

"Yeah," I said. "I think I just ate my weight in chips and guacamole, so I should be OK for a while."

"Silly Bella," he teased as he stretched out next to me and took me into his arms. "No stupid girl will ever come between us."

**EPOV**

My second-to-last day of filming couldn't have gone by any slower. We were filming the final few days of Matthew Shepard's life, and they were beyond brutal. If filming these scenes – where my character is beaten and left to die on a fence post in middle-of-nowhere Wyoming – were this difficult to endure in the celluloid universe, I can't even imagine what it really must have been like. In the wardrobe and makeup trailer, I was put in dirty, bloody clothes and had the same fake blood applied to my face. Looking in the mirror, I cringed at the sight before me – it was far too realistic. Yesterday, we had filmed the scene where the two killers, Russell and Aaron, beat me up. Today, I spent hours writhing in pain in a field just outside of Rock River, almost an hour away from the main set. I was more than a little nervous about leaving Bella back in Laramie without me, especially with Jessica still here. And, I was afraid I was going to be preoccupied with the possibilities of what that could bring while I was working.

However, spending about eight hours under the hot sun pretending to be inches away from death can really take your mind off the troubles of the real world. As soon as we were done for the day, the crew quickly packed up and we hurried back to Laramie. Unfortunately, I had to go back to the set and change before I was truly finished for the day. After a quick change, and a meeting with a nice warm washcloth to get the fake blood off my face, I got back to my car and turned on the engine. As I put the car in reverse, I looked up and saw Jessica walking towards her own car. She stopped, turned to me with a smiled and waved in a way that made me think she was up to something. Oh good God, she didn't visit Bella while I was away, did she?

I sped through the streets in record time and walked into our cottage to find Bella sitting on the floor, her back against the bed and her eyes closed in thought. She looked like she had cried a bit today – at the very least, she had been very upset by something. I wondered why she wasn't sitting on the bed, resting against the pillows, when I noticed it was covered with what had to be about fifty copies of OK Magazine. Really? Bella likes the occasional tabloid guilty pleasure, but so many copies?

And then I saw it – a photo of me and Jessica hugging with the implication we were having an affair off-screen. I remembered that hug; it was a scene where Jessica's character comforts mine after a homophobic student says cruel things. The hug was brief, very brief, Gus made sure of that. And yet somehow, someone caught a photo of it and sent it to these gossipmongers. The article spewed some garbage about an affair between me and Jessica, and how devastated Bella was. It was so ludicrous, and so poorly written I couldn't believe Bella would give this a second thought. But, clearly, it had upset her a great deal.

I disposed of the tabloids and returned to remind Bella how much I love her – my silly, sweet, beautiful Bella. I started by propping her up on her belly, in a way that wasn't uncomfortable, and giving her a back massage. Her back and shoulders were tense, but that tension quickly melted away as I worked my magic. At least I know if this whole acting thing doesn't work out, I could always go to school and become a masseuse. Although, I think the only person I'd really want to perform my services on would be my wife, so I wouldn't make a lot of money. Slowly, I began to rid Bella of her clothing; I gently lifted her and pulled the wrap dress from her body before unsnapping the back of her bra and tossing it aside. I lifted my own shirt over my head and continued to knead her skin firmly, working the knots out of her shoulders. She turned her head to the left and I noticed she had a big smile on her face.

"Sadie was kicking like a mule today," she said. "All I can say is she'd better be the next Mia Hamm with the power she's got in those legs."

I rolled Bella onto her back and began to rub her belly and talk to the baby. "Sadie, did you give your momma a hard time today?"

"No," Bella replied, placing a hand on top of her bump. "She was just hungry and momma forgot to eat."

"Bella," I scolded lightly, "You can't go without eating."

"I know, I know," she said. "I was just really into finishing my book and I forgot. Alice said it should be my best book yet."

"I'm sure it will be," I replied as I began kissing my way from her bellybutton to her breasts. Those large, firm breasts seemed to be begging for my touch, and I wasn't about to deny them anything. I flicked my tongue over her right nipple and was rewarded with the sound of her beautiful moan. She began to grind her pelvis into mine as I nipped and sucked at each breast, making sure they both got equal amounts of attention. Meanwhile, my hands found their way to Bella's panties, pushing them down her legs until they soon joined the rest of her clothing. I stood to remove my jeans when Bella shot up with a start.

"Oh!" She cried, her hands grasping her belly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I rushed to her side.

Bella turned to me with a big grin. "Sadie's kicking again." She grabbed my hands and placed them just below her bellybutton. Sure enough, I could feel a nudge against the front of Bella's abdomen. Our baby was making her presence known.

"What does that feel like, having her kick you like that?" I asked.

"It's hard to describe," she said. "If you could imagine an alien in your stomach that's trying to get out, but not making much of an effort – that's probably what this feels like."

"Cool," I said, unable to think of a wittier response. But, it was really, really cool; there's a tiny life growing inside of Bella. And I couldn't believe, in just four months, I'd get to meet that tiny life. Sadie continued to kick, and Bella looked at the clock suddenly. "I think it's time for dinner. That seems to be when she gets uppity like this – when she's hungry."

"Are you communing with the fetus now?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes," she deadpanned, "I'm receiving cryptic messages from my unborn child."

"Oooo, spooky," I replied as I kissed the side of Bella's neck. "So, what does Sadie want for supper, fetus whisperer?"

Bella closed her eyes and hovered her hands just over the top of her belly. "Hmmm, I'm definitely getting a Chinese food vibe…pot stickers…Kung Pao chicken….and, some of those crab and cheese wantons."

"Coming right up," I said as I grabbed the phone book and found the closest Chinese restaurant.

**BPOV**

The next day, just as I was packing and waiting for Edward to finish up his last day of work, I got a call from Alice. And, as I suspected, she was in a rage over the tabloid photos.

"I just saw this today! Bella, are you OK? Do you need me to hire some very large men to go out to Wyoming and beat the hell out of Edward?"

"No, Alice, it's not true! We think – no, we know Jessica is up to something."

"His co-star?" Alice asked. "Has she been causing trouble for you two?"

"Yeah, she pretty much told me she was going to try and get Edward into bed with her, wife or not," I said. "And when Edward repeatedly turned her down, she decided to take the tabloid route."

"OK, so nix my previous offer," Alice replied. "Do you want me to hire some very large women to go to Wyoming and beat the hell out of Jessica?"

"Tempting, but I think that'll get traced back to us, don't you?"

"Aro has connections," Alice replied nonchalantly. "Trust me, there won't be any blood on your hands."

"I must respectfully decline," I retorted. "So, what did Vlad and Stefan think of the novel?"

"They loved it, of course," Alice said. "And, they want to know where the story goes from here."

"Hard to say," I replied. "I mean, I'm not even sure this is something I want to make into a series. I was hoping I could continue to create new stories and characters in the future."

"Well, once you've figured it out, let me know. The publishers are always chomping at the bit for the next big book series."

"I know," I replied. "I'll see you when I get back."

We weren't supposed to leave until the morning after Edward's last day, but the escalation in the Jessica situation had us scrambling to get out of Wyoming as quickly as possible. As soon as Edward was finished filming, which would be around 7 p.m., we would take off for the Laramie airport for a 10 p.m. flight. Seven o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

**EPOV**

"And, that's a wrap," Gus said, officially ending my work on this film. "Thank you so much, Edward, you've been a real asset to this production. I hope we can work together some time in the near future."

Gus gave me a big pat on the back as we watched the play back of the death scene – my last for the film. I took my last gasp lying in a hospital bed with the actors playing my parents and friends gathered around me. Everyone was in tears; it was a beautiful, bittersweet ending to my time here. Luckily, we filmed the scene in the hospital in Laramie instead of flying to where Matthew Shepard had really passed in Colorado. That was the original plan, but it would have prolonged a production that had already dragged on for too long. Well, it hadn't actually been that long, but certain people made it seem like an eternity.

Speaking of the devil, Jessica followed me into the wardrobe trailer after the filming wrapped for the day. I refused to lower myself to mentioning the article, preferring to simply ignore it and her for the rest of my life. I found my clothes and quickly changed before she had a chance to comment on my scant hospital gown. However, she managed to conveniently place herself just outside of the trailer and followed me towards my car, attempting to make conversation.

"So, read anything good lately?" Oh no, I was not even going to acknowledge this. She could go play in traffic for all I was concerned. "How about Bella?" She continued, "She's a writer and all, she must read a lot, right?"

I kept up the silent treatment. "Well, I was just reading this magazine and found the most fascinating article." She pulled out the OK Magazine, the page with the phony article already dog-eared. "Married TV hunk cheats with co-star? My goodness, who would do such a thing?"

My face was red from the effort I was putting into ignoring her. I wanted nothing more than to scream in her face, but I kept walking until I finally got to the car and unlocked the door. Just before I got inside she said, "1195 West Fifth Avenue."

That stopped me; I turned to her. "Excuse me?"

"That's your address, isn't it? 1195 West Fifth Avenue, penthouse condo? Just wondering." She walked away without another word.

Jesus Christ! This is not over yet!

Bella was waiting with a quick dinner when I got back to the inn – sandwiches and chips. I took bites of my sandwich surreptitiously as I took several trips loading the luggage into the rental car. Bella was still snacking on a pickle while we dropped the keys to the cottage with the inn managers. After we took the car back to the rental place where we had picked it up earlier, we grabbed a shuttle to the airport with just an hour to spare before our flight left. I didn't care that we would be landing back home at about four in the morning, it was better than spending another day in the wasteland that is Wyoming. This trip truly solidified the city boy in me.

"Sweetie, are you OK?" Bella asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm just tired and ready to be home."

I wrapped my arms around my wife and rested my chin on top of her head. She sighed and nestled into my chest. "I know what you mean, this has been quite the trying experience."

"You have no idea."

**Don't you guys worry, Jessica will get her comeuppance. Next up, the new novel gets published and the second season of Edward's show.**


	25. Chapter 25

**You guys are awesome! This is my most successful story yet, thanks to you badass readers! Keep it up!**

**BPOV **

I was so happy to land back home, I almost jumped out of the plane to kiss the tarmac. Instead, I just hurried to baggage claim as quickly as I could and waited for my luggage to come around on the conveyor belt. Edward lagged behind a bit, smirking as he finally caught up to me at the luggage carousel. "In a hurry to get home?"

"Yeah, like you're not," I shot back, returning his smirk. There was nothing I wanted more than to get back to our condo and sleep in my own bed. It was still very early in the morning by the time we got our bags, hailed a cab and made our way home; and, the lack of traffic was such a nice change from the usual hustle and bustle of these streets. Once I paid the cabbie and Edward got the bags into the condo, I headed straight for our room, kicking off my shoes and removing my clothes along the way. As soon as I had striped down to just my bra and panties, I crawled into bed and was asleep in less than a minute. When I finally woke up for the day, the sun was streaming in through our windows at an annoying brightness.

Edward had his body entwined around mine, so I carefully turned to the bedside table and see what time it was. Already half-past noon, I should probably get up and face the day. Plus, Sadie's telling me she would like something to eat. I somehow managed to untangle myself from Edward without waking him and walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything still edible. Nope, we got rid of most of our food before we left, and the only thing hanging out in our cabinets was a box of stale Cheese Nips—so not appetizing. Damn, I'm going to have to go shopping. I sighed as I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Sadie kicked me, letting me know she was displeased with the lack of food in both of our bellies.

"You'll just have to wait a little bit longer, little girl," I said, looking down at my protruding abdomen and poking the right side a few times with my index finger. "Once Daddy drags his lazy ass out of bed, then we can go get some food."

"Hey, it may be lazy, but you still love this ass." Edward staggered sleepily into the living room and flopped on the couch beside me. He pulled me in his arms and nuzzled the side of my neck. "You know I can't sleep too long if I don't have my favorite cuddler next to me."

"Well, good; now that you're up, we can go get something to eat and then go to the grocery store," I said as I leaned my head more to the side to give him better access to my neck. Edward was beginning to nip and suck at my earlobe when my phone rang, raining on our parade.

"Ignore it," he begged.

"Can't," I replied as I hoisted myself off the couch to answer, "Could be the publishers."

It was Alice. I flipped my phone open and could only get the "hel..." out before I was bombarded with an Alice freak-out.

"Please come get your cats! They have shed on absolutely everything I own! That is all!" And then she hung up, just like that. I chuckled to myself and tucked the phone back in my purse.

"Looks like we're going to have to make a stop by Alice's after our shopping trip," I said as Edward walked to the bedroom to put some clothes on. "Alice is tired of her little guests already."

"Hey, she volunteered to cat-sit," Edward retorted. "She should have known better, with all that nice, white furniture."

We stopped by our favorite deli before hitting the market. The owners, who have come to know us well at this point, visited our table to chat and marvel at how my belly's grown over the past month. I practically dove face-first into my plate of chicken parmesan, and Sadie was very happy with the nice, big meal. After a quick trip to the local Whole Foods (I'm nothing if not an efficient and expedient shopper), we decided to relinquish Alice of her cat-sitting duties.

"Thank you," she said as Edward and I put Luna and Napoleon in their cat carriers, "If I had to spend one more night listening to them meow, I was going to hurl them both out a window."

"They were meowing because you wouldn't let them sleep in your bed with you," I said as I gave Luna a quick cuddle before putting her in the cage—she absolutely loathes the carrier.

"Yeah, well I stand by that decision," she replied. "Letting a cat sleep with you is just creepy."

Edward and I exchanged smirks before saying our goodbyes to Alice. I noticed a familiar pair of cowboy boots and leather jacket near her front door, but wasn't going to comment on that at present. There would be plenty of time to question her about Jasper the next time we have lunch.

Needless to say, the cats were thrilled to be back home. I'm guessing Alice—after her brief moment of love for the felines—wasn't all that affectionate with them. Really, she's not a cat person. Luna jumped up to her favorite perch on the back of the couch while Edward lifted a window for Napoleon to crawl out of. "There you go, buddy. I bet you miss being outside, huh?"

Once we put the groceries away, there was a knock on our door. We both looked at each other in panic. Neither one of us was expecting company, and a person needed to be buzzed into our building to have access to the condos. This person, whoever it was, must have been smart enough to buzz someone else's number to get let in. Edward walked slowly to the door, trying not to make any sound, and looked through the peephole.

"Who the hell is this guy?" He asked in a low voice. "Bells, do you know this guy?"

I walked over as quietly as possible and looked through the hole myself. A short, balding man I had never seen before was standing in front of our door. And, he had something hidden behind his back. I put the chain and the latch into position so I could open the door just a crack—Edward and I remained tucked away, out of sight. "Yes?" I asked.

"Miss Swan? Mr. Cullen? I have a package for you both," the man said. He had an annoyingly nasal voice, too.

"Who is it from?" Edward asked, positioning himself between me and the opening of the door.

"Not sure, I think it's something from eBay," he said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, well set it down and we'll pick it up later," Edward replied.

"Uh, you need to sign for it," the little man replied.

"Bullshit," Edward retorted. "Set it down and leave it, and if your manager has some problem with me not signing something he can call me."

"Look," the man said, getting rather upset. "I'm just doing my job here, so open the damn door already."

Edward slammed the door shut and locked the deadbolt while I called the police and reported a strange man who was trying to get us to open our door.

"He said he had a package for us from eBay, but neither of us has ever used eBay before," I explained. "And, he didn't even use our number to buzz into the building."

"Could he have had the wrong house?" The dispatcher asked.

"No, he knew both of our names," I said.

Edward looked out the peephole and said the man was gone. He opened the door just enough to see the hallway just in front of our condo. "No package, either."

I told this to the woman, who said some officers would be by shortly to talk with us. In about fifteen minutes, two uniformed officers arrived and took down our complaints.

"What did the man look like?"

"He was short and bald," Edward said. "And he had a pair of black, horn-rimmed glasses."

"Was he wearing a light blue shirt?" One of the officers asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I replied.

The officers exchanged surprised looks. One walked out of the condo, talking into the walky-talky on his shoulder. The other told us they had seen the man lurking around the backside of our building, "looking like he was trying to find an alternate way in."

Edward and I sat on the couch while the officers talked to each other over their radios. Apparently, the man had figured out the cops were there for him and ran off. But, the officers said they would take the description we gave them, and that we should call if he tries to come by again. "Well," I said. "I guess that's all they can do for now. What do you think that guy wanted?"

**EPOV**

Oh, I knew exactly what that guy wanted. He got our address from Jessica, and he was coming over to try and get some exclusive photos or something. I'm pretty sure that was a camera he was hiding behind his back. I needed to do something about this now. Once Bella was preoccupied with a bowl of strawberry ice cream, I snuck into our bedroom to call Aro. Surely he had some way of handling this.

"Edward, how are things, kid?"

"Not good," I said. "I don't suppose you saw the latest issue of _OK Magazine_, did you?"

"I did, but I hope you realize that's all bullshit," he replied. "No one honestly believes anything these shysters write about, it's just about what sells. It'll blow over."

"I don't know about that—Bella and I got a visitor today," I said. "It was a guy pretending to be delivering a package. But, I'm pretty sure he was here to get photos of us. Jessica gave out our address."

"Your co-star? Have there been any other problems with this girl, Edward?" I ran through the list of things Jessica had done briefly, keeping my voice extra low when I got to the part where she showed up at our cottage in her nightgown that one night. Bella still doesn't know about that incident. Aro listened intently before letting out a sigh in a low hiss.

"Christ, that is some Fatal Attraction-style stalking, kid. Well, here's what we can do." Aro said he was going to get me some kind of security detail to watch over our condo, and to keep an eye on us when we go out. "I can't stop people from taking pictures of you on the street," he said. "But, I can give you all the protection you need for your home and for Bella."

"Thanks, Aro. This will help so much."

"Anything for you kid," he said. "So, you're starting back up with the show soon. We should be hearing from the producers sometime next week. Talk to you later, Ed."

"Edward!" Bella called from the living room. "Sadie wants you to come rub my tummy."

"Coming," I chuckled as I walked back into the living room. I felt a little better knowing I found a way to keep my family safe. Sitting next to Bella, I pulled her over me so her back lay across my lap with her head on a pillow. She closed her eyes and smiled while I lifted her shirt and massaged her soft belly. Sadie kicked a few times, but after a while I think she fell asleep. Bella fell asleep, as well, but I continued to rub her belly absentmindedly as I watched Sports Center. I smiled to myself. It was one of life's perfect moments. Until…

**BPOV **

Just as I was finally all curled up on Edward's lap, finding some peace from this whole security fiasco, my phone started blaring Alice's ringtone. I groaned as I pushed myself up to answer, with a little help from Edward. "What, Al? Did you find something the cats destroyed or vomited on? I'll pay for it, I promise!" As if she knew I was talking about her, Luna jumped up onto the kitchen counter and gave me her best innocent face.

"No, the cats didn't puke on anything...that I've noticed yet, anyway," Alice said, sounding a touch worried. "I was just struck with a sudden notion about this Jessica situation. You know how she thinks she has enough pull with people in the tabloid industry to ruin Edward's reputation? I bet she doesn't know as many people as I do!"

I sat on one of the barstools around the breakfast counter. "I'm listening."

Alice told me she had publishing friends in almost every tabloid worth its salt. "_Us Weekly_, _InTouch_, _Life and Styles_; I've got connections with them all. Plus, they'll be more than willing to help a friend out if it means they get a nice, juicy story."

"Like one about a crazy bitch who stalks her co-star and his pregnant wife?" My voice was taking on quite the mischievous edge.

"Oh, I think that could sell loads of papers," Alice agreed. "It did when Leeann Rimes went all crazy stalker on her co-star. Do you have any eye witnesses that will back the story?"

"Of course," I said. "Just about every person on that set will testify that Jessica was always trying to get her hands on Edward. Especially Lance, the screenwriter. He practically had to baby-sit Edward while I was away so Jessica would never catch my husband alone."

"That's wonderful," Alice squealed. "Oh, it feels so good to ruin a stupid bitch! I can have this all over the gossip world so fast, that girl won't know what hit her!"

"OK," I replied. "You go ahead and give them the story."

Sure enough, that very next Friday all of the tabloids Alice had mentioned featured stories about how Jessica was a desperate liar who stalked Edward and me. I got a call from Lance letting me know the "anonymous source" in all of the articles was, in fact, him. "That'll show that girl to try and break up two of my friends."

"And, really, does she think all of this spewing of lies and hate is going to get her anywhere with Edward?" I asked. "Doesn't she see it just makes him more upset?"

"I don't think that's the point anymore, Bella dear," Lance replied. "She's a woman scorned. She's just looking for some vengeance. But, the question now is are you ready for the inevitable backlash?"

"The what?" I asked.

"You know she's going to retaliate somehow," he said. "I just want you and Edward to be prepared, because she is some kind of crazy I have never seen before. If she doesn't try to hit out in the press, she might find another way to come after you."

"Well, Edward's agent got us plenty of security," I said confidently. "If she wants to come at me, let her."

"Wow, look who's becoming quite the little badass," Lance said. "But, be careful Bella. This girl is certifiable."

"Oh, I think I can handle her," I replied.

"Yes, but think about your baby," he said. "Don't get all bent out of shape, or hurt, over a meaningless little bitch. That's all I'm saying."

He did have a point there. If things come down to a physical confrontation with Jessica, there is the chance that Sadie could somehow get hurt. Luckily, Jessica's next move wasn't a confrontational one, just a last ditch effort to try and control the tabloid situation. She went to her old standby, _OK Magazine_, and had a sit-down interview with one of their "reporters." She told them the other stories were lies, and that I was just trying to stand in the way of her and Edward being together. Alice found out it was the worst selling issue since the tabloid had crossed over to America. And, in retaliation, some of the cast and crew from the movie called into _Us Weekly_ in my defense. One of the production assistants, a very nice girl named Angela, said, "If Jessica and Edward are really in love, then why is he happily living with Bella in their condo? I heard they even had to hire security to make sure Jessica stays away."

I chuckled to myself at how high school the whole situation had become. In a way, it was an interesting experience for me. I was never one for the teenage drama mill. But, Jessica had started this mess, and she could make it go away in an instant if she just shut her mouth and left us alone. And, it seemed, that's exactly what she was going to do. After a little over a month, the stories faded away. Good news for me, as my book was set to debut. I didn't want anything to get in the way of its promotion.

Even in my seven-months pregnant state, I traveled around the US touting the book. Edward was filming a new season of _New York Homicide_, so it was really better that I was out of the house right now. I would probably be going crazy with cabin fever if I was at home. Our first stop was in L.A., we hit four bookstores all over the city and the fans were so incredible. It never ceased to amaze me how diverse the fan base was—young and old, male and female; and, of all different ethnicities. My favorites among the crowd, though, were the young, aspiring authors who said they were inspired by my story. There's nothing more flattering than being a person's inspiration.

I signed autographs at each appearance until my hand was numb, but it was more than worth it. Over the next two weeks, I made it to Denver, Phoenix, Dallas, Chicago and Philadelphia. I was so exhausted by the end of the book tour, I slept for a good fourteen hours the day after I got home. When I finally woke up, Edward had already left for work. I walked into the kitchen for something to eat and noticed the door to the nursery was open. I peeked inside and saw the walls were painted light pink with a border embellished with pink, yellow and purple butterflies. There was a crib I had never seen before already put together in the center of the room. While I was wondering when Edward had found the time to do all of this, I heard a little noise in the living room. I crept in that direction, and was met with a group of people yelling "Surprise!" It was Alice, Esme, Mom, Kate and – much to my surprise – Rosalie. On the coffee table, there was a big, pink cake and a ton of presents. More, much larger presents were stacked up against the far wall. I could only imagine what my family and friends must have bought for me.

I was immediately bombarded by Mom and Esme, who each gave me big hugs and led me to the couch for the impromptu party. Alice retreated to the kitchen and walked back with a plate full of pasta salad, cut veggies and a little turkey sandwich for me. I gave her a smirk. "This is just the first round, right?"

"Anything for the mommy-to-be," Alice replied. Rosalie hesitantly sat beside me and took my hands in hers.

"I don't know if you could ever forgive me, Bella," she said. "But, I truly am sorry for what happened. I hope we can one day be friends."

I smiled and patted one of her hands gently. "I think that's a possibility, Rosalie."

She returned my smile as Alice started us off on some party games. First off, the guests had to guess my tummy size with a roll of toilet paper. My mom won that game. Then, Alice had everyone had to guess the kind of baby food found in unlabeled jars. I opted out of that one, but Kate managed to get the most answers correct. "My sister Carmen has a three-year-old," she admitted. "I've probably played this game more recently than most."

The last game was a quiz about the pregnancy. The guests answered questions like, "What's the baby's full name?" And, "When's the baby's due date?" Esme and Mom tied on that game. Alice wrapped up the games a little early, I think, because she saw me eyeing the cake hungrily.

"Yes, Bells, that is a red velvet cake with pink butter cream frosting," Alice assured me as she sliced into the confectionary delight. I took a rather large piece and dug in with aplomb. Mom sat next to me and rubbed my belly gently.

"How's our girl doing?"

"She's happy now that she gets cake," I replied. Once dessert was finished, Alice started handing me presents to open. I'm not much for getting gifts, but I was so appreciative at the amount of presents people had bought for me. Though, I knew most of them were either from Alice, Esme or Mom. And, of course, the first one was from Mom – one of those video monitors. Also from Mom were a mobile, a baby bathtub and enough clothes to fill an adult-sized closet. Esme bought me a plethora of baby blankets, two car seats and some more clothes. Though, she must have coordinated with Mom because Esme's clothes were for six-to-twelve months, while Mom's were newborn-to-six months. Alice, predictably, had given us the gigantic, expensive crib. She also bought us a stroller and paid for all of the paint and decorations, which Edward had worked on while I was on the book tour.

Rosalie had the biggest, and probably most useful present of all, though. I tore the wrapping paper away from her gift, which had to be about six-feet tall, three-feet wide and two-feet deep. Inside was what had to be a lifetime supply of diapers. "I saved up for three months to get all of these," she said. "I never realized how expensive they can be. And, these are the really good kind, not the cheap ones."

I gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much, Rose. You didn't have to do this."

"I know," she said. "I wanted to."

There was a knock at the front door, and Alice went to answer it. I continued to open presents – Kate gave me a basket filled with baby toiletries and books about child care. But, it worried me when Alice stayed gone for too long. I wandered over to the front door to find her gazing at a package like she was having a serious inner debate with herself. "Al, what's wrong?"

She looked up in surprise. "Nothing, Bells. I'll be back in a minute, you go enjoy your party."

"What is that?" I asked, pointing at the package undeterred.

"I'm not sure," she said. "It didn't have a name on it. One of the security guards brought it up and asked me if he should give it you."

"Maybe there's a card inside," I said. "Maybe one of my relatives back in Forks sent me something and forgot to put a return address on it."

"Maybe," Alice said hesitantly. She found a small knife in the kitchen and opened the box carefully. Underneath all the Styrofoam packing peanuts was a smaller box with a Cabbage Patch doll inside. Alice and I exchanged confused looks before she opened the box and pulled the doll out. It was a girl doll with brown hair and brown eyes. If I had to venture a guess, I'd say it was supposed to look like me. Surprisingly, it wasn't attached to anything. There was one of those little birth certificates inside, and I snatched it to see what it said – Sadie. My heart started fluttering wildly at this point.

"Who sent this?" I asked rhetorically. Alice looked back inside the little box and reached in to pull something out. A card with mine, Edward's and Sadie's name on it. I grabbed it out of Alice's hand and tore it open. What was written on the card almost made me go into labor right then and there.

_If I can't have your husband, I'll have his baby._

_Love,  
J_

That crazy bitch! What was she up to now? I called the security leader Paul on the radio they had given me and he was up to our condo in a matter of minutes. I showed him the card from Jessica and he immediately got the members of his team who had intercepted the box up for a talk. "Who gave you guys this package?" Paul asked.

"It was sent through UPS," one of the men replied. "We just brought it up to the condo because that's what Ms. Brandon told us to do with packages."

I looked to Alice quizzically. She nodded at me. "I asked friends and family to send presents for the shower because I only invited a few people to keep the party small. But, how could she know the party was today?"

"With your permission, Mrs. Cullen, my team will open all unmarked packages like this in the future to prevent any further events such as this," Paul said; I nodded in agreement. "What would you like us to do with this doll?" He added.

I stared at the ugly thing for a moment before I handed it to Paul in disgust. "Just throw it away. I never want to see it again."

With that, the security men left. Mom and Esme came to comfort me just as Edward came in from work. "Hey, why were Paul and the boys here?"

"They brought a package…from Jessica," I said.

"What? How?"

"It was unmarked," Alice explained. "They brought it up thinking it was a gift for the baby shower."

"What was it? Did she send some kind of card?" Edward said, sounding almost guilty about something.

"It was a doll," I said. "And Jessica sent this card." I handed him the offending object and he read it quickly before throwing it to the grown with a frustrated cry.

"That crazy bitch!" He yelled.

"Edward!" His mother scolded.

"Sorry, mom," he replied, "But, this girl is making our lives a living hell all because of some misplaced infatuation she has with me. And now, she's bringing our baby into it. Don't worry, love." He said as he turned to me and wrapped me in his arms. "Aro will have his lawyers look into this. If it was Jessica who sent it, we'll be able to charge her with harassment for sure."

I nodded into his shoulder as I let him rock me gently. Come hell or high water, this was going to end. I was going to make sure of it.

**Oooo, what could Jessica have meant by that? And how will she finally get what's coming to her? Stay tuned, kids! And, remember, feedback is always greatly appreciated!**


	26. Chapter 26

**EPOV**

Aro immediately had the local district attorney's office tracking down the package sent to us by Jessica. Unfortunately, a note simply signed "J" was not proof positive she was the culprit, even if all signs pointed to her. I just wanted this over and done with. Bella was so very close to her due date, and she didn't need this kind of stress right now.

Alice did her best to keep Bella away from anything too taxing. Though, we did have to celebrate Bella's book selling 2 million copies in its first week. At least there was some good news amongst all the madness.

But, my being back on set for the new season of the show was nerve-wracking. I didn't like leaving Bella at home for 12 hours a day, even if Alice kept near constant company. And work wasn't providing me any distraction from this harbinger of doom dangling just above my head. Jessica left the most ominous of messages, and I kept imagining every possible scenario that could result from her vague threat. Was she going to try and hurt Bella or the baby in some way?

All my worst fears came to fruition on a Wednesday. I was taking a lunch break with some of my co-stars when I spotted a woman from the wardrobe department reading one of those trashy tabloids. God, if I never see another one of those ever again, it'll be too soon.

On the cover of this magazine, however, was the face of that one person who had haunted my nightmares for the past few months. She had the nerve to smile as the headline read: **Starlet pregnant with co-star's love child**.

So that's how she was going to play it—she was going to say I got her pregnant? It was strange to say, but I was actually a bit relieved by this method. At least she wasn't going after my wife or child. And, after all, a simple paternity test would prove I wasn't the father of her baby—if she was even truly pregnant to begin with.

I asked the woman if I could borrow the magazine when she was finished. I had to know what she was saying about me before I went to Aro to discuss a strategy. The article was an interview with Jessica. She spoke about our so-called "flirtations on-set," and how my "wife got pregnant to trap" me and that I wasn't "really in love with her." I gritted my teeth together to stop from screaming at the lies I was reading. Then she got to the part I had feared the most—the night she had come to our cottage and tried to seduce me. She fabricated an entire story about me accepting her offer to return to her room and have sex. She claimed that was when she became pregnant. It would have been hilarious if it wasn't the most infuriating and absurd lie I'd ever heard.

Before I called Aro to talk about this, I called Alice to give her a heads up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Al, it's Edward," I replied as I grabbed a bagel from the catering table and ran to my trailer. "Look, Jessica's struck again and I need to you try and keep Bella away from the shitstorm."

She paused for a minute, presumably moving to a room where we could speak privately. "What happened? What is she saying now?"

"That I got her pregnant," I replied. "She's just delusional now. But, don't worry, I'm going to talk to Aro and we'll handle this. I'll take whatever paternity test that bitch wants, I never touched her."

"Where did you see this?"

"OK Magazine, where else?" I scoffed. "She must be blowing the Editor-in-Chief to be getting such great coverage."

"Nah, with them I'm sure a hand job will suffice," Alice retorted. "OK, I'll keep our girl occupied for the time being. But, Edward, I've gotta know—why the secrecy? Don't you think Bella will be suspicious of you hiding things?"

"She might, but I don't want her being upset this close to the due date," I said. "I'll let her be mad at me for it later, but right now I'll keep her in the dark as much as possible."

"If you say so," Alice said before hanging up.

I dialed Aro's number and he knew what I was calling about immediately. "I saw, kid. Is there any truth to this?"

"Absolutely not! I never touched her, aside from our scenes together."

"What about this night she's talking about? What happened there?"

"She did come to our cottage, but I sent her away," I said. "Look, I'll take a paternity test. I just want this to be over."

"Well, yes, you could to do that," he said. "But, in all honesty I've gotta tell you, this is a no-win situation."

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Well, taking a paternity test will definitely prove you're not the father, but it could also imply you did actually sleep with this woman."

"WHAT??!!" This was unbelievable. How was this woman making a shambles of my life so easily?

"It's true," Aro said. "The only way to completely clear your name would be to find out who the real father is before you have to resort to a paternity test. Either that, or catch her in a lie; maybe she's not really pregnant. But, I wouldn't bet on that one. She could have found some poor sap to impregnate her so she could pin it on you."

"Wait a second," I said as I went through the article once more. "How far along did she say she was?" I perused the story until I found the spot I desired. It said Jessica was about three months along. And, that would make sense had we actually had sex that night. But, "What if we found out when she really got pregnant? I mean, if the timelines doesn't match up, then we've got her in a lie there, as well, right?"

"We would," Aro agreed. "But, that's even trickier than finding the real father."

"So, what do we do?" I asked, defeated.

"You just keep your chin up and pretend like none of this is happening," he told me. "I'll take care of the rest."

"I guess that's all I can do for now, isn't it?"

I tried not to sulk as I went back to work. Luckily, I was filming a scene where I was bemoaning the acquittal of a clearly guilty man, so I used my foul mood as motivation. On my way home, I called Bella and asked what she wanted for dinner. "Can you drop by Noodles and Co.?" She asked sweetly. "I think Sadie and I have a hankering for tomato soup and Pesto Cavatappi with chicken."

"Will do, love," I told her. Despite the day I had, a smile began to spread across my face. No matter how horrible I'm feeling my wonderful wife always finds a way to make me happy. I filled her dinner request, and got some mushroom stroganoff for myself, before rushing home to put my arms around Bella. She was lying on the couch watching TV when I walked in. I placed the food on the kitchen counter before practically sprinting across the room and leaping onto the couch. I managed to keep my weight off of my wife as I started planting kisses all over her face and neck.

"Someone came home in a frisky mood," she laughed in between kisses. "Mmmm, there's nothing I like better than my delicious husband bringing me yummy kisses—and food."

"Aw yes," I chuckled. "Can't forget the food."

I reluctantly pulled myself away to retrieve our dinner. I grabbed some forks, spoons and a couple glasses of water; all of which were set on a tray and delivered, maître'd style, to Bella. She laughed as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Garçon, what is on the menu for tonight?"

"For ze Madam: some Pesto Cavatappi avec le poulet, et le potage de tomate."

"What was that last one?" She laughed before taking a sip of water.

"Tomato soup," I replied, maintaining my French accent. "And, for ze monsieur, mushroom stroganoff avec le braised beef."

"Ooooo, they have mushroom stroganoff? That looks good."

I laughed out loud and shook my head in amusement. Bella's appetite would still change so rapidly it was astonishing. She often asked to trade dinners with me if she started liking my meal more than hers. "Do you want to trade?"

She bit her lip and glanced between her dinner and mine, torn between the two options before her. After a moment, she sighed. "No, I want mine more, I suppose."

"Ha, well thanks," I said as I kissed the tip of her nose. "Because I really, really wanted this."

"Well, when you put it that way," she teased, pretending to grab for my plate.

"Hey, you've made your decision, woman," I replied. We settled back onto the couch and ate our dinners while watching Dinner: Impossible. It still amused me how absorbed Bella became into these shows. Though, it usually resulted in her experimenting with the recipes her Food Network idols prepared and that always worked out well for me.

After Robert Irvine was finished running around attempting to put a seven course dinner together for 400 people in under eight hours, Bella got the urge to watch something not food related. She flipped through the channels and stopped when she came to the E! network, her other favorite station. I didn't think anything of this, until I noticed the show that was airing at that very moment was an entertainment news show. A cold sweat broke out all over my body as I silently prayed Jessica's lies hadn't spread to the airwaves yet. With each passing minute, I grew increasingly more nervous. Why did I keep getting myself into these situations? I could have avoided all the hell I was putting myself through if I had just told Bella what had happened. But, of course, that meant putting her through hell in the process—and my sanity wasn't as important as hers at the moment.

When the show finally went to commercials, I tried to discreetly change the channel. "Hey, can I check the score on the Red Sox game?"

"Sure," Bella replied, handing me the remote. I pressed the buttons that turned the station to ESPN, and figuratively crossed my fingers in the hope I would have to wait at least fifteen minutes to see anything in the way of a baseball score. No such luck; the first thing that flashed across the screen was "Boston - 6, Detroit - 2." As soon as Bella saw that, she grabbed the remote back with surprising speed.

"Well, you've seen it," she said, "Now it's back to Seacrest." Stupid, bleach-blond, fake-tanned, metrosexual TV presenter!

"Welcome back to E! News," the empty vessel on the TV recited robotically. "We have a breaking story concerning two of Hollywood's rising stars."

The camera panned to the female reporter. "That's right, Ryan. Was there more than just sparks flying on the set of the movie 'The Quiet Shepard?'" Fuck. This was not going to end well for me. "According to an interview with OK Magazine, actress Jessica Stanley is saying she's pregnant. And, the father is co-star, Edward Cullen."

All the color, literally, drained from Bella's face. Her bottom lip quivered; in fact, her whole body started shaking. I was trying desperately to think of something to say, but before I could even open my mouth Bella hurled the remote into the TV screen. Now mounted on our wall was a 60-inch, $3,200 piece of abstract art entitled _Remote through a TV Screen_.

"Well, that took care of that now, didn't it?" She asked, surprisingly calm. "So," she continued, turning to me, "What do you know about this bullshit? Have you seen the magazine?"

I nodded, still unable to find my voice.

"What does the article say?"

"That Jessica and I slept together one night during the filming, and that's when she became pregnant," I replied. "I've already talked to Aro, and he said not to acknowledge any of this until he's thought of a plan. He wants to put a private investigator on Jessica and see who the real father might be so I'm not forced into taking an unnecessary paternity test."

She nodded. "That's a good plan. When did she say you two hooked up? Does it have a specific night?"

"I think it was supposed to be sometime during that last week we were in Laramie."

Again, she nodded. "You know, this one night before we left I had a dream so real, I could have sworn it wasn't just my imagination. I was in bed at the cottage, and Jessica showed up in a nightgown, trying to seduce you."

Christ, was she awake when this happened? Did she hear everything Jessica said that night?

"Edward," she began quietly, "Was that more than just a dream? Did she really show up that night?"

Well, I was going to have to bite the bullet now. "Yes," I said hesitantly, "She did. And, I sent her away immediately." Bella looked disappointed, and it made my insides begin to churn. "Bella, love, I'm sorry. I've been trying to shield you from so many things. I thought I was protecting you; I thought you didn't need any of this stress with the due date so close. But, I see I was just being foolish. Please forgive me."

Bella leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I forgive you, Edward. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. But, I'm not as fragile as you think. Please tell me everything that's happening with this situation. I have a right to know."

"I know, and I will," I replied.

**BPOV**

At least I knew what Jessica meant by her little note. I could rest easier knowing she wasn't trying to harm my baby in any way. And, I almost had to laugh at the route she had chosen to take. Saying Edward got her pregnant? Of everything she could have accused him of, that was the easiest to prove false! She did manage to procure a positive pregnancy test, though.

Over the next week, Aro's investigator followed Jessica almost everywhere she went. He found out she was seeing her other co-star, Mike, on a regular basis. "He's probably the father, I'll bet," Edward said. "He definitely had his eye on her, girlfriend or not."

"Should we get a lawyer?" I asked Aro. "I mean, what if she sues for him to take a paternity test?"

"No, you two aren't going to do a thing," Aro said. "Taking action at this time is almost the same as admitting culpability. Edward didn't do anything wrong, so he's not going to be bullied into proving anything to anyone."

I nodded as Edward squeezed my hand gently. We were sitting in Aro's office on a Sunday, the only day Edward doesn't have to work. Aro took us out for dinner after we discussed what the investigator had found. He suggested taking us to some fancy restaurant, like Strings, but I said the Olive Garden would be just fine. Besides, I didn't have any nice, fancy clothing that would fit my fat ass right now. And, with about a month to go before I gave birth, I didn't want to even attempt to make myself look glamorous. Hell, I was lucky to roll my rotund rear-end out of bed.

I sat down to a nice, big plate of baked ziti, which Sadie seemed to enjoy just as much as I did. She nudged my belly gently while I ate, and I couldn't help but think that in just a few weeks, she would be here in my arms. I couldn't wait; I wanted to see my little girl. As if he could tell what I was thinking, Edward placed a hand on my belly and smiled. "Soon, love; we'll have our little angel very soon."

As it turned out, very soon was even more immediate than we expected. We ordered chocolate cake for dessert, but I didn't even get a fork raised to dig in before I felt a sudden rush of warm, dampness hit the area where I was sitting. There was no pain at first, but the strange feeling – eerily reminiscent of having peed myself – made me stop and look at Edward in panic. "I think my water just broke." He dropped his fork, took my hand and pulled me out of my seat.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe this was happening so quickly. Bella was supposed to have a month before she gave birth, but I guess not everything in life can go according to plan. You'd think I, of all people, would be used to chaos at this point. I hurried Bella to the hospital and got her checked into her room as quickly as possible. The contractions were still pretty far apart, and Bella was being so calm. As for me, I was on the brink of losing my mind completely. This was it, the moment we had been waiting for these past few months – our baby girl was on her way. And, judging by the way she's coming into the world, I'd say she's going to be an awful lot like her mother, impulsive and impatient.

Bella sat up in the little hospital bed, rubbing her belly and talking on the phone with her mother. How could she be so cool under this kind of pressure? She laughed prettily at something Renee said, and I couldn't help but smile. She was so calm and cool right now because she was born to be a mother.

This reminded me, I should probably get in touch with my mom, as well. She said she wanted to be here when the baby arrives. I dialed her number and sat in the chair next to Bella's bed.

"Hello, Edward. What's up, sweetie?"

"Well, we've had a bit of a surprise, Mom," I told her.

"What kind of surprise? The good kind, I hope."

"The best kind," I said as I took Bella's hand in mine. "Bella's in labor."

"WHAT? The baby's not due for another month!" Mom exclaimed.

"Well, it looks like Sadie is tired of being cooped up in a womb," I said. "She's ready to come out now."

"What hospital are you at?"

"Swedish Medical Center."

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Mom said before hanging up.

Just as I was setting my phone down, Alice burst into the room in a frenzy. "Bella! Are you OK?! Is the baby OK?!"

Bella handed her phone to me before calming Alice. "Everything is fine; it's just the baby's coming a little bit earlier than expected."

"A month is not a little bit early, Bells," Alice countered. "What did the doctor say?"

"I haven't seen him, yet," Bella said. Just then, Bella's doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Cullen, it looks like you're in here earlier than expected," he commented. He gave Bella a thorough exam before sitting down and explaining the situation. "Well, you are dilated about two centimeters right now, so you're not in active labor yet. It could take hours for you to progress. When was your last contraction?"

"Um, about forty minutes ago, I think," Bella replied.

"Well, we'll wait and see how long it takes for the next one to hit before we make any final decisions," the doctor said. "But, I think it's safe to say you could be having this baby sometime tomorrow."

"Will there be anything wrong with the baby?" I asked nervously. "Will she be very premature?"

"Thirty-six weeks is not incredibly premature," he said. "Babies born after 34 weeks generally turn out fine. But, we should probably watch the baby overnight after the birth, just to make sure everything is OK."

"What could have caused her to go into early labor?" Alice asked.

"Oh, could have been any number of things: too much amniotic fluid, a larger uterus. But, I'd say it's probably stress," the doctor said. "I heard you embarked on a big book tour recently." Bella nodded sheepishly. "Well, such excitement and stress were probably contributing factors."

"And," Bella added softly, "There have been...other issues."

He smiled and shook his head with a laugh. "Everything is going to be just fine, Mrs. Cullen. I'll be on call, so the nurses will let me know when you've entered the transition stage."

With that, he gave Bella a little pat on the hand and left. I breathed a bit easier after the doctor said Sadie should be alright. Although, I silently cursed Jessica for putting such undue pressure on my wife. Had she just left us alone like a sane, normal person would, Bella would be at home right now instead of going into labor a month premature. Alice was still on edge, though. She flitted around the room like a hummingbird on speed while asking Bella a million questions a minute. "Are you feeling OK? Do you need some water? Tea? Ice chips? Do you want me to rub your legs? Does your back hurt? Can I get you a better pillow?"

"Alice," Bella said finally, "Sit down and shut up, please."

Alice did as she was told, but still bounced up and down in her seat like the chair was the surface of a red, hot skillet. I decided to give her a task. "Maybe you could go wait for my mom. She should be here any minute."

"OK," Alice said as she buzzed out the door. Bella gave me a strange look and I shrugged.

"She looked like she needed something to do," I said. "Maybe the whole being around a woman in labor was getting to her."

Bella nodded. "You're probably right."

She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the stack of pillows behind her. Just when she seemed like she was at peace, she gripped her stomach in pain and leaned forward. "Oh, there's another one," she moaned as the contraction began to ebb. "How long was that since the last contraction?"

"Forty-five minutes," I said, looking at my watch. "How bad was it?"

"Slightly worse than before," she admitted. "But, nothing I can't handle."

Alice was back with Mom soon after, and the overprotective mothering reached epic heights. Both women were scurrying about, asking questions and just generally fussing over Bella. My wife took it all in stride, but I excused myself to grab a cup of coffee before I became overwhelmed by the ruckus. I found my way to a little coffee kiosk on the floor below us and paid for a small cup. When I turned around, I noticed the hospital gift shop and wondered if there was anything in there I could get for Bella. Flowers seemed too cliché and impersonal; there were stuffed animals and statues of angels, one of those could be cute. And then I saw it—a mother angel doll holding a baby angel. Both mother and daughter had beautiful, reddish-brown hair. It was too perfect.

I grabbed the doll and walked over to the register to pay for it. The girl working in the shop looked like she was about my age, maybe a year or two younger. She was short with long, brown hair and big brown eyes that, at first, beheld me with mild annoyance. And then, slowly, her eyes registered recognition as I handed her my credit card to pay for my purchase. Her eyes darted to the name on the card and then to me; she stared back and forth between the two frantically for what seemed like five minutes before proclaiming "You're him! Josh Stedman on _New York Homicide_!"

"Uh, yeah...yes I am," I replied hesitantly. "But, my name is Edward..."

"Yeah, Edward Cullen, right," she said quickly. "I really, really love your show."

"Thanks," I replied awkwardly. I'm not used to being recognized by people. In fact, I've yet to even be asked for my autograph. The girl hastily ran the card through the machine and gave it back to me with a shaky hand. She nervously waited for my receipt to slide out before placing it on the counter for me to sign. Once I handed it back to her, she shyly placed another piece of paper where the receipt had once been.

"Um...could I get your autograph?"

"Oh, sure," I said as I carefully signed my name again. "What's your name?"

"Kimberli, with an 'i' instead of a 'y'," she said. I added a personal greeting to the signature and handed it to her. She squealed with delight before putting the piece of paper into her purse. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," I replied as I put my credit card back in my wallet.

"So, why are you at the hospital?" She asked.

"Oh...Um, my wife's having our baby," I said, not entirely sure I should trust this girl. But, really, she's just a fan. What damage could she do?

I returned to Bella's room and showed her the doll, which made her tear up just like I thought it would. "Oh, Edward. It's so precious. Thank you!" I leaned over the bed and kissed her gently. As the hours past, Bella remained very much the same. I almost started to wonder whether this was just a false alarm when, sometime after midnight, Bella's contractions started coming more frequently and at greater intensity.

"OK," she said after a particularly big contraction. "I think this shit just got real."

"I'll call the doctor," said the night nurse. When the doctor showed up, he looked disheveled and tired. He must have been sleeping in the on-call room.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, how are those contractions coming along?"

"About ten minutes apart now," the nurse said. The doctor examined Bella again before sitting back in his swivel chair to give us the update.

"Well, you're dilated to about five centimeters," he said. "So, you're into active labor now. You've still got a ways to go, but we'll be keeping a much closer eye on you now."

"Do you think you could guess how much longer it will be?" I asked as I rubbed Bella's stomach softly.

He shook his head. "There's no way of knowing—could be an hour, but probably longer. It all depends on Bella's body at this point. Everything is going smoothly, she's dilating at a good pace and the baby seems to be positioning nicely. So, it should be sometime in the next 12 hours, if I had to take an educated guess."

"Thanks," I said as I sighed wistfully. Within the next 12 hours, I would get to hold my little girl in my arms. Little Sadie. I hope she has her mother's brown eyes and hair. In fact, I hope she is the very image of Bella in every possible way. Alice and Mom had excused themselves to the bathroom (though, I think they were just trying to give Bella and me some alone time), when I started feeling as though someone was watching us. I looked up and saw the blinds parted ever so slightly and what appeared to be a camera lens stuck between the slats. I jumped out of my seat and ran to the door in time to see the photographer who had come by our condo trying to make a break for it. Weighted down as he was with all of his equipment, I caught him very easily.

"Alright, dickhead, give me the camera," I said as I held the man by the collar of his shirt.

"Fuck off, Cullen; you're not really a cop, you've got no right to take my camera," he spat back at me.

"Fine," I said simply. "Let's just take you to the real police, then."

Still holding him by the collar, I dragged the little piss ant across the hospital until I found an on-duty officer hanging out near the emergency room. I shoved the photographer towards him. "This guy snuck into the hospital and took pictures of my pregnant wife."

The officer beheld me skeptically. "And why would he want to do that?"

"Because he's paparazzi," I said. "He's been hounding my wife and me for months. You can call detective Benson." I gave him the card with the detective's number on it. "He's been handling the case."

The cop took the photographer by the arm and dragged him, kicking and screaming, away from the ER. "I didn't do anything wrong, I have a right to be here. You're gonna hear from my lawyers, asshole! Police brutality! POLICE BRUTALITY!!!"

I laughed humorlessly as I walked back to Bella's room. My mom and Alice were back and all three women eyed me with worry written across their faces.

"Who was that?" Bella asked as she twisted the bed sheet nervously in her tiny hands.

"Same guy who came to our condo saying he was delivering a package," I replied. "Don't worry, I found a cop. We should be alright."

"Where is your security team?" Alice asked as she pulled out her phone. "Did Aro not contact them?"

"Uh, I think he's over here," Mom said as she pulled a privacy sheet back to reveal one of the security guards sleeping in the other bed in the room. Mom shook him lightly and he sprang to his feet quickly.

"I'm up, what's happening?"

We all glared at him furiously. "What the hell?" I said as I approached him. "We hired you guys to watch out for us, and I find you sleeping on the job?"

"Hey," he said defensively, "I've been watching you almost 24/7, it's kind of hard to keep up with every little detail."

"How about not falling asleep, can you keep up with that?" Alice asked as she put her phone to her ear. "Aro? It's Alice, you're incompetent security just let some paparazzi get photos of Edward and Bella! Yeah, Edward had to chase the guy down himself and catch him…The guy fell asleep! Everything's fine now, but you might want to send someone else to watch our clients. Someone who won't fall asleep on the job!"

She flipped her phone shut angrily and turned to the guy. "There, your replacement will be here shortly, Rip Van Winkle."

The guard looked like he wanted to respond, but instead walked out the door and waited in the hallway. Over the next fours hours, Alice, Mom and I took turns sleeping while someone stayed awake to keep an eye on Bella. Her contractions remained very much the same, until one particularly intense one woke both Alice and Mom during one of my shifts. "Oh my God!" Bella screamed. "That one hurt so bad! It has to be close, right? Can someone get the doctor?"

Alice rang for the nurse who, in turn, got Bella's doctor up from yet another nap. It made me a bit nervous that this guy was being roused from sleep just moments before performing important tasks. But, I guess he's used to this routine after so many years of being a doctor. After another examination, he said Bella was dilated to nine centimeters and Sadie had moved into position. Another contraction shot through Bella's body, emphasizing the doctor's diagnosis.

It was time to move Bella to the delivery room.

**I know that's a hell of a cliffhanger. But, this chapter is super long, so I think I'll leave the birth for the next installment. **


	27. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

Once the doctor said it was time to go, the nurses and orderlies took me down to the delivery room. I have to say the pain is extremely excruciating. Mothers always love to tell you how they don't remember the pain of childbirth once they are holding that little baby in their arms, and I'm really hoping that's true right now because the contractions are coming fast and furious. I didn't even have Edward by my side anymore; one of the nurses took him to put on the scrubs he would need while he was in the delivery room with me.

The doctor had administered the epidural, but the contractions still felt as though they were ripping my body in two. I wondered if I was possibly immune to the anesthetics. Once I was placed on the delivery table, I was instantly surrounded by people in scrubs with white masks. Everyone in the room had his or her hair covered, so it was just a strange sea of light blue fabric with eyes that appeared to be floating in mid-air. I couldn't even tell who was who. "Where's Edward?" I cried as another contraction hit me.

"He's on his way," said a female voice. "We just need you to breathe, Mrs. Cullen."

"I AM BREATHING," I shrieked. "I WANT MY HUSBAND!!!"

"Please calm down, Mrs. Cullen." This time it was the voice of my doctor speaking. "Your husband will be here shortly, but this baby is coming whether he makes it or not."

I wanted to kick the man in the face, but I wasn't sure which swath of blue fabric was speaking to me. Luckily, Edward got there just in time to keep me from going on a rampage.

"Breathe, love," he said soothingly as I nearly squeezed his hand to death when yet another contraction hit.

"Alright, Mrs. Cullen," the doctor said from his position between my legs—a place I normally wouldn't allow any man but my husband. "I'm going to ask you to start pushing now."

"OK," I groaned before Edward helped me lean forward slightly. He grabbed both of my hands and sat just behind me as I braced myself and started pushing with all my might. My level of pain just went from bad to worse—this was almost unbearable. Why did I want this so badly? Was I insane, or just a masochist? Either way, the ends had better justify the means here, because I was nanoseconds away from begging the doctor to just cut the damn thing out of me. "It hurts so bad!" I cried.

"It's OK, love, I'm here," Edward said, his lips right next to my ear. "It'll all be over soon."

I took a deep breath and flexed every muscle in my body. That seemed to do the trick, as the next thing I knew the pressure was gone and I heard the cries of that little person I had so wanted to meet.

"Congratulations," the doctor said. "Here's your little girl."

Still covered in blood and God knows what else, Sadie was placed in my lap. She was crying and shaking, and she looked like she had been left in the bath for too long. She was also the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I pressed her close to me and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head, not caring what goop she might have been covered in at the moment. The nurses almost had to pry her out of my arms to clean her up and wrap her in a blanket. Edward and I only got a few moments to hold her before the nurses had to carry Sadie away so I could push out the placenta and get this delivery over and done with. Edward kissed me on the forehead before he left. "I'll go with her, love. Don't worry."

Once I was through the whole ordeal, the nurses wheeled me back into my room. Edward soon arrived with our newborn daughter in a rolling bassinet. He lifted her up gently and sat on the bed next to me so we could both fawn over her together. She was even more beautiful now that she had been cleaned up—she had soft, strawberry blond hair in tiny puffs on top of her head, and her cheeks were a beautiful shade of rosy pink. Of course, she could have looked like the Crypt Keeper, and I would have never known the difference. To me, she was perfect.

I couldn't believe this tiny, wonderful creature had been inside me less than an hour ago. She was small, since she was a little bit premature. She weighed five pounds and one ounce. But, the doctor said she was just fine, otherwise.

"So," Edward said, tearing his gaze away from Sadie to look at me, "Do you remember the pain at all?"

"I do," I admitted. "But, I'm choosing to disregard it from here on out."

"That's my girl," he laughed as he gave me a kiss. After about an hour, Sadie stirred from her sleep and began to get fussy. The nurse told us she was probably hungry and went to get the lactation nurse to help me learn how to feed her. The woman gave me a pillow that curved around my upper body, and told me to rest Sadie down on the pillow so I wouldn't have to hold her up to my breast.

"You'll save your arm this way," she explained.

I removed the top left part of my hospital gown and guided Sadie's head towards my breast. Sadie didn't respond at first, but after awhile she realized this was where her food would come from.

"Wow," I whispered softly as Sadie fed. "That feels so weird."

"It will until you get the hang of it," the nurse said before she excused herself and left the room.

Once Sadie was finished feeding, Edward set her down in the bassinet so the doctor could give her a quick checkup.

"Yep, just like I thought," he said, almost smugly. "Everything is absolutely fine. You should be able to take this little angel home tomorrow."

"Good," Alice said from her chair beside me. "Because her Aunt Alice spent a long time getting that nursery ready, so it's time for that little girl to start using it."

After the doctor had left, Esme took her turn holding Sadie. She cooed and fawned over her like she was born to be a grandmother. It made me a little teary eyed, wishing my mom could be here to see my baby, too. But, Mom said she would be in town as soon as was humanly possible. This, in Renee-speak, meant grabbing the redeye out of Jacksonville. Sadie made cute little noises as her grandma walked her all around the room, bouncing her gently. Esme looked up at Alice and asked, "Do you want to hold her, dear?"

Alice looked panicked for a split second before saying, "Oh no, I'm fine."

"Really, Alice, you can hold her," Esme said. "I'll have my turn with my granddaughter plenty of times in her life."

"It's OK," Alice said quickly. "I...wouldn't really know how to hold her anyway."

"Well, then I'll show you," Esme replied as she brought Sadie to Alice. My best friend looked damn near terrified as my mother-in-law placed Sadie in Alice's arms. "Here, cradle your arms like this, and just make sure you support the head and neck. There you go. Look, you're a natural."

Alice looked about as comfortable as she would holding a small vat of liquid plutonium. She was rigid and awkward with a tight smile etched into her face. "Like this?" she asked as she kept Sadie well away from her body.

"Relax, Al," I laughed. "Just sit back and cradle her in your arms. Pretend she's a new pair of Jimmy Choos or something."

Alice scowled at me briefly, but tried my method anyway. She settled back into the chair and brought Sadie closer to her chest. Her tight smile softened as she gazed at my daughter sleeping in her arms.

"See," I said. "Isn't that a nice feeling?"

"Yeah," Alice replied softly. "This is really nice."

Fatigue finally overtook me around six in the morning, and I slept until noon. Edward gently nudged me awake, saying we had guests. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Kate were all there to see me and Sadie. Jasper brought me flowers, while the other three were armed with a ton of stuffed animals that I was sure Sadie wouldn't fully appreciate for at least five or six months. Emmett, much like Alice, wasn't comfortable holding Sadie. But Rosalie, on the other hand, almost looked like she didn't want to let Sadie go. "Emmett," she whispered with a big smile on her face. "I want a baby, too."

All the color drained from Emmett's face as he sputtered and tried to find a different topic to occupy the conversation. "So, what has Aro found out about Jessica?"

"Nothing new," Edward said. "He has an investigator out there trying to dig up something, but there's nothing concrete to nail her with yet."

"What do they have so far?" Emmett asked putting on what I assumed was his agent act.

"Just that she's been seen recently with our other co-star, Mike," Edward replied. "But, that doesn't prove he's the father, though I wouldn't put it past him."

"Mike what?" Emmett asked.

"Mike Newton, why?" Edward asked, as we all turned our attention towards Emmett curiously.

"Just wondering," Emmett replied quickly.

"Em, I know that tone of voice," Edward said. "You're not going to try and track him down are you?"

Emmett shrugged. "That's nothing for you to be concerned about, little brother. I've got some connections, so I might use them."

"Don't," Edward warned. "I mean it, Em. Aro's got this under control, so just stay out of it, OK?"

Emmett gave another absentminded shrug. "Whatever you say."

Needless to say, no one believed Emmett was going to stay out of the situation. But, we all decided it was best to drop the subject altogether for the moment. Edward took Sadie and me out of the hospital in a wheelchair, a policy I've never fully understood. Emmett brought his monster Jeep down to the hospital's private garage, and I buckled Sadie into her car seat. Once we drove out of the garage, we were greeted by paparazzi. "Seriously," I whined. "What do these people want with us?"

Edward shrugged. "Don't worry, Bells. They'll get bored with us sooner or later."

Mom was waiting with one of our security guards when we got back to the condo. I knew it wouldn't take her too long to get here.

"When did you arrive?" I asked as I gave her a big hug.

"Just two hours ago," she replied. "I came straight here because I didn't know where the hospital was."

"You could have called," I said.

"Yeah, but I figured you'd be home sometime today. Now, let me see that little granddaughter of mine."

Mom carried Sadie up to our condo as Emmett and Jasper ran off to get a late lunch for everybody. Edward unlocked our door and let us into the apartment. Immediately, all the girls cluttered around Mom as she sat with Sadie on the couch. I went to the fridge to get drinks for my guests.

"Um, Bells," Alice said tentatively. "What happened to your TV?"

"Oh," I said suddenly, turning to see the useless LCD that still hung on our wall with a remote control sticking out of the front. "That...well, something came on that upset me, and so I did something about it."

"Next time, why don't you just try turning the channel?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to remember that," I replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry, love. I already ordered a new, better TV," Edward said. "It should be here soon."

**EPOV**

Even though I love having family and friends around, I was glad when the herd thinned out and I got some alone time with my wife and new baby girl. Well, sort of alone—Renee was going to be sleeping on our couch while she was here, despite my offer to get her the nicest hotel in town. "Oh, I don't need a fancy hotel suite, Edward. Not when I can be so close to my little girls."

Sadie may have entered the world a little bit earlier than expected, but it just made her birth all the more exciting. Well, exciting and terrifying at the same time. I had to go back to work the day after we brought Sadie home from the hospital, but I was determined to just keep my head down and focus on the task at hand. I got the feeling if I let any extraneous news break through my filter, I was going to end up angry with what I found. Sure enough, I was walking to my car after work and was met by a swarm of paparazzi.

"Hey there, Edward. How's the new baby?"

"Mr. Cullen, over here!"

All their voices basically just blended into one big mesh of white noise. However, one asshole did manage to stand out from the rest. "Edward, when's your other baby due?"

That was all it took; I snapped and turned to see who had asked that asinine question. And there he was the pap who had been hounding me for the past couple of months. He took a picture of me as I advanced at him. The flash of white light hit my eyes, and everything went blank after that. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in the office of the police station waiting for Aro to come pick me up. My agent walked into the station and gave me a disappointed expression. I haven't seen someone look at me that way since I told my father I wasn't going to bother with college.

"Why, Edward? After all the work I did trying to get you out of a messy situation, why did you decide to make things even worse?"

I shrugged. "Couldn't help myself, really. The guy just keeps taunting me, so I finally did something about it."

He sighed before turning to speak with the deputy on duty. After about ten minutes of pushing paper work and answer questions, I was free to go. Aro had members of the security team take my car home, while we took Aro's chauffeured car to the condo. Bella was understandably worried sick.

"What happened? Aro told me you hit a photographer!" She wailed as she threw her arms around me.

"It was the bald guy," I replied. "He asked me when my other baby is due."

"Edward," she scolded softly, "You have to just ignore that stuff for a little bit longer. Aro is going to fix everything very soon."

"I want to believe that," I said. "But, I guess a part of me just can't see that happening. It feels like this is a battle I'm going to lose."

"You stop that right now, Edward Cullen!" Bella said angrily. "We are going to beat this, together. You are not just going to give up now; we have a daughter to think about!"

"I know, you're right," I replied. "I'm sorry, it just gets so damn frustrating whenever that bitch seems to get the upper hand."

Just then, Renee walked in with a fussy Sadie in her arms. "I think the baby girl needs a quick feeding before she goes down for the night."

"Wait," I said. "I haven't seen my little girl all day." I gently took Sadie from her grandmother and cradled her in my arms. Unfortunately, her hunger seemed to overpower her desire to be close to her daddy. She cried a little bit harder as I followed Bella into the nursery for the nightly feeding. Bella sat in the little rocking chair and placed the feeding pillow on her lap before I set Sadie down with her head close to her mother's right breast. It may sound strange to some, but I'm really enjoying the whole breastfeeding scenario. Something just warms up deep within me as I watch my wife feeding our child. I sat on the floor next to the rocking chair as I kept my eyes on Sadie. It wasn't long before her tiny eyelids started to droop. Bella quickly changed her diaper before putting Sadie down for the night. I was amazed at how well she took to this whole motherhood thing.

"You really are a natural, aren't you?" I asked as we walked back into the kitchen.

"I guess I am," she replied. "But, that doesn't mean I have it all down, yet. Just wait until she gets to the point where she's not sleeping through the night anymore."

"You had to go there, didn't you?" I sighed as Bella pulled the leftovers from dinner out of the refrigerator. She made me a plate of roasted turkey with mashed potatoes and greens beans and popped the food in the microwave for a minute.

"That aspect of parenthood is inevitable whether we talk about it or not," she said. Once the timer on the microwave beeped, I took my plate and sat down with Bella on the couch. Renee sat in the corner reading a book while Bella flipped through the TV channels. The next morning, Aro called as I was getting dressed for work. He told me he was going to just settle with the photographer out of court so there would be no reason for me to sit through any legal proceedings.

"No more decking paparazzi, understood?" He declared, hanging up before I could answer is rhetorical question. At work, I received handshakes and pats on the back from all my co-stars. Everyone told me how they wished they had the balls to slug an annoying photographer. I wished I could laugh at that, but I was still upset with myself for losing my temper. It was only going to bring me more negative media attention. I successfully managed to fly under the radar for the rest of the week. On Saturday after work, my brother called me and told me to meet him the next day for lunch; his tone was ominous.

"Just trust me, OK," he said. "You and Bella need to see the information I found."

"Fine," I said. "Meet us at Dolan's at noon."

Emmett beat us to the restaurant the next day. Strange, he's never on time for anything, let alone early. Bella and I sat at his table and he ordered a round of beers for me and him and some water for Bella before setting a manila folder on the table. It was just like some old Film Noir where shady men meet in shady places to exchange shady information. I flipped through the photos in the folder and saw images of Jessica and Mike engaged in public displays of affection. I closed the folder and shoved it back towards my brother. "Yeah, they're in a relationship. We've already established that through Aro's investigator."

Emmett shook his head. "Keep looking, Edward. Does anything about these photos seem familiar?"

I looked again. Bella peered over my shoulder, and the meaning of Emmett's words seemed to dawn on her first. "That's from the set of the movie," she said. I looked closer, and, indeed, Jessica was in one of her character outfits. Mike was in street clothes, so I had to assume this happened sometime after he wrapped his scenes. I looked up at Emmett in shock. "Where did you get these?"

"Well, as it turns out," Emmett began as the server set down our drinks. "Mike and Jessica were seeing each other throughout the duration of filming. And, our boy Mike had paid a photographer to catch some of their 'private moments' so he could sell them to tabloids to boost his career and make a little cash on the side. But, apparently, after Jessica began plotting to trap you in her twisted little game – you being the bigger star than Mike – Newton was paid to keep quiet so he couldn't interfere with Jessica's scheme."

"Oh my God," Bella said, putting a hand over her mouth. "Who gave you all this information?"

"The jilted photographer who will now not be compensated for the photos he took," Emmett replied. "I told you I have connections."

"Is this guy willing to testify?" I asked. Emmett nodded. "OK, we need to get this information to Aro so he can add it to the investigation."

Bella beamed with joy. "Thank you so much, Emmett." She shot up out of her seat and hugged my brother around the neck. "This is a huge shift in our favor."

"Hey, what are brothers for?" He replied smoothly. "So, how's that little girl doing?"

"She's amazing," Bella said wistfully, "My mom's home with her right now."

Bella's phone rang then. She pulled it out of her purse to answer. "Hey Mom, what's up? Uh-huh….a package?" She turned to me with a frightened look on her face. Renee's voice was muffled, but sounded worried. "Do they say who it's from? Edward, are you expecting anything to be delivered?"

I thought for a moment, and then it hit me. "Is it our new TV?"

"Is it a TV, Mom?" There was a moment of silence. When Renee came back to the phone, her voice sounded relieved. Bella heaved a sigh of relief, as well. "Yes, just let the security guards bring the TV into the condo, we'll take care of it when we get home."

"Wow," Emmett said as Bella hung up, "These people have got you both so jumpy." My brother didn't seem amused. In fact, he seemed downright pissed off. "Don't worry, you two. We're going to teach that bitch a lesson if it's the last thing we do."

**Sorry if it seems this is building rather slowly to a resolution. But, I think it'll make Jessica's comeuppance that much sweeter, don't you? Remember, read and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry it's taken me a while to get this out. My Internet decided to punk out on me last week, so I wasn't able to post anything, though I had all my chapters written.**

**So, without further ado, our story continues…**

**BPOV**

Just when I thought finally having my baby girl around couldn't get any sweeter, she opened her eyes one day to reveal a pair of soft, light-brown orbs which shone back at me joyfully. Though I would have been happy had she been blessed with her father's green eyes, there was something extra special about her having almost all of my traits. It was as though she was a mini me in every way. I changed her diaper one afternoon while watching some Disney Channel show on our new TV. I know she's not really able to understand any of this crap yet, but I figured I might as well get myself acclimated to it now.

She made cooing and gurgling noises while I snapped her onesie back into place and rested her on a pillow next to me. Sadie held onto my right index finger as I leaned over her and sang her the song my mom used to sing to me.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine / you make me happy when skies are grey..."

Even though her eyes still couldn't really focus on anything in particular, she gazed in my direction and I could have sworn a little smile spread across her face. My moment of joy was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello," I answered, mildly annoyed.

"Bella? It's Aro. How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine. Is there something wrong?"

"Absolutely not. In fact, everything is very, very right," he replied smugly. "Turns out that brother-in-law of yours has more power than I would have initially given him credit for."

"What happened? Did you get some new lead?"

"Better than that," he said. "It seems someone has convinced Mike Newton to step forward and admit he's the father of Jessica's baby. I think informing Mike of that photographer's plan to go public with the photos of him and Jessica may have motivated him some."

"Oh my God, that's great!" I said as Sadie gazed at me curiously with her wide eyes. "What is he going to do?"

"He's sitting down with People Magazine and Access Hollywood for interviews," Aro said. "And, I'm sure once the other media outlets pick this up it will be splashed over the covers of a few more publications."

"Thank you, Aro," I said, almost on the verge of tears. "I knew you'd take care of this."

"My pleasure, Bella," he told me. "I do anything to protect my friends and family."

I hung up the phone and wept tears of joy, muffling my sobs against the pillow Sadie was resting on. This whole awful situation was finally going to be resolved. Jessica would be shown as the liar she is; and Edward, Sadie and I can go on with our lives. Mom, who had been napping in my bedroom, walked out to find me crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She gasped as she hurried to my side.

"Aro did it," I said as I regained my composure. "He finally managed to prove Edward's not the father without Edward being forced into a paternity test."

"That's wonderful, sweetie," Mom said. "Does Edward know?"

"He must. I would assume Aro would tell him before calling me," I replied. "Either way, we're going to be able to move past this drama."

Mom placed a kiss on my forehead before sitting down next to Sadie's pillow on the couch. She had a strange look on her face that made me ask what she was thinking about.

"Nothing," she replied, indicating there was more to her answer. "It's just...if I were you, I'd give that Jessica a good beating for messing with my family."

I rolled my eyes. "Believe me the thought has crossed my mind. However, that will only make this situation worse. Now, if neither one of us was famous and she tried to pull this crap on me, I'd definitely pummel her into oblivion."

"You could always pay someone to do it," Mom suggested.

"I'm still going to have to pass," I said. "And besides, the embarrassment she'll endure after she's proven to be a lying whore will be all the satisfaction I need."

Mom laughed. "Well, as long as you get something out of the deal."

"I have this little girl," I said, brushing my hand softly over Sadie's head. "And, I have Edward. I don't need anything else."

"What about your mother?" She asked with a pout.

"OK, I have my family," I amended. "And that's all I need."

"Good girl," Mom said as she flipped the TV channel. She landed on E! and there it was already: Mike Newton's confession. The news anchor said the interview is being taped in two days, and will air on TV next Friday. I smiled and heaved a big sigh before turning back to Sadie. She had shoved the index and middle fingers on her left hand into her mouth and looked seconds away from falling asleep. She seemed so calm and peaceful, I didn't have the heart to take her little fingers out of her mouth; although, I'd really rather she not pick up a nasty habit like that. I can only imagine what her teeth will look like in a few years should she continue to do this. Instead, I lifted her gently and took her to the nursery for her afternoon nap.

I was glad my mom had decided to stay an extra few weeks until I really got the hang of the whole motherhood thing, but I was also a bit relieved she would be going home tomorrow. Maybe I was selfish, but I thought it would be great to have Sadie all to myself during the day when Edward's at work. And then, when my hubby gets home we can finally have alone time, as well. I'm still a little over a week away from being able to have any truly intimate moments with Edward. But, we can at least get into some serious makeout sessions without worrying about Mom bursting in and asking how to use the espresso machine at five in the morning. Oh, that eccentric mother of mine; you've gotta love her.

When Edward arrived home, he was in the best mood I had seen him in for the past few months; well, other than the day Sadie was born. He ran into the living room where I was feeding the baby before putting her down for the night, and took both of us into his arms tightly. "It's finally over! We're going to get that lying...*bitch* but good," he said, softening his voice on the profanity.

"It was bound to end this way," I said with a heavy sigh. "She should have known she was never going to come out the victor in this situation. Plus, she failed spectacularly to pull us apart. I dare say she must being feeling pretty desperate right now."

Little did I know just how desperate Jessica would get. Two days after Mike's interview aired, I was at the grocery store and spotted Jessica on the cover of her favorite rag proclaiming Mike to be a liar and a fame-whore. Talk about the pot and the fucking kettle. Inside the tabloid, Jessica stuck to her story that Edward was the father of her unborn child. The writer claimed Jessica was in tears asking why Edward refused to accept responsibility for his baby.

"He doesn't really love her," Jessica stated in the story, referring to me. "She's just where the money has always come from. And, he's afraid if he divorces her she'll leave him with nothing and won't let him see their child ever again." Though, she added, he didn't really have any interest in seeing Sadie to begin with.

Concerning Mike's claims, Jessica said, "Mike and I have had flirtations, that much is true. But, I've never slept with him. Edward is the only man I've ever loved." You could practically hear the violins playing in the background. Yes, Jessica, you're such a victim, aren't you?

When it was my turn to check out, I was still reading the bullshit article. The woman at the register, whom I've come to know through my patronage of the store, saw what I was reading and tsk-ed, "Mrs. Cullen, you shouldn't be reading that garbage. It's clear that hussy is just trying to make a name for herself."

"I know," I replied. "But, I like being aware of the lies being spread about me and my husband. It makes it easier for me to refute them."

"Well, soon enough you won't have to refute them," the cashier said. "Once that boy takes a paternity test, it'll prove your husband never laid a hand on that girl."

Actually, there hadn't been any talk about Mike taking a paternity test. Once I paid for my groceries, I pulled out my phone and called Aro. "Is there any way we can make Mike take a test?" I asked.

"He said he would happily do it," Aro said. "But, Jessica hasn't agreed to the test, and that's the most important piece of DNA—the baby's."

"Well, that kind of proves she's lying, doesn't it? I mean, if Edward's the father like she claims, eliminating all other potential sperm donors should help her case, right?"

"Her lawyers called me this morning," Aro said in a grave tone. "They said she won't let them take a DNA sample unless Edward takes the test, too."

Goddammit!!! How does she keep on finding these loopholes? If Edward takes that test, she can still claim he had an affair with her. And it would be her word against his. Then it hit me, "What if we tell them Edward won't give them anything until they prove Mike isn't the father? So, Edward's not really refusing the test, but merely delaying until all other avenues are exhausted."

"We'll give it a shot," Aro said with little enthusiasm. "But, if she gets a subpoena, Edward will have to take the test."

I wanted to cry all over again, except now my tears were out of frustration, not joy. Jessica must have done something like this before, since she seems to be an expert at ruining lives. Either that, or her scumbag lawyer is really adept at evil scheming. She didn't seem all that intelligent when I met her, but damn if she wasn't diabolical. The security guard with me drove us home while I sat in the back seat with Sadie. She slept softly, and I realized them how grateful I am that she can't understand anything going on with her father and me right now. Maybe when she's older, and we're all able to sit back and laugh about the situation, we'll let her know about the crazy woman who tried, unsuccessfully, to tear me and Edward apart.

At home, I placed Sadie gently in her crib and turned on her monitor before putting the groceries away. Though, I left out the ingredients I would need to make dinner tonight: French onion soup with a nice big salad. I put some Chardonnay in the fridge to chill. I'm so happy I get to have at least one glass of wine a day. I feel like I need it now more than ever. Although, replacing a habit like drinking with having a beautiful baby girl was definitely worth the depravation.

I started making the soup around 6 p.m., anticipating Edward's 8 p.m. arrival from work. It was a nice little routine we were working ourselves into. And, I truly enjoyed my new role as Domestic Goddess. I never thought I'd be the type to play the Donna Reed role, but it was great in a novel sort of way. However, once inspiration hit me again, it would be back to writing furiously during the day (while still making time for Sadie, of course). And, once that happens, I don't know how diligent I'll be about making a big production out of dinner every night. I may end up making a lot of frozen lasagna. Ain't it always the way?

While the soup was simmering, I sat on the couch with Sadie in my lap and sang some more lullabies to her. It's amazing how we spent thousands of dollars on this new TV, and I couldn't care less about watching it most of the time. Not when I have this little angel to absorb all of my attention. Edward waltzed in at 8 p.m. on the dot, just as I had set Sadie in her rocker on the table. I was putting the individual soup bowls under the broiler with bread and gruyere cheese sprinkled over the top as my husband went directly to Sadie and gently lifted her out of her seat. He kissed her forehead before resting her against his shoulder. I closed the oven door and walked over to him. "Rough day?"

"Yep," Edward replied before placing a kiss on my lips. "I suppose Aro already told you the news."

I nodded. "I called him this afternoon when I was at the grocery store. I saw the article on Jessica while I was there, and I wanted to know if he had any updates."

"Well," Edward said with a heavy sigh. "For now, all I can do is sit back and hope Jessica can't serve me with a subpoena. Aro said it's a long shot on her end, but she does always seem to find a way, doesn't she?"

"That she does," I agreed. "You know what, Edward? Even if you do end up having to take a paternity test, it won't be the worst thing in the world. Sure, people might claim it proves you had an affair somehow—like you're admitting some kind of guilt—but, as long as you and I know the truth, what does that matter? I say go ahead. I believe in you and I'm standing by you no matter what."

Edward's eyes grew a little misty as he pulled me closer to him. "I know you are, love. And, if you think that's what I should do, then I'll do it. You're right, who cares what other people think? I know what I did and did not do—in every sense of the word. I'm going to call Jessica's attorney tomorrow and tell them they can have all the DNA they want. It won't prove a thing."

"That's right," I said, giving him another kiss. "The only little miracle your DNA is responsible for is this angel right here." I stroked Sadie's head softly. She yawned and stretched a little arm over her head. "Oh, I think someone's ready for bed."

"Alright," Edward said with a wistful sigh, "Let's go put this little one down."

**EPOV**

It was a Friday during my lunch break when I went to give some DNA samples to the doctors who would be running the paternity test. Aro tried to convince me this wasn't a good idea, but I was going to put an end to this drama once and for all. The lab technicians took some hair samples and a couple swabs from the inside of my cheek. It was all so simple I almost felt bad that Jessica had to have a huge needle jammed into her abdomen for the prenatal testing. But then I remembered she was the one going to great, idiotic lengths to try and ruin my life, so I couldn't feel too bad for her. Who I really pitied was her poor child. Even after we straighten this whole mess out and determine Mike is in fact the father, the kid still doesn't have a very good chance of turning out well-adjusted. Not with Jessica for a mother. With any luck, she'll just dump the kid on a family who'll actually love it.

Aro kept a close eye on the paternity test proceedings, claiming since Jessica's lawyers suggested the laboratory we would be using there's no telling how or if they might be able to tamper with the results. I had to admit, that did worry me a great deal. And, it certainly was within Jessica's MO to try something so sneaky. But, when the results came back six days later I breathed a big, hearty sigh of relief. They hadn't been tampered with, and they proved once and for all that I wasn't the father. Aro was on the phone with what seemed like every magazine in the western world as soon as we got the news. Jessica was a damn liar, and I was finally free of her twisted little game. Within a week, every magazine, tabloid and gossip blog had slashed the news across their front pages. Bella and I celebrated with a bottle of champagne, while Alice surprisingly volunteered to watch Sadie for a night.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked nervously. "I mean, you've never babysat before."

"Bella, your lack of faith in me is insulting," Alice said. "We'll be fine. We'll have a regular girls' night in."

Bella reluctantly handed our daughter over to Alice for the night, but it still took about an hour of reassuring her that Sadie would be safe after the door closed. "Sadie will be alright. She's already two months old, Bells. As long as Alice doesn't forget to feed her, our daughter will be fine."

"But, Alice couldn't even keep her pet Beta alive," Bella whined. "She had one of those two years ago, the thing died within a week. And those are hearty fish, they can live through almost anything."

"Bella," I said in a slightly stern voice. "It's going to be fine." I tried a different method of taking Bella's mind off of things then — I pulled her in for a big, passionate kiss. Even though Bella had been able to make love for the past couple of weeks, we had been too consumed by the Jessica situation to even think about being intimate. Tonight, however, I was going to change all of that. I popped open the bottle of champagne and asked Bella to put on one of her favorite negligees. As I poured the champagne into glasses and pulled some pre-cut strawberries from the fridge, Bella strutted out of our bedroom wearing a jade-colored nighty I had never seen before.

"When did you get that?" I asked as she twirled and gave me a little glimpse that confirmed she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Alice gave it to me," she said sheepishly. "She told me it would come in handy right about now...when we're ready to get back into the ...swing of things, so to speak."

"Naughty little Bella," I teased as I handed her a glass. "That nightgown is enough to make me want to give Sadie a new brother or sister tonight."

Bella gave me a huge smile. "Well then, Daddy, we should get started." With that, she set her glass down and jumped into my arms. As she wrapped her legs around me and covered my face in kisses, I took us into the bedroom. I hastily ripped all my clothes off before jumping back onto the bed and beginning to ravage my wife. Bella's moans and whimpers filled the air just like they used to, and I grew so painfully hard that I was forced to apologize for my lack of foreplay before impaling her roughly. However, I don't think Bella minded. We both needed this release more than anything — except how much we needed each other, that is.

Once we caught our breath, Bella curled herself against my side with her head on my shoulder. We lay there in the afterglow of that perfect moment while I ran my fingers through Bella's lovely, soft hair. Suddenly, she looked up at me with those big, brown eyes inquisitively. "Did you mean that? What you said about wanting to have more kids right away?"

"Of course," I said. "I definitely want to have at least one more. And, I think Sadie would love having a sibling close to her age while she's growing up."

"Did you?" She asked understandably unsure considering my sometimes rocky relationship with my brother.

"Emmett and I love each other," I replied. "It was how our dad pitted us against one another that got in the way. I will never do that to our children."

Bella smiled wistfully. "I'd like to have another child soon, as well. Especially if it's a little boy. Though, I don't know much about little boys, since I never had any brothers or male cousins around growing up."

"Trust me, guys are easy to deal with no matter the age," I said as I pulled her in for a kiss.

"Well, if we've decided this is what we want," Bella said, a sly smile playing at her lips. "Then, let's give it at least a couple more tries tonight."

"As you wish, Mrs. Cullen," I replied.

Shooting on the show wrapped a month after Jessica-gate was over, and it couldn't have come a moment too soon. I was ready for a little break. I know that sounds like pitiful belly-aching seeing as how actors usually only work a few months out of the year on their projects, but the amount of hours put in usually adds up to more than the average 9-5 worker accumulates in a year. The long days are exhausting, and they mean I don't get to spend enough time with my wife and new baby daughter when I'm working. Plus, I didn't want to become overexposed so soon in my career. I'd like to be more like George Clooney, and less like some early 90s sitcom actor who faded into obscurity.

We held a small after-party once filming was over, but I only stuck around to give a quick toast and then I was out the door. I had a date with two beautiful ladies. Since we hadn't heard a peep out of Jessica for the past month, I decided to tell Aro the security detail was no longer needed. If Jessica, or anybody associated with her, was stupid enough to come after my family now, it wasn't going to take much to ensure a harassment indictment from that. Plus, the managers of our condo building were now hip to those who would try and get close to us for ill or profit. Bella and Sadie were in the nursery when I got home. My wife sat in the rocking chair feeding our daughter and singing to her gently. I love little moments like these, when Bella sings her lullabies to Sadie. I don't know if Bella knows I'm listening in, and that's what makes it so fun. She probably doesn't even realize she has a beautiful singing voice.

"Baby mine, don't you cry / baby mine, dry your eyes / rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine…" I felt a smile pull at the corners of my lips – that was the song my mom used to sing to me when I was little. I believe it was from the movie Dumbo.

I leaned against the door jam as I continued to listen, but the damn wood squeaked causing Bella to give a surprised yelp and turn in my direction. "Oh, you scared me, babe."

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you. I just wanted to hear you sing."

"Why?" She asked incredulously. "My singing isn't anything special."

"Yes it is," I countered. "It's great. Maybe you should consider expanding your career into singing."

"Right," Bella rolled her eyes as she rocked Sadie gently. "I wouldn't even make it past the first audition on American Idol. I don't think I can compete with the likes of Christina Aguilera or Jennifer Hudson."

"Hacks," I said dismissively. "They don't sing with as much heart as you do."

She rolled her eyes again before pulling Sadie up to her shoulder and burping her gently. Once the little one had been fed and changed, I took her into the living room and sat on the couch with Bella by my side.

"So, how was the party?" Bella asked as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"It was fine," I replied. "A lot of people drinking and congratulating each other…mostly congratulating themselves. I toasted the cast and crew, then told them I had places I needed to be."

Bella chuckled, sending shivers through both of our bodies. "Damn straight you had somewhere to be. But, I don't want you to get anti-social with your colleagues on my account."

"I'm not," I assured her. "I just wanted to get home as soon as possible. I'm looking forward to the next couple of months. It's just going to be the three of us for a while, think you'll get tired of having me around all the time?"

"Hell no," she said with a laugh. And then she looked up at me with a sly smile. "Besides, I can always go off to my coffee shop and write if you do manage to get on my nerves."

"Yes, there is certainly that option, isn't there?" I laughed.

"Plus, me taking a few afternoons off could give you some alone time with your little princess."

"Oh, I'm definitely all for that," I replied. Bella grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I groaned as she flipped the station to E! "Come on, love. More of this crap? Really?"

"I can't help it, I have a problem," she said sheepishly. We watched the entertainment news – me with mild interest, her in intense rapture. Suddenly, Ryan Seacrest's face flashed onto the screen along with graphics which signified breaking news.

"This just in," he said. "Actress Jessica Stanley is in the hospital today after taking a fall during a magazine photo shoot." A photo of Jessica being carried into an ambulance on a gurney popped onto the left corner of the TV screen. "Sources tell us the young starlet fell down a flight of stairs following a shoot with OK Magazine. And, while nothing has been confirmed at this point, the source also hinted the health of Stanley's unborn baby is now in jeopardy. More on this as the story develops."

There was an unspoken yet tangible sense of karma running through the air. Neither one of us wanted to acknowledge it outright, but I knew what we were both thinking at that point – she does, in a sick sort of way, deserve this.

**Will Jessica's spawn be OK? Stay tuned.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Over 800 reviews?! Thanks to flecour for pushing me to the big 8-0-0! You guys are awesome, keep it coming people! I'd love it if this one can make it to 1,000!**

**BPOV**

As a mother – actually, someone who's been dreaming of being a mother for some time – I can't imagine how horrible it would feel to lose your baby before it was even born. But, then again, I'm not Jessica. And, I honestly don't know how attached she is to her fetus. I knew I shouldn't care so much about whether or not her fall made her lose the baby, but something inside me – some morbid curiosity – forced me to keep myself glued to the TV for updates on Jessica's condition.

A part of me did speculate as to whether or not she hurt herself on purpose. It's not something a decent human being would do. But, again, this is Jessica. Calling Jessica decent is an affront to even the worst among society's lowlifes. That didn't mean her child deserved to suffer, though.

Considering this was Edward's first Friday to sleep in for quite some time, I let him stay in bed for as long as he wanted. I got Sadie up at 6:30 a.m. for a diaper change and feeding. She didn't even need to cry to wake me anymore. My body has just become accustomed to getting up at that time to feed my baby. I watched TV while Sadie fed contentedly. Oh, what it must feel like to get such pleasure out of the simple act of eating. And, I like to think my presence played a role in her calm disposition.

My phone rang, bringing me out of my reverie like it always does. It was a vaguely familiar number that flashed across the screen. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Rosalie. How are you?"

"I'm good, Rose," I said, slightly taken aback she would call out of the blue. Rosalie had managed to make something of amends with me, but that didn't mean we were friends now or anything. "What's up?"

"I just heard about that girl, Jessica; how she fell and is in the hospital right now," she explained.

"Yeah, I heard that, too," I replied.

"Well, you know I have some friends who do professional hair and makeup, right?"

"Yeah."

"A couple people I know were at that photo shoot Jessica did for OK Magazine," Rosalie said. "One of them said they saw her fall, and it didn't look like an accident. I just thought I should let you know what I heard. I mean, if that bitch is crazy enough to try and kill her unborn child, who knows what else she's capable of?"

I was silent for a moment. "You know, the idea she might have done it on purpose did cross my mind. But, I didn't want to believe any human being capable of such blatant infanticide. And not even for money, just because she couldn't pin paternity on Edward."

"Oh, I'm sure she's getting money out of it," Rose replied. "The wardrobe lady on the shoot said Jessica's bragged to a few people how OK Magazine gives her money for interviews."

"That doesn't surprise me," I quipped. "Well, thanks for telling me all that, Rose. Hey, you and Emmett should come over for dinner some night. We've never had a chance to do anything like that."

"How about tonight?" She suggested. "I know it's short notice, but Emmett and I are free. You and I could go shopping together and I'll help you make everything. Plus, I really want to see Sadie. I bet she's getting so big."

"That sounds like fun," I said. "How about we meet around three o'clock? Call Emmett and see what he wants for dinner."

"Will do," she chirped happily. "See you then."

"Why do we need to know what Emmett wants for dinner?" Edward's voice drifted in from the hallway as he shuffled sleepily into the living room.

"That was Rosalie," I said as he sat on the couch next to me. "She told me some interesting news, and then suggested we all have dinner together tonight."

"What's the news? Emmett didn't propose, did he? I always thought it would be a cold day in hell before my brother settled down."

"The subject wasn't matrimonial," I replied with a slight smirk. Then my expression turned somber. "She told me something about Jessica."

Edward was mid eye-rub when I said that horrid name. He slowly lowered his hand as he cautiously asked, "And, what did Rosalie have to say?"

"Apparently Rose knew some of the people who were at that photo shoot with Jessica. They said the fall didn't look like an accident."

His expression turned exasperated. "What won't that woman do to get attention?"

"Well, maybe if she loses the baby, it's better that way," I said. "If she doesn't love it or want it, why bring it into the world just to have it pushed into foster care?"

Edward shook his head dismissively. "Whatever, she's not our concern."

"No, she certainly isn't," I replied. Sadie finished feeding and I snapped my nursing bra back into place before burping her. I chuckled a bit at the sound of her belch escaping before turning her to lie in my lap. Edward leaned over my shoulder and shucked Sadie's chin gently with his index finger. She grabbed at his finger and, upon securing the digit, put it in her mouth.

"Hey, I think I feel some teeth starting to grow in," Edward said, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Yep, for the past couple of weeks now," I replied. "Luckily, we're still in the early stages. It won't be too long before the teething makes life difficult for our little angel."

"We could always do what my dad did," he suggested with a snicker. "Mom said he used to put a couple drops of whisky on my gums when my teeth were growing in."

"No way," I laughed. "If I have anything to do with it, she won't have any alcohol come into contact with her mouth until she's 21."

"Good luck with that," he replied sarcastically.

"Well, here," I said, gently passing Sadie into Edward's arms. "I need to go take a shower. I'm going to take Sadie out with Rosalie this afternoon to shop for dinner. Hey, what do think we should make?"

"I don't know, babe. It's," he looked over at the clock, "Wow, it's noon already? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Because you haven't had the chance to sleep in much as of late," I told him. "You deserved one of those days where you get to sleep until noon."

"Well, I certainly was exhausted," he said as he bounced Sadie gently on his knee. "We didn't even get a chance to make more headway on the new baby situation."

"We've got all the time in the world now," I said, pushing myself up off the couch. In the bathroom, I turned on the faucet and held my hand under the spray until it hit the right temperature. Before stepping into the shower, I turned on my iPod and set it to a dance mix I had created. I know how Edward loves it when I play my guilty pleasure music when I'm taking a shower. He knows when the not-so-soulful strains of Britney Spears fill the air, I'm dancing like a maniac.

**EPOV**

Oh yes, I am going to savory every minute I get with my family until the next round of filming for the show starts up again. While Bella took a shower and blared that god awful pop music, I laid on the floor with Sadie. I set her down on the play mat and grabbed her teething ring. Sadie lifted the plastic ring to her mouth and gnawed on it while gazing at me with those gigantic, brown eyes – her mother's eyes.

"Little Sadie, what are you thinkin' about?" I asked her in a sing-song voice. She made a gurgling noise and lowered the teething ring, dropping it to the floor. I was about to grab it to hand back to her when I noticed the corners of her mouth turn upward – her first smile. And yes, I completely freaked out. "Oh my God! Bella, Sadie just smiled!" I lifted my daughter into my arms and ran into the bathroom with her. "Bella, you have to see this!"

"What? What's going on, Edward?" Bella asked as she shut off the shower faucet.

"Sadie smiled," I replied as Bella put a towel around herself. I turned Sadie to face her mother, and the little smile grew even bigger.

Bella gasped. "Sadie darlin', are you smiling at Mommy?"

"I believe she is," I said. Bella scooped Sadie into her arms and gave her a big kiss before twirling her around in the air a couple times. As she did, her towel fell to the floor and piled around her feet. I couldn't help myself; seeing my wife naked always gets me a little excited. "Bells, if you don't get some clothes on, you're never going to make your shopping date with Rosalie."

"Why is that?" Bella asked with sincere innocence coloring her voice. I cleared my throat and pointed towards the tent in the front of my boxers. She snorted a cute little laugh before taking Sadie out of the bathroom. "Well then, we'd better let Daddy take care of his little, um, problem."

I heard her musical chuckle echo throughout the house as she carried Sadie into the nursery. My own laughter filled the bathroom as I turned the shower back on and stepped under the water. I did have to do something about this erection, but I haven't actual given myself any pleasure for a while. Why would I have to? I have a beautiful wife who's more than happy to do that for me. And, frankly, the idea of masturbating in the shower while my wife and infant daughter were just a room away was beyond disgusting. There was another option, however – ice cold water. That was the kind of sacrifice I was willing to make for my family. After I had the situation under control, I was finally able to turn the knob and let the warm water once again create that wonderful steam. Once I was all cleaned up, I wrapped a towel around my waist and strutted into the bedroom, feeling quite proud of myself for showing such amazing restraint. That feeling was cut short, however, when I found Bella sitting on the bed looking rather miffed about something. "What's wrong, love?"

"I've been waiting for you," she said in a slightly whiney voice. "I put Sadie down for a nap because I thought you needed some help taking care of that little problem."

"Um, could you not call it a little problem?" I pleaded, "You're going to give me a complex."

"You know what I mean," she snapped. "I thought we could have a little alone time. You know, since we're trying to have another baby."

"I'm sorry, babe," I tried to placate her as I sat on the bed next to her. "I didn't catch on to your signs. But, like you said, we've got all the time in the world."

"I know, you just got my hopes up," she said, putting her arms around my neck. "Now I'm the one who needs to find some kind of release."

"Well, we do have plenty of time before you go shopping," I told her. "And, since Sadie is fast asleep," I began removing her robe slowly, "let's get to baby-making."

And then, I heard something I'd never heard come out of my wife – a low growl. She pounced on me and pushed me back against the bed like a lioness going after a gazelle. The robe and towel once covering our bodies were thrown haphazardly to the floor. Bella began kissing slowly down my body, stopping at my chest to lavish attention on my nipples. "Ah," I gasped lightly, "That tickles."

"Now you know how I feel when you do this to me," she laughed evilly before trailing her tongue across my chest before suckling roughly on my left nipple. While she sucked, her fingernails grazed down the flesh of my stomach until her soft hands made contact with my penis, once again painfully hard. Bella kissed, bit and licked her way down to my lower abs. Her hand wrapped around my shaft as her tongue flicked across the tip of my cock, causing my hips to jut up slightly.

"Fuck, Bella, don't tease me like that," I moaned as I glanced down to see what pleasures my wife had in store for me. She was gazing back at me with hooded, lust-filled eyes. Bella bit her lower lip softly before lowering her eyes back to my dick. She swirled her tongue around the head, and then took almost all of me into her mouth. The cold shower had been the worst idea ever. Why didn't I realize I could have solved all my earlier issues had I just followed my wife into the bedroom? Bella continued her wonderful ministrations until I exploded inside of her mouth. As good as a blow job from my wife is, however, I couldn't help but feel like an ass. She was the one who needed a release, and I just laid here while she gave me a fantastic orgasm. OK, I had to take the lead now. I pulled Bella close to me before rolling us over so I could begin to show her how much I love her.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist before I had a chance to give her the same experience she had given to me. "No," she said. "I just really, really need you right now. Please Edward, just make love to me."

How could I argue with that? I did exactly as my wife instructed me, but I kept our love-making at a slow pace. I wanted this to last for a while, for Bella to writhe in pleasure beneath me for as long as we both could hold out. It turned out I had more restraint than I thought I was capable of – we lasted for about twenty minutes of nice, slow pleasure until neither one of us could take it anymore. "Edward, I can't hold on much longer," Bella gasped just seconds before she climaxed. I fell over the edge soon after her, and then we both lay in bed holding each other close. It would have been heavenly if we could have stayed like that forever, but Bella and Sadie had a date to keep with Rosalie. As much as I hated watching my wife and daughter walk out the door without me, no matter how short a time it might be for, I was glad there seemed to be a change in Rosalie. She was no longer the spoiled brat she once was, and I wouldn't be surprised if she and Emmett do tie the knot one day. That is, if Emmett ever decides to commit.

**BPOV**

Once Sadie awoke from her nap, I changed her diaper and put her in the little dress Rosalie bought for her. It was a purple sundress with flowers all over it – cute, but I prefer Sadie in pink. It just really brings out her brown eyes, I feel. I set the baby girl gently in her car seat before giving Edward a kiss goodbye. Even when I know we will only be parted for just an hour or so, I make sure my husband knows how much I love him before I leave the house. Though, I'm pretty sure he could tell by the hummer I gave him just an hour ago. Edward showered Sadie with little kisses all over her face before I reluctantly walked out the front door. Rosalie was waiting down in the parking lot, and I was shocked to find her little Porsche 911 nowhere in sight. When I asked her about it, she started beaming with pride. "I traded it in and got this." She gestured towards some kind of BMW crossover.

I was not just a little surprised. "Wow, Rose. This is an interesting choice. You were really attached to your old car."

"Yeah, but I can't carry around my soon-to-be niece in a Porsche," she said.

I turned to her with a fully furrowed brow. "I thought you were an only child."

"I meant Sadie, silly," she said as she flashed a gigantic, sparkly diamond ring. "Emmett finally popped the question."

"Rose, why didn't you say something earlier?" I asked as I took a closer look at her ring.

"Well, I wanted to wait until tonight to surprise you and Edward together, but I figured you can keep a secret."

"Yeah," I replied with a smirk, "I can certainly do that."

Rose drove us to Whole Foods where, upon arrival, she produced a list of items from her ever-present Louis Vuitton. "So, Emmett wants lamb stew with a spring salad, freshly baked bread and then something called Gateau Breton for dessert. Apparently it was something their mom used to make that Em really liked. Oh, did Edward want something special."

I felt a dark blush spread across my face. "We never got around to discussing that."

She smirked before turning back to her list. "Well, I called Esme and got all the ingredients for everything. And, she e-mailed me instructions this afternoon. None of these dishes are supposed to be too difficult to master."

"Yeah, but if Emmett expected us to make the bread ourselves, he's out of luck," I said. "It would take too long to make that on top of everything else – bread dough needs to rise for a few hours."

"Well, then he just gets this," she replied grabbing a baguette from a basket in the bakery. We set out further into the store, picking vegetables and other necessary items. I asked a woman in the bakery what a Gateau Breton was, and she told me it was a French butter cake.

"So, what would be a good topping for that?" I asked, thinking a butter cake sounded too plain.

"Oh, any kind of fruit compote would be nice," she said. "Just a simple sugar sauce with some raspberries would be very tasty. Although, if it's made right, Gateau Breton is just fine on its own."

I thanked the woman before finding some nice berries to put over the cake. She might be right about it being fine by itself, but I wanted something to pour over the top just incase. Rosalie was over by the meat department with Sadie. As the butcher went to cut her some chunks of mutton for the stew, she made funny faces at Sadie. My daughter gazed back in wonder. This change in Rosalie was really nice. Maybe her problem before was Emmett didn't want to settle down. She was a bitch to everyone who crossed her path, but she was really upset with her boyfriend. And, Rosalie being Rosalie, she took out her frustrations on the world. I think it's probably time for both her and Emmett to settle down. And, it's more than a little obvious she wants to start having kids.

"Alright," I said once we gathered everything we would need for dinner. "Let's pay for this stuff and get on home."

I was beginning to think Sadie hadn't napped long enough. She was getting a tad irritable, and she's usually such a quiet girl. Rosalie and I managed to pay for the food and get out of the store without any trouble, but getting through the parking lot was a different matter. Swarms of paparazzi were just outside the store waiting for me with their inane questions and their flashbulbs that made Sadie begin to go into hysterics.

"Ms. Swan, how do you feel about Jessica losing the baby?" That question stopped me.

"When did you hear that?" I asked the man.

"That's what her agent said just an hour ago," the photographer said.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," I told the assembled party sincerely. "No matter what our differences, she didn't deserve to lose her child."

"Now, why don't you all just leave us the hell alone?" Rosalie snapped at the paps as she blocked them from getting too close to the car. "If I find so much as a scratch on this baby – the car, or the kid – I will hunt all of you down and scratch your eyes out."

I strapped Sadie's car seat in on the rear driver side of the car while Rosalie loaded the groceries into the back. We got back home to find Edward watching TV, clearly upset.

"God, why do I feel so bad about this?" He asked as photos of Jessica flashed across the screen. "I mean, it wasn't my kid, and I hate that woman with every fiber of my being. But, I just wish the baby didn't have to be the one to pay for the childish drama of foolish adults."

"You care because you have a conscience, Edward," I told him as I slid myself onto his lap. "Anyone with a heart would be upset about this situation."

Rosalie walked around the kitchen with Sadie in her arms. "Did those bad old photographers scare you, Princess? Auntie Rosie will never let those meanies hurt you, she promises."

"Photographers? At the grocery store?" Edward asked giving me a confused look.

"We do live in a big city with a lot of celebrities, Edward," I told him. "I bet someone in the store spotted me and tipped off the tabloids."

"And they upset our poor little girl," Rose said as she sat on the opposite couch with Sadie. Edward eyed Rosalie suspiciously for a moment, but shook off that feeling as his phone started ringing.

"It's Aro," he said before answering. "Hey, what's up? Uh-huh…yeah, we heard. Well, I guess there is some speculation as to whether or not the fall was intentional. What?" He suddenly sat up straighter with a shocked expression. "Are you sure? My God, I can't believe the woman would go to such unbelievable lengths for attention. Thank you, Aro. Yes, we'd love to have dinner with you and the wife sometime. Bye."

"What was that about?" I asked as Edward set his phone on the coffee table.

"You're not going to believe this. Well, maybe you will. But first, you're going to be unbelievably flabbergasted."

"What? God, Edward, tell me already!"

"It turns out Jessica was an even bigger liar than we thought," he said. "She was never pregnant."

"WHAT??!!!" I screamed as I leapt off of his lap. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Sadie began to cry again, which made me immediately turn to calm her down. I lifted her out of Rosalie's arms and paced around the room with her, rocking her gently. "What was she playing at? I mean, if she was never pregnant, how long did she think she was going to keep up the charade?"

"According to Aro, she had planned to take the pregnancy lie as long as she could to get a good amount of publicity, and then she was going to take the fall and make it look like an accident. Unfortunately for her," he added with a humorless laugh, "She also broke her collarbone in the process. Now that is dedication to a cause."

"No, that's mental illness the likes of which have never been seen," I replied. "At least there wasn't any real child involved."

"Speaking of real children," Edward said. "How about I take this one away for a little bit while you two are busy rustling up some grub."

I handed Sadie to Edward and he carried her into the nursery while Rosalie and I began making dinner. Rose said she was much better at baking than cooking, so I let her make the cake while I made the stew. Really, it wasn't that difficult. Plus, I like to pretend I'm Ina Garten in the kitchen – sautéing onions, deglazing pans with wine. I'm thinking maybe I should write a cookbook someday. I was just covering the stew to simmer when the buzzer sounded, indicating someone was at the front of the building wanting to be let in. Rosalie ran to push the button. "That must be Emmett."

"Well, then I'd better go put something more presentable on," I said gesturing towards my jeans and t-shirt now dotted with little grease stains. As I walked towards the bedroom, I was stopped by the sight of Edward and Sadie sleeping on the floor of the nursery. He had nestled her in a blanket and curled his body protectively around her. It was the sweetest sight I had ever seen, so I quickly ran for my camera to capture the moment. Once I snapped the photo, I closed the door to the nursery quietly before heading to my bedroom. My clothes changed and my hair straightened, I finally felt refreshed again. Then, I noticed Rosalie was sitting on the couch by herself. "Where's Emmett?"

She looked up, startled as I pulled her away from the program she was watching. "Oh, right, I guess that wasn't him at the door."

"It had to be," I told her, "We're not expecting anyone else today."

"I'll call him," she said. Rosalie dialed Emmett's number and put him on speaker phone. "Babe, where are you?"

"I'm just leaving work now," Emmett said. "I'll be there in five minutes."

As soon as Rosalie hung up, a cold shiver ran down my spine. "Then, who rang our buzzer?"

Rosalie shrugged. "Maybe someone pushed the wrong button. I mean, if it was someone looking for you and Edward, wouldn't they have knocked on the door by now." And, wouldn't you know it…*knock, knock, knock*

I closed my eyes and shook my head in disbelief. "Tell me this isn't happening. Please say that's just a Jehovah's Witness or something."

"Stay here. I'll see who it is." Rose sauntered over to the door and glanced out through the peephole. "There's no one out there." She opened the door slightly and looked down to the floor in front of the threshold. "It's a package."

"Not again," I whispered to myself. Then I looked up and said, "Leave it there. I'm calling the cops to come take a look at it."

She nodded and closed the door, locking it behind her. When Emmett finally arrived, Rose told him to leave the package outside until the cops showed up. This upset my brother-in-law tremendously. "I can't believe this! People are still trying to mess with you two? Don't worry, Bells, I'm going to find a way to put a stop to it once and for all."

I wasn't sure what Emmett had in store, and I knew better than to ask. Edward woke up when he heard his brother's voice and carried Sadie into the kitchen. They both still looked so sleepy and peaceful, I didn't want to tell them what had happened. But, when the police showed up, the situation had to be explained. "We had another mystery package," I told him. "The cops are coming to check it out."

After a few moments, the officer knocked on our door to deliver the news. Edward let him in, and he told us all that was inside of the package was a photo and a note. Edward glanced at the photo before nearly breaking down in frustration.

"What is it?" I asked before snatching it out of Edward's hand. It was a Polaroid of Jessica with her swollen, broken collarbone prominently displayed. On the bottom of the photo was written the words: _This isn't over. _I assumed the letter conveyed pretty much the same sentiments. And, frankly, I didn't want to know what it said. I turned to Edward with a look of beleaguered resignation. "Call Aro and tell him we need that security team back."

He nodded. "To say the least."

The officer told us to let him know of any other suspicious findings in the future, and he went on his way. Dinner was a silent affair, with no mention of Rosalie and Emmett's recent engagement. I was too upset to speak, or even eat much. Edward was similarly sulky, while Emmett seemed deep in thought. Rosalie tried to remain chipper, but failed brighten anyone else's spirits. Those words just kept running though my head over and over again: _**This isn't over.**_

**Oh, you know the shit's about to get real! Read and review!!**


End file.
